


Unexpected Adventure

by FinestFantasyVI



Series: Unexpected Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action, Adventure, Amnesia, Anger Management, Angst, F/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Game(s), Romance, Walkthrough Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 88,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinestFantasyVI/pseuds/FinestFantasyVI
Summary: You decide to have a vacation after your crazy adventure in the Torren Region once things calmed down there.You went to Alola to relax and maybe get yourself a new Pokemon,or two,or three,or all.But you are once again dragged into a world saving adventure,where you meet the love of your life,leading a seemingly villanous Team.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a couple of Guzma fanfics. And from what I've seen they're post game.  
> I've decided to make a fanfic that starts at the START of the Adventure.It will follow your adventure and you will actually see how you meet Guzma and pwn all people who dare to challenge you.  
> There will also be references to Pokemon Insurgence. And in a way it is a prequel to this story.
> 
> When the time comes I will try to do sex scenes. Though if anyone wants to help,feel free too. I dont think I can write sex scenes even if my life depended on it.
> 
> Also I thin you can be 20 in this story and Guzma can be 22
> 
> Also Also this is my first time using Archive of Our Own,so I dont know the ropes

After your crazy adventure in the Torren Region,you decided to take a break,hence why you moved to Alola,its a break and a vacation. In the Torren Region you fought a lot of evil groups and you got 6 gym badges,but since things calmed down you decided to chill and take a break,a vacation.

You chose Alola,because that seemed like the most peaceful place you could think of and because you havent heard of any evil Teams that are there.  
You sorted your belongings during the day and called Kukui. Maybe in Alola you can get a new pokemon. Maybe even use your devilish smarts to make him think you're getting a starter.

While waiting for Kukui you release all your pokemon.  
First you see your Flareon. That was your faithful starter as an Eevee that you've received from Professor Sylvan. When you first left Telnor Town and went through a forrest and a route you arrived at Midna Town where you got a Fire Stone and evolved Eevee into Flareon. Eevee was also eager to evolve asap. Flareon is mature and mostly quiet. But with your infectious energy and happiness and competitive attitude,Flareon is also competitive and wants to be the stongest.

The Next Pokemon is Gengar. That was among your first captured Pokemon. As you left Telnor Town you arrived at Shade Forest. There you saw Gastly,which you captured and added to the Team. Since you started as a trainer,you couldnt have chosen favorites. So you kept Gastly,who proved himself and evolved into a Haunter. Then you chuckle as you think of a crazy way you evolved it.  
When you arrived at Torrens Capital called Helios City,you went to the Helios Department Store to stock up on items before your 3rd gym battle. You heard rumours about a way to a Black Market.  
When you talked to the lady at the counter she quickly said ''No! The basement is completely off limits! Absolutely nobody is down there! There's only storage down there! There's no hole that leads down to the sewers and to a Black Market underneath the city in the Basement! It's absoutely forbidden''  
You smiled and said ''oh ok I guess I should just le-OMG a shoplifter!''. The Lady at the counter quickly looked and said ''where'' while you just ran to the Basement while yelling ''SUCKER''.  
You remember going through the tedius sewer maze and arriving at the Black Market and like always you just barge into peoples houses,until you bursted into an old womans house and she offered to use her special powder on your pokemon,curiously you offered your Haunter and the powder made him evolve into Gengar! You decided to befriend the lady so she can evolve the Pokemon you normally have to trade off.  
Looking at your Gengar,he is quite a playful prankster

The third Pokemon that came out was a regular Raichu,you remember catching it around the same time as Gastly,Pikachu and Gastly were at Shade Forest. Thinking about it you cant remember when exactly you evolved him. You think it was when you bought evolutionary stones in Helios Department Store. Raichu is one of your favorite Pokemon. You love him and get really angry at him,mostly because he deals crazy damage,but is a glass cannon. But because you love Raichu,you cant stay mad at him. Raichu senses your love and how you give him confidence that he kinda inherited a thug like attitude,he thinks he's the boss and that he's the strongest. But we all know,he's not that strong

The fourth Pokemon that came out was Jumpluff. After leaving Shade Forest you entered Torren's Route 1. As far as you know Hoppip was the only Grass Type Pokemon so you had no choice but to leave Hoppip,who eventually evolved into Jumpluff and shockingly became one if not the strongest Pokemon you have. Jumpluff has a real scummy moveset now that you think about it Synthesis,Leech Seed are healing moves and Jumpluff has his 2 STAB moves that use Both Grass and Flying Types. Giga Drain and Aerial Ace. He helped you take down a Kyogre

The fifth Pokemon that came out was a Feraligatr. You caught it in Torren's Route 2 as a Totodile. Route 2 was flooded with Water Types you think to yourself as you chuckle at your own lame pun joke. You randomly chose Totodile. And later when you found out a Mega Stone existed for Feraligatr you couldnt help but keep Totodile until he fully evolved.  
The Feraligatr is a softy but pretends he's strong to scare away people he dislikes

The sixth Pokemon spot is actually vacant. Currently its an Excadrill,but you always change it to give a spotlight to all the Pokemon you caught. You are hoping to catch an Articuno to add it to your team. This Hasty Excadrill was traded to you as a Drilbur for any Dragon Type Pokemon.  
You did it mostly to fill the dex.

You and your pokemon hang out,stretch your legs and have fun.

Kukui didnt arrive and it was getting late so you went to sleep in your clothes and you've returned your pokemon in their pokeballs.

During the night your your Gengar jumped out of its Pokeball while you slept to roam around,after messing around while you were gone he flew in your room and woke up up.

You woke up and yawned ''Whats up Gengar is something wrong''

Gengar replied ''Gengar Gengar gar!''

You remember you dont really speak 'Pokenese'. Then you hear a doorbell. Oh Arceus is it really Kukui? What time it is? You peak through a window and see its night. Seriously? Did he come that late?

You open the door and see Professor Kukui. You let him in while Gengar actually hid or you hope he hid and not went to cause trouble

''Hello, I am Professor Kukui. You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola'' he says

''Um yea. Tired and stuff'' you awkwardly say,thinking you shouldnt question where was he. Since he was a professor,he was busy. Its not like he's a Champion,right?

He tells you that you can go to the next town over that you could meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokemon

''Heck Yea! A pokemon! I'm ready'' you excitedly say  
''Yea sure! The Kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give anyone who wants to have their adventure their first pokemon. But dont try taking on the kahuna yourself! The Kahuna's are crazy strong Pokemon Trainers. They're unbeatable for folks like me and you'' he says  
''oh dont you worry,I'm sure I can take anyone on!'' you proudly say

You and Kukui leave your house and are at Alola's Route 1. On the way there as you walk Kukui asks you if you like Alola so far. You just happily nod and say Yes. You two also see a trainer catching a Pokemon and Kukui says that when you get your first Pokemon that you could go to tall grass as well.

Eventually you arrive at Iki Town. Kukui informs you about Iki Town and Tapu Koko a bit. Both of you dont see anyone so Kukui asks you to find the Kahuna,you ask what does he look like. And Kukui says ''Like a Kahuna!''  
You mentally facepalm and in your true Poke-Trainer fashion you just run around the town and barge into peoples houses uninvited to see if there are any items. People as usual give you small talk.

While searching you see a blonde girl in the distance talking to...her bag?  
You shrug it off and pray to Arceus that it wont bother you,but deep down you felt this girl would drag you to another crazy adventure.  
You went to where the girl went and arrived at the Mahalo Trail.  
There as expected you saw the girl talking to her bag saying something along the lines of ''You cant get out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you''  
You sighed and followed

The girl that you just mentally nicknamed Blondie ran as a small Pokemon jumped out her bag and flew to the middle of a bridge only to get attacked by 3 Spearow.  
Seeing this,You just walked over.  
Blondie turns and sees you

''What's wrong?'' you asked

''H-help! Save Nebby! Those Spearow are attacking it! But... but I'm to afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out'' she said

''ok ok,I'll handle this. Trust me,I'm a pro'' you say as you walk to this Nebby.  
You get the Nebby and shield it from the wild Spearow. Nebby used an attack which destroyed the bridge instead of the Spearow . You hold Nebby as you fall ''FUUUUUUUUUU-''

As you scream you see a Pokemon which you might deduce as Tapu Koko,you are still in scream mode ''-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-''  
The presumed Tapu Koko grabs you and lands you next to Blondie  
''UUuuuck.....Well that happened!'' you say in shock.  
All 3 of you watch the mysterious Tapu Koko as it leaves

''oh thank Goodness! You tried using your power again...didn't you? Oh Nebby. You know what happened last time you used it,you couldnt move for ages after that. I dont want to see you like that again. No...I shouldnt say that. I'm sorry Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time. And I couldnt help you in return''

as she stopped talking you and Nebby noticed a glowy thing.

''oOoooOoo! A glinty!'' you say curiously as you take the Sparkling Stone  
Blondie just noticed you and apologized and said how grateful she is and asks you to not tell anyone about this. About Nebby. She asks if you can escort her. Of course,a new adventure started and you couldnt stop it

At Iki town you see Kukui waving at you saying you missed the Kahuna,but found his assistant

''So miss assistant,who are you,unless you want me to call you Blondie''

''Oh! Right! I didnt get to introdouce myself. You can call me Lillie''

''And you can call me Saviour''

.....

''I'm kidding! My name is _______. ''

''So,you're also one of Proffessors...acquantances? Its nice to meet you''

Nearby people say the Kahuna is back.  
He arrives and asks Kukui ''have I missed anything?''

''Naw,but where'd you go off to,Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here''

''I am Kahuna of this island after all. Whenever there is a problem on this island,it is my duty to resolve it. Sorry Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about''

Lillie nods and says '' Oh..umm.. Yes. Kahuna Hala. Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the plank bridge when ____ helped it get away. But the bridge collapsed and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And thats when the Island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!''

''Woo! Thats something you dont hear every day'' Kukui said  
''Tell me about it'' you add

Hala says its a fine time to give you a Pokemon and he finally introdouces himself to you ''I am Hala,the Kahuna of Melemele Island''  
He gladly welcomed you and them threw 3 Pokeballs. He introdouced Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. He asked which Pokemon will you choose for your partner.

You looked at Rowlet and found it an adorible poof of joy,so cute.  
You looked at Litten,he looked like a badass kitty in the making and a fire type,nice.  
And then you saw Popplio.....Popplio was ....special

You smile ''LITTEN! I choose you!''  
Litten was happy and jumped in your arms  
You smile and feel like this went faster then usual,you probably missed a ritual of seeing if the pokemon chooses you,because Litten instantly jumped in your arms as soon as you chose him. You hear how Kukui said something how you and Litten will be friends for life.

Lillie said how you chose a wonderful Pokemon and how you should take care of it  
''Dont worry!I'm a pro....well...more of a pro at Pokemon stuff than bridge stuff''  
Kukui walks to you and gives you a Pokedex and a Trainer Passport.  
After your goodbyes you go home. Only to almost instantly see a boy who runs up to you  
''Hey! You and me! Lets have a Pokemon battle!''  
You mentally cringe that you dont notice Hala walk up to you and say something to him  
''Fair enough! Then I'm Hau! And my partner's Rowlet. Your Litten looks really cool too''  
''Uuumm.....Thanks?'' you awkwardly say  
''Yea! So lets battle!''  
The battle begins as you test your Litten  
The battle was swift as Litten one hit KO'd Rowlet with an Ember.

The battle ended so fast,that one joy soon went to annoyance of how saying that the battle gave him ''chicken skin''? Ew. But at least he says how Litten was awesome.

The sparkling stone glows and Hala asks if he can see it. He asks if you got this when Tapu Koko saved you,you nodded as Hala said you might have been destined to come to Alola. Oh boy,another adventure confirmed. Alola confirmed.

You later,finally, arrived home. But mere moments you hear a doorbell and see its Kukui talking about a festival. But first he said he wanted to show you something on Route 1.  
Outside,you realize its just a tutorial on how to catch pokemon. Rather then watching how to catch pokemon,you study the new species of pokemon you are seeing.  
After that Kukui gives you 10 freebie Pokeballs,the best kind of Pokeballs...ok the 2nd best kind of Pokeballs. After Master Balls there are Freebie Balls.  
And of course you got 5 freebie potions.  
After a few more instructions Kukui leaves. Which gives you air to breathe. Now your party is Flareon, Raichu, Gengar, Feraligatr,Jumpluff and Litten. You had to put Excadrill in your PC at home before Kukui arrived. For now you're giving Litten a chance but as soon as you get to a Pokecenter,you are switching Litten for another one of your babies.

You walk in the tall grass and get your first genuine Poke Encounter,its a Wild Pikipek!  
You threw the first Pokeball that was by you. Your trusty Gengar popped out. You dont want Gengar to OHKO the poor thing so you order Gengar to use Curse,so Pikipek's health can go down slowly.  
Pikipek is in the yellow and you threw one of your freebie Pokeballs you got. And 3 clicks and you caught a Pikipek that went to your PC,you high fived Gengar and he went back into his Pokeball

You walk away like a boss until Youngster Jimmy dared to challenge you.  
He threw an Alolan Rattata.  
You threw out Jumpluff this time. You had to end it quick or else you'd just marvel at the Alolan Rattata. Jumpluff used Aerial Ace and OHKO'd the Rattata.  
The Youngster was speechless. You walked out to him and placed your hand waiting for your reward. His jaw dropped he gave you 60 poke dollars,still speechless.

You walked away once again,like a boss quietly singing to yourself ''I'm the Boss! I'm the Boss! I'm very very sorry for your loss!''  
You walked through more tall grass and saw a Yungoos,you called Litten this time so he can get some levels. Guiding Litten with your commands he beats down Yungoos and you threw a Pokeball which finished the job.  
You send out Litten to faint a bunch of Pokemon until he reached level 8

You arrived at Iki Town and saw....


	2. The start of many Poke-Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a festival,have a bunch of battles and you continue to be awesome,while babysitting a bunch of kids and schooling others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bunch of parts,I dunno if this is long enough to be a chapter. Still new here. I think I'm getting a hang of things.  
> Looking through FAQ's

The festival. People having fun and stuff.  
Hala approaches you and says how Alola is made up of 4 islands and how each have their guardian Pokemon,he explains these festivals are held to express their thanks to these guardian deities.  
The festival is nice and all,but you just want to get new pokemon  
You see Hau and approach it ''Howzit,______. Man I thought you'd never make it. Me and Rowlet have been waiting for ages''  
Kukui and Lillie arrive. And of course the wild Nebby who's in the bag.  
Kukui explains the festival to you. You didnt really listen much. Something something battle?  
Lillie asks if you and Hau will fight and expresses her dislike of watching pokemon battle. Or something like that  
Hala approaches and says ''Your pokemon have fought for you,so show them the same care in return,_____. ''  
''oh dont worry,I will''  
Hala heals your Pokemon,you have no clue how. The only thing you could say Hau did you do it? But you hold back the puns  
Later  
''May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our Islands's Guardian Deity. Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau,grandson to the Kahuna. Before him stands _____,one who has met Tapu Koko''  
Hau tells you that as long as you have a good time that the battle will be great.  
You nod  
Hala tells you both to bring forth the Power of your Pokemon.  
Hau threw out a Pichu  
You couldnt hold back,you got swept away by the thrill of battle,you already got your freebie Pokemon,freebie balls and a freebie potions. You threw out Feraligatr.  
Feraligatr used Ice Fang on Pichu and defeated it with ease.  
Hau then withdrew Pichu and threw out Rowlet.  
Feraligatr just used Slash and easily took out Rowlet. He turned to you and raised a thumbs up. You returned the gesture and gave your Feraligatr a thumbs up. You were glad how independent he was and didnt need your guidance. Then again,Hau did have some weak pokemon  
''What? Already over?'' Hau said

''What can I say?I'm a pro''

''That was awesome,____''

''Yup,I know. Awesomeness''

Everyone heard Tapu Koko

''Ho! You've heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval. Oh! I almost forgot. I think it is time you take this,_____'' Hala hands you a Z-Ring  
You've slipped on the Z-Ring onto your wrist,like a boss that you are  
Hala explains the Z-Ring and Z-Powers to you. He adds how he makes em from things like the Shiny Sparkling Stone you got when Tapu Koko was around. But he also adds that you cant do squat with the Z-Ring unless you collect Z-Crystals from your island challenge. Well,he said it in a nicer and wiser way then how your mind registered it

''It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you or perhaps it has a mission for you''

''Lets hope its the former not the latter. I did come here for a vacation so I can have a break from a mission''

''Then it is time for your island challenge! If you visit every island. Maybe you'll figure out what that mission is''

''Hopefully the mission is to have fun, become the best trainer in the region and maybe swoop in and romance someone. But by all means, the Island Challenge? No gyms?''

Kukui then explains ''Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola Region. The Island CHallenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer. The Island Challenge Champion. Woo!''

''Yyeeeaaap, Champion,sounds good. Sounds fun'' you excitedly say

''Sounds great,right? I cant wait to have a real adventure'' Hau says

After all that the festival is over. Everyone is leaving. You sense Lillie,then you hear her ''Tapu Koko is amazing,isnt it? I hope I can meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby''

''I saved Nebby too'' you pout

Before she says anything Kukui says that its time for the kids to go home,which means Lillie has to go. You also go to rest up home before starting your new adventure. For real this time!  
After a nice rest you hear a doorbell. Is it Kukui again?  
You rush there and see Lillie.  
''Oh um. The Professor said 'Hey there,Lillie. Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!' So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon Lab,if you'll come with me. Its,um...this way''  
As she leads you there she adds ''You can only reach the Professor's Lab by treading through the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is surrounded by Pokemon. Since I'm not a trainer though. I have to rely on using Repels all the time''

''Oh...um...no wonder you had a ...unique scent. I ...err...I thought it was an Alola perfume. Ode du Ronflex''

''No silly,it was a Repel all along! And about Nebby. Oh..I mean Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It came from far far away. It seems to have a very strange Power. It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves,to use that power. Thats why only the Professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it...Can you keep a secret?Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please...''

''Umm..yea sure. These lips are sealed''

She smiles and leads you to the Lab,there you hear noise and Kukui 'talking' to his Rockruff

''Ahh,there they go again. The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm,as I think you might agree. I've actually been umm..imposing on the Professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant,but its the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd help more if I were a real Pokemon Trainer too''

''Whats stopping you then?''

The loud noise interrupt your conversation and Lillie shakes her head.  
''The Professor. He never stops researching moves. Not even... inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again. And I just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean too. Now it'll be in shreds and I'm no good at mending clothes,so he'll just have to buy another new one''

''We should probably go in before he does anymore damage then''

''Right!''  
You both enter the lab  
Kukui sees you both ''Hey there,______!Thanks for getting her for me,Lillie''

''Of course,howvere I can be of help. I am supposed to be your assistant,right?''

''Rockruffs moves were just so stylin' and I was making good progress with my research. Say,______,lemme see your Pokedex for a second''

''Uhh,sure thing'' you hand over your near empty Alolan pokedex

''See,theres this Pokemon inside your Pokedex called Rotom''

''Really?! I have a Rotom in my Pokedex???! How did I not notice this!''

Lillie chuckles at your reaction and asks you if you know about Rotom

''He-......Heck yea! I know about Rotom. I told you I'm a pro'' you proudly say to the young Lillie

''See,____? Now Rotom can talk to you! From what I can tell,yeah,it looks like it has taken a liking to you''

''An actually talking Rotom! Sweet!''

''And this will help how exactly?'' Lillie asks

''____ hasnt been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around''

''Hiiiii Rotom!''

''You can see where you're headed just by looking at Rotom and if you give it a little tap you can check out the Town Map!''Kukui explains

Then Hau enters the lab and greets everyone ''A-lo-la''  
Hau tells you or other people something,but its Hau,it goes in one ear and leaves through the other. He's a kid that wants to be your rival but he's too friendly,so you cant take him seriously and he just makes you mentally cringe or mentally roll your eyes,or just annoy you and you have to pretend like you're invested into whatever he's saying.  
Kukui adresses you ''So,____, I'm leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom,you look after ____,yeah?''

''So thats the Rotom Dex,eh? Its kinda cute''

''All right,there are some important things you need to know about the Island Challenge. The Island Challenge is your chance to become the strongest Trainer around. The Island Challenge Champion! Woo! Its a great adventure for you and your Pokemon to go on together!'' Kukui says

Lillie explains how four islands make up Alola and how each has their own Kahuna. And says that if you wanna be recognized by the Kahunas as a worthy person trainer thing,then you must clear seven trials

''___! I want you and Litten to get out there and give it a shot''

''Yes sir!''

''Here!Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets'' Kukui gives you the item.  
You thank Kukui,but you're not sure whats it for.  
After that everyone goes their way. You leave the lab.  
As you explore you see Lillie who shows you the Pokemon Center. She showed you where you can heal your pokemon,where is the Poke Mart inside the Pokemon Center and something you actually havent seen. A Pokemon Cafe.  
Lillie left to show you more,but you stay and go to the PC,you go and place Litten in it and choose another random Pokemon to hang out with you for a while before you switch.  
You've chosen to take your Shiny Sassy Granbull.

You leave the Pokemon Center and see Lillie,again.  
She goes to say something,but then you both see Tauros.  
Later you see Kukui at the Trainer School and says you gotta beat four trainer. It should be a breeze for you. Kukui also gives you an Exp. Share,which you will keep but wont use.

Then you are Challenged by Preschooler Mia. She threw out a Bonsly.  
You in return threw out Jumpluff.  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace again and OHKO'd the Bonsly.

The next opponent that dared to challenge you was Youngster Joey.  
He sent out a Metapod.  
You sent out your Flareon.  
Flareon didnt wanna overkill this poor Metapod so he just used his Quick Attack. It took out Metapod swiftly and maybe not painfully.

Before going to face the 3rd trainer a wild Alolan Meowth appeared.  
The cat looked fabulous that you had to catch it.  
You sent out Jumpluff and ordered Leech Seed. Which is what Jumpluff did.  
Eventually you caught it and the Meowth got sent to the PC

The next challange then was Youth Athlete Hiromi  
She threw out a Pikipek  
You threw out Feraligatr.  
Feraligatr used Crunch on Pikipek and defeated it with ease

The final person that dared to challenge you was Rising Star Joseph  
The smug boy sent out an Alolan Grimer.  
While you sent out your Raichu.  
Raichu knew what to do and used Thunderbolt to defeat the Grimer and put that boy Joseph in his place.  
He gave you your reward money and even threw in a TM. TM01 Work Up.  
You smile as your adventure continues.


	3. Meet The Big Bad Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some fun people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'm posting these right,I'm just winging it!

A school bell was heard. And Lillie walked over to you,but a voice was heard  
''Attention all students,would ____ please come to the office on 2F?___ to 2F office please.''

''What terrible thing did you do to get to be called to the office so soon?'' Lillie asked

''I'm innocent! I swear!!!Stay there! I'll prove it'' you run off to the office to see whats up.  
You see a lady,a teacher perhaps,giving you congrats how you beat her students. The lady says she'd like to face you,herself. You accept the challenge and Teacher Emily throws out Magnemite  
You throw out your Shiny Granbull. The Sass is strong with this one.  
Granbull used Play Rough. And really Roughed up Magnemite til it was fainted.  
The teacher then threw out the Alolan Meowth.  
Meowth was surpringly fast and Scratched your Pokemon.Granbull just Headbutted the Meowth into oblivion....or into knock out  
After the battle she congratulates you and gives you 5 Great Balls. Also known as Better Frebbie Balls.  
You see Kukui and a new person  
''Greetings! Captain Ilima here. I couldnt help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in that battle that I had no choice but to summon you here''

''This is ____,who moved here to Alola from the Torren Region. She's got real sense for how to use moves,and I think she's gonna go far as a Trainer,yeah!'' Kukui tells him

''I see! Then welcome newcomer! I look forward to seeing your brilliance of your moves in my trial. Indeed,we captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the Island Kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima. You can find Pokemon living everywhere,even in the patches of the tall grass in Hau'oli CIty. Perhaps you'll want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial?''

''Oh dont worry. Me and my mons are more then ready''

''I sincerely look forward to your challenge'' he says then leaves

The Teacher and Kukui talk about a Tauros. And you're free from this school challenge. Adventure Time? Is it finally time to go onto this adventure and be the champ?  
Everyone from the school wished you luck on the Island Challenge,you're just itching to go.  
Lillie offers to show you more. You groan as you yearn to learn more by yourself,you dont need a child to hold your hand. But you have to be polite.

As you walk,Lillie said how she was impressed by your battles and your semingly flawless winning streak.  
You see Hala and Hau dealing with the Tauros  
Hala tells you that he's gonna get Tauros home but he says you can pat it. Which you do and the rascally Tauros has taken a liking to you and then the pokemon leaves with Hala  
Hau asks where you two are going and Lillie tells him,she wants to show you Hau'oli City.  
Hau decides to tag along which makes you groan even louder in your head.

Luckily you were close to the city and arrive real fast there  
You see the beach and wish you werent dragged into a babysitting adventure.  
Then a random woman decides to show you the proper way to greet people in Alola.  
Then you walk around a bit,but your exploration is halted when Hau asked you if you like the city. He takes you to a place where you get a Poke Finder.

When you leave Lillie asks if you visited the tourits beaureu. You tell her oyu got your pokedex upgraded.  
Rotom Dex pops out and takes a photo of you 3.  
You put the Rotom Dex into your bag.

When you go with Lillie she gives you a Lens Case! This must be your lucky day. You've been gettin tons of free stuff.  
You looked at the store entrance and resisted the urge to buy and change clothes,you needed to Adventure.  
You visit the Pokemon Center again and heal the Pokemon to restore their PP.  
You once again go to the PC and say bye bye to Shiny Sassy Granbull and hello to the Hasty Yungoos.  
When you leave the Pokemon Center you overhear some people say something that grabs your attention  
''I saw those Team Skull numskulls loitering around the Marina again. I reported it to the Captain, of course''  
''This is what happens when young people have nothing to do and too much time on their hands!''  
''What a bunch of useless thugs. All they do is drag Trainers into battles they dont want and try to steal peoples Pokemon''  
''I heard they keep trying to sneak into the Trial site to steal Pokemon to sell and that they fail every single time!''

Team Skull? Numskulls? Stealing pokemon? Sounds like trouble. If they're anything like Team Rocket,you hope you'll avoid them.  
After that weird thing,you wander around town and continue barging into people's houses,finding random items on the floor and just looting anything you can for your adventure. You also run around the tall grass to fight random pokemon to level up Yungoos,to give him some love.  
You give the little mon some love til he reaches level 13,then you let him rest.

While running around town,you run into Hau,again.  
''Howzit, _____! If you're looking for good eats,you've got 'em . Plus malasada make your pokemon like you. And affictionate Pokemon are better in battle. Who could resist giving their Pokemon a few malasada,eh? They're just so cute'' he says

''Yea,I guess so....'' you reply

''Now that I got some fuel in me,I wanna go right down to the Marina and scream out loud... 'Watch me,Tutu'....No...'Watch me, world! I'm gonna beat even my own gramps someday!' ''

''You....You do that''  
You leave to explore more. You then find the Hau'oli City Marina and see Ilima,you approach him to see how he is. But then a Try-Hard-Voice-Thats-Trying-To-Hard-To-Sound-Hip and Cool,cuts you off  
''Yo,yo,yo,check it! Whenever,wherever we meet you,Team Skull dont even greet you!''  
Did you just hear them say Team Skull? Oh no.  
You also hear some hip music that you actually like as you encounter these...Grunts.  
You imagine someone in the back has a boombox on full blast as they wander Alola.  
You see 2 Team Skull grunts walk to you in a goofy cool fashion and they strike a pose

''So,Cap,just give up the Pokemon,yo'' The Grunt says

But Ilima seems to ignore them and just talk to you ''Oh!You,from the Trainers School! Already made your way to Hau'oli,hmm?''

''Um,arent there two guys standing there staring at us and expecting some sort of answer''

The Grunts see they are ignored and walk up in yo face,talking to you while making hilarious hand motions. ''What,what?! Why you trying to act hard when we're already as hard as bone out here,homie?''

The other Grunt adds ''Yo,let's check these fools''

''Oh my,how terrifying'' Ilima sarcasticly says  
You cant help but to feel sorry for the Grunts,they're not at all like Team Rocket,they're not threatening at all,they're a joke,but....they're a stylish joke.

''Only thieves steal people's Pokemon. I wont stand for it. ____,wasnt it? I'll ask of you to take care of that one. I'll get rid of this one''

''Which one?? They look identical to me!'' you say as you see which Grunt is staring at you,most likely giving you death glares. ''Ooooh,that one...sorry''

''Yo! Check how I change the game with my mad Pokemon skills!'' the Grunt tells you.  
He throws out a Pokeball that contained a Zubat  
You threw out your Feraligatr and he used Ice Fang to defeat the Zubat.  
You feel sorry for the Zubat and the Grunt.

''For real?! Over already?!''

''Yeeeaaa,sorry. I tried to go easy''

''No fair! I was playing a different game!''

''Dude,I dunno about you,but I was fighting you,not playing a game''

''Lets get up out of this port,B! Nobody has to know about this! We dont need your wack Pokemon anyway Ilima! Grunt which you presumaly guess is called Grunt A,informs Grunt B.

The two Grunts run away,taking their sweet music with them. Aww,man,you actually liked these little dorks

''Again?Oh my...how terrifying...'' Ilima says. ''My thanks to you and your Pokemon. I must admit,I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainers School. Professor Kukui brought you along,and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our Teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my Trial''

''I was born ready''

''Behold the magnificent Pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima''  
He then sends out Yungoos.  
You send out Gengar.  
Gengar used Dark Pulse to take out the opposing Yungoos.  
It was an OHKO. You think you've been getting OHKO's because people still think you're a begginner,well that could be the case since people are handholding you and telling you stuff you most likely already know. And it could be that Pokemon around these parts are low leveled.  
You noticed Ilima sent out a Smeargle.  
You switch out Gengar for Feraligatr.  
''Feraligatr,just be gentle,dont overkill,ok?''  
Feraligatr nods and uses Crunch to take out Smeargle. He then looks for your approval. You just give him a thumb up to calm him down.

Ilima compliments you for your victory and hopes you come to Verdant Cavern to attept the ''Trial of Ilima''. He informs you which way to go.

''Thanks Cap, I'll go there as soon as I can''

''I bid you Alola'' he says then leaves

Alola indeed,you havent seen Lillie and Hau in a while. Maybe you can celebrate this by starting for adventure. For real this time!  
Time will tell.


	4. The House of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit a horrific place,see your homies and you go to do your 1st Trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry,you will get Your Boy Guzma.  
> I just want to make You,yes You, into a badass and not into a Mary Sue.  
> I want You to get attached to your Pokemon Team.  
> I'm rotating the 6th Pokemon slot with a random Pokemon all the time to highlight as much as pokemon as possible  
> I also want to display what you went through to actually meet Guzma.  
> And maybe give you more background in the story and not just dump your past in chapter 1.  
> I also want You to be compatible with Guzma,aka once again,not a Mary Sue. You're bad,he's bad. You're both bad.  
> You're perfect for eachother and both of you will change for the better!

You let out Flareon  
''Walk with me''  
Flareon happily nods and joins you on your adventure.  
You and Flareon walk to Hau'oli City Shopping District  
You arrive in the Pokemon Center to heal the pokemon. After you do that you go elsewhere, but Lillie calls out to you and stops you

Lillie is glad to see you,a familiar face,she says she gets lost easily.  
You inform her you gotta go to Verdant Cavern,a trial is awaiting you  
Lillie tells you something about the Island Trial and how Tapu Koko loves battles.  
She asks if its possible to see Tapu Koko again to ask why it saved you and Nebby.  
Lilie wishes you luck. You thank her and leave.

You see Hala calming a Tauros,the same Tauros most likely. He tells you that you can pat it again,so it can get used to you.  
You nod and do so.  
Hala tells you something and the Tauros runs away while Hala chases him.

You finally arrive at Route 2.  
''What a splendid place,right Flareon?''  
''Flare Flareon!''  
The puff of joy that is Flareon happily jumps up and down as he tells you something.

You happily run in the Route and challenge any Trainer that you see.  
Then you and Flareon find the Hau'oli Cemetary,you pick up any random item you find and beat up any Trainer you see. You beat them down quite nicely with Yungoos and level up the critter to level 14.  
Flareon is happy to see a fellow Pokemon get stronger  
Yungoos celebrates his victory,but you feel Flareon is trying to be the wise old mentor to the Yungoos,probably giving it Hala-like mentor speeches and stuff. You chuckle and return Yungoos in his Pokeball.

As you leave Hau'oli Cemetary with a trail of defeated Trainers,you wonder what makes you different then Team Skull. You remember what you heard someone say  
''All they do is drag Trainers into battles they dont want and try to steal peoples Pokemon.''  
You dont steal peoples Pokemon,but you do challenge every random person you see. From Youngsters and Preeschollers to Captains and Gym Leaders. And you barge into other peoples houses,take their stuff and if they dont let you in,you lie and make up a reason to get inside...Also...Why do people want to battle you? Is it your more friendly appearance.  
Flareon looks at your puzzled expression and is concerned,but you just tell him not to worry and return him to his Pokeball

You then suddenly see a house on Route 2 and open the door and barge in the house  
''Who the hell are you?Why are you in my house?''  
This person that tells you this. He triggers a few flashbacks. Faint ones,you cant really remember.  
''Can you please stop barging into my house like this?I dont have any money'' you faintly remember a girl telling you and a Masquerain flying beside you. The flashback stops when the man asks you why are you barging in rudely in his house,telling you he has no money to give you and really wants you out.  
You quickly compose yourself and lie.  
''I am a Police Officer! I am undercover as a Trainer,trying to put an end to Team Skull.... A-a lead led me here''

The man now calms down a bit ''Its good for kids to experience their own journeys,but running away without even word to your parents is another thing entirely. I tried to set that boy of mine straight,but when I did. I was the one who got beat...''

You dont know why but that sent shivers down your spine. You get the vibe that the guy was an abusive father. You dont remember your dad,you have no memory of your parents, if they were infront of you now,you would think they were strangers. You have no memories. Only feelings. And the feelings are very negative,just the word 'father' or 'dad' makes your blood boil,you dont know why,but it just does. You think to yourself ''I'm sure lucky I'm not that kid''.  
You dont know who this boy that the guy mentioned is,but you're glad he aint here. And you have your hands full with the Island Challenge,catching pokemon and dealing with Team Skull. You have no time to rescue a boy in distress.

You flash a false police badge to the father and tell him you'll look around the house and to calm the guy,you say you'll look into this case and find this son,even if you really dont have any intentions.  
You proceed to go to the missing boys room,close the door,hoping to loot stuff away from the fathers evil gaze. You see tons of 3rd and 2nd place trophies on the table and a thin layer of dust on all of this. You deduce that the boy was gone for a while and his room is untouched. You imagine if he comes back,it'll be hell for him. The father will probably force him to clean his own damn room,maybe you expect him to call the boy a 'good for nothing' due to the lack of a gold trophy.  
The room looks like it wasnt touched in ages,maybe,you cant really tell how much time it was.  
You leave the room and notice there are a number of bent and broken clubs in the bag…  
Instead of it sending shivers down your spine,you just shiver. Its horrible.  
The way the guy is talking about about setting that boy straight.... The father doesn’t seem to have any remorse about his son. Rather, you feel he unintentionally suggested to you that he’s still angry at his son and that he may possibly believe in strict discipline.  
''I have all the information I need,thank you,sir!'' you say is a semi panicked tone,shake the mans hand and quickly leave the house to continue your adventure.  
The house was in a way a bust. No pokeballs,no potions,no burn heals,no revives. Nothing.  
Just dread. While walking through Route 2,you think that the boy ran away took all his gear and pokemon and joined Team Skull as a Grunt.

Flareon,concerned and maybe asking if you're ok  
''Hm? Oh,I'm ok...I'm ok'' you say to Flareon  
While walking you see a Delibird who seems to call you.  
Flareon talks to the Delibird. And it seems the 2 Pokemon want you to go to the Berry Fields.  
What now? Team Skull? Maybe that son is close by after all.

You go to the Berry Fields and the guess was correct,you hear the familiar music,which you dubbed the 'Team Skull Encounter Theme' and in the distance you see the 2 Grunts cornering a man and his Delibird  
They do their funny hand motions as they talk  
''You got a bunch of lame berries...Now Team Skull's your advesaries! Takin Berries off your hands is just the start of our plans,yo!'' Grunt A says

''Lets get Figy with it! Watch while I Nanab me some Berries!'' Grunt B says

The older man that is corner just tells em off as if the Grunts are nothing ''I'll share my Berries for free with any Pokemon,but you'll not have a single one from me!''

Grunt A walks up to his face like a boss and says ''So what?! I'm lower then a Pokemon?! I already got self-esteem issues,man!''

You dont know whether to laugh or cry hearing that. But the same Grunt apparently must have noticed you or heard you as he turns around and says ''And what are you looking at,huh?! Huh? Huh?? HUH!?!?...Yo hold up,you're-''

''You got a bone to pick with us,homie?'' Grunt B says as he walks to you like a boss  
''You and Cap may have beat us at the Marina,but you wont be so lucky if we get serious,yo!''

''If you says so guys''

The man tells you ''I appreciate your help,but these Team Skull punks do nothing but talk big and act small. You carry on with your Island Challenge. Dont give them a moments notice!''

''Aw,come on the least we can do is notice 'em. Maybe they just want senpai to notice them'' you jokingly say

''Yo,we're standing right here!!At least act a little bit afraid or something,y'know?!?'' Grunt A says

''oh that poor thing'' You say as Flareon nods

Grunt B walks to you and asks if you're trying to run away and says they'll try to take your Pokemon and your berries  
''I have berries?'' you say as the battle starts  
The Grunt sent our a Drowzee.  
You sent out Gengar.  
Gengar gives Drowzee a fighting chance and uses Curse which splits his HP by half.  
Drowzee used Pound.Why?! It doesnt affect Gengar! Are the Skull Grunts THAT bad?  
Gengar used Dark Pulse tojust end the Drowzee's suffering

''Yo,for real?! You best stop trying to act hard! Yo I'm so annoyed right now,homie! Lets go mess with Ilima again!'' Grunt B says

''Aww,yea,lets do it! Verdant Cavern is pretty close by anyway! And you! You better listen to what my boy says and drill it into that thick skull of yours''

You just scratch your head

''For real! You'd better not forget numskull!'' Grunt A continued,which in turn annoyed you.  
The two Grunts ran away and the man thanks you by giving you an Oran Berry.  
You thank the man and continue with your adventure  
On the way you cuaght a wild Cutiefly!  
And when you go to a Pokemon Center,you see Hau standing infront of it.

He greets you as usual and asks how are you. You say you're fine.  
Both of you go in the Center and he tells you stuff about Verdant Cavern.  
Then he gave you 3 Revives. Thats cool...and stupid,why give your foe rewards like that?  
Team Skull Grunts only have you money because you beat em up.  
Hau left and you went to the PC,you placed Yungoos there and chose Scrafty.  
You placed Flareon in your pokeball and let out Scrafty.  
She's quite Quirky. And she's happy to travel with you.  
Then you try Tapu Cocoa for the first time.  
Mmmm,its quite nice.  
But no time for lollygagging,you run and find Verdant Cavern where you see Ilima.  
He tries to give your warnings and pointers,but you dont fret and enter the trial.  
He explains what you have to do. He also explains Totem Pokemon.  
You say ''no probs'' and choose Gengar to solo out this challenge with you,while Scratfty just watches and learns.  
In the middle of your Trial you hear your favorite music and see your not-so-favorite people. Team Skull.

''Yo yo yo!''

''Its your Berry Thief Boys,back...back again! Remember us!?''Grunt A asks while they both do the funny hand thing

''How can I not remember you?''  
Gengar and Scarfty look at you and ask you if one of them will fight the Grunts.

One of the Grunts walks up to you and challenges you. He threw out Drowzee.  
You returned Gengar,who pouted and crossed his arms ''Geng..ar!''  
You threw Feraligatr who roared at the Drowzee and the Grunt.  
This time Feraligatr used Surf to take down his foe. The Drowzee didnt stand a chance. You put back Feraligatr  
''Whats up with that??!'' Grunt A asked,shocked

''For real,though?! I cant get my skull around it! This gal's mad strong,yo!''

''Naw,it aint even like that. This gal is straight up dangerous,homie!''

''I dont know,man. Isnt this whole place trouble?!''

''Yeah! It totally is,homie! I mean that thing is so strong that regular Pokemon dont even come out and battle''

Grunt B runs up to you ''Yo,gal! You know theres a mad strong Pokemon lurking back here somewhere,right?? I'd run if I were you''

''Hot diggity dog Skull Grunt Dude,I know. This is my Trial Challenge,yo'' you say,trying to sound hip and 'cool' like the Grunts. You even humour them and do their hand wavy thing. Though yours is more derpy than 'gangsta-cool'

''Naw!!We're not going out like that! We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that skulking Rattata,yo!'' Grunt A yells in the back

Grunt B puts his hands on his hips and replies ''For real?! Fine! I got no bones to pick with you!''  
He ran away to cause trouble.

You just casually walk to a hole and face the last Pokemon you need. Alolan Raticate.  
You decide to finish off your Trial with Jumpluff who used Giga Drain and finished Raticate.  
''Sweet!''  
Jumpluff is happy and is pretending to be cute and cuddly and sweet  
''Listen Jumpluff,this is important,so you gotta listen to me'' you say in a serious tone  
Jumpluff looks at you.  
''You and me,lets finish this challenge''  
Jumpluff nods and you and your pokemon walk to face the Totem Pokemon


	5. Preparation for Iki Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to pwn anyone on your path

Verdant Cavern,Totem's Den  
Thats where you arrive and soon Raticate,the Totem Pokemon of Verdant Cavern,has appeared. Its huge. Its aura appeared and its defence rose  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace and took it down  
''....yep,we're overleveled for this. What was that like...Level 12?''  
Jumpluff shrugs  
''And you're what...level 71?''  
Jumpluff nods  
''Yep...overpowered. Lets......lets breeze through this area so we can get to the tough ones''  
Jumpluff jumps in agreeance and you return Jumpluff in the Pokeball  
''You know what's the problem Scrafty?''  
Scrafty looks at you curiously  
''I have stayed in Torren for too long. I was bored and decided to just level up everybody to level 60. I should have went to Alola sooner. But how could I have known,I didnt know about this place until recently. I guess I should use Alolan Pokemon to level the playing field. But...But..I'm just so connected to all of you. I couldnt just let you go''  
You felt like Scrafty just ''aaawwww'd '' you  
''Let's go Scrafty''

You two leave and see Ilima,he congrats you on a job well done passing the trial and says the Z-Crystal on the pedestal is yours,you eagerly take the Normalium Z.  
Ilima tells you a bit about it and shows you the dance/pose you should strike to use it.  
He also adds some info how other trials also have Totem Pokemon and how they summon allies to help... Oh! And he gives you 10 Great Balls! Sweet!  
He also invites you to Route 3,saying he wants to show you something.

You two then meet up in Route 2,he also removes a barricade so you can go elsewhere.  
He informs you that he's the only Trial Captain on Melemele Island,so his Trial is the only one you will find,so you should inform Hala of this.

While chatting,Kukui arrives and sees you with Ilima  
''Hey there _____!Ooh,looking at the expression on Ilima's face,I'd say you cleared your first trial,yeah? Guess I'll give you a reward. Time to learn about Z-Power,woo!'' Kukui says

''Woo'' is all you can muster.  
Great...more learning. At least Hau isnt here. Oh,how you miss the Team Skull Grunts. At least they were entertaining.  
After more tutorials,he tells you he cant find Lillie.  
Oh boy,more rescuing.

You run and face more trainers that you easily take down in Route 3.  
After plenty of running around you arrive in Melemele Meadow. You finally found Lillie

''Nebby! Nebby come back!''

''Again!?''

Lillie sees you and fills you in,Nebby flew into the meadow

''Don worry! I'll save it,again'' you say as you run off to Nebby.  
On the way to get Nebby,you get distracted by an Oricorio. Dancing like it has pom-poms  
''Ok,screw Nebby. We gotta get this Pokemon'' you tell Scrafty as you throw out Flareon  
''Flareon,just take whatever this wild Pokemon throws at you. I'll just keep chugging these Dive Balls I have.''  
Flareon and Scrafty give you a look  
''What? I want this to be challenging! Plus I got plenty of these''  
After a bit of trouble you capture this Oricorio and it goes to your PC.  
''Good job Flareon!''  
Flareon is happy and goes back to his pokeball.

You and Scrafty finally get to Nebby and bring him to Lillie  
''oh you''  
''Pew?''  
''Thank you,____'' Lillie said  
''I told you I'm a pro'' you repeat  
''And I should thank Scrafty too. Here,let me at least do this''  
She heals your team and tell tells how what she read about Oricorio.

Then you all go back to Kukui,but on the way you see Hau,again. He just finished his trial and he DARED to challenge you.  
Hau threw Pikachu.  
The only way you can humour him is by throwing Feraligatr who's weak to Pikachu. But that just wont do in the long run.  
Pikachu just got the first attack with a Quick Attack,but Feraligatr used Ice Fang. Pikachu was maybe level 13. And Feraligatr is level 67,maybe even soon level 68.  
Hau then sent out Rowlet.  
Once again,he has the type advantage.  
Feraligatr uses Surf,that should be resisted,but the small owl is just level 14.  
At least this keeps Hau encounters swift.  
Where is that damn Team Skull you ask yourself. You want them,at least they're funny

Hau told you some boring stuff and you just pretended to care. That Malasada Boy is too cheery for the likes of you.  
Kukui arrives and you hope he will free you from Malasada Junior aka Hau.  
Kukui then tells you and Lillie about a Grand Trial.  
Now that's more like it. Sounds exciting.

You eagerly run to Iki Town with Scrafty and you beat up any trainer who dares to challenge your greatness. While you run,you wonder what Pokemon will you use. Will you let Scrafty stay or will you let her rest and get someone else. And who will fight Hala's Pokemon?

While going you see a wild Crabrawler. Thinking it is a water type,you throw out Raichu who uses Thunder Wave to stun it so you can easily get it.  
You throw a Pokeball and in a few clicks,you get a new Pokemon that is sent to the PC.  
Oh boy! New choices!  
You soon arrive to your destination


	6. The First Kahuna Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Akala Island

You see Kukui and Lillie. Kukui telling you that he cant wait to see what kind of moves will you use.  
Lillie thinks its a great achievement and Nebby who's in the bag agrees.  
''The Melemele Kahuna is strong,____''

''I'm sure he is'' you tell Kukui

''He's a Trainer who can use Fighting Type Pokemon to the fullest,yeah'' Kukui tells you

''I see. Scrafty,what you do think?'' you look at Scrafty who will gladly rest up and let someone else carry on the torch.

''Might not be a bad idea to work on those Flying or Psychic type moves'' Kukui tells you

''I'll think of something''

Kahuna nods and then leaves,you see Hala in the distance.  
You rush to a Pokemon Center first,heal your Pokemon,put Scrafty in the PC and choose Golduck as your 6th Pokemon.  
And you summon Gengar and let him roam around and keep you company. Gengar is happy

Then you walk up to Hala and challenge him. You both get ready

Hala does his preparation thing,probably something martial arts like or sumo like ''Ho!''

''Hoe?'' you say confused

''I have been expecting you! Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge! I am Hala,the Kahuna of Melemele Island! Shall we begin?''

''We shall!!''

''The final trial on Melemele Island will be a Pokemon battle against me,the Kahuna! It is known as the Grand Trial! Well,____! You have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your partner Gengar and your team's full power! Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!''

Hala sent out Mankey  
You sent out Raichu.  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and KO'd Mankey.  
Then he sent Crabrawler.  
Raichu just used Thunderbolt again and KO'd the Pokemon.  
Lastly is Makuhita.  
Raichu does the same thing,and is showing around how much high level he is. Happy he finally beat someone no prob,even though they're level 14 and 15.While Raichu is level 64

''The results come as no surprise to me. What a fine Trainer. And what fine Pokemon too'' Hala says as Raichu and Gengar high five eachother.

You all hear Tapu Koko

''Ho! Our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!''

''Hoe?'' you repeat again,confused as you return Raichu into the Pokeball

''Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well. Accept this Z-Crystal! It allows Trainers to share their power with their partner Pokemon

And now you've obtained Fightinium Z!

''Observe,____'' Hala tells you as he shows you how to use this new Z Move.  
Then as you go to leave you see that same Tauros running toward you all

Hala get san idea and decides to set you up so you can ride Tauros anytime you like!  
He then gave you a Ride Pager!  
''Sweet!....What in the world is this?.....erm....okay''  
You use the new item and get to ride Tauros

''Your Ride Pager is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokemon'' Hala explains

''Ooooohhh,...thats cool....much better then.....nevermind'' you try not to think about how you made Pidgey fly you.

Then you see Ilima again. He says he hopes you'll find the Ride Pager useful,since he made it with a friend of his.  
Hala explains that with Tauros you can smash rocks on Route 1.  
Kukui also gives you TM54,False Swipe.  
Wow,today is like your birthday. Actually most of Alola is like this.

Everyone leaves,except Lillie,she wants to ask you a favour,you ask her what is it. She says how she wants to get Nebby to his real home. As you talk you see Gengar messing around with Nebby in the background,you hope he's going gentle on the little pokemon  
''Err,yea...sure,I'll help...I guess...''

Lillie thanks you and says then she and Nebby will go to the next Island as well. She leaves to prepare,you decide to ride Tauros and as a real rebel,you dont use protective gear  
''Protection is for children! Lets go show the world who's the boss Tauros!!''  
Tauros moo's and runs,Gengar follows you by flying.  
You and Tauros smash anything in your way and breeze through Ten Carat Hill,where you get a bunch of items. Who the hell leaves these?

After all of that,you,your Gengar and the Tauros smash your way to the boat,where who knows what will await you...


	7. Akala Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your company arrive at Akala Island  
> You meet a few people, and you fight

You see a boat and others  
''Hey,Prof,are you sure this old thing is really seaworthy'' Hau asks

''Hey now!Dont you go calling my boat old! She's not old... Call her a classic. Well seasoned,yeah?'' Kukui says

''I quite like that it has a sense of history'' Lillie says

''Hey,___. If you're all done with catching Pokemon and shopping,yeah,you wanna head out with us?'' Kukui asks

''I am ready! Let's go'' you tell him

''Oh yeah! Time to sail away,woo!''

You all sail away,Gengar is chilling with you. Lillie and Hau have playful banter or whatever kids have.

You all eventually arrive at Akala Island and Heahea City. Hearing the name you giggle,the name is hillarious to you.

Hau and the others act silly too. You calm Gengar so he doesnt prank them in his own 'silly' ways

''Still havent found a shirt that goes with your lab coat,hmm,Kukui?''

Who the devil did that say that now

'' I told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that'' this person said

Lillie is like ''Nebby. Back into the bag''  
Kukui is like ''Dont sweat it Lillie''

''Why hello there. Nice to meet you all. I'm Olivia'' she says  
''Hey thanks for stopping by. I'm Mallow,one of the captains here''

''Mellow?''you say curiously

Olivia and Mallow talk some stuff,you dont care about. If its not Trial time or time to beat up Trainers or not time to see Team Skull. You aint interested

Olivia tells you some stuff,you dont sweat it.Then she and Mallow leave.  
You learn from Kukui that Olivia is a Kahuna and that there are 3 Trials on this Island and tells you to go to Route 4 til you get to Paniola Town..or something. You dunno if you heard it right.

You just barge again into buildings,luckily not with Tauros,but you are tempted too.  
Along the way you see Lillie infront of a clothes shop,you ask if she's looking for these ruins.  
She says yes,since Nebby will be interested in seeing these Ruins of Life and that's where you first hear of Tapu Lele. She says she'll wait for you in a hotel and says she's seeing someone important too.  
Before she leaves she tells you she heard of a ''terrible'' group that tries to steal Pokemon.A group called Team Skull  
You get excited just thinking of Team Skull. They're fun.  
Lillie leaves and so do you.

But now you run into 2 people. A guy who introdouces himself as Dexio and a girl named Sina.  
Sina also had a bright idea to challenge you.  
You accept the challenge.  
She sent out Delibird  
You sent out Feraligatr.  
Feraligatr just Slashed Delibird,well it was more like a bitch slap.  
This Sina isnt strong as well.  
Her next Pokemon is Glaceon.  
You are excited to see Glaceon,since you didnt get to evolve your remaining Eevee into a Glaceon.  
Feraligatr Crunches the pokemon and defeats it.  
You return Feraligatr into his Pokeball.

Gengar is clapping on a job well done. Looking at Gengar you noticed he was messing with Dexio,taking his hat and glasses. After that you told Gengar to return that to Dexio.  
As a thanks,Dexio gave you a Zygarde Cube. Now this was something you were looking for. You didnt get a Zygarde yet!  
Dexio and Sina leave

''Well Gengar...that happened''  
''gar! Gengar!''  
''You've said it Gengar''

You use your Ride Pager,call Tauros and the 3 of you smash your way to Route 4. You have no idea how can anyone consider you a hero with the amount of destruction you leave.  
You're like destruction incarnate!

You also beat up Bellhop Jody who tried to challenge you ontop a Tauros with a mere Drifloon.   
And you beat down any other challenger to dared to...challenge you.

You arrive at Paniola Town. And Hau runs up to you  
''Hey,____. Glad I ran into you. So we can see who's stronger now''

''You dont need to check,its still me'' you quietly say under your breath.

He says Hala thinks he did well,so Hau now has a Z-Ring. He adds that having a battle in Paniola Town feels like old fashioned western showdown. He's too happy jumoing up and down to notice you rolling your eyes.

He healed your Pokemon. Big mistake. Now,he challenged you.  
He sent out Pikachu.  
You sent out Flareon.  
Pikachu got a hit with Quick Attack and caught Flareon by surprise.   
But Flareon used Lava Plume to finish off Pikachu.  
Hau then sent out Dartrix.  
So you see Hau evolved Rowlet. Interesting. Maybe one you will talk Hau into breeding a Rowlet for you. You do gotta fill out that Dex,yo.  
You let Flareon just finish the grass owl with another Lava Plume and finish the battle.  
Gengar is clapping in the background,enjoying the one sided battle and laughing.  
While you chat with Hau,Gengar takes some Poke Cash from Hau for you as a reward for beating him.  
You dont notice it as Hau is giving you a Dire Hit item thing,he also explains what is it for.  
Hau is off to Paniola Ranch.

You see Gengar holding his cash and giving it to you  
''Oh Gengar! Again??''  
You sigh  
''Ok ok,give me that'' You take the Poke Cash ''I swear I'm tying to be a good person,but it just isnt in me,you know. I feel like I can fit in Team Skull's ranks. Like its in my blood. I know you want to do the right thing for me,but....we'll sort it out. For now,into the Pokeball''

You put Gengar in his Poke Ball. You let Raichu excort you on your journey.  
Raichu jumps on your shoulder and crosses his hands.  
Both of you look on as you're ready to see what next the world will throw at you


	8. Jolteon, Vaporeon and the Edgelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CHAPTERS GOT DELETED DUE TO A FUCKING COMPTER FREEZE CRASH ERROR!!!  
> OVER 30 CHAPTERS GONE!!  
> EVEN THE MEET UP WITH GUZMA AND EPIC BATTLES TO BECOME CHAMP AND BOND WITH YOUR POKEMON
> 
> What should I do?! TT~TT  
> Everything got fucked up when you tried to capture Tapu Koko!!  
> AND THIS CHAPTER WAS WHEN YOU JUST MET GLADION!!!  
> Should I rewrite it and make it less then stellar?
> 
> The original jokes and badass moments are gone  
> Or should I just skip and be like ''Hey! This is chapter 8! NEXT IS CHAPTER 30!!''
> 
> *cries in a corner*

You go to Paniola Ranch.  
While walking there you think how Raichu would love to see Team Skull,you dont remember if you used Raichu against them. But you know if Raichu saw them that he would mimic their hand gestures to be cool and hip and gangsta. The image of a gangsta Raichu just makes you chuckle.

You on the way challenge and defeat more trainers.  
You also see Mallow beside 2 Miltank.  
She thanks you for stopping by and she thanked you by registering a Stoutland to your Ride Pager.  
Cool! You get to call a new Pokemon to ride.  
She explains how Stoutland can sniff out hidden items in the dirt.  
She also tells you something about Route 5,Brooklet Hill and a friend named Lana.  
Mallow runs off to do her thing

While running around you see a Mudbray. NEW POKEMON!  
You call out Jumpluff and make him use Leech Seed to slowly weaken Mudbray.  
You eventually catch it with a Pokeball and it goes to the PC  
''Sweet! New Pokemon, Raichu!!''  
''Rai Raichu!''  
Jumpluff goes back in the ball

You and Raichu continue and challenge any Trainer you see.  
Eventually you find an Amulet Coin  
''Do you want this?'' you ask Raichu  
Raichu just shakes his head

You arrive at Route 5 then and challenge and defeat any Trainer you see to get that exp.  
Along the way you also catch a Grubbin and you even find TM41 Torment.

While walking,something catches your attention.  
You see 2 Team Skull Grunts crouching  
''Doing squats really uses all your muscles! My legs are shaking so hard,I cant move'' one Grunt says

''I'm not doing Alolan Sumo! I'm not! I'm definately not trying to be Kahuna Hala'' the other one tells you

''Err...okay...I'm just gonna go that way...you boys...you do you'' you tell them as you slowly back away.

While walking elsewhere you see Hau,but this time,he aint running into you. He's with some emo kid that you mentally nickname Edgelord  
''Ha ha ha! Man,I lost again'' typical Hau. He's so cheery it makes you sick. If you lost you'd probably pull your hair and get really mad. Hau just takes it so well

''Are you even taking this seriously?'' the Edgelord asks Hau

''I am!So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it'' Hau tells him.

''....Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it... which you clearly havent''

You walk up to Hau and this Edgelord  
''Whoa! Hey,_____!This guy is plenny scary''

''Yea,I can see that his fashion sense is scary'' you say that and the Edgelord is annoyed by your statement

''You're,____?''

''So what if I am? What's it to you,kiddo?'' you cross your arms and ask him.  
Raichu who's on your shoulder, mimics your gesture,crosses his hands and pouts

''Even some pokemon have a better sense of self preservation then you apparently do'' Edgelord tells you

''Who said I've let my guard down?''

''Hmpf....I'm Gladion. I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull'' Gladion tells you

''What are you? Their punching bag or their token emo?'' you mumble to yourself

''Battle me! I wont take no for an answer'' he tells you

''Your funeral, Jolteon''

''Its Gladion!!'' he tells you as he sends out his Pokemon,Zubat.

''Oh you've got to be joking'' you facepalm and you just send out Flareon.  
Flareon uses Flame Charge and his speed increased when he used the move to defeat Zubat  
He then sends out Type:Null  
Flareon repeats the same move to defeat Type:Null  
You return Flareon into his Pokeball

''There,are you happy Vaporeon?'' you ask

''How annoying'' Gladion tells you

''You can go back to your Boss and strike a pose or whatever...just give me your money and do a backflip''

''Hmpf,its not like me to slip up like that''he says as he gives you reward money. ''I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm not still ready''

''Fight Hau,he looks your level''

''That kid there. His Pokemon arent weak. And sure,its fine to enjoy battling. But this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he cant beat the Kahuna. Because he cant beat Hala when he's serious'' Gladion tells you

''You know my gramps? Wait. So you think I'm strong'' You facepalm as Hau tells this. If you facepalmed every time Hau made you facepalm,you'd have a permanent red handprint on your face

''Awww,look at you,little Gladion! Arent you just a real cool guy? He hen heh!'' a male Grunt said and the familiar music returned.  
Oh boy do you love Team Skull. And this time you even see a female Grunt. Stylish. Oh how you wish you'd be part of this team and their fun posse.

The Skull Grunts strike their pose and one of em says ''I guess its no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless,too,huh? No worries,we got enough backbone to cover for you''

''Yea,let him lick his wounds'' you tell the Grunts

''Just give it up already'' Gladion tells to the Grunts

''Huh?'' the male one says

''You know you cant beat me. You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason. They're good Pokemon'' Gladion tells him

''So what?We came all this way and for what? For a big fat waste of time,thanks to you'' the Female Grunt tells him.  
''If you hadnt gotten in our way we could have stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill. Lets get out of here. Look,the Murkrow are crying and its time we should be flying'' she tells him and walks away

''Listen up good Gladion...The Boss does like you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You arent part of Team Skull,not really. And you will never be. Got it? You better get it!'' the male Grunt tells Gladion and then leaves in a boss fashion.  
Gladion also leaves  
The Hell was that? You think

Hau thanked you and your Pokemon and gave you 3 Revives.  
Everyone goes their way and you go to challenge more Trainers to beat down.  
You then arrive at a Pokemon Center and decide to chill. Get some Tapu Cocoa if there is any. And rest your bones from all that running around.


	9. The Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You breeze through the water trial,but your carelessness leads you to a light surprise

You see that you fell asleep in the Pokemon Center,you dont remember if you swapped a Pokemon or not,so you change your 6th slot again and add a Quagsire.  
You leave the Pokemon Center and see its night,you sigh and arrive at Brooklet Hill  
You see a blue haired girl,guessing from what Mallow said,you think its Lana

''Hello. I'm Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. You look like an able-bodied Trainer. Could I ask for your help with something?''

''Um,sure you can.'' you tell her

''Then follow me. This way, please.''

She leads the way and you follow her

''See? Do you see that there?''

You look and see some splashing,nothing out of the ordinary really

''Look at that vigorous splashing! I wouldn't be surprised to find a fearsome Pokémon is the one causing it all...So, brave trial-goer, I would like to ask you to investigate that splashing there and find out what exactly is causing it. I won't ask you to swim out there, of course. I have a lovely gift for you instead.'' Lana says as she registers a Lapras to your Ride Pager  
''If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to travel over bodies of water. That's right. You'll even be able to reach those splashes and see what is going on there.''

You used your Lapras for the first time and went there,to see a litlle Wishiwashi  
You sent Raichu who knocked it out with a simple Thunderbolt

''So it was Wishiwashi kicking up all that water? Even a little Wishiwashi can make such big waves...''

More splashing is heard

''Oh me. What is that? I can hear wild splashing from over there... It sounds even larger than what we just saw. Is it a Pokémon? Is it a person? I suppose we had better go check.''

From this you guess this is Lana's Trial. This last line seemed too cheesy

''Look! There it is... Ah... I'm sorry. What was your name? ''

''My name is ________''

'' Of course! ________! It is a lovely name. Just lovely. Now look over there. Do you see that?''

''I do''

''Whatever is kicking up such lovely splashes must be rather big... A strapping young Swimmer, perhaps? Or an amazing Pokémon specimen?''

You go there and do the same,its a Wishiwashi,so Raichu knocked it out with Thunderbolt

More splashing is heard

''Now what is that? Even more furious splashing? It sounds as big as a Wailord. It might just be another Pokémon, but... Maybe, just maybe, we'll be lucky enough to find a spry young Swimmer floundering in the water and in need of saving!Let's go investigate it, ________!''

Lana goes and you follow her,then she stops and says  
''Brooklet Hill... Within it lies the Legendary Pokémon said to be the embodiment of the sea itself... the mighty Kyogre.''

''I highly doubt so,I saw Kyogre and these waters are too shallow for it''

''Oh dear... You won't be tricked easily, _________ .But we are near the sea. If that splashing sound is coming from the sea... then I wonder what is causing it. And now it is raining, as well. The rain will boost the power of any Water-type moves by half again... Could those splashes be caused by some Pokémon whose moves are now growing ever stronger in the falling rain?''

You follow Lana,until she stops and speaks again  
''______... You've come all this way with me...That's right. Didn't you notice? You passed through the Captain's gate by my side. Which means that you will undergo my trial! To clear my trial, you must defeat the great Totem Pokémon known as the lord of the ocean!That spray of water you can see there! That is where you will probably find the totem. And perhaps those Wishiwashi you battled against will also want their revenge... Defeat whatever comes at you and prove your strength to me! And remember that you cannot catch any Pokémon here unless you complete my trial. So let the trial begin!''

You go there and breeze through this Trial,the Totem was a huge Wishiwashi. But your powerful Raichu knocks it out with his mighty Thunderbolt

''Very well done, ____! Please come back this way.''

You go back to Lana

''I...I must say that I find myself at an impasse here. All of the Wishiwashi that I so diligently trained up were defeated, and that is very frustrating... but of course I cannot let your completion of my trial go uncelebrated, ______. You were amazing, _________. Truly impressive. Please take this.''

Lana hands you Waterium Z

''You do know what this is, don't you? Watch. This is how you use Waterium Z.''  
Lana gives you a demonstration  
''And that's not all I can offer you. Here. This is a Lana original. One of my own handmade fishing rods.''  
She gives you a fishing rod,that you most likely wont use

''Oh By the way... Did you know I once reeled in a red Gyarados?''

''Thats just another trick,isnt it?'' you ask her

She chuckles and says ''Well, what do you think?''

''A joke'' you say

''You did a fine job today. Shall I see you back to the Pokémon Center on Route 5?''

''Yes please! I love company!''

''Good. Let's be going then. And you can always do a spot of fishing later.''

She escorts you to Route 5  
After that,she says  
''Next is Kiawe's trial. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park.Oh. And that reminds me... Did you see any Sudowoodo by Paniola Ranch? They were causing some trouble for people, so I gave them a little dose of Z-Power using my Waterium Z. Just a little lesson for them. I wonder how they will react now that they see that you have Waterium Z, too? Heh.'' she leaves

You go right away to the Sudowoodoo and scare them away  
You go to Route 6

You see a girl and a Mudsdale with 2 Team Skull Grunts  
''You there, Trainer. Can you come to my aid? Over here."

''Sure thing''  
You go to this girl

''Yo yo yo! Dont go turning your backside on us!'' Grunt A said

''And YOU! You're that numskull Trainer from Melemele,yo!'' Grunt B said

''These scoundrels are Pokémon thieves. And you’re on familiar terms with them?''

''Um...well...scoundrel is such a harsh word for them''

"I am Hapu. Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokémon thieves roam about brazenly...Hmm, I leave that one to you."

''We're not thieves yo! Its legitimate business!''

''We got straight messed up in Melemele,got exiled to Akala,but we aint going out like that!''

A Grunt challenges you to battle  
He sent out Drowzee  
You sent out Gengar  
Gengar finished this battle with a Dark Pulse

''With all these losses,we're gonna anger our Bosses! These tears taste like salt yo! Its all your fault yo!''

"Mudsdale, shall we stomp these scoundrels? It’ll be a mess to clean up afterward, but I am willing if you are."

''Time for us to break out,yo! Gotta tell ya peace out,yo!''

''I'm not gonna keep telling you this,except when I keep telling you this! You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! Seriously,you'd better not forget numskull'' Grunt A said as the 2 Grunts ran away

Hapu talks to a Drifloon"You’ll be fine getting home?" The Pokemon leaves,which is a yes  
"Glad to see that one will get home on her own. I’ve got you to thank for that. Give me your name, Trainer."

'My name is _________''

''_______, eh? That’s a fine name. I like the way you handled yourself in battle. Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we’ll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all. Ah yes. You might want to try your hand at a Battle Royal or two, _______. Mudsdale here thinks you’d be well suited to it, given how strong you are."  
She leaves and so do you

You go right away to see this Battle Royal,when you go to enter you see Gladion entering before you  
You overhear him say ''Hmph. Why do I do this...Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again. Come on, Null. Let's go bury our sorrow in the crowd

You sigh and let out Raichu so he can be your company on your shoulder  
You enter the building,suddenly you hear a familiar voice

''Glad you could make it!"

Professor Kukui? You look and see him wearing a luchador like mask,wrestling mask or whatever mask,he descended some stairs and told you  
''I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me...the Masked Royal! Woo!"

Yep,the Woo is there,Kukui Confirmed

''Professor Kukui? What are you doing here''

"The Masked Royal!" he says firmly  
"I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations... The Pokémon Battle Royal. Woo!"But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal?"you might ask.Four Trainers!Four Trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokémon, yeah, for one big Pokémon battle, oh yeah!When one Trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever Trainer has taken out the most Pokémon, yeah, and has the most Pokémon left will emerge the winner. Woo!First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokémon, and let's do this!"

You overhear Hau somewhere,probably gushing about Masked Royal

"You there! Come join in the fun!" Kukui tells Gladion  
"I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokémon Battle Royal! Ready...fight!"

All four of you go to the arena and your corners  
In the Green corner,there was you the future Chamption,you sent out Flareon  
In the Yellow corner was naive Hau,he sent out Dartrix  
In the Red corner was the Masked Royal who sent out Rockruff  
In the Blue corner,its Gladion who sent out Type:Null  
The Battle Royal started!  
  
Dartrix used Razor Leaf on Type:Null. It did little damage  
Flareon used Bite on Type:Null  
Type:Null tackled Dartrix and did little damage  
Rockruff used Rock Throw on Type:Null and also damaged it  
Dartrix used once again Razor Leaf on,but on Flareon  
Flareon just used Bite again on Type:Null  
Type:Null tackled Flareon  
Rockruff used Brick Break and injured Flareon  
Flareon used Quick Attack on Dartrix  
Type: Null tackled Rockruff  
Rockruff used a Rock Throw which was a Critical Hit and actually managed to somehow faunt Flareon  
  
''WHAT!?'' you pull your hair in disbelief since you just thought Flareon could battle without your commands  
  
Dartrix used Peck,but WHO CARES,your Pokemon fainted first because you got to cocky! Your jaw dropped  
  
"So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with Battle Royal. Woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah?"  
  
''Grumble grumble'' you say irritated

Then someone says

''You were on fire during that battle. I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial."

You look and see who is it

"The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain. You can get to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak. If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!" he walks away

Masked Royal aka Kukui asks you and Hau how are your Trials going. Hau asks how did Masked Royal know they were going to trials,then he guesses it must be the amulets. You roll your eyes  
Hau asks why is Gladion here,you dont pay much attention to Gladions answer,because you wanna ask Flareon what the fuck happened,you just sigh and leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I know this bores you,no Guzma,no love  
> But we're developing you and showing that you two are actually compatible.  
> For example,both of you pull your hair when you lose a battle


	10. The Trials of Akala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do more trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way different,I have no idea what I wrote here,so I went from scrap and re-did it in a new way  
> I even changed the Pokemon used

You let out Quagsire from your Pokeball  
''Walk with me,I wanna explore this cave and you must grow strong!''  
Quagsire happily nods  
You two enter the Diglett's Cave

You see Olivia talking to two people in white,the 2 people leave  
You two talk  
''Hmm? Oh, _____, wasn’t it?"This cave really is something, y’know? It’s overflowing with these Pokémon called Diglett, and they are getting really out of hand. Mediocre Trainers can’t even get through! So, how’s your island challenge going? Let me see which crystals you’ve earned."  
You show her  
"OK, you’re doing all right! How’s that Waterium Z working out for you? Judging by how well you and your team get along, I bet you guys can do some real damage with it! OK, _______, Kiawe’s trial is next! Off to Wela Volcano Park you go!"

''Oh....so no exploring? Ok'' you sigh and leave and go straight to Wela Volcano Park and go straight to Kiawe and his Trial

"I am Kiawe. My Marowak and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations.The trial of Kiawe... You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?"

''Lets do this!'' you tell him

''My trial will test your powers of observation! There will be a dance...and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!"

After playing Spot The Difference you face the Totem Pokemon and defeat it

''Whoa! S-spectacular! With your keen observations, you were able to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokémon with such ease!The Totem Pokémon was carrying a Firium Z. It is yours now."  
He gives you the Z Crystal  
"This is how you use the Fire-type Z-Power!"  
He shows the dance  
"Thank you, my dear Marowak!For when you meet a Pokémon that you would like to make your companion, take these!"  
He gave you 10 Quick Balls  
"What's more! You may now use the Ride Pokémon Charizard. Charizard will lend you his strength, and you will be able to go anywhere you have been in an instant."  
He regostered Charizard on your Ride Pager  
"The Firium Z...you should show it to the Trial Guide outside the captain's barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokémon, and the true nature of Z-Power... The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!"

''Thanks for the Z Crystal...I should go now,bye'' you tell Kiawe and leave  
Before doing anything else you tain up Quagsire as you've promised her  
After your training session you go to Route 8  
But then someone stops you  
"You there!"  
You turn around and se a scientist guy who kinda creeps you out,but also kinda gives you some kind of deja vi  
"Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: "Bringing out the potential of Pokémon." What brings out the power of Pokémon is... I believe that is-the bond they share with their Trainers! And thus my attention is drawn to Trainers like yourself... Trainers bound to their Pokémon though the power of the Z-Ring! Now that I think of it, I never asked your name.''

''My name is _______''

'' _______, is it? I'll remember your name. To commemorate our encounter, let me give you a TM. If you're able to utilize Flame Charge fully, you'll be able to have a great battle with the totem in the next trial...the trial in Lush Jungle. Z-Power... Is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega Ring? Apparently, there are uninhabited islands for Pokémon called Poké Pelago here in Alola. Alola is fascinating! I believe that I will stay in Alola for some time! Well then, ______, I hope to see you again sometime."

''Um....bye'' you say weirded out and took the TM  
You and Quagsire decide to get Mallow's Trial done,also catching any new Pokemon on the way

You arrive at Lush Jungle,you see Mallow and greet her

''Thanks for stopping by! Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow! I knew it the first time I saw you and your team... You've chosen only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna make you help me—er, no! I mean, that's why you should try my trial! You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you? You're so totally ready for this! Ah, the breath of the jungle... I can tell just what today's special should be...Yup! It's gotta be! My personal specialty: the Mallow Special! I'm gonna need you to find four ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! Here you go! I brought you a Forage Bag to hold all the ingredients gathered for your trial."  
She gives you her bag  
"If you put the trial ingredients in your own bag, they'd get mixed up with your stuff, right? When you're hunting for ingredients, you're gonna want to rely on Stoutland's help. It'll find things that you don't see, after all. You remember what I told you at the farm, right? Just press the B Button to use Stoutland Search! OK, one more time! There are four things you need to get for me to clear your trial! A Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed! You got that? OK, then here in Lush Jungle... It's time for Mallow's trial to begin!"

You and Quagsire explored and went on this scavanger hunt and got all the ingredients and bring them to Mallow. Soon Lana and Kiawe arrive and bring their own items  
You and Mallow make the food that lures out the Totem Pokemon Lurantis  
You and Flareon defeat it quite easily and this time you dont let Flareon goof around,but guide him on what to do

Lana,Mallow and Kiawe all congrat you on a job well done and then Mallow gives you her Z Crystal  
"Let me show you how to use Grass-type Z-Moves! You go like "Graaassss, 'K?"  
She shows you her dance  
"Since you've cleared my trial, _______, I want you to help me train some Pokémon from here in Lush Jungle. Here, have some Nest Balls!"  
She gives you 10 Nest Balls  
"Hm? Looks like Lurantis didn't finish all the food. Oooh, I really want you guys to try some! Have a bite, Kiawe! You, too, Lana!"  
The 2 try the food,but its too hot and spicy for them that they run away and Mallow follows

As you leave,you see Kukui coming to check on you

"Woo! What's that sweet smell I smell, driftin' my way?! Could it be a tasty Mallow Special?I heard you cleared Mallow's trial, yeah? All right then, I have a present for you! That little TM right there is Smart Strike—a move that will never miss!"  
He gives you the TM  
"There'll be all kinds of discoveries and new experiences to make your adventure brighter!""There's a facility, yeah, that I want you to go check out on your island challenge. The Dimensional Research Lab! Let's get on over there with Extreme Speed!"

You two walk,Kukui,while you two are on Route 5 says ''Hey there, ______! Guess I should congratulate you on clearing all three of Akala Island's trials... Congrats! Looks like it's time for you to take on Kahuna Olivia's grand trial!Olivia is an expert user of Rock-type Pokémon. You're gonna wanna catch some Grass-type Pokémon in Lush Jungle to add to your team.Whenever you're ready for the grand trial, come see me at the Dimensional Research Lab! It's down past Route 6, yeah, but just ask Rotom if you need some help!"

You train out Quagsire even more and then you rush to the nearest Pokemon Center,heal your Pokemon and put Quagsire in the PC.  
You withdraw Vespiquen out of the PC and then let her out to see how she is  
Vespiquen is stoked for her next battle. You smile and let her rest in her Pokeball  
You let out Flareon to walk with you as you prepare for your next part of your journey. You look through the Pokemon Center window and see its still night


	11. Goodbye Akala,Hello Aether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish the 2nd Grand Trial and get a free tour!

You go to the Dimensional Research Lab.  
You meet up with Kukui who he calls some woman ‘’honey’’  
He introdouces you to Professor Burnet who runs this Lab. Also,she’s also his wife!  
Burnet talks to you and how she heard about you from Lillie  
She tells you how she met Lillie  
When Burnet said how come there’s no Hau,he just arrives,still hyper as ever  
Then Kukui said he wanted to bring you here so Burnet can tell you about some stange things in Alola  
Burnet knew,he meant the Ultra Wormhole.  
She tells you a bit about this,she also says that Pokemon from there are called Ultra Beasts  
After all that science talk its time for you to face Olivia.

You Ride Pager the Tauros and charge right to the Diglett’s Cave  
You go there and see Olivia,she tells you where you two will fight

You go deeper in the Cave and see the 2 people from before who tell you they’re from the Aether Foundation. They tell you Team Skull is responcible for the riled up Diglett. Then they leave

Continuing on,you see a few team Skull Grunts  
‘’Ahh,no way! Just when things were starting to heat up,yo! I got surrounded by Diglett and beat up,yo! Yo! Since when Diglett use Beat Up?!? I’m so mad that now I want to beat up some fools! Dont be mad cause you were the fool who was dumb enough to be here right now’’

Hau then arrives to help you as if you were a damsel in distress. You really dont need nor want his help

‘’You want some?! Thats how we say hello!! Nice knowing you,punks!’’

You and Hau easily defeat the Grunts,you with Raichu and Hau with his Pikachu

‘’Yo! Step off!! Enough with the beating up,yo!’’ the girl Grunt said

‘’We may not be trying to take over the world or nothing,but we’re still hard as bone out here!’’ the male Grunt said as the 2 left

You go to Route 9 and go to capture any new pokemon you can find  
Later you arrive at Olivia’s place but only see a letter telling you to come to Ruins of Life 

''Welp,Ruins of Life it is. Let's go Flareon''

''Flare! Flareon!'' he happily says

You two walk there  
''So Flareon,what the eff happened at Battle Royal?? How did you lose to thise whimps?? A Dartrix,a Rockruff and Type friggin Null??? What the friggity frig??''

Flareon looks down in shame ''Flareon flare flare''

''I know you went easy on em. But that doesnt mean you should throw the battle and let them win. You totally avoided using your fire attacks like Lava Plume and Flame Charge. Remember,we always gotta be winners! Even if you feel bad for a weak Pokemon thats facing you. You can play around with them,but dont let them win''

''Flareon!'' 

''Good good! Remember,you're my pride and joy. And we will throw a match only when I give you the sign! Until then we win! But you use your good judgement and see if you'll steamroll the foe and win,or if you feel sorry for em and let them have a lil fightin change. However you want,fight and win. And lose only if I say so. But I doubt I'll ever tell you to lose. We dont want to have that Mega Beedrill incident'' you shudder thinking about it

Flareon nods in agreeance,remembering that Mega Beedrill fiasco

''Good! I'm glad we sorted this. Let's carry on!''

''Flareee!!'' Flareon happily says

You two arrive at Memorial Hill,you see two Team Skull Grunts and two Aether guys arguing over a Slowpoke

''Team Skull! Give back that Pokemon!'' the Aether person says

''Slowpoke??'' you and Flareon see that Slowpoke is just confused

''Dont give me trouble! I'll reduce you to rubble!'' the first Grunt says

''Thats right!We're gonna sell this Pokemon to get rich! And we wont make no bones about it! If you want it back,you're gonna have to take it!'' the other Grunt says

''Sloooww?'' Slowpoke is just figuring out he may or may not be in trouble

''Flareon flare?'' Flareon looks at you and asks you if you two should stop this

''Lets see how this plays out for a bit'' you tell your Flareon quietly

''Stand firm! Think of what the President would say'' the weird Aether guy with green Flygon like glasses tells his underling

''Thats what you say Chief! But you dont lift a finger!'' the underling says

''Why,I am the Aether Foundations last line of defence! What would become of the Foundation if something were to happen to me now?'' he says

''I changed my mind Flareon,lets get involved,these guys are pathethic'' you say and then walk up to the scene  
''Dont worry Citizen,I will rescue you from the big bad scary Grunts'' you say to the Aether Chief Guy

''Ah! Here is a promising young Trainer! Fight in my stead,child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. I will bestow honour upon you if you do!'' the Chief says and the Aether people move out of your way

''You ready?? Cuz I was born ready,yo!'' the Grunt tells you

''Lets do dis'' you tell him

Grunt sent out Alolan Raticate  
You sent out Jumpluff  
Jumpluff used Leech Seed  
Raticate tried to use Hyper Fang,but Jumpluff avoided the attack  
Jumpluff got bored of this battle and just Giga Drained the Raticate and fainted it  
''Yo yo yo! You're no joke!!'' Grunt says shocked  
''Good job Jumpluff'' you return Jumpluff to the Pokeball

''That loss was pathethic,your moves were so kinetic!''

''We dont need this Pokemon anyway! Take it then! Good luck and good riddance!''  
The Grunts run away

''LO-O-OW??'' Slowpoke just figured out Team Skull Grunts tried to steal him  
''Flareooon'' Flareon just facepalmed...or pawpalmed

You chuckle at that little scene until the Aether underling told you ''Thanks kid''

''Yes,indeed. You are a Trial-Goer,arent you? You're a splendid Trainer'' the Chief tells you

''Thank you?'' you tell the Chief a bit unsure,as if you feel this is unusual for this guy

''I am deeply impressed'' he tells you. But you just dont like his tone  
''I'd like to reward you by showing you something truly astounding. Once you finished your grand trial,come to Hano Great Resort and I will take you to see a wonderous place''

''Thank you for helping us out,I really owe you.I'm so glad there are nice trainers like you around,good luck on your island challenge'' the underling tells you  
They leave and you and Flareon are just confused

''Flareon,that guy with the green glasses seemed....I dunno...sleezy''

Flareon agrees

''Also rude much...they didnt even introdouce themselves. The guy is a creeper who calls me a child and wants to reward me''  
You sigh  
''But because he's sleezy,I feel I have to go to check this so called Wonderous Place out.I feel I might have to keep an eye on these Aether guys. If the Chief is sleezy,we gotta make sure the President also isnt some creepy fucker''

Flareon nods in agreeance,he was also freaked out by these Aether people

''I'll let you rest now. I dont wanna burden you.''

''Flare flare!'' Flareon tells you bye bye as you return him to the Pokeball

You then throw out Vespiquen

''Lets bond and talk and keep me company''

Vespiquen smiles or you feel she does  
Vespiquen is often lost in thought,she's also gentle and modest,thinking that every victory she gets is because of you,even though she deserves praise

You two tavel and then you arrive at the Akala Outskirts where someone adresses you

''So, you're the one Gladion was talking about? ...Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me.''

You turn around to see this girl  
''Who the hell are you??''

'' I'm Plumeria. I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all there numskulls. You have realized what idiots all there guys are, right? But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!!''

She then starts a battle  
Plumeria sent out a Golbat  
You sent out Gengar  
Golbat used Air Cutter,which inflicted a little bit of damage  
Gengar used Dark Pulse which took out half of Golbats health  
Gobat used Air Cutter again but this time Gengar evaded the attack  
Gengar uses Curse this time  
Golbat uses Air Cutter again,but Gengar again avoids the attack  
Golbat takes damage from Curse  
Gengar uses Dark Pulse and faints Golbat  
Plumeria sent out Salandit  
Salandit used Poison Gas,which had no effect on Gengar  
You and Gengar decide to end this,so you Mega Evolve Gengar so he can get a boosted Dark Pulse,which finsihes Salandit and the battle  
Its never bad to overkill your foe

"Hmmph! You're pretty strong. I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." she tells you then leaves

''Yea...bye........What was that about? Well,at least I found out who's the Teams Admin. Now I wonder what their Boss is like''  
You and Vespiquen think for a moment

''Well we shouldnt dwell on that,lets go'' you leave,turn around only to see Vespiquen is standing at the same place,lost in thought  
You rush and grab her arm,thingy  
''When I said we shouldnt dwell,I meant that included you too!Lets go!''

Vespiquen apologized and followed you

You two arrived at the Ruins of Life  
''Hello? Is anyone here??................well no one here,lets go''  
As you turn around to leave you see Lillie and Burnet behind you  
Wow,this night everyone is sneaking up on you

Burnet said that she brought Lillie to you,because she got lost again. She says she has to go and watch Masked Royals match,you know why.  
She then leaves which leaves you and Lillie.  
Lillie heals your Pokemon for you. She tells you this is Tapu Lele's ruin,which you find interesting. But you dont know how to feel. You wanna capture all the Pokemon and fill the Pokedex,but these people worship these pokemon

You hear Nebby and you look at what Nebby saw...it was Olivia!

''All right, then! You’ve completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala Island. Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna—me! Get ready for your hardest Pokémon battle yet on Akala!''

''We're ready! Lets do this!'' you tell her

"Great! We’re gonna give you guys everything we’ve got! And my partners are all adorable, rugged little Rock types!"

Your match started,but you sweep Olivia's pokemon with Feraligatr  
You tell Feraligatr he did good job and you return him to his ball

''Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit. You guys are the best! Here. The Rock-type Z-Crystal... The Rockium Z is all yours!"  
She hands you the Z Crystal  
"The Rock-type Z-Power...you have to move like this to draw it out! Watch carefully, because the hip movement is crucial!"  
She shows you her dance  
"Use it well. The Rock type... It’s hard. Sturdy. Rugged and physically strong. So nothing like me at all! I guess opposites really do attract.''

Then Olivia asks why is Lillie here if she isnt a Trainer  
Lillie says its because of Nebby,she thinks these ruins and Nebby might be linked somehow

Olivia then goes to escort you all back,but then you all run into Hau  
Vespiquen is in the back,curious about Hau,she doesnt know how to feel about him yet,but she feels your annoyance  
Hau then tells you that the guy with green glasses also invited him after he finished his Trial

"Ooh, the Aether Foundation? I’m not sure what he wants with you, _______, but why not go find out? If you don’t want to keep him waiting, then Charizard should get you there in no time. The Hano Grand Resort lies just over the bridge near the Dimensional Research Lab." Olivia tells you

''Th-The Aether Foundation?'' Lillie says surprised...or scared. Then she hastily adds ''U-Uuum! I think I'll stay here! I'd like to see how Hau's battle goes too! Even though I hate to see Pokemon get hurt. But I know that both of your Pokemon are dedicated to battling beside you two''

You raise your brow hearing that and return Vespiquen to her Pokeball

"I may not be as strong as my gramps, Hala... But I can still raise up Dartrix and the rest of my team to do their best!"

"You’re just Hau, right? And what’s wrong with that! Who cares if you’re Hala’s grandson? Now show me what Hau can do!"

Hau is happy hearing this.  
You just run to random parts of the island to train your Pokemon up. After that you went to a Pokemon Center,put Vespiquen to the PC and withdrew Breloom.  
You also let Raichu out of his ball,he gladly jumps on your shoulder,crossing his hands and acting all boss. He's happy to see you

You went to the Hano Great Resort and you see the glasses guy

''So,you've come at last. Ah,but forgive me. I have yet to inrodouce myself. You may call me Faba. I told you before that I would show you someplace astounding,right? Well,that wonderous place is Aether Paradise! Let me tell you about Aether Paradise. Just as the name suggests,Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for Pokemon that floats far out into the sea,surrounding Alola''

''So,an artificial island?''

''Yes,an artificial island,made entirely by human technology,for protecting of Pokemon! Of course I'm an adult who keeps his promises. So I will prove to you that all I've told you is the absolute truth with a tour of Aether Paradise. You will come,wont you?''

''But of course,I would love to see it'' you nervously say,you also noticed Raichu's grip on you slightly tightened,you can tell even Raichu doesnt like this guy

''Good good. Then you'll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you''

''I'm sure it will''

"Wait! Take me, too!" Hau says as he comes running

''Oh? Even Kahuna Olivia has come to see you off?''

''As a kahuna, I look after all the trial-goers who come to my island. They’re like my own children. Not that I’ve got any—I’ve never even gotten married. Listen up, you two. Your greatest opponent is always yourself. Your greatest allies, the Pokémon beside you."

"Thanks! Are you coming, too, Professor?" Hau asks

"I've got my own business to attend to. You go see all the amazing tech that Aether's developing and tell me about it later, yeah?That's right. I'll see you on the next island... Ula'ula Island, yeah? Then let's meet up at Malie Garden!"

"Yup! It's good-bye, Akala Island! Though I guess we can come back anytime we want to, huh?"

''Then let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas. By which I mean to say,the ferry'' Faba says

Later by the ferry

''Can you believe a big hunk of iron like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?! And it's all cuz of the Pokémon holding it up. Did you know that, ______?" Hau asks you

''Yep,totally,thats old news Hau'' you bluffed

"Awww... I thought I finally had one up on you.Ho, I can't wait to actually see inside Aether Paradise for myself!" he runs off

You dread it,but you know you gotta check it out.

You take the ferry and arrive at the place  
''Here we are you two,this is Aether Paradise. Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of Pokemon. It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Poke Balls and more. Yes,all for the sake of Pokemon conservation. Though you will not be able to use any of your Poke Balls within Aether Paradise. A jamming signal is brodcast throughout the facility to prevent them from functioning'' he tells you and then goes to show more of the facility

By the elevator you see a woman  
''Excuse me,Mr. Faba?''

''Yes,excuse you!What is the meaning of that form of address?I have a title for a reason! How else will anyone know how important I am?''

''Yes,Branch Manager Faba''

''Now I must go speak with the President about our conservation efforts on Akala. Show these children around and then take them to meet the President as well...'' Faba then leaves

The woman welcomes you to Aether Paradise. She says her name is Wicke. Wicke? DOES THAT STAND FOR WICKED??! Well thats what you ask yourself.  
You dont know why,but something is kinda off about this place,you cant put your finger on it though  
Hau asks how does she know your names,which is a good question.  
She tells you that one of the employees told her about meeting you two on Akala  
Wicke proceeds to show you around as you go to the elevator  
You and Raichu just get this bad feeling  
Nervously,you go to the elevator


	12. First Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally felt what fear feels like....and it was terrifying

Wicke shows you two the Main Entrance Area  
Wicke asks Hau if he’s 11,to which he agrees.  
You watch how she talks,she sounds too sweet for you. You cant believe that a person that sweet exists,unless its an act. Also the name Wicke…

Wicke shows you two the conservation area upstairs. She talks how this place is a Haven and how Poke Balls are forbidden to be used.  
You’re just on edge,but hiding it well

You then get a chance to roam the floor and you slowly walk and explore everything,making sure nothing bad is there,eventually you see the Aethers President

She’s with an Employee and 3 Pokemon  
"My sweet Pokémon... I promise I'll keep you safe... I'll protect you with my love..."

You approach this woman right away,Hau was also right behind

"Ah... You must be _______ and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise. The Aether Foundation’s own private island. I am the president of the foundation. But please, just call me Lusamine. I’m so glad that we got to meet. I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon... But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit. And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokémon and shower them with love. Even Pokémon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love."

‘’Wow, Miss Lusamine! I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!"

You and Raichu facepalm hearing Hau

"Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!‘’

"You are?……………Wait, WHAT?!"

"Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I’ll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit."

"L-like what you wear? I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie..."

You noticed Lusamine’s expression when he said Lillie’s name

"Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust  
me — children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the  
adults around them."

Children would be so much happier of they’d only listen to the adults around them. What does that mean you think. You feel messed up,after this you decide you should get to a Pokemon Center and have some Tapu Cocoa to sit and think about all of this. Before anything else happens,the ground shakes.  
You’re snapped out of your thought process

Wicke wonders if anything happened on the lower floor.

Suddenly,before you all is a hole or a wormhole or something and a white jellyfish thing appears out of it.  
This is bad. Raichu holds your shoulder tight,so tight it hurts you.  
You see Lusamine unsettled him,but this thing finished him.  
And you cant blame him,usually you’re fearless. You fought Lugia, Kyogre, Kyurem, Kyruem White and Zekrom,which didnt phase you. But this Thing, … you didnt really ever feel fear,until today. This thing,something about it scares you.  
Your hand which is in your pocket holding Jumpluff’s Poke Ball is trembling

"Did you come... from another world?"

The jellyfish says something,you look at Raichu for some sort of translation,but Raichu is overtaken by fear that he cant utter a single word

"Miss Lusamine, stand back! That thing's...not right!" you hear Hau say

If even someone as clueless as Hau knows that the Thing is not right. Then you know you’re fucked

"You poor creature..." Lusamine says

You sigh and go to face the Thing  
You send out Jumpluff  
Jumpluff being the real badass of the team has no fear and uses Leech Life  
The Jellyfish Thing used Venoshock and took half of Jumpluffs health  
You saw it used Venoshock,which is a Pokemon Move,so you deduce this must be an otherwordly Pokemon. Then you remember what Professor Burnet said, that some pokemon come from other dimensions,kinda like Giratina  
Jumpluff used Aereal Ace which did moderate damage.  
You dunno what Type this thing is. You think it may be Poison Type  
Jumpluff was healed due to Leech Seef  
If its Poison Type,you figure you should change Pokemon,but the fear overwhelmed you that you cant really think straight  
The Jellyfish Pokemon Thing used Venoshock again,which critted,but it didnt take out Jumpluff yet  
Jumpluff used Sythesis to fully heal  
The Thing keeps using Venoshock,but Jumpluff is tough so this time it didnt do as much damage as before  
Jumpluff uses Giga Drain and defeats the thing  
If Poke Balls were allowed,you’d try to capture it. You were holding an Ultra Ball in your hand,but your mind was …mindfucked…

The thing then disappears  
Then you overhear Lusamine say  
"So, it’s true... I still need that Pokémon. I need to get it back."

"What? Miss Lusamine, did you say something?" Hau asks

You turn around and see Lusamine have this creepy evil smile for a second,before she explains  
"That creature we just saw was undoubtedly an Ultra Beast... An unknown being from another dimension that suddenly appears from the Ultra Wormhole...It looked like it was suffering... Like it pained it to be in this strange place... I can’t bear to see that happen! I will save it. And I will love it!Thank you...both of you... Thank you so much!’’

You all go to the elevator.

‘’Wicke.These two are still in the middle of their island challenge, aren't they? Please deliver them to their next island’’

Wicke says she’ll do it at once

"I will go to check that none of our poor resident Pokémon came to any harm. And I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs. And of course... I will have to start preparing the foundation for our newest and perhaps greatest duty yet: the protection of the Ultra Beasts!"

Wicke escorts you to the boat

"I never thought I'd actually get to see the Ultra Wormhole in my life... We've gotta tell Professor Burnet about this the next time we see her!" Hau says

Wicke gives some Malasadas to Hau

"Yes! Big Malasadas! Awesome! Isn't it crazy how malasadas taste even better when you eat 'em together with someone else?’’

You’re a bit zoned out so you dont hear the rest of that conversation,but you are handed the TM for Psychic

You then go on the ship and eventually arrive at Ula’ula Island,Malie City  
Then suddenly Hau challenges you to a battle.  
Well good for you because then you can vent your frustrations on him  
Hau sent out Alolan Raichu  
You went to send out Flareon,but Raichu jumped off your shoulder and into battle PISSED.  
‘’Raichu,what are you doing? Come back!’’ you take his Pokeball and go to return him,but he quickly runs to you and slaps it away from your hand using his tail  
He seems determined to fight and beat this Alolan Raichu  
He let the Alolan Raichu use an attack,which was Electro Ball  
But that failed due to his Lightning Rod ability  
‘’Raichu rai,chu!’’ You know your Raichu enough,you know he said ‘Lightning Rod,bitches!’’  
Your Raichu used a powerful Quick Attack and actually OHKO’d the Alolan Raichu  
Your Raichu still doesnt wanna return,you feel he wants this battle,like he NEEDS it too,after what happened at Aether  
Hau sent out Vaporeon  
Raichu just Thunderbolted that poor Pokemon with full force and knocked it out  
Hau’s last Pokemon was Dartix  
‘’Ra Raichu chu rai-rai chu Rai ‘’rai-chu rai Raichu!’’ you know your Raichu well,he calmed down a bit and is going back to his thug-gangsta persona. You guessed that Raichu said something like ‘’I guess he should call his team ‘Weak to Raichu’’  
Dartrix used Razor Leaf,which did little damage  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and knocked out Dartrix

‘’Bwah! That battle took my breath away! I can't breathe the fresh air that way!We're supposed to meet up with the professor, right? Where was it? Malie Garden?Why'd he want us to go to a garden? Guess we'll find out when we get there, right?" Hau says then leaves

Raichu goes to go as well,but you grab him by the tail  
‘’Oh no,you’re not going off anwhere,now that you blew off some steam you can talk to me and say……What the actual fuck? Or if you dont want to explain what the actual fuck,then you can tell me what the flying fuck just happened?’’

Raichu looks down ashamed

‘’I know you’re one of my absolute favorite Pokemon,but that doesnt give you the right to lash out like that. What if you killed that Vaporeon? Then what, hmm??’’

Raichu is ashamed and says he’s sorry

‘’Listen, we gotta meet Kukui at this Malie Garden place. We gotta behave around these people. No one needs to know that we’re little shits. The only reason we get a freebie from barging into peoples houses and stealing their stuff is because they see us as Heroes who defend them from Team Skull. But you know damn well that we’re more like Team Skull then they think. We barge into peoples houses and steal their stuff, we challenge people into needless Pokemon battles even if they say no,and we stole a damn Corsola from an old man!’’

‘’Raichu rai’’

‘’I know you remember that. Listen,I’d love to get Tapu Cocoa at the Pokemon Center and chill and rest while I recap and think what the Hell just happeend at Aether Place….Yes I know its called Aether Paradise,but that thing is anything but a Paradise,so I call it Aether Place. Anyway,I’d love to think what happened. I have a few ideas,but now I got no time to tell you. We’re wasting enough time. Kukui is waiting for us. So be on your BEST behaviour. Capiche?’’

‘’Raichu’’

‘’Good. Now’’you sigh  
‘’Malie Garden,here we come’’


	13. The Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesomeness comes soon
> 
> Real soon

You arrive at Malie Garden with Hau

"I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden... I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?"

‘’Yea sure,whatever…..’’  
You just walk away and train with Breloom a bit

After a bit of training,you run into Kukui  
You go to greet Kukui,but you get cut off by  
"Ho! Professor Kukui!!!!" Hau yelling

"Hey there! What's going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today. Did something big happen?"

‘’Sadly yes,big stuff happened’’ you say as Raichu agrees

"Professor! Professor, you gotta hear this! The Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!"

"Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast? That IS amazing, oh yeah! Sounds like an even better reason to train hard, yeah, on your island challenge!Maybe someday we'll all be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!All right! Your next trial is up on Mount Hokulani! You can catch the bus to get there. Just head to the bus stop on Route 10, yeah?"

‘NOOooooooooo’ is the first thing that comes to your mind. Like, how can they think that going through the Ultra Wormhole is a great idea. You have this gut feeling that at the Ultra World,there is only dread. And that Ultra Beast,you pray you never see it again,but you know better then that. You know you’ll see it.

"You guys can go ahead without me, Professor. I've got a hot date with a malasada shop! Visiting every last one of them is my own personal island challenge, yeah?"

"Roger that, good buddy! I'll be waiting at the bus stop, _____, whenever you're ready to go!" he then leaves

‘’YES!!!…Lets go!!..Soon as possible,please!’’

"Hey, _____, did you know?"

‘’……Of course’’ you tell Hau,just to annoy him  
"I haven't even finished the question yet."

‘’I know’’

"There's an observatory up on Mount Hokulani! And you do know what it is they do at an observatory, right? Hope you do, 'cause I sure as heck don't.Now I'm out!" Hau runs away

You sigh ‘’That guy….or….That kid….He’s so frustrating’’

You leave and see Lillie who says she wants to take Nebby to Ula’ula Ruins this time,but she says she first wants to go to Malie Library  
On your way there you run into Samson Oak  
Then after that short conversation you go to the Library,where you find Lillie infront of it.  
Then Hapu runs into you two. Wow,today you’re seeing loads of people. Hapu just came to say hi

You and Lillie enter the Library and you look for the book,but then a spoopy ghost who gives you the book titled The Light of Alola  
Lillie reads the book aloud.  
After that,Lillie decides to stay more in the Library,while you go to your next Trial

You go to Route 10 and then you see 2 Team Skull Grunts…..trying to steal a bus stop sign

‘’What?? You never see somebody take a bus stop to go before?’’

You’re just speechless

‘’Hey yo! You trying to steal our bus stop?Best go find your own,ya heard?!’’ the other Grunt tells you

You’re just still speechless

The Grunt challenges you to a battle,but you just sweep him with Gengar

‘’Dang,I lost? Then my homie’s gotta fight you. Thats just life in Team Skull’’

‘’We stand up even to the strong,yo! We stand up,but not for long,yo!’’ the first Grunt tells you

The Grunt challenges you,but you defeat him with Jumpluff

‘’Yo! Think about the bus drivers! If we take this bus stop,they can all chill!’’

That line actually made you crack a smile. Ah,you can always count on Team Skull to cheer you up

‘’Oh,Im over this! Back to livin at a large mansion! Hmmph!’’ they run away

‘’Wait….large mansion??!’’ you say shocked

‘’______! What's going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran past me going in the other direction, yeah? I sure wish they'd challenge the League instead of getting up to no good all the time..."

‘’What League?’’ you ask  
"Ho-ho! You'll find out soon enough! Just you wait, _____.But first things first. If you want to head up Mount Hokulani, we should take the bus. It'll blast us up there to the top, yeah, as quick as a Sky Uppercut!"

Then using the bus,you arrive at Mount Hokulani  
This is one long night

"Over here!Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola. And the tallest...Check it out, _____!You see that steep, jutting, majestic peak right over there?"

‘’I do’’

"That's Mount Lanakila... the highest peak in Alola!It's a sacred spot, yeah, the closest you can ever get to the Legendary Pokemon of Alola, said to be the moon incarnate.That's it! Right there! On the peak of Lanakila! That's where I'll establish our Pokemon League!We'll get everybody who's finished their island challenges, yeah, and up there on the peak of Mount Lanakila, they'll battle against the kahunas to become the island challenge champion! I've always valued our old traditions here in Alola, but it's time to make a Championthe whole world will recognize! It's time to get our own Elite Four and make our own Pokémon League!To think that, someday, the kiddos in Alola will be able to go from being the island challenge champion to the world Champion! And then, when we have our own Champion, they can show the rest of the world what's so special about Alolan Pokémon and their Trainers, yeah!"

‘’Um,yea….Good look Proff Kukui,but for now…I have a Trial and an Island Challenge to beat’’ you tell him as you go

Kukui introdouces you to Molayne.  
Molyane then just challenges you…  
You beat him easily with Flareon

Kukui gets defensive on who is this ‘Masked Royal’ guy.

You go in the Observatory and find the Trial Captain


	14. Awesomeness Has Graced Us With His Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy: Can I ask what-  
> You: Long story

You met Sophocles  
‘’Let's get started."

‘’Wha? Now? Really?’’

"Right now, right here."

You think to yourself tha this is the best trial,just a Totem Fight and done  
"You summon the Totem Fight and prove your strength to it... That's what every trial boils down to, right?So I thought... Why not just call the totem here from the start? So I tried a bit of this and that, and I think I've whipped up a little device to call the Totem Pokémon. Perhaps you're wondering why I built a machine? Here at the observatory, we also monitor sounds that we detect from outer space. There are some sounds that are inaudible to people but Pokémon can hear just fine. We broadcast the sounds we have gathered terrestrially and monitor the reactions of Pokémon. The machine that summons the Totem Pokémon makes use of this technology... Utilizing other sounds we have gathered, we also developed a security system here... But that was actually Big Mo's invention. Just so you know... This will actually be my first time trying it out, so I'm glad you came. I needed a test subject.Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, engage!Now the totem should—"

Everything goes black

‘’Is it working?’’ you ask  
"Gyargh?! No way! Did I blow a fuse?! Oww! Did the door close?! Let's see, we'll need to turn off the security system to get the door open... You'll have to pass an audio quiz! I-it's fine. I definitely feel a powerful presence. It's coming now. The Totem Pokémon is coming. So let's get this trial going, OK? My trial is about to begin!"

The Trial begins and you are quizzed  
The Quiz is easy enough so the Totem arrives real fast

The Totem Pokemon is Vikavolt  
You sent out Flareon who defeated Vikavolt and his allies

After that,the power was restored and Molayne arrives  
Sophocles gives you Electrium Z and demonstrates how to use it

"I was fine when the power was off. Geez... Now that you can see me, I feel all nervous... I'm not sure what to say. Thanks? Or, uh, congratulations? You passed my trial."

Molayne gives you Steelium Z.  
This is great! You got two Z-Crystals for just one Trial!  
Molayne asks you if you can return Kukui’s mask to him  
"He said he would be going back to Malie Garden. Could you take it to him?"

‘’Sure I can’’ you say as you take the mask

You say goodbye to the two guys and rush to the bus which takes you to Route 10  
You run to Malie City and go to the Pokemon Center,you swap Breloom for Clefable,rest for a good 5 minutes and rush to Malie Garden

But then,you see Kukui confronting two Team Skull Grunts  
‘’Yo,yo,yo! Hold up,yo, Mr.Kukui!!’’

‘’You say you wanna make a Pokemon League? You got rocks in your skull???’’

"Four turns!"

‘’Huh?’’ the Grunts say confused

"Bring it on, the both of you! I've been researching Pokémon moves, yeah, so I'm always ready, oh yeah! I'll take you both on in a Battle Royal, and you'll be down with just a Swift and Incinerate or two! You gotta beat the man to be the man, boys!"

‘’Yo,for real??’’ one of the Grunts says surprised or scared.. You cant tell,they got masks so you cant see their expression

‘’F-Fine! You asked for it!’’ the other says,which confirms that they are scared

‘’Get ‘em good,Proffessor’’ a bystander says

‘’You numskulls should learn your place’’ another one says

You sighed and rolled your eyes,hearing those bystanders. You think if this is what they would be like if they didnt see you as a ‘Hero Trial-Goer’.  
But then you snapped out of your thought process when you heard a new voice

"Battle Royal, huh? Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokémon at once, huh?"

You look up and you see the Grunts moving out of this new guys way  
He then walks up to Kukui

‘’Its Guzma’’ someone uninportant says

‘’The Boss has graced us with his presence’’ a Grunt says

Boss? THE Boss? HE’S the Boss of Team Skull??  
Woooooow,you think to yourself  
Now you feel like you really regret not joining Team Skull right away  
Love at first sight might seem stupid and corny or whatnot  
But you feel the two of you might click together.

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

Oh yea,you love his style.

"GREETINGS,COWEING PUBLIC!!! We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokemon Proffessor Kukui! And in this corner, the BOSS of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!! Here we are, Kukui... Fellow rejects who never could become Captains. We've got all these moldy old traditions in Alola — the Kahunas, the Captains... It’s about time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that. Don't get me wrong, though, Kukui. We've got no need for a Pokemon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest Trainer is on these islands!"

You’re just loving this guy,he has a badass attitude, he looks hot, you love the way he dresses. If you werent bullshitting yourself and trying to keep up a good image,you’d probably be like that  
You dont even notice,but even Raichu is mezmerized by Guzma.. Well, more mezmerized by his glasses. Raichu loves those glasses

"Speak for yourself, Guzma. It's not like I couldn't become a captain. I chose not to. I had other dreams, see?" Kukui says as he turns his back and walks a few steps away from Guzma  
"I wanted to figure out which moves would be strong enough to beat old Hala... and I finally found what I was looking for. The strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together... in the heat of the moment, when it really counts."

Then he turns around to face Guzma again

"That's when I knew I had to make a Pokémon League, yeah, to give everybody a chance to be pushed to the limit with their team and find that perfect move! Let's see it, Guzma! Show me your moves and prove you aren't just all talk! If you really can, that is..."

The Kukui speaks to you and snaps you out of another daydream  
"Right, ______? Don't you agree?"

‘DONT MIX ME INTO THIS’ is what you thought to yourself  
You mentally groan as you’re pushed into this position.  
You dont want the people of Alola to see you as a little shit, so you’ve pretended to be a goody-two-shoes and you hid all of your problems.  
Hell you even remember you lied to Kukui that you’re a Pokemon noob who is getting her first Pokemon,in a way you also stole Litten from a real potential starter Trainer. But as you thought of all this,Kukui asked you a question,so you hastily answer ‘’Yea….what he said’’  
You made an ambiguous answer

"So you're one of the losers on her island challenge? You‘re not Hala’s grandson,so who’re you?‘’

A cat got your tongue,but luckily Kukui answered for you

"This here's ______. She just moved to Alola recently. Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! She's loving every minute of it!" Kukui tells Guzma

But,you’re kinda not loving how he went on instead of just saying your name.

"______ and her Flareon can unleash some real powerful moves. So if you think you're the strongest Trainer on these islands, Guzma, why don't you battle her?"

You then snap

‘’WHAT?!??!?! At first you’re like ‘Pfft, I can beat you any day of the week.’ and now you’re like ‘ ....Hey, kid, you do it.’ LIKE,WHAT THE HELL KUKUI!?!? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!??!?!?!’’  
Yes you’ve actually said it,which caught Raichu off guard since he knows how you had to keep up the goody-two-shoes role. But here,now,you suddenly couldnt. You felt like you needed to give a ‘good’ first impression to Guzma.  
Show him you’re not just Kukui’s lapdog,you have your own thoughts and opinions. And show him you’re not brainless and naive and happy go lucky like Hau.

"Tch! This girl and this move fanatic are getting me all riled up! You've got a Z-Ring, huh, Doll? Why even bother with the island challenge? What’s the point of it?"Guzma asks you

‘’Umm………The Island Challenge will……make me the very best,like no one ever was’’

"No it won't, you dumb woman!"

Then he adresses Kukui  
"Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!!‘’

Then he tells everyone  
"WANNA SEE WHAT DESTRUCTION LOOKS LIKE?! HERE IT IS IN HUMAN FORM — IT’S YOUR BOY GUZMA!!!"

The battle starts  
Guzma sent out Golisopod. You’ve never seen Golisopod,you think it looks cool. But you also think that Golisopod is Bug/Steel  
You stupidly sent out Jumpluff instead,because you saw that Guzma is crouching when he battles and you think it is cool  
Golisopod used First Impression,which to your misfortune was a critical hit which OHKO’d Jumpluff  
You focus and send out Flareon  
Flareon used Flame Charge,but it wasnt super effective.  
Oh no,its beginning. You have this suspicious feeling  
Golisopod used Razor Shell which defeated Flareon  
‘WHAT!? HE’S BUG/WATER?!?’ you think  
But you think its just 1 bug Pokemon,it cant be that bad  
You sent out Raichu which used Charge Beam and injured Golisopod who used the ability Emergency Exit  
You withdrew Raichu so you could save him for Golisopod  
You sent out Gengar  
And Guzma sent out Ariados  
Oh no,you mentally facepalm and your jaw drops.  
Guzma is a Bug Type Trainer  
Ariados defeated Gengar with a Sucker Punch  
Yep,you remember now,you have rotten luck with Bug Types. You get the flashbacks of Mega Beedrill sweeping your team...... 36 times  
You send out Feraligatr who manages to Slash,Ariados  
Ariados used Fell Stinger  
Feraligatr used Crunch  
Ariados used Infestation which damages Feraligatr and traps him  
Feraligatr uses another Crunch and defeats Ariados  
Guzma sent Golisopod again who used First Impression again and beat Feraligatr  
You mentally recap what happened,Guzma defeated Jumpluff, Flareon, Gengar AND Feraligatr. All your competent hard hitters are DEAD…… well knocked out actually. But the only Pokemon you have are Raichu,who’s a glass cannon and Clefable who you didnt work with all that much compared to the ‘Big 5’  
You send out Raichu who uses Thunderbolt and juuust managed to defeat Golisopod.  
To your luck,he had just 2 Pokemon

"I see. Great work... I guess." Guzma mumbles

Then,Guzma surprises you

"GUZMA!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! NOW’S THE TIME FOR YOUR VAUNTED TEAM TO LET LOOSE AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!!!" Guzma yelled as he pulled his hair

‘I mean,yea both he and I pull our hair when we lose,but that sentence, something feels off. I just scream a ‘what’ or ‘why’ or ‘no’ when I lose. But-’ you are once again interrupted from your thinking process

"It was ______, right?’’ Guzma asks you

You nod

‘’I'll remember you... as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!"  
Guzma then walks past you and leaves

‘’Dont mess with the Boss,yo! You dont want to get him serious!’’ a Grunt tells you then runs away

‘’Team Skull will have to go lick their wounds now! Getting beat by a child just doing her trials’’ a bystander gloats

‘’Woo, ______!Those were some nice moves! I can feel my soul shaking!Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you something super important!  
Here you go, cousin. This is the Z-Crystal for Incineroar... The Evolution of the Litten you chose!"

Kukui gives you Incinium Z

"And, uh, about that mask you've got there, ______... Molayne gave you that, yeah? I'll take it, if you don't mind. I can make sure it gets back to the Masked Royal safe and sound..."

You give him his mask

"So what happened to Lillie? You lose her somewhere, _____?"

Then right on cue Lillie appears ‘’Im right here’’

‘’And so is Acerola!’’ the spoopy ghost girl says

"And Hau is...probably at a malasada shop somewhere, yeah?"

Lillie asks if you and the ‘horrible Team Skull’ fought

"You think? I don't know. Exchanging a few moves in battle is the quickest way to get to know someone in my book." Kukui says

‘’It is?? Thats great! Means I got to know- !!!! - Um….I mean yea,stuff’’ you stop yourself 

"Well, I'm going to head up Mount Lanakila. I've gotta make sure the Pokémon League gets finished and everybody has the chance to find their own perfect move! Keep training hard on your island challenge, ______, and one day you'll make it there!" Kukui tells you

‘’Yes yes. I’ll do it. BUT WAIT! Before you go,what pokemon evolves into Golisopod?’’

‘’Thats easy,its Wimpod’’ he tells you and then adds that he really has to go  
which he does

Acerola tells you where is your next Trial.  
She then takes Lillie shopping

This is perfect,you’re free  
You use your Ride Pager and call Charizard  
When it lands you and Raichu get on

‘’To Route 1,Charizard’’

Charizard flies you there,but while he does,Raichu asks why do you go to the beginning of your journey

‘’RotomDex! Do I have a Wimpod!’’

"Zzzrt! No you do not. Zz-zz-zz!"

‘’There’s your answer Raichu! And I’ve got no clue where it is,so we better start from the beginning’’

Soon you return to Route 1. And right away you look for Wimpod. Every patch of dirt and grass you look. You scare some pokemon,but you just want that Wimpod.  
After that you go to Route 2,you remember the house that freaked you out is on Route 2,so you search for Wimpod there,while hiding your presence.  
Seeing Route 2 was a bust,you went to Route 3.  
You repeat everything like on Route 1, you search every inch or centimeter for Wimpod on Routes 3,4,5,6 and 7.

Then on Akala,you search on Route 8. And then you see Wimpod in the distance  
‘’Oh my God! HOLY SHIT RAICHU LOOK!!!’’

‘’Rai!!’’

‘’Pokedex info time!!!’’

You look at your Pokedex. It says ‘This Pokémon is a coward. As it desperately dashes off, the flailing of its many legs leaves a sparkling clean path in its wake.Its habitat varies from beaches to seabeds. A natural scavenger, it will gleefully chow down on anything edible, no matter how rotten.’

‘’Ok,the last part is a bit gross but WHO CARES!!! WIMPOD!!!’’ you say excited

But then you calm down and talk to Raichu  
‘’Raichu,listen,you,Flareon and Gengar were always here for me since the very beginning of my journey, back in Torren. But you see,the Pokedex said that Wimpod is a coward. So,I wont force you to fight Wimpod or chase it. After all you've went through....you deserve a break’’

‘Rai?’’

‘’Instead,I’ll chase it. Hold this Ride Pager’’  
You give Raichu your Ride Pager

And then you run at the Wimpod  
‘’COME HERE AND BE MY FRIEND YOU LIL’SHIT!!’’  
The Wimpod sees you and runs into its hole,you also run into the hole,but you kinda get stuck

‘’Uhh,a little help please’’

Raichu facepalms and then clicks on your Ride Pager which calls Tauros  
Raichu asks Tauros to shove you in Wimpod hole completely  
Tauros hesitates for a moment,but after hearing you asking for any kind of help. Tauros charges you and pushes you completely in Wimpods hole

You peek your hand out,giving them a thumb up  
‘’Thank you,Tauros. Please stay there in case I need you’’ your voice echoes

Inside you look and see its pitch black  
‘’I can barely move here. And its pitch black,I can barely see anything.’’  
Moving around you look,until you see Wimpod  
‘’There you are’’ you say with a slasher like smile  
Wimpod is shocked that you managed to come here and burrows an exit  
‘’COME ON!!! I CAN PUT YOU IN A LUXURY BALL!!!’’  
You chase after Wimpod and push your way through the small hole and eventually burst out of the hole almost catching Wimpod

You jump on Tauros  
‘’GIDDYAP TAUROS!!! AFTER THAT WIMPOD!!!’’

‘’mooo!!’’  
Tauros charges and Raichu didnt get on your shoulder so he just grabbed Tauros’ tail

You all chase after Wimpod who’s probably scared for his life running and crying.  
Getting close enough,you jump off of Tauros and grab Wimpod  
‘’GOT YA!!! NOW DONT STRUGLE!!! RAICHU!! GET MY BALLS!!!’’

Raichu gets an Ultra Ball and throws it at Wimpod  
1 click

2 clicks

3 clicks

DING DING YOU GOT WIMPOD!!  
You stand up proud and triumphant and your clothes are not only a dirty mess,but they’re torn and wrecked. But you’re still triumphant. Raichu jumps on your shoulder,very proud of you.

The Ultra Ball with Wimpod got sent to the PC  
You look at your Pokedex to see Wimpods stats and stuff  
‘’Oh! Its a girl! This is awesome! Match made in heaven’’

‘’Rai rai!’’

‘’Now,…..gotta get me some new snazzy clothes. Maybe some that are more ‘me’ and not goody-do-gooder’’

‘’chu chu rai’’

You go to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon

‘’Can I ask what’’ the Nurse asks you,but you cut her off

‘’Long story’’ you tell her and go to the nearest clothing store

‘’Well,I got money to burn,time to spend it for good clothes,if tehre are any here’’  
You look around the store  
Eventually you decide on your clothes,they’re kinda like the Alolan Punk Girls you see around the region,just minus the hat

‘’I like it,this is so me’’

‘’Raichu! Rai!’’

‘’Yea!I also totally see why the Punk Girls dye their hair pink,it really suits these clothes. But I wont dye my hair pink,buuut I did get a pink bracelet as an accessory and as a tribute to the awesome punk girls and their colour schemes’’

‘’Raichu! Chu!’’

‘’YEA!!! Now lets go sweep the next Trial! BACK TO ULA’ULA WE GO!!!’’

‘’RAICHU!!!’’

You call your Charizard with the Ride Pager and you two fly back to Ula’ula Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wimpod capture was inspired by  
> http://funnypictures1.fjcdn.com/thumbnails/comments/Pretty+much+_21b85673bd98aae38f6e298816baf963.jpg
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/6e4903e0fddcb9313dc236478dd22cc5/tumblr_ohkxgza2Hh1u0z2ofo1_500.jpg


	15. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Skull raiding

Arriving back at Ula'Ula Island,you're at Route 12

"Greetings, _______''

You turn around and see Hapu

''Well met! I was seeking you. If you’re going to travel about Ula'ula, you ought to do it while astride a Mudsdale. There is no call for hesitation. Consider it my thanks for Akala Island.It was remiss of me not to register her for you when we met one another in Malie. I was just so taken aback by Lillie and how lovely she was that it escaped me. By no means was I just waiting for a time when you were in trouble! If you seek the next trial, go straight on through here to Tapu Village. I'll be cheering for you on your island challenge!"

''Thank you Hapu''

Hapu leaves

You then travel past Route 12,you capture Alolan Geodude and you train with Clefable  
Then you arrive at Route 13 and hau suddenly runs up to you  
''I heard news from Sophocles! You helped him out with testing da kine,yeah? That Totem Calling Machine or whatever? I guess I was test subject number 2. But I managed to get through the Trial! Maybe even managed to get a bit stronger,eh?''

"You only have one volume, don't you? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden?"

You both see Gladion

''Gah! He's back!'' Hau says

"Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon called Cosmog... Do you two know anything?"

''W-what? N-Not that we'd tell you!''

You facepalm hearing Hau

"So you do know something. Look... Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokémon. But it has the potential to summon Pokémon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened, it would be a disaster for Alola..."

''A disaster? Like .....a real disaster? Then what're we supposed to do about it?''

"Protect it! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but... I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect Cosmog... no matter what!I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place..." when Gladion said this,it made you think, a hunch tells you Gladion gave you the last key

"What do you mean? No matter what? You're just gonna leave us hanging?!"

Gladion walks away. WIsh you could too

Hau asks you if they're really looking for Cosmog,then if Lillie will be ok. He then says something about getting stronger

''Thats good Hau,just keep it up. I gotta go''  
You quickly ditch him and arrive at Tapu Village and at an Aether House,where 2 kids challenge you and Hau,who was apparently glued to you

Preeschooler Hunter challenged with with an Elekid,which you proceeded to defeat with Gengar

''I tried really hard! I am a kid,you know!'' the Preeschooler tells you

''You're the one who challenged me,kid. Your funeral. Next time fight Hau,he's a weenie'' you tell him

"I'm ba-a-ack, everybody!Ha ha ha! Looks like I finished up my shopping spree right on time! You've already met everyone?"

''Yep,we met everyone. Also,where's Lillie?'' you ask Acerola

"I left her with Hapu. They should be coming soon. So why don't we get those trials done first? You did know I'm the captain, right?"

You nod and proceed to leave,but as soon as you do. You see Lillie

''What do you think you're doing!? Stop it! Stop it right now!!'' Lillie screams

''For real,girl?!? Your bag was moving! Right infront of my eyes! And Im just supposed to ignore that?!? If you've got some rare Pokemon in there,Im gonna have to take it and make some cash! Even if its not that rare of a Pokemon,I bet I could still get paid,yo!'' A Grunt says while doing his hand gestures non stop

You sigh and run up to them  
''I'll save you citizen''

''_____!!'' Lillie is glad to see you

''Oh,so we're following that scipt, are we? A Trainer dashes forward to save the girl,huh??'' the Grunt tells you

''....I'm not into girls'' you tell him,but he just continues

''I'm not gonna let you be the Hero in this scene!'' 

Grunt sends out Drowzee  
You send out Gengar  
Gengar used Dark Pulse and nearly took out Drowzee  
Drowzee used Meditate  
Gengar just finishes this with another Dark Pulse and ends the battle

''When I saw that adorable Drowzee,that was enough for me! Later!'' Grunt then runs away

''Phew,thank you ______'' Lillie tells you

''No prob. But now you know why I told you and Kukui to call me 'Saviour' as a joke when we were all introdoucing ourselves and stuff.....I'm awesome'' you tell her

Lillie then explains why she wasnt with Hapu,she also gives you 5 Luxury Balls she bought for no reason

Acerola went out and saw you two right there infront of the house

''Oh! Lillie!What's the matter? You look all worn out. Do you want to rest at Aether House awhile?" Acerola asked Lillie

Lillie thanked her and took the offer

"And you, _____! We can reach my trial site from Tapu Village. Come on, follow me!" she runs off

''Im coming! Wait for me!''

Lillie thanked you again and complimented your new look,probably because she's so polite

''Um,yea...thanks. You should rest Lillie and um...I gotta go,Acerola is getting away''

You then run away

''IM GONNA GET YA ACEROLA!!!''

You eventually catch up to her and arrive at the site

"The time has finally come, _____! So, I guess I should explain what kind of trial this is, huh? This old building is full of lots of Ghost-type Pokémon. Did you know? Here's where the trial part comes in. You've got to find the Totem Pokémon of this site and snap a shot of it with a Poké Finder! The totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around. If you take pictures of the other Ghost-type Pokémon inside, it'll definitely come out to get in on the fun and have its photo taken, too! So, if you see something weird happening inside this old place, try to check it out. I bet you'll find a Ghost-type Pokémon causing the mischief, so get its photo before it's gone! I'll just borrow your Poké Finder for a sec. Hee hee! And your Rotom is a Ghost type, too! We just do this, and...There! I've set it up to use a special shooting mode just for this trial. You'll only be able to use it at this site, though. As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. And you can't leave without giving up, too, so make sure you're ready for anything!"

 

Determined,you enter the Trial Site  
You return Raichu to his Pokeball and let Gengar out. You explain this Trial to Gengar and ask him for help since he's also a trickster and prankster like the Totem Pokemon  
You snapped 3 pictures. A picture of a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar  
Eventually you find and snap a photo of the Totem Pokeon,Mimikyu  
You and Gengar fight the Totem and defeat it

You and Gengar return to Acerola and hand her the pictures

''Now let's see how you did... Yup! That's Mimikyu all right! It's pretty hard to catch it on film, so this is a really great attempt! Which means..."

Acerola hands you her Z Crystal

"If you want to use a Ghost-type Z-Power, then you've got to move like this!"

You demonstrates how to use the Z Crystal

"And since you passed my trial, ______, you now have my permission to catch Pokémon in the trial site. So, in that old building there. Here you go!"

She gives you 10 Dusk Balls

"Brrr! I feel like I'm getting chicken skin... Like a chill going through me for some reason..."

''I should check on Lillie'' you tell her

You go back and arrive at Route 15,you see Plumeria, Team Skull Grunts and Hau

You and Acerola confront them

''Back so soon? I wasnt expecting you just yet. It takes these dumb grunts way too long to deal with you. So I guess its my turn now! What? I told you before. Next timeyou get in our way. Im not holding anything back'' Plumeria says

Plumeria sends out Golbat  
You send out Raichu  
Golbat used Air Cutter,which did little damage  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and defeated Golbat  
Plumeria sent out Salazzle  
Salazzle used Toxic  
''Well fuck that'' you mumble annoyed  
Raichu defeats Salazzle with Thunderbolt

''Hmmph. Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my Grunts waste so much time battling you. But if you want us to return the Pokemon,then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you,hmmpf. See you at our base in Po Town!''  
Plumeria and the Grunts leave

"Ugh... Battles you can't afford to lose aren't any fun..." Hau says

"Hey! Are you guys OK?!" Acerola says as she runs into the Aether House

You walk in to see what happened now

''M-My Yungoos'' a little girl says

''We can't forgive this!Darn it, those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!" Acerola says

"If we want to get the Pokémon back... then ______ has to go to Po Town... All alone? With no backup? That's what they said, but...that's not fair!" Hau says

"Team Skull has taken over Po Town... It's basically their private playground now. If you're gonna go, though, try to find this guy on Route 15 who's wearing a kimono... He might be able to help you get to Po Town." Acerola says

The little girl gives you Rare Candy and begs for you to get Yungoos back.  
You return Gengar to his Pokeball

The first thing you do is take Raichu to a Pokemon Center to heal him.  
While thats going on you put Clefable in the PC,but you have so much pokemon you cant choose who to take next.  
You choose randomly and get Samurott  
And just on time,Raichu was healed  
You thank the nurse and go to find the man in the girly Kimono,which you eventually do

"Man oh man... What is going on today? Someone actually bothered coming to this kind of sad place?Well, no matter. I'll take you on. Keep you company. Tell me. Uncle Grimsley is going to flip a coin. Will it be heads or tails?" he says

''Tails''

He flipped the coin  
"...Astonishing. You just took a stab, like some kind of prophet. Right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly."

"A loss is a loss. I'll give you Sharpedo's info for your Ride Pager then. Ride it to victory."

Sharpido was registered on your Ride Pager

"And here's some unwanted advice. Po Town lies at the other end of Route 16 here. But it's thoroughly occupied by Team Skull. You shouldn't go there unless you want trouble."

''Lets go Raichu,lets bash some skulls,go beserk and listen to their hip hop swag music''

''Rai!!''

You and Raichu go to Po Town and you arrive to Ula'ula Meadow

''I think we're close''

When you arrive at Route 17,it starts to rain

''Raichu,Im kinda getting a bad feeling and you know...these always come true''

You two see then two Grunts

''Yo,whats up? You wanna join Team Skull??'' the Grunt says

''Gold up,is that a Z Ring?'' the girl Grunt says

''For real?! You're actually on the Island Challenge!?

''All right then,I get it...Came to laugh at us losers that gave up on the island challenge, huh?"

''You showed up suddenly and got the nerve to laugh at me??''

The Grunts challenged you  
They sent out Drowzee and Haunter  
You sent out Gengar and Raichu  
Haunter used Shadow Ball on Raichu  
Gengar used Dazzling Gleam and critically injured both foe Pokemon  
Raichu finished off Drowzee with Quick Attack  
And then being fast as he is,Raichu finished Haunter with Thunderbolt

''Not fair! I hate strong Trainers like you! I'm not letting you in!'' the girl Grunt says and then they lock you out

''Raichu,we have a problem''

"You there,girl."

You turn around to see who is it now

"Seems to me you're trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through? You'd better be ready if you’re thinking of coming in here. Ready to live as Team Skull. Or ready to take on Team Skull. You really think you're ready for that?"

''I'm ready to bash some skulls and their hip hop swag music!''

"I guess everyone has their own reasons. I've got my reasons, too, for doing what I do. I'll have them let you in.If you don't make it, I'll be sure your remains at least get back home."

''They're not gonna kill me,right?.........Right?''

You gain entrance to Po Town,you enter it  
When you first entered Po Town, you was expecting upbeat hip hop music, colorful graffiti, and sunny skies  
And its really not anything you've expected,you're shocked!  
Its really not scary, more sad really. Like you came here to teach these scumbags a lesson for stealing a little girls pokemon, and you are so ready to bash the hell in there and go berserk. But then you come here and you realize, this isnt a base, this a a refuge. This is where "failures" have gathered, people who have tried to aim for their dreams but failed, only to drop into the abyss where the only place to go was down. Then you realize, this is Team Skull. Not an organization with some "goal" for the world. Just sad people trying to cope with the failures in their lives.  
This whole time,you thought they were all just edgy kids trying to act cool, but then you realized it's probably much deeper than that. And you remember that House on Route 2,the abusive father with the bent golf clubs. Now you know what Team Skull is.

''Its like the sky is crying''

You slowly enter Po Town and you see 2 Grunts behind a barricade

''Huh?What's this numskull doing here? What oh what should we do?''

''Forget about it! We have this Barbarbacle. I mean we got this barricade! Do you really wanna bother moving it out of the way just to take on this Punk Girl?''

''True true''

''Go home! Go!You're not coming in here,got it?Not unless you find some path through here''

Shock of all shock,do you find a path,its almost right next to where you stood  
You go through it and appear behind these 2 Grunts

''Hi guys''

The Grunts are surprised

''Girl,are you hardheaded?! Your skull must be rock!! You shouldnt have come here,yo! Now Im gonna make you regret it!''

Grunt sends out Sprinarak  
You send out Samurott  
Samurott used Water Pulse and it defeated the little low level Spinarak  
You feel bad just fighting these Grunts

''That barricade made us soft....Theres something to regret all right....''

''Hey yo,barricade or no! We aint letting yo go!''

This Grunt sends out Alolan Grimer  
You send out Gengar  
Gengar used Dazzling Gleam which nearly took out he Grimer  
Grimer used Crunch,which took half of Gengars health  
Gengar used Dazzling Gleam again and defeated the Alolan Grimer

''We needed that barricade after all. Come on,hold back a little!''

''Um...please...dont be mad'' you slowly back away and go into the Pokemon Center,hoping that'll offer you sanctuary

But the Pokemon Center looks as miserable as the Grunts and the rest of Po Town

''Ready for fly rhymes in your ear,yo? But,yo,what're you doin here,yo?'' the male Grunt says

''Yo,its darker then Darkrai up in here,yo. Im getting scared like I met with a Fearow. Aint nobody around. Im feeling kinda down,but Im still holding it down here in Po Town! Hey,yo,spin it,Spinda!'' the female Grunt says

''Spi Spin. Spi Spi Spin''

''So listen up,intuder! She wants money,but it always eludes her! Team Skull represent! We cant pay the rent! Had a lot of fun,but our youth was misspent!'' the male Grunt says

You and Raichu feel bad

''This Pokemon Center is where we cower! But we cant pay bills,so we got no power! if you give us 10 bucks we will help you out! By healing your team before your next bout'' the female Grunt says

''erm...sounds good,yo?''

''rai raichu rai?''

''I know you're all ok,well Gengar is half of health and I know I have tons of potions,but I wanna give em money''

''raichu''

''I knew we could count on you,yo! Thanks to you,we can make do,yo!'' the male Grunt says

They heal Gengar

''Cash makes us perky! So even though you were a bit jerky,I'll heal up your team so you could do work-y!'' the female Grunt says

''Is that all?? You can only heal Pokemon?? Can you do anything else for me??Do any other services?? I'll pay you!!''

''The clothes you're wearin are so unbearable! To tell the truth,I find it quite hysterical! hey yo check Spinda,spin it!'' the female Grunt says

''Spi Spin! Spi Spi Spin!''

''Looks like you got no sense in fashion,yo! Dont you know that that's our passion,yo?'' the male Grunt says

''I'll show you what we got to help you decide! We got tops more fly then Charizard Glide! We got the roughest tank tops that you've ever seen! And when you wear a Skull Tank,you're sure to look mean!'' the female Grunt says

''Spi Spin! Spi Spi Spin!''

''With a price so low,you cant say no. Its just 10 000 PokeDollars. You wanna buy one,yo?'' the female Grunt asks

You look in your bag to see how much money you have  
You have 913,108 PokeDollars

''YES!!! I'LL TAKE IT!! TAKE MY MONEY!! TAKE ALL OF IT YOU LOVABLE DORKS!!!'' you just throw them all your money and they give you a Skull Tank

You calm down a bit

''Can you please give my Raichu a fly necklace!?''

They oblidge and give a Team Skull necklace to Raichu,who's happy

You say goodbye to the Grunts and continue.  
While walking,Raichu jumps of your shoulder,you ask him to hold your bag,which he does. You take off your shirt while walking,toss it to Raichu and put on immediatelly the Skull Tank

''I'll never take it off. I love it'' you say teary eyed

You get your stuff from Raichu and arrive at the Shady House

''Though,erm...it will be awkward facing Team Skulls Boss....wearing one of his underlings shirts and necklaces we've got.''

''Raichu rai''

''Yea''

You and Raichu fight a bunch of surprised and confused Grunts who arent sure whose side you're on. The clothes you're wearing is giving them mixed messages

Soon you're stopped by one Grunt

''Greetings,visitor. If you wish to meet with Master Guzma,then you must give 3 secret passwords''

''Erm...ok''

''Then tell me this month's first password! Which move does Master Guzma like best?''

Shit,thats hard,it could be any Bug Move. You think about Guzma when you were at Malie Garden. You think of your battle with him. You also then remember something he said. 'The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up'. Maybe? No,it couldnt be,but it wouldnt hurt to give it a shot,you could always beat up the Grunt if you were wrong

''Beat Up?'' you stupidly guess

''Then tell me this month's second password!Which Pokemon does Master Guzma like best?''

Shit,how can you know that!? As far as you know,there are over 800 Pokemon. But it might be one of the ones he has. Golisopod or Ariados. Ariados is a native Pokemon from Johto and we're in Alola. Guzma is Alolan. And Golisopod is Alolan,so the answer must be...

''Golispod'' you say a bit more confident this time

''Then tell me this month's third password! Which drink does Master Guzma like best?''

Shit,how the hell can you possible know that?! You didnt drink any Alolan drink besides Tapu Cocoa which you've been chugging down for....quite a long time. But there are tons of Alolan drinks that you've ignored or didnt bother to try. Oh what the Hell

''Tapu Cocoa''

''So you think the passwords are...Beat Up? Golisopod? Tapu Cocoa? Are you sure about that?''

''No''

''Bwa ha ha ha! You know all Master Guzma's favorite things and you even say 'no' at the end! Yea,you're one of us bonehead''

He lets you pass

Oh,how you wish you were one of em. You do feel touched that you know all of Guzma's favorite things,even though it was just a few lucky guesses. 

''I guess we're on the same wavelength''

''If you wanna have an audience with Master Guzma,then follow the path on the roof''

''Yeeeaaa.....wait what?...oh for the love of''

You go on the roof and its still storming and raining,you rush through the window and soon you enter Guzma's Room

You see Guzma and a Grunt

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!I don't really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!"

You noticed his expression,he's hiding it well,but he did NOT expect you to come to him while wearing a Skull Tank and you and Raichu having Team Skull necklaces.

''Actually,I've come for that Yungoos''

"Oh, Yungoos? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can't you just watch out for your own Pokémon and stay out of other people's business?! You're one messed up girl! You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack!''

You try your best not to blush at that last sentence. God,you love this guy

Guzma continues  
''I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you!!!"

Guzma sent out Golisopod  
You sent out Feraligatr  
Feraligatr used Crunch  
Golisopod used Razor Shell and of course it was a critical hit that nearly took out Feraligatr. Bug Types really are your achillies heel  
Feraligatr used Slash which injured Golisopod a lot and activated its Emergency Exit ability  
Guzma sent out Ariados  
Ariados used Shadow Sneak and defeated Feraligatr  
You then send out Raichu,who jumps of your shoulder,looking tough and stuff  
Ariados used Sucker Punch  
Raichu used his powerful Thunderbolt and defeated Ariados  
Guzma sent out Golisopod  
Raichu used Thunder Wave  
Golisopod was paralyzed and unable to move  
Raichu uses Thunderbolt and defeats Golisopod

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta admit, that was great!" Guzma says annoyed

He then pulls his hair again and yells ''GUZMA!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!''

Then he adreses the Grunt  
''Yo! Give the Pokémon back to the girl. NOW!!!"

The Grunt gives Yungoos to you,but Yungoos just runs away thinking you're a Grunt

''Tch''

''Eek!'' the Grunt runs away

"I'm gonna beat you down one of these days! No matter whose help I need to do it..." he then walks past you and leaves

Now,you're alone in Guzma's Room,you look around it and see a shit ton of Buginium Z

''Heh,cool'' you take one

''But,I dont know how to use Buginium Z. Maybe I should make Guzma dance for me next time....come to think of it Molayne gave me Steelium Z and didnt show how to use it! How am I supposed to know how to use that shit! Im a foreigner to Alola!''

You sigh as you pocket the Buginium Z and look around his room more.

Then you decide to rest,you sit on Guzma's 'Throne' which is just a fancy chair

''Aaahhh,I love it here. Its a comfy chair. It even has his scent. I wish I could stay here forever. But...wait...Raichu,check if we're alone''

''Rai!''

He runs out of the room as sees that the Grunts who were at the door are gone. Raichu runs and informs you that you are alone

''Good...Because now we get serious. Raichu listen...Lillie,Gladion and Lusamine. Theres something about them...and Guzma too. This is just a theory,but Gladion gave me the last key and I think this might hold some water. Lusamine says she wants to love and protect Pokemon. When we were invited to the Aether Place,Lillie was hesistant,scared even. SHe made up an excuse to watch Hau's battle with Olivia,even though she hates Pokemon Battles. Lillie also has Nebby always hidden in the bag. Then Glaion says Team Skull is looking for Cosmog,aka Nebby. Gladion said 'I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place'. Team Skull,the same team that tried to steal berries anad a bus stop sign. Also they are or were piss poor. How could Team Skull know about Cosmog? Simple,they had a lead, a clue,maybe even payment,. By whom? Lusamine. I mean,I might be judging a bit too much. But are Lusamine,Lillie and Gladion all related? They're blondes. Hell,when Hau mentioned Lillie,Lusamine's expression changed. She looked surprised by hearing that name. Lusamine also said 'children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them.'. Before I thought that just reffered to Lillie,but what if it means Gladion too? What if the siblings ran away from her and went their seperate ways? I honestly think Guzma did nothing wrong. The guy is too....erm...bombastic? Unhinged?...He cant possibly be a mastermind for anything evil. Sure they steal Pokemon for money,but now we know the true reason why. Team Skull needs money for their refuge,to live in Po Town at peace. Team Skull isnt like Team Rocket who wants Pokemon for money and world domination and shit. They just wanna live in peace,failiures with failiures. Lusamine might not show it,but well...she slipped up. I saw her slasher smile when she saw the Ultra Beast. Lusamine said she needs that pokemon back. She also said 'I will save it. And I will love it'. She wants the Ultra Beasts and she needs Cosmog''

''Raichu rai rai?''

''I know it,its just my gut feeling. Thing about it! Lillie says Cosmog may not be from this world. Thats why she was taking it to the Ruins of Life,Ruins of Conflict and the Ruins of Whatever. Cosmog is somehow drawn to these ruins. Cosmog is the key. Nebby is the key. In short,Lusamine is looking for Nebby so she can use it to get that Ultra Beast.''

''rai rai raichu chu?''

''I dont know where does it leave Gladion in all of this''

''raichu chu chu rai!''

''Team Skull needed cash. Lusamine gave them cash,she made em hired help and she made Guzma her lapdog. She's using Team Skull's bad reputation so she can do freaky shit under our noses. Team Skull are essentially distractions,red herring. Raichu,we have to go back fast!!''

''RAICHU!!'' he jumps on your shoulder

You rush outsid,but then you run into Nanu. You feel he's judgiing you for your fashion sense  
"Have I got you to thank for this?"

''F-For what??'' you then see Yungoos ''Oh''

"Thing must've been scared half to death if it's glad to see a wretch like me. What a lot of hassle... A trial-goer, huh? Figures.Look, I'm not gonna fight someone who is taking on Team Skull. I healed your Pokémon up so...go. Just go. Though...looking around now... It seems like there’re fewer Team Skull folks around today than usual. Huh. I guess some of 'em might have run off after seeing their boss get beat."

''Uncle Nanu'' Acerola arrived

"And here comes the noise again..."

''Im so sorry. You've must've been so scared'' she talks to Yungoos and then she thanks you

''Um..no problem'' you tell her

"Uncle, you're a great police officer, aren't you? I really hope that you're keeping a good eye on things here! What else do you stay here for, if you're not putting a stop to Team Skull's shenanigans?"

''The rent's real cheap. No one else is crazy enough to stay this close to Team Skull, after all."

"That's what you say. But it's really all for the Pokémon, isn't it? You could depend on the Aether Foundation to look after the Pokémon that Team Skull hurts, but you stay here to look out for them, huh?Come on, Yungoos. Let's get you back to Aether House!I'll come back to see you again soon, Uncle!"

"No one's asking you to..."

"Then come by Aether House when you're done! Alola!" Acerola leaves

"Pokémon tucked up in their Poké Balls, Team Skull locked up in their little town... I wonder if either enjoys the experience?" Nanu also leaves

''......Let's go Raichu. We gotta stop Lusamine and save Guzma from her evil manipulation'' you and Raichu call Tauros and charge back to Aether House to check on Lillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for the chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb5i1RLLKYo


	16. Another Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiding Aether

You arrive at Route 15 and enter the Aether House

"We're home! We brought Yungoos with us, too!....Wha... What's going on in here?!" Acerola says

"______... I'm sorry! I...I can't even make myself smile right now..." Hau says

"But why? What happened?" Acerola asks

''Miss Lillie'' the kid says

''She's gone'' the other one says

"That Plumeria lady came back as soon as Acerola had left..." Hau says

"What?!" Acerola says

"I'm supposed to be a Trainer! But when it came down to it, Lillie had to protect me... Lillie, who's not even a Trainer to begin with!"

Gladion then runs in  
"Did I hear that right? It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!"

"Geh! You know who Lillie is?!" Hau says surprised,you just facepalm

''And you all are so useless and weak that now Cosmog is... Lillie is...'Arghhh! I'll show you how angry you make me!"

Gladion starts a battle with you  
Gladion sent out Golbat  
You sent out Raichu  
Golbat used Acrobatics,it wasnt very effective  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and it almost fainted Golbat  
Golbat used Acrobatics,it wasnt very effective  
Rachu used Quick Attack and defeated Golbat  
Gladion sent out Sneasel  
Sneasel used Feint Attack  
Raichu used and knocked out Sneasel  
Gladion sent out Type:Null  
Type:Null used Crush Claw  
You and Raichu use Gigavolt Havoc which almost one-shotted Type:Null  
Raichu used Quick Attack and ended the battle

"That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless battle like that...But I told you both! I told you that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola! I have to get it back from them!We'll leave from the ferry terminal. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so the only question is, are you ready to come now, or not?"

''Lets save G-uh...I mean Lillie.''

"...Good... Then let's go."

You soon arrive at the ferry terminal

"Hrmph... So, we're waiting for Hau?"

''He'll come sooner or later'' you tell him

"Yeah, I guess so... He's a pretty interesting kid. I'll give you that.Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal? ...I couldn't do it."

Nanu arrives soon

"Officer Nanu?" Gladion says surprised

"If only Team Skull could've just kept themselves and their troublemaking to Po Town... Why'd they have to make all this fuss, huh?You there,girl.I'm an island kahuna, you know. Battle against me. It'll be a good experience for you if you're really hoping to master the island challenge."

'' 'kay,sure,whatever'' you say while shrugging

"Don't take it too serious, now."

Nanu sent out Sableye  
You sent out Flareon  
Sableye used Fake Out  
Flareon used Lava Plume  
Sableye used Shadow Ball  
Flareon used Lava Plume again and defeated Sableye  
Nanu sent out Alolan Persian  
Persian used Fake Out  
Flareon used Lava Plume,which was a crit which defeated Persian  
Nanu sent out Krokorok  
Krokorok used Swagger  
You withrew Flareon and sent out Samurott  
Samurott used Aqua Tail and defeated Krokorok with ease

"Well, shoot... Of course I already knew you had the heart and the strength to storm Team Skull’s stronghold, but I didn't know you were this good. And your Pokémon worked real hard for you. Let me fix your team up for you."

He heals your Pokemon

"Here. This is yours."

He gives you Darkinium Z

"If you want to use the Dark-type Z-Power, you've gotta do it like this."

He shows you how to use it,which reminds you that you need to make Molayne and Guzma dance their Z Move to you

"There. Congratulations or whatever. You've officially finished your Ula'ula trials.You've got somewhere else to be, don't you? Try not to destroy the whole place. Oh... And you, boy. Gladion. Tell me... If you're really trying to get stronger as you say, then what're you depending on Team Skull for?"

Nanu leaves and Hau arrives

''______!''

"Don't you dare say a word about this being fun."

"I won't... If I'd been stronger, then Lillie wouldn't have... I'm ready to do whatever it takes so that we can take back our smiles and our fun adventure!But where was Lillie taken? It couldn't be Po Town. ______ was there the whole time." Hau says

''I didnt even see Plumeria. They've all set it up so I would be at Po Town while the theft happened. They knew I'd wanna see.....I mean save Yungoos''

"Hmph...So you're not quite as dumb as you are naive.It'll be Aether Paradise." Gladion says

"Aether Paradise?!" Hau said at the same time you said your line  
''I KNEW IT!!!'' You yelled at the same time Hau said his line

Then you three soon go and arrive at the destination

"Aether Paradise's harbor... We made it this far without running into trouble. But I don't like how quiet it is. You two...stay alert." Gladion tells you

"But... Why would Lillie be here at Aether Paradise?"

"She just will be."

"Argh! This guy!" 

You chuckle at Hau's frustration

"Fine. So what are we going to do?"

''Let's capture some Aether Grunts and interrogate 'em!'' you say eagerly

"I guess...we take the elevator."

"You guess? And we're following this guy?! He doesn't have any plan!"

''Oh dont be a baby, Hau''

You all go to the elevator,Gladion tries to use the elevators controls

"Hmph. Just like I thought...''

"What were you doing there?" Hau asks

"Looks like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach to the lower levels.I was afraid this might happen. But still...What a pain.We don't have any choice. We have to go up."

The elevator then goes to you all a floor up

While you're going up,Hau notices your new look

''Whoa!______,did you join Team Skull???''

''No,i just wanted to change my look. I think it suits me'' you tell Hau annoyed

''How annoying'' Gladion said,you were unsure if he told this to you or Hau or both

You all arrive on the first floor

''I,Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief. The only one in the world. I am irreplacable.''  
He then runs to face you  
'' And here you come back......uninvited?''

"Like you don't know why. You of all people should know everything that happens in the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, high-and-mighty Branch Chief?"

''Hee hee hee! Look at you... Living out in the world hasnt been kind,has it? But Im still not telling you anything! And you of all people should understand why...Gladion''

"Hey, _____. You know why being a Trainer is so great? Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a kid or an adult. Everyone's equal in Pokémon battle!"

''Oh ho! Is that right? Is that what you think? So you wish to battle me? Branch Chief Faba? The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defence is to battle amere child?!''

''.....I'm fucking 20'' you tell Faba, really annoyed

Faba sent out Hypno  
You sent out Gengar  
Hypno used Psychic on Gengar  
Gengar,Mega Evolves and uses Dark Pulse  
Hypno used Psychic and almost knocks out Gengar  
Mega Gengar used Dark Pulse and defeated Hypno

Faba is shocked  
''H-h-how can this be?! How could this child...''

''Still an adult''

"Aue, look at you, _______! And Faba is real strong, too!"

''So...As I said, Faba. You of all people know what I'm here for."

''Indeed. The world truly hasnt been kind to you,has it? Look how hard it has made you. If you're looking for Cosmog. I suppose it might be downstairs''

''You suppose?'' you glare at Faba

''Downstairs?!Oh yeah! Ms.Wicke did say there was another level farther down,didnt she? What do you do down there?'' Hau asks

''Well if you must know. I heard experiments are being held down there. Experiments aiming to tear the very boundaries of the world apart''

''Y'all Aether People are stupid! Tearing up wormholes and Ultra Wormholes! T's not right!'' you tell Faba

"We're in a bit of a hurry, Faba. A lift would be nice." Gladion says

''Why not? This is an act of kindness I can do for you thanks to my position as Branch Chief''

"______, Hau. If you're ready, let's head down. Are you ready?"

''Seriously?! You're asking that now??? I dont know if you've noticed,but we're really WAAY down the rabbit hole!!!!'' you tell Gladion

"...All right. Let's go."

Faba set the elevator and got off if it and let Gladion operate it

''Raichu rai''

''I know,if he really wants to help us,he'd come along'' you whisper to Raichu

As you all go to the basement level,you see Fabas shit eating grin. You knew it,he probably set up an ambush down there

''Raichu,he's probably sending us into an ambush,get ready for the worst.'' you whisper to Raichu

''Rai rai!''

When you arrive down there,you all split up,to your misfortune,you have to babysit Hau

As you explore you see 3 Aether Employee's....well you refer to them as Grunts, and they dare to challenge you.  
You manage to sweep them with your Raichu

Eventually you explore more of the place but 2 Aether Grunts face you,which forced you and Hau to team up thus beating them with 2 Raichu's! Your Raichu and Hau's Alolan Raichu

After that you look through some reports on the computers and eventually find something that may or may not be useful.  
Hau then tells you that you've gotta tell Gladion about this. And then he proceeds to run  
You and Raichu sigh and follow him

"Did you find anything?" Gladion asks you two

"We learned a bit about Cosmog! Like, it might be an Ultra Beast or whatever... and if you stress it a lot, it can create Ultra Wormholes! Maybe to run away or something?"Hau says

"If you stress it...If you hurt it-is that what you mean? Was that why she ran away with it?"

"But we didn't find any sign of it down here."

"Yeah... Faba probably knew this would be a dead end.Darn... Did he outsmart us?"

You shrug  
''He outsmarted you,if it were my way,I'd drag him to come with us. I expected this to be an ambush rather then a wild goose chase. But now,he's probably setting up an ambush back on the upper floors. Lets just hope he's bad at it'' you say

Gladion leaves

"Gladion never really explains anything, eh? Probably thinks it makes him look cool...Should we go after him? We all got into this together. Might as well see it to the end together!"

''Yes,Hau. We go after him''

You all go to the elevator which takes you to the upper floor aaannnd 3 Aether Grunts were waiting for you.  
Just 3? Well,looks like Faba is bad at ambushes which is good.  
Once again you team up with Hau and sweep these bastards  
Since you all won your battle against the Aether Grunts,you've scared em away which leaves you alone for a while

"You know...I know we aren't friends. But I'm glad you two are here...I remember what you said at the Battle Royal Dome that day, Hau. About how people can achieve more if they do something together. Looks like maybe you were right."

Then Wicke approaches you all  
You and Raichu get ready to fight her,but surprisingly Wicke healed your Pokemon.  
Which actually surprised you. You thought she was an evil bitch with a fake smile and a smug look on her face. Wicke wasnt acting nice,but she really was nice?  
Well,looks like you couldnt predict everything,but you're glad you were wrong on Wicke  
From her you learn that Lillie is with Lusamine. Hau thinks that Lusamine is also good and nice,but Gladion tells him  
'"Yeah, she's real nice...as long as you don't mean nothing to her."

Gladion runs to get Lillie and Nebby,Hau chases after Gladion

''Erm...Wicke,yea....I gotta go'' you tell her a bit awkwardly and then run after the guys

When you catch up to Hau and Gladion you see Faba with 3 Aether Grunts.  
Holy shit he really IS bad at ambushes! Thats a relief!

''My my....what naughty children.You should just lay your heavy heads down'' Faba tells you all. He then continues  
''But I knew that you would struggle onward. I could see through every action you would take. So I knew you would try to reach the president. And that is why. I knew that I would be ambush you here and remedy my previous failiure. The only reason I let you in my lower floor was to buy time to gather more staff to stop you'' 

"So, uh, Mr. Faba, do you have the key to the president's rooms?" Hau asks

''Indeed. I have it right here'' Faba says all smug and stuff

"So...if you'd just stayed hidden, we would've been stuck here anyway, right?" Hau says

You and Faba virtually have the same reaction of shock and surprised 

''WHAT!?!?'' you both say.

You were shocked to see Hau actually do something smart

''E-Enough, you lot! teach these children a lesson!!'' Faba tells his Grunts

You sigh ''Still 20''

Then you and Gladion defeat 2 Aether Grunts with Feraligatr and Golbat

The 2 defeated Aether Grunts run away like whimps

''H-h-how can this be?! To be cornered my mere children!''

''Ok,now you're just insulting me'' you tell him annoyed

"Maybe helping one another isn't so bad...______! Hau! I leave Faba to you!" Gladion tells you

''Of course you do'' You wish you'd fight with Gladion against Faba

''E-enough of this! I will show you the true power of Branch Chief Faba! The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defence! We settle this at last with a Multi Battle!''

Aether Grunt sent out Ledian  
Faba sent out Slowbro  
You and Hau sent out your Raichu's  
Both Raichu's used Thunderbolt which knocked out Ledian and Slowbro  
The 2 Pokemon high five  
Faba sent out Bruxish  
Both Raichu used Thunderbolt on the psychic fish and KO'd it  
Faba sent out Hypno  
Hypno used Psychic on the Alolan Raichu and injured it  
Your Raichu used Thunderbolt and nearly KO'd Hypno  
The Alolan Raichu finishes the battle with his Thunderbolt  
Your Raichu rolls his eyes,crosses his hands and pouts

The last Aether Grunt runs away,leaving Faba alone

"I wanna help save Lillie, so I'm going ahead! You don't mind, right?!"

Faba gives him the key. Gladiona nd Hau proceed to go ahead of you to unlock the door

"Thanks for the key, Mr. Faba!" Hau says as they go to unlock it

You're staying behind,keeping an eye on Faba,who is aware that you're controlling him. So he tells you  
"This is why...This is why I can't bring myself to like children." 

You have a shit eating grin  
''Why, 'cause you keep getting beaten by them?'' you dedice to rub his losses in his face and pour salt on his wound

The door is unlocked and Gladion and Hau proceed to go ahead of you

''Well,its been nice Faba. Smell ya later'' you walk away

''Chu chu! Raichu! Rai!'' Raichu also gives Faba some smack talk while following you and doing his Team Skull gestures


	17. Lusamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront the big bad

Passing through the door,you see Gladion run ahead. You see he's actually going to face Guzma. You kinda wish Gladion loses so you could be with Guzma,even if it means fighting him.

"Whoa! There's, like, an uku billion Team Skull thugs in this place!"

You just give Hau a look and ask him ''The fuck does uku billion mean???''

"So the foundation really was working together with Team Skull?This is, like, way too mind-blowing to think about right now. ______! Let's knock some skulls together for now!" he runs off to face a Grunt

''Fucking hell,that kid is always hyper. I wish he would actually pay attention to what Im saying for once'' you sigh annoyed and fight ALL of the grunts that are in your way

You eventually reach Gladion and Guzma,but you see one Grunt before you.  
You grab your Pokeball to call Flarion

''Yo Yo YO!! Pretty strong aint you?? Then go ahead,Im no numskull! I dont fight battles I cant win!''

You lower Flarions pokeball  
''Oh...Good! Smart Grunt. You just stay there and be a good boy''

''Yes ma'am'' the intimidated Grunt nods and gets out of your way

Now you face Gladion and Guzma,for real

"Ngh! So I'm still not strong enough.All the days that I struggled alone and lonely... it was all for nothing? Is that it?" Gladion says shocked and disappointed

You walk past Gladion  
''Dont worry,I'll rescue you'' you tell Gladion,but you're still glad he lost

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" 

You friggin love this guy

Guzma continued to speak "I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me. Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull. And rejecting your own mother?! That was impressive.And now it's your turn! You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out your fire at the source!"

''Lets settle this! Boss versus Boss!''

Guzma sent out Golisopod  
You sent out Jumpluff  
Golisopod used First Impression,which takes half od Jumpluffs health  
Jumpluff used Aereal Ace which took one third of Golisopods health  
Jumpluff also being fast uses Giga Drain which took out a huge chunk of Golisopods health which was used to restore him  
Golisopods Emergency Exit activated  
Guzma sent out Masquerain  
Masquerain used Air Slash and almost defeated Jumpluff  
You returned Jumpluff and sent out Raichu  
''Fuck 'em up!''  
''Rai rai!'' Raichu jumps off your shoulder  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and knocked out Masquerain  
Guzma sent out Golisopod again  
Raichu used Charge Beam and knocked out Golisopod and gained a boost  
Guzma sent out Ariados  
Ariados used Sucker Punch  
Raichu used Thunderbolt which was boosted and was a crit,it knocked out Ariados  
Guzma sent out Pinsir  
You and Raichu use your Z Move,Gigavolt Havoc and you one-shot the Pinsir and win the battle  
Raichu jums back on your shoulder and you two fist bump

"Hey, what's up with you? How come I can't smash you?!" Guzma says annoyed

You shrug

........

"GUZMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" he pulls his hair while yelling at himself

You cant help but wonder if that happens because of abuse or triggering flashbacks

"Tch. Looks like I got no choice. Go on... go through." he lets you pass

You slowly walk past him and enter the mansion,you kinda wish you can just stay beside him,but sadly,you gotta rescue Lillie.

You find Lusamine with Lillie  
"Ah, _______. It's been a while since we last saw you..."

''Wha???'' Lillie turns around and is surprised to see you

''Nice to you too Lillie'' you try to joke or something

''Y-you came?'' Lillie asks

''Theres a reason why I told you and Kukui to call me Saviour. Im good at saving people'' you tell her

''Thank you....Thank you!'' Lillie tells you

"Hmm. So you know one another? A gifted young Trainer like ______...... And she bothers with someone like you? How disappointing."

''I dont need your approval,Mother! Or your permission! I will save Cosmog!''

"My... You do say such incomprehensible things. Calling me mother? I don't have any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love! So tell me how you'll save that Pokémon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a Trainer. The only thing that you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's research material! You're not beautiful enough for my world... but fine. Since you're here anyway, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then... you can leave."

''Im not being foolish or selfish. I am asking you to listen,Mother! Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake! If you open the Ultra Wormhole,Cosmog will....Cosmog will die!''

"You're right... it probably will die. Because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not!"

Lusamine walks to a teleporter and enters it

"Maybe if you really had been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you... Too bad." she teleported away

''Bitch'' you tell Lusamine,even though she just left

Lillie is happy you cama after her,but then she asks you for help again,to save Nebby,again.

You take Lillie's hand and you walk over to teleporter. Which takes you two to a new room

''Wh-what is this place?'' Lillie asks

''And the bitch is here'' you see Lusamine in the distance

Lusamine overheard you,so she turned around and said ''Hurry. This way."

You sigh,let go of Lillie's hand and walk over to Lusamine

"What do you think? It's my private collection. My precious babies... They will all be preserved for eternity here."

You look around and see some frozen Pokemon

"But my poor beast... What confusion, what rage must it feel, arriving in this strange world? It would not be right to confine its feelings in such a small case as these ones... It will need to express itself. I think I will let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it will!"

''Over my dead body'' you tell Lusamine

She doesnt get to reply because of Hau's sudden appearance

"Whoa! ______!" Hau eagerly waves at you

You just look at him confused and wave back at him

He and then Gladion who also appears,run to you and Lusamine

"Whoa-ho! And Lillie!" Hau just noticed Lillie, you groan at Hau's observation skills  
"Man, I'm so glad to see you're OK!"

"Ah. Sweet Hau. So you came, too? Hmph. And Gladion. Must you be so untidy?" 

"Will you listen to me at least? You mustn't open the Ultra Wormhole. You cannot let the beasts run wild!" Gladion tells Lusamine 

"THE DAUGHTER WHO STOLE MY COSMOG FROM ME AND THE SON WHO TOOK MY TYPE:NULL!!!!! ALL I EVER DID WAS GIVE YOU TWO ALL THE LOVE I HAD, AND ALL YOU DID WAS BETRAY ME!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK FOR MY ATTENTION NOW!!!!!" Lusamine yells angrily

"What? Daughter? Son?" Hau looks at Lusamine,Lillie and Gladion  
"WAIT!!! YOU ALL ARE A FAMILY!?!"

You facepalm,Raichu rolls his eyes

"Perhaps once we were... Sweet Hau. But those wretches beside you left me. But it doesn't matter now. None of that matters now! I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I? But now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here... If I use its entire body, how many Ultra Wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then?"

Lillie once again tries to talk sense to Lusamine

"Watch... I will open the Ultra Wormhole for you... Come to me, my sweet beast!"

Lusamine opened an Ultra Wormhole and the same Ultra Beast from before arrived  
You slightly freeze up again, Raichu tenses up a bit

"You see! All over Alola!"

You faintly hear Nebby

"Ugh... Must you be so noisy, even inside there?! What an annoying Pokémon. The only thing I need from you is your power!!!But I will admit... it looks like that power has served me well. There should be plenty of beautiful beasts appearing all around Alola as we speak! Look! On Akala and Poni... Even on Melemele Island! Ho ho ho ho!"

''Raichu,you should hold me back or else I'll beat up this ho-ho-hoe with my own two bare hands!''

''Raichu raichu rai'' Raichu cant guarantee anything

"Hee hee! My sweet beast."

''Fuck this shit. I dont care whose mother she is''

You walk up to Lusamine,grab her and prepare to punch her. But then the sudden appearance of Guzma stopped you. Curses,why did you stop and go soft when you saw Guzma. You cant help it,you friggin love the guy

"Madam Prez... the experiment was a success, huh? Looks like it's time to catch this wicked Ultra Beast to beat down these annoying upstarts!"

Lusamine escapes your grasp

"You're right... Guzma. Quiet those children for me. I don't want to hear from them again."

Guzma nods and walks up to face probably Gladion again. But Gladion aint got time for Lusamines shit,so he runs up to her and says

''I'LL STOP THE BEAST!! MY PARTNER NULL WAS BORN TO BE A BEAST KILLER'' Gladion says

''I call dibs on G-'' you're cut off

''HAU,YOU TAKE GUZMA!!'' Gladion orders him

''FUCK!!!'' you say pissed that you're not gonna spend time with Guzma,even if it means just fighting

Hau looks scared as fuck and Guzma looks like he's gonna beat him down

''_____!!! STOP THE PRESIDENT!!!'' Gladion tells you

You grin ''One Lusamine beatdown coming right up''

''IF WE DONT,ALOLA WILL BE FLOODED WITH BEASTS!!''

''YOU DONT NEED TO YELL'' you yell back annoyed

Lillie once again says you gotta get Nebby back

"What a disappointment... To think that you are all so small-minded... You're going to startle my sweet beast! ______... it looks like I'll need to silence you first."

''I'd like to see you try,girlie'' you glare at Lusamine

Lusamine sent out Clefable  
You sent out Flareon  
Flareon used Quick Attack  
Clefable used Metronome,which turned out to be Worry Seed,which is mildly annoying  
Clefable then used Cosmic Power  
Flareon used Flame Charge,which injured Clefable a little,but gave Flareon a speed boost  
Clefable used Cosmic Power again  
Flareon used Lava Plume which also burned Clefable this time  
Clefable used Metronome,which turned out to be Horn Drill,Flareon was unaffected  
Flareon used Lava Plume and knocked out Clefable  
Lusamine sent out Milotic  
You return Flareon and send out Jumpluff  
Milotic used Safeguard  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain and KO'd Milotic  
Lusamine sends out Mismagius  
Mismagius used Shadow Ball  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain and knocked out Mismagius,while restoring a big chuck of his missing health  
Lusamine sent out Liligant  
''Ugh,a Liligant. Lil' Petti is so much better. Destroy her Jumpluff''  
''Jump jump!!''  
Jumpluff used Aereal Ace and knocked out Liligant  
Lusamine sent out Bewear  
Jumpluff used Aereal Ace,but Bewear seems bulky  
Bewear used Take Down and knocked out Jumpluff  
''WHAT!?!?'' you say shocked  
''Raichu!! Fuck 'em up!!''  
''RAICHU!!''  
Raichu jumps off your shoulder  
Bewear used Baby Doll Eyes  
You and Raichu use Gigavolt Havoc Z Move to finish this battle,which it does

"Hmph... ALL THAT I WANT IS MY PREVIOUS BEAST!! I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THE REST OF YOU!!!"

You glance at Guzma as she said the last line,you're a bit concerned where this is going

Lusamine then sees something  
"No! The Ultra Wormhole is disappearing... Guzma. With me. We will catch the beast using the Beast Ball that we've developed here."

''Dont go!'' you manage to say

"Yes, ma'am..."

''Why does no one ever listen to me?!'' you say

Lusamine goes through the Ultra Wormhole and sadly so does Guzma

Lillie walks over to Nebby and asks if its alright

''It changed forms and its not moving'' Gladion says

''Maybe it has an alternative form,like Shaymin? Or it evolved and is in a cocoon-like stage,like Metapod or Kakuna or other bug type pokemon'' you say as you try to think of a solution

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here." Gladion says

''Yea,this place gives me the heebeegeebees''

You all leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna throw some references and stuff
> 
> When you sent out Raichu against Guzma you said ''Fuck 'em up'', which is a reference to this picture  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/d73cb53cc9af41d85b21cf67a5db4c6d/tumblr_inline_oh3cs9Qj2w1t7pbx3_540.gif  
> I also imagine you sending Raichu just like that xD
> 
>  
> 
> The whole nickname Saviour nickname is a reference to a Pokemon,Lets Play of versus Wonderlock,watch the left sceen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqgxnrM8UhY  
> 8:54-8:59 , 11:03-11:09  
> And of course,during that whole lets play whenever the characters call the player character Saviour, I love it  
> And its fitting since we always save the day in the games
> 
> When Lusamine sent out Liligant,you mentioned how Lil'Petti is so much better.  
> Thats a reference to another Pokemon Lets Play.  
> Pokemon Omicron,where Linkara's Petilil is a badass  
> http://pre13.deviantart.net/81e1/th/pre/f/2014/049/8/2/linkara___lil_petti__the_petilil_rebel_by_madhatter_himself-d770j0p.png  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BgwabibCMAAJov9.png  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKSuAphoIOo  
> 9:00-9:19


	18. Poni Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie joins you on your adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea,this one has Pokemon Insurgence references,since you're also the protagonist from that game too  
> Play it! Its free to download! Or watch a lets play,it has good story

As you've all went through the teleporter,you saw Wicke was awaiting all of you.  
Wicke is glad you are all unharmed,but Gladion says that there's still much you all have to do and how Lusamine and Guzma disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole.  
You do feel a bit down that Guzma left and followed Lusamine,but you knew he wouldnt listen to you. You were both enemies.  
Gladion informs Wicke that Cosmog is not moving and that they cant leave Lusamine in the Beast's World. Just like how you cant and wont leave Guzma in the Beast's World,because dammit you love the guy,it might be a crush or a phase,but you wont leave a guy like that to rot in some other dimension.  
You hear Gladion talking about an Alolan Legendary Pokemon that can reach other worlds. Gladion doubts that the Legendary exists,but Hau jumps in and says that they do exist, just like how the Ultra Beasts exist Wicke offers you all to sleep and rest and you all take that offer  
  
The next day,Wicke informs you that Lillie is waiting for you outside. You then rush out to see whats wrong now. You see Lillie dressed in new clothes,looking more akin to a Trainer. You two are a perfect contast now. She's dressed in mostly white,while you're mostly dressed in black  
  
''I've picked these clothes up in Malie,do you think they suit me?''  
  
''Yep,what about mine? I raided Team Skulls HQ,Po Town. And this is my lil' souvenir!'' you kinda lied,didnt wanna tell her you paid for the Skull Tank  
  
Lillie smiled sweetly,she said that you looked good,but you felt like she wasnt comftable with your look,due to what she went through with Team Skull.  
Lillie also says she wants to be like you,which surprised you. She says she wants to be strong like you,strong enough to pass any Trial. Now you understood what she meant. But still,you kinda feel conflicted about that,you're not the nicest person and the things you did and when you remember how certain people called you a threat,even though you have amnesia and dont know your past. You dont know how to feel. What you strongly feel now is that you gotta save Guzma. For now,he's the only person thats like you.  
  
Gladion arrives and gives Lillie the Sun Flute,telling her he found it downstairs. He also said you need the Moon Flute.  
Gladion gives you a Master Ball,you thank him and keep up your Poker Face,but inside you are fangirling 'HOLY SHIT!!! I GOT A FRIGGIN MASTER BALL!!! I CAN USE THIS TO CAPTURE A LEGENDARY LIKE ARTICUNO OR VICTINI OR SOMEONE BADASS!!!'  
  
You and Lillie then later go to Poni Island,Seafolk Village.  
You two find the Chief of Seafolk Village Lillie asks where you can find the Kahuna The Chief says that you two should check Hapu's House.  
The first thing you do is run to the Pokemon Center,you go to the PC,swap Samurott for Delta Froslass  
  
''Racihu?''  
  
''I think its about time we show Alola why Torren is special. Time to show 'em the Delta Pokemon we have. Besides,these poor Pokemon need love too.... after what they went through...''  
  
Raichu nods in understanding  
  
You then meet up with Lillie and together you arrived at the Ancient Poni Path.  
You went to ask Lillie if she wants one of your Pokemon,but you ran into Mudsdale,which means Hapu is nearby  
And indeed Hapu walks outside her house to meet and greet you two. You let the Hapu and Lillie talk about business and stuff.  
You just think how an entire day passed from just travelling. Its nightime already  
You then focus on the conversation again,you hear Lillie ask where is the Kahuna,but Hapu says that there is none. Great,now what? Aaand now Lillie asks you the same thing. You just look at her and shrug.  
Hapu decides to take you to the Ruins,she leads the way.  
But then her grandma suddenly greets you two and accidentally scares Lillie. The granny registers Machamp on your Ride Pager You and Lillie then travel together to the Ruins of Hope.  
Along the way you offer her or maybe more like order her to choose a Pokemon of yours to keep her company. You didnt take 'no' for an answer. She the randomly chose one Pokemon that was in a Dusk Ball,you then took that Dusk Ball and sent out its Pokemon,it was Delta Froslass.  
  
The Delta's fiery appearance caught Lillie by surprise and asks if that is like Torren's regional variant of Froslass,you then answer her  
  
''Yes and no. Delta Pokémon are a special kind of Pokémon whose type and appearance differs from their normal counterpart,kind of like Alolan Forms. For example Raticate is normally well...a Normal type,but in Alola,Raticate is a Dark Type. Same applies to Delta Pokemon,for example Froslass is Ghost and Ice Type,but this Delta is a pure Fire Type. Delta Pokémon were based on an idea scientists had about Pokémon to make them perfect....well,these scientists are some nasty people.''  
You for a moment glance at your Mega Ring  
''Delta Froslass due to her mutation, is unable to breed. She isnt natural like Alola Pokemon. Its some crazy Lusamine like experimentation shit. This is one Brave Froslass that will protect you if anything happens to me. She has Fire Blast, Eruption, Lava Plume and Crunch. She's literally one of a kind''  
  
You can tell Lillie is probably emotional about what happened to these Pokemon,she understands how these Pokemon suffer,just like how Cosmog did under Lusamine's experimentation.  
You then change the subject and tell that you've arrived at the Ruins of Hope.  
You hesitantly use Machamp to proceed further into the Ruins. You dont like being held by Machamp,for a second your thoughts trail to Guzma,but Raichu snaps you out of it You and Lillie witness Hapu becoming a Kahuna Now that Hapu became Kahuna,she asks Lillie what did she need. Lillie asks her abou the Legendary Pokemon. Thats when Hapu tells you a bit about Lunala  
  
After arriving back to Seafolk Village,you and Lillie travel to Exeggutor Island.  
The two of you talk a bit and then eventually arrive there.  
Lillie gets attacked by an Alolan Exeggutor,but your Delta Froslass manages to protect her with no problem. Oh,how you're proud of all your Pokemon,you dont need to constantly guide em how to act. Delta Froslass managed to defeat the Exeggutor Lillie thanked your Pokemon for her help Your little group walks and explores,but then it starts to rain,which makes you all scurry in a nearby cave.  
  
While you all wait for the rain to end in the cave. Lillie says it reminds her when she was little,something how she singed and danced in the rain and Lusamine was sane and she joined her,it was some emotional story. You really dont register anything Lillie says Raichu and Delta Froslass are into her little story. You're a bit envious how she can remember her past,while you cant,you then think of your earliest memory  
  
  
  
_''Can you hear me? Please,you need to hear me.....'' an unknown voice tells you_  
  
_''I...I can hear you'' you weakly say it_  
  
_''Oh,thank Arceus.You're not gone just yet. You've got to listen to me. Any minute now,it'll come back. You need to stay focused and remember all you can. You cant stop it from taking your memories,but if you focus we can delay it. Its coming. We need to be quick. You at least remember your name,right?''_  
  
_''R-Right....its...its...._______''_  
  
_''Okay,okay. Good,you remember your name. What else do you remember about yourself?''_  
  
_''I remember...that....I'm a girl....''_  
  
_''Great,you do. This might not be as bad as I thought-''_  
  
_Suddenly you hear something,now in retrospect,you know you heard a Gengar_  
  
_''Its back. _____,you need to wake up. Now._____,please,before its too late. _______. I've sent someone to fend it off and get you out of here. You need to wake up!''_  
  
_You wake up,but not get up,you looked at your surroundings,a cell,you're in a bed and theres a Gengar. But you hear some people,probably the people who put you in this mess_  
  
_''All right. The door is sealed,and I just instructed Gengar to use its Dream Eater move. It will feed off of the prisoners dreams and memories until theres nothing left. They wont be waking up anytime soon and even if they do,its not like they have a Pokemon to defend themselves from the Gengar with.'' an unknown male voice said_  
  
_You heard footsteps,someone new arrived_  
  
_''Well? How are our youngest prisoners memories fairing?'' an unknwon female voice asked_  
  
_''According to the computer,Miss Persephone, their memories should be gone within the hour.'' the second male voice said_  
  
_''Excellent.As soon as the memories are gone,we'll have fullfilled our end of the bargain. Good work you two. We are starting the ritual soon in the upstairs room. Will you be attending,or do you need to stay at the computer to supervise it?'' Persephone asked_  
  
_''I coded it myself,Miss, i dont need to supervise it. It works perfectly'' the second male voice said_  
  
_''Very well,I'll see you upstairs in a moment then'' Persephone said and went to leave,but she was stopped when the second voice asked her_  
  
_''Miss,wait,I have a question. After the girls memories are gone,what do you plan to do with her?''_  
  
_You listen well_  
  
_''Kill them,of course. I expect you upstairs within two minutes'' Persephone said as she left_  
  
_''Why are we bothering to wipe their memories if we're just going to kill them anyways?'' the first male voice asked_  
  
_''No clue,but thanks for not asking infront of **her**. You know she hates being questioned'' the second male voice said_  
  
_''Lets go upstairs then. Its always fun to see a ritual being performed'' the first male voice said_  
  
_You hear footsteps,they seem to have left_  
  
_''Please.......____......wake up.....'' the unknown voice told you_  
  
_The Gengar stops and looks around and a Mew appeared and chased the Gengar away_  
  
_''The Gengar's gone.... You can wake up now. Follow Mew and get out of this hellhole and never come back. Knowing our luck,we'll see eachother again. Good luck''_  
  
_You got out of the bed and looked around:_  
  
  
  
This was basically like your birth,you dont know what the previous you was like. And just on time as you've finished reminiscing of your earliest memory,so was Lillie done with her own story.  
  
''Um,______What are you going to do,once you finsihed your Island Challenge?'' Lillie asks you  
  
''Fill my Pokedex'' you tell her  
  
It stopped raining. You two search and eventually find the Moon Flute,which you happily take  
  
You two come back to Seafolk Village,show the Chief the flute and he tells you to let Hapu know  
  
You all go to Hapu,but on the Ancient Poni Path you're blocked by a row of squatting Grunts  
  
''You're from Team Skull. What do you want from us?'' Lillie asks them  
  
''Here they come. I heard about you numskulls at Aether. Do you really know of a way to save our boy Guzma?!'' a Grunt said  
  
You're touched that they care this much about Guzma. A female Grunt decides to force you into helping them,so she challenges you into a battle.  
You easily beat her with Raichu  
After that defeat,she got scared and then ran away. You kind of dont like that. Are you really that intimidating? Are you really some threat?  
  
One Grunt says they'll all come at you with all their Pokemon  
''We'll give 200% to save our boy Guzma!!!'' the Grunt says  
  
That dedication makes you a bit teary eyed  
The Grunts fight you,but you beat em all with Raichu and Flareon,you feel bad about beating them,they really did give their all  
  
''Im not giving up!! Even if though you beat me!!! Im part of Team Skull!! We're thick as anything!!!'' you're touched by this Grunts determination. You're really trying to keep yourself together. Sure,you and Guzma are technically enemies,but you do feel for him. You want him back as much if not more then the Grunts  
  
"That's enough. No one wants to see a sore loser." Plumeria says  
  
You and the Grunt look and see her sitting on a hill  
  
Theres this awkward silence,you decide to break the ice in an awkward way  
  
''Hi''  
  
She gets up,talks to the Grunts and makes them leave,she then talks to you and Lillie  
  
"Hmmph. You, girlie... Lillie, right? You really ready to do this finally? To be honest, I've treated you really badly. Even if I was just doing the work the President told me to do, I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though.'' she apologized  
  
''See, Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was." Plumeria explains further,you cringe hearing that,you also feel terrible knowing that he likes someone like Lusamine. You know what Plumeria meant when she said that. You're sure Plumeria used tame words infront of Lillie. Guzma was manipulated and fell in love with Lusamine. You knew it,you felt it and Plumeria confirmed it. Thats why you had the urge to punch her back there,thats why if Guzma didnt arrive,you would have punched her and beat her down and beat her down

  
''The President....My mother is....She's selfish. She lavishes her love on those she deems worthy,not caring whether it is wanted or not'' Lillie tells Plumeria,you're meanwhile wiping any incoming tearas  
  
Lillie continued ''But I will save her. I still have something I need to tell her''  
You frown hearing that,but then Lillie continued even more '' And I think I can save Guzma as well''  
Your frown turned into a smile,you were surprised,you felt Lillie sensed what Guzma meant for you and you felt she did this for you. You're touched and once again getting teary eyed,you continue to wipe your tears  
  
"You know... deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but I can tell you have the same strength in your convictions. Bring Guzma back, if you can. I know you've got no reason to help... but no one can make up for what they've done if they're gone.And you, ______. Looks like you were special after all. You didn't just stand up to Team Skull. You even took on the darkness inside Aether. Looks like you're the real deal. The realest Pokémon Trainer I've seen around. Take good care of our little princess here. This is my way of saying sorry, OK? Take it. It's Poisonium Z" Plumeria hands you the Z Crystal  
  
''Oh yeah... you got your first stone directly from Tapu Koko, didn't you, ______? You'd better take care of it. That's one special Z-Ring you've got there. A Trainer is only a Trainer because of the Pokémon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though.I'm out of here." Plumeria leaves  
  
''I suppose even Team Skull is not all bad'' Lillie says  
  
''See?! Thats what I was trying to tell you all this time'' you tell her eagerly  
  
She smiles  
  
You and Lillie continue on your journey and you see Hapu,Lillie informs her on what happened.  
Hapu then says its time for your Grand Trial  
Are you ready to face Hapu after you went through more of an emotional journey? Are you mentally prepared to fight now?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Froslass  
> https://wiki.p-insurgence.com/images/d/d1/760.png


	19. Portal to Ultra Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to save Your Boy Guzma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original,deleted version. Delta Froslass wasnt here to protect Lillie  
> You had Plusle and Raichu on your shoulders,being overprotective of you and hurting your shoulders cuz you were carrying 2 Pokemon at once.  
> Other is more or less similar

Hapu sent out Alolan Dugtrio  
You sent out Feraligatr  
The Dugtrio used Earthquake and it was a critical hit that OHKO'd your Feraligatr  
You are peeved  
You sent out Jumpluff who used Giga Drain which fainted the Alolan Dugtrio  
Hapu sent out Mudsdale  
Jumpluff uses Giga Drain which takes half of Mudsdales health  
Hapu and Mudsdale used their Z Move,Tectonic Rage.  
Jumpluff barely survived that attack and was surprised to see what was it like being hit by an actual Z Move  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain which finished off Mudsdale and restored Jumpluffs health  
Hapu sent out Flygon  
You retreived Jumpluff and sent out Gengar  
Gengar used Dazzling Gleam which almost defeats Flygon  
Flygon uses Earth Power which injures Gengar a lot  
Hapu used Hyper Potion on Flygon,you just think you're glad she doesnt have a Mega Flygon  
Gengar uses Dazzling Gleam again and almost defeats Flygon,again  
Gengar uses the same attack and defeats Flygon  
Hapu sent out Gastrodon  
Gengar used Dark Pulse  
Gastrodon used Muddy Water  
Gengar is almost out of the battle  
Gengar uses another Dark Pulse  
Gastrodon uses Recover  
You return Gengar and once again sent out Jumpluff  
Gastrodon used Muddy Water again  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain,defeated Gastodon and restored all health

"Oho... You sure showed me. That was enjoyable. Looks like I cannot beat you even when I am not holding back... I appreciate this chance, ______. It has really taught me a few things. Take your Ground-type Z-Crystal then... This Groundium Z is yours!"

Hapu gives you Groundium Z

"I will teach you the pose, too, so eyes up here!"

She demonstrates how to use it "Hyah!"

This reminded you...PLUMERIA didnt show you how to ue Poisonium Z! Now you need to get Molayne,Guzma AND Plumeria to show you their moves!

"Phew... Well, I must applaud you, Lillie. You sure found a prodigious Trainer to befriend."

Lillie just smiled and nodded

"Then go on with you two! Head straight through here and find the altar! The path to the shrine is through the canyon. You will find other Trainers in this place, though. They come for training. It will be a tough road. You will have to pitch in, too, Lillie. But if you two end up in any real trouble, Mudsdale and I will hasten to you."

''Dont worry,my Pokemon will protect her'' you inform Hapu

Hapu then leaves  
Lillie heals your Pokemon

As you travel the Vast Poni Canyon,you and Raichu spot a Golbat,but not just any Golbat,a shiny! You already have a Crobat,but getting a shiny never hurts anyone,plus you might gift it to someone who really wants it  
You and Raichu conront the shiny Pokemon and then capture it,since your spirits were raised,you grab Lillie's hand and proceed to go faster  
After a while you stop

''Phew,this canyon truly is a difficult path to walk...And you even make the Vast Poni Canyon like nothing,______'' Lillie tells you

You rub the back of your neck ''You think? I mean...I dunno...Im not that tough. Murk Forest and Helios Sewers are some tough places. This one really isnt that bad,but maybe because you're there to heal me...What I mean to say is...Thanks Lillie''  
Yea,you could be a douche,but she did heal your Pokemon and offer you a Max Revive and the fact that she looks up to someone like you,it really touches you. No one really looked up to you like this,so felt you had to return it with some nice gesture. All this kinda made you nervous

Lillie says how she overame fears like crossing a bridge,like the one you two have reached now  
Lillie walks on the bridge and your Delta Froslass is close by in case something happens  
Lillie goes to run,but then she gets surrounded by 3 wild Murkrow  
She is brave enough and she runs past them and crosses the bridge  
You and Raichu give her a thumbs up  
You and Raichu then cross the bridge and Raichu scares off the Murkrow

Going through this huge canyon you see a new person  
She saw you and framed you,as if she wanted to draw you  
"Oh! Now that's a great composition! I could paint a picture of you—the visitor to Poni!Guess I didn't introduce myself though. I'm Mina. I'm the captain."

''So,does a Trial start? Totem fight? Im kinda surprised and confused'' you tell her

"I mean, I sort of am. I actually just wander around doing my art, so I don't have an actual trial or anything... But Vast Poni Canyon sure is a wonder, huh?" Mina says

''Yea,this place sure is something''

"Once you've been through this place, you can really get to understand why that Ilima boy designed his trial the way he did, right?Oh, yeah. Ohhhh, yeah. Here. Take this as a token of our acquaintance."

Mina gave you Fairium Z. You stand corrected,THIS is the best Trial ever

"It's the Fairium Z. Get your Z on!I'm the captain and all, so I've gotta come up with a trial. Maybe it could involve painting pictures and picking flowers... Maybe a trial like that could be cool? See you later then! Alola, alola!" Mina leaves

''Yea! Alola,alola!............HEEeeeeyyyy,waaaiiit a second....SHE DINDT SHOW ME HOW TO USE FAIRIUM Z!!! FUCK!!! Now I gotta get Molayne, Guzma, Plumeria AND Mina to show me their moves!!'' You facepalm

Raichu sighs  
You then continue on your journey and Lillie caught up to you,she asked if everything was ok. She said she could have sworn she heard you yell

''N-no no no! All is well,I just...stub my toe on a pebble and it hurt'' you lie and rub the back of your neck. Lillie is kinda making you nervous with her niceness and concern

You then enter a cave and read a stone monument that has some faint letters.

''Hmm,there is no Captain to be found,but it seems we're standing at the edge of a Trial,Raichu''

''Rai rai!''

''Poni Island is something else. Lets do dis!''

''RAI RAI RAICHU!!!'' Raichu sure is hyped

You defeat a bunch of dragon type Pokemon  
You find the Dragonium Z on a pedestal and you go to take it  
But the Totem Pokemon Kommo-o stopped you  
You sent out Gengar and Mega Evolved him to finish this Trial that mother nature gave you.  
One or two Dazzling Gleams later you defeat the Totem Pokemon and you get your new Z Crystal

''Raichu. We need to get Molayne, Guzma, Plumeria, Mina AND a Dragon type expert to dance their Z Power poses to us''

Raichu facepalms  
After that,you arrive at the Altar of the Moone  
''This is one long night''

''Raichu rai''

Lillie and surprisingly Hapu arrive  
Wait,how did you come BEFORE Hapu who was riding a Mudsdale the entire time. You scratch your head and think

"Our history tells us that the Vast Poni Canyon trial was the very first trial ever to be held. You did a fine job clearing it, just as expected, ____!"

''Thanks Hapu''

''You've cleared all seven Trials of Alola's Island Challenge now! Thats wonderful'' Lillie tells you

"Look at the two of you. I think this might just work out.No, I am quite sure of it!"

You and Lillie play your flutes and then something that you can only describe as 'magical glowly stuff' happens  
And before you knew it,Nebby evolved into Lunala!  
So you were right! The dormant that Nebby had was an evolution!

''Wow,Nebby looks badass. Right Raichu? That look is pretty badass''

Raichu agrees with you

Lillie talks to Nebby....Lunala....you're not sure what to call this now  
But whatever it is,Lillie talks it into letting you go to the Ultra Space

You,Raichu,Lillie and Delta Froslass arrive in Ultra Space. Your Pokemon are really spooked

''How....surprising. Its more beautiful then I would have expected...'' Lillie says

''Eeeeh,no....This place is bad and dangerous. Lets save Guzma....and your mom and get out of here'' you tell her

Raichu is on edge

''The air is so thick here. It...almost hurts to breathe''

''Yes,its unnatural and not meant for us humans, we should hurry,who knows what may happen if we stay for too long here''

''Do you think Ultra Beasts really are Pokemon?''

''Well yea, Ulta Beasts are just extradimensional Pokemon''

''We should go''

''Yes,thats a good idea''

Nebby says something

''What is it? Are you telling us you have to stay here?'' Lillie asks

''Did Nebby say Mahina Pea?'' you whisper to Raichu

Raichu shrugs

''What do you mean you have no clue whats he saying??'' you whisper back to Raichu

Lillie says how gratefull she is to Nebby and how she has to go rest of the way herself

You slowly walk in the Ultra Space,but then something in the corner of your eye gets your attention. ITS GUZMA!!! Sitting on a tree or rocks or mushroom or whatever Ultra Space has

"I'm the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody. Heck, I live my life making people scared of ME! So listen to what big bad Guzma has to say...Y'ALL ARE STUPID!!"

You lightly chuckle at that.  
He then walks over to you and Lillie

"How in the world did you even get to this place?'' he asks you

''Its a long story'' you tell him 

''I've got no idea how you did it, but here you are.It's all dark here... I've got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere... I tried to catch one of those things......but it possessed me!!! And that's when it happened! My body, my mind... They started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it! IT WAS LIKE I BECAME SOMEBODY ELSE AND I FINALLY FELT WHAT FEAR FEELS LIKE!!! IT WAS TERRIFYING!!!"

You feel terrible for what happened to Guzma. You wonder was it the same white jellyfish like Ultra Beast,because what he described,about feeling what fear is like. It reminds you of your experience,only his was much worser,how long was he there alone,you wish you can just hug him and take him back. Guzma continues

"I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but... that lady... she's on another level! She's way far gone! She lost her mind over these Ultra Beasts. There's no talking to her, no reasoning with her... She's just gone..."

''That doesnt change anything! I still have to go!!'' Lillie tells him and the runs ahead a bit,leaving you with Guzma alone

''Will you be ok here by yourself...I kinda have a 10 year old her eto take care of....so umm...stay close...or or I'll stay close-'' he cuts you off

''Just go'' he's mildly annoyed,this probably just shook him badly

You just nod and back away towards Lillie,while keeping your eyes on Guzma. Raichu is looking at your back to make sure nothing sneaks up on you


	20. The Hated Trainer Who Beats Down Lusamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Lusamine and anyone who faces you,who's the Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the deleted version,the fight with Lunala was more fleshed out and not rushed

You catch up to Lillie,who is looking around for Lusamine

''She's here'' you tell her

You can feel Lusamines evil,smug grin  
Suddenly,you two get surrounded by 5 Ultra Beasts,its those same white jellyfish ones  
But then they just vanish and Lusamine appears with one of them while sitting on a rock,with the evil,smug,grin

"Look at it... The world of my Ultra Beasts... A world where the only thing that exists is the love between Nihilego and myself. So beautiful... So delicious... This is the real paradise!"

Lusamine then sees you

"AND YET YOU!!Why must you continue to pester me?!?!? I am sick of you. Sick through and through!!!! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me????"

''You done gone goofed when you dragged Guzma with you'' you simply tell her,while Lillie is more emotional here

''Think about what you are saying! What about Mr. Guzma? Dont you care what happens to him?'' Lillie asks

''Yea! He's our boy! And nobody messes with Team Skull and gets away with it'' you add and then glance back at Guzma who's sitting way behind

"Just leave. I don’t need you here... I don’t need you any longer!Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I’ve finally come to! You want me to go back to that world? That’s what you’ve come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!"

''You always do that...Its just like it was back at Aether Paradise...Only thinking of yourself and what you want'' 

"What...? And why shouldn’t I!"

You see those 5 Ulta Beasts again,now you know their name, Nihilego

"I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love! And I will live here!" Lusamine says

The Nihilego group vanishes again,geez,Ultra Space is really weird and unstable

"I don’t care if you are my child or not!I don’t care if you were loyal to me or not!I don’t care if you’re the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not!If you’re not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don’t NEED you!"

The 5 Nihilego appear again,but behind Lusamine. Its like they're drawn to her and shes drawn to them

"That’s right! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!"

''I am the one who is sick of you,Mother!!! CHILDREN....CHILDREN ARE NOT THINGS THAT BELONG TO THEIR PARENTS!!! POKEMON ARE NOT JUST THINGS THAT A TRAINER CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO!!! I AM ALIVE!!! COSMOG IS ALIVE!! WE ARE NOT THINGS FOR YOU TO COLLECT!!! We're not made for you just to discard when you get bored with us! THAT IS TERRIBLE,MOTHER!! YOU ARE TERRIBLE!!!'' Lillie tells her off

"Terrible? Me? How am I different from any Pokémon Trainer, like your little “friend” there? What do you do with a Pokémon you can’t use? You remove it from your party, as you please."

You then intervene  
''Hold the phone lady. Dont assume shit about me. My 6th slot is everchanging,its always in rotation. Now I have Delta Froslass with me,thats true. But after this I'll change it to Seviper and after that,who knows what. I give my love to all my Pokemon. I dont let 'em stay and rot in the PC forever. They're all in my party. So SUCK ON THAT,Lady!''

"ENOUGH WITH THIS USELESS TALK,LILLIE,____!!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR STEALING COSMOG FROM ME!!! NEVER!!!Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said, without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me!But you changed. You’ve become ugly. Ever since you met this girl ____... and learned to defy your own mother! ______! You hateful little Trainer! How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me? It is not to be borne! And with Nihilego’s power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!"

''Deal with it'' you just tell her that

Then something happens that you dont quite expect  
Lusamine fuses with Nihilego

You get ready to fight her,but then......she sends out Clefable  
......WHAT!?!?  
She fuses with an Ultra Beast...AN ULTRA BEAST only to have a normal Pokemon battle?!? What an idiot  
You sigh and tell Delta Froslass to enter this fight  
Delta Froslass leaves Lillie's side and joins the battle  
Delta Froslass was faster then Clefable and used Lava Plume,damaging Clefable to nearly half her health  
Clefable used Metronome,which was just Lucky Chant  
Delta Froslass uses Lava Plume again,which nearly knocks out Clefable  
Clefable uses Moonlight,which healed her and nullified the last attack  
You return Delta Froslass and send out Jumpluff  
Clefable used Metronome,which turned out to be Steamroller,which was super effective against Jumpluff  
But Jumpluff being a badass didnt take much damage from that  
Jumpluff used Leech Seed  
Clefable used Moonlight again and fully healed  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain,which took half of Clefables health and healed Jumpluff entirely  
Clefable uses Metronome again,which turned to Role Play. Clefables Magic Guard ability turned to Chlorophyll  
Clefables Lucky Chant wore off  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain and defeated Clefable  
Lusamine sent out Milotic  
Milotic used Hydro Pump,which did very little damage to Jumpluff  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain and one shotted Milotic  
Lusamine sent out Mismagius  
Mismagius stupidly used Pain Split,which made you scratch your head in confusion  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain again and one shotted Mismagius too  
Lusamine sent out Liligant  
Liligant used Teeter Dance,which confused Jumpluff  
Jumpluff luckily wasnt confused enough and rightly used Aerial Ace on Liligant,which knocked it out  
Lusamine sent out Bewear  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace again,but it didnt do much damage to Bewear  
Bewear used Pain Split,it just confused you more  
Bewear then used Baby Doll Eyes  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace,it did even less damage  
You return Jumpluff and send out Flareon  
Flareon used Lava Plume,which damaged Bewear and burned him  
Bewear just went for the useless Pain Split  
You and Flareon perform your Z Move,Inferno Overdrive,which faints Bewear and ends the battle

This defeat,makes Lusamine unstable for some reason  
Lillie calls Lunala for help  
Lunala used some attack which hit or pushed back Lusamine. You really have no clue whats going on  
Suddenly Nihilego and Lusamine de-fuse. Nihilego returns to her Beast Ball,while Lusamine faints

''Mother!'' Lillie runs up to her

Lusamine regains conciousness

"Lillie...... ... ...Heh...When did you...start becoming beautiful?"

And she fainted again  
Guzma then runs up to you two,probably to check up on you two,since you were kinda taking it long.  
Then suddenly the place starts to shake or something

"What now?! What's going on?! And just when things were getting good!" he says

''rai rai'' Raichu agrees with Guzma

The swarm of Nihilego appear again

''There are so many Nihilego!!!!'' Lillie says

Lunala takes you all back to your world  
You all appear at the Altar of the Moone  
You walk up to Guzma so you can ask him if he's ok,but you get interrupted by another voice

"I was concerned so I ascended. And what do I find but the Legendary Pokémon... and a strange hole in the sky. However, I’m relieved to see you all unharmed!" Hapu said

''Hapu.....Is my mother....'' Lillie says

"You there, big fellow. Carry the lady, will you? She is weak, but I do not believe that she is seriously harmed. We should take her to be treated directly."

Guzma turns around "Huh?''  
Then he sees what Hapu meant ''..... Oh..."  
He did as instructed,he grabbed Lusamine and carried her over to Hapu's Mudsdale

"_______...you have done well in guiding Lillie, though she is not a Trainer. And Lillie, you too gave it your best. We will wait for you down below. When you are ready, come find us." Hapu tells you both

''Thanks Hapu'' you tell her

''Th-Thank you....Hapu'' Lillie nervously tells her

Hapu goes her way  
Lillie thanks Lunala  
Lunala says something  
You and Lillie guess that Lunala wants to continue travel with you two  
Lunala conformed what you two guessed  
Lillie tells Lunala that she cant grant it that wish because she isnt a Trainer. You roll your eyes at that,she can TOTALLY become a Trainer with Lunala as her starter. Lillie then turns to you and asks you to face Nebby the only way a Trainer can and give it a ball to call home

''Seriously?....Well....okay then''

You sent Raichu to face Lunala  
The two Pokemon had quite a fierce fight. Raichu managed to stun it with Thunder Wave and weaken it as much as he an  
The rest was up to you. You started throwing Moon Balls,but to your surprise. The first throw was enough. 3 clicks and you caught Lunala in a Moon Ball. How appropriate

Lillie then again has an emotional speech about Lunala,Nebby. And then she says she must see her mother.  
You think how after the whole championship thing you plan to see Guzma. Well...until then you must obtain the courage. You doubt he'll be glad to see you

As you leave,shock of all shock,you see Nanu  
"Cripes, but I hate this place... It's exhausting climbing all the way up here. At least you gave me a good show, though. Guess it was worth coming this far. And the prof did ask me and all...Look, once youve completed all your island trials and done your grand trials, then you’ve got to do one last thing... The final trial.Basically it's a ceremony, you see? You beat all four kahunas in a row. But things are a little different this year. Now that we’re getting a real Pokémon League here in Alola, too. So, girl. I hope you can bother yourself to come along to the base of Ula'ula Island's Mount Lanakila. You remember Tapu Village, don't you? Where the folks were doing construction work? He’ll be ready and waiting for you there.I suppose I could take you along with me... You want to do that? Come now, with me?"

''I'm totally ready. Lets go'' you tell Nanu

"Looks like we're on this journey together, then."

You two then arrive at Tapu Village and you go to Mount Lanakila,but then you run into Gladion  
"I've been waiting for you. To thank you. For what you did for Lillie. For our mother. I appreciate it. Maybe more than you know.And the only thing I can offer you in thanks is a great battle. So I'm going to show you my full power...My real full power this time! With the Z-Ring that old man gave me!"

''Another Master Ball would have been nice'' you quietly grumble

You face Gladion again in a battle and you manage to defeat him with Jumpluff and Feraligatr

"You've got good Pokémon. I know what kind of Trainer you are now. And what kind of journey you've been through.Lillie wanted me to tell you something. She's looking after our mother at the foundation. She wanted me to tell you...that you're the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, _____." Gladion tells you

''Thats nice of her'' you tell him

"She gave me this. For you." Gladion gives you a Max Elixir

''Again....a Master Ball would have been nicer'' you mumble  
''Thank you Gladion!'' you thank him for an item you didnt really want

"Hau's working hard to get stronger, too.Hmph...If you two are going to get even stronger, then I guess I can't let my guard down yet.I know we aren't friends. But we aren't enemies anymore either. Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do." Gladion then leaves

Later on Mount Lanakila,you run into Hau  
He tells you he finished his Trials and later went back to train with Ilima  
Hau then challenges you to a battle,if you win you go first to face the Elite 4,if he wins,he gets to face the Elite 4 first

''Kay....whatevs'' You just shrug nonchallantly and accept the challenge

The battle ended fast and you defeated Hau with Mega Gengar and Feraligatr

"Ooooh, and I really wanted my Pokémon to know how it feels to beat your team this time! But being seriously frustrated will only make me stronger!So you'd better go and become Champion. 'Cause I'm gonna train so that next time I can come beat Champion _____! Good luck!I'm really glad that the Trainer who moved here to Alola turned out to be you, _____!" he then runs off

''Raichu,who's bad? We're bad'' you tell your Raichu and you two fistbump

And as promised to Lusamine,you go to the Pokemon Center,heal Pokemon and replace Delta Froslass with Seviper

''Lets kick ass.'' you tell Raichu

''Raichu!!!!'' Raichu is pumped

You two slowly walk to the League and you're in such a good mood that you release all your Pokemon to travel with you and sing to you and your team to get you hyped more to kick ass  
''Maybe you've heard about me.All in the news today.Im kind of legendary in the most destructive way.I have a secret hideout.I've got those fancy 'mons.I've got a bone to pick with all generic evil doer guys.Open a dictionary.Turn it to mastermind.You'll see a picture of me with my other 'mons in line.I'll burn your Pokemon and I, won't even look behind.I may not be kind... You know why?I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm very very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. And just in case I didn't get my point across. I'm the boss.'' you and your Team sing as you make your way to Kukui

You feel great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the newer version,I added a scene with you singing with your Pokemon  
> The song is a slight parody of I'm The Boss  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H841uTdr5S0  
> I think the begining fits You in this story perfectly.  
> You're a Boss and yes,you DO have a secret hideout in the Torren Region  
> You ARE legendary in the most destructive way. You are desctuction incarnate. Remember the wild Tauros charging at the begining of the story? Yea,you can be destructive  
> Also its to fit and make you compatible with Mr.Destruction in Human Form
> 
> As I've said. I dont do Mary Sues


	21. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kick ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This  
> THIS  
> Is the final chapter that got deleted  
> Basically from Chapter 9 to chapter 21(or 22 and a half to be exact)  
> *GROOOOAAAAAN*

You see Kukui,so you approach him. He sees your new look with the Skull Tank. After all you went through with Lusamine. You dont care what he thinks,you already mentally roll your eyes in advance for any incoming bullshit. To your surprise,he actually happily greets you.

"Hey there, ______! Woo, you've come a long way!You've made it through all the trials and grand trials that make up the island challenge! Congratulations!"

''Aren't you cold? You're shirtless...on the top of a mountain....where there is snow?''

"Naw, I'm fine! My soul burns hot, yeah—hotter than a Blast Burn even!Just one thing left for you to do—take on the Pokémon League! This is where the real fun starts!Mount Lanakila is where we've always finished up the island challenge. We built our Pokémon League right up here, as high into the heavens as we could get... to show our respect for our Legendary Pokémon and to honor it.I still remember it like it was yesterday! I went all the way to Indigo Plateau, yeah, right to the Pokémon League headquarters... and I went right at them, _____!Those Gym Leaders in Kanto really messed my team and me up! But then I saw my team battling for me through it all, pouring their souls into their moves for me.And then that last guy, that Dragon user in the cape...Oh sorry! Enough about me—let's get you in there, yeah!But before you head in, make sure you're good and ready. You won't be able to come back out." He then goes in

You let out all of your Pokemon  
''Ok guys. We gonna become Champions! So lets go in like the Bosses we are! Lets stomp and beat down anyone who dares to try to face us!''

All your Pokemon yell in joy. They're in high spirits and ready to kick ass

"Four Trainers! Every Pokémon League in every region all over the world features four fantastic Trainers called the Elite Four.Here in Alola, too, we've got four Trainers all lined up for our Pokémon League.You'll win your way past every last one of them. You can't leave until you do... or until you give up."

''Sounds good''

''Gengar can sense when its Trainer is nervous. Stay loose! You'll be fine!"

''Okay''

"I expect you to show me some intense moves and real heart-stopping battles in there! Good luck, _______! Gengar!"

You and your team to face the first member of the Elite Four. You're pleasantly surprised to see Hala

You happily tell your team  
''Hey look! Its Hau's grandpa!''

Hala sees you and your team  
"Old Hala is here to make you holler!!!"

''YAY!''

"Your old Kahuna is now also a member of the Elite Four. Well, this time I’m holding nothing back! Time for you to see what I can really do!"

''Lets do this!''

You and Hala battle,but you manage to beat him with Mega Gengar and with Jumpluff

"I could feel the power you gained on your journey through Alola. It is only when the balance of the old and the new is just right that you can create something truly original. That is what I saw in the battle between us. An elder’s experience and the fire of youth!"

You smile hearing that,you heal your Pokemon with Hyper Potions and you go to face the next Elite Four member  
Then you see Olivia. You tell your Team,quierly,very annoyed  
''Hey look its annoying rock type girl ''

Your Pokemon nod in agreement

"Welcome to the Rock Chamber!No introduction needed here. Time to battle me, Olivia!"

You sweep Olivia with Feraligatr,Jumpluff and Raichu

"Really lovely...both you and your Pokémon...I don’t see the same look in your eyes that I saw when we first met on Akala Island. Have you had some experiences that you’ll carry with you in your heart forever? Well, it’s time for you to move on."

''Yep! Two more to go''

You go in the next chamber and you see Acerola  
You tell your team  
''Hey look! Kawaii Spoopy Ghost Girl is back!''

"Nanu said maybe he can't refuse a tapu choosing him to serve as kahuna... But he'd be darned if he had to serve as one of the Elite Four just because some guy asked him! So I guess I'll just have to battle hard enough to make up for his not being here!"

''Cool. Lets fight then''

You two fight and you beat her with Gengar,Feraligatr and Flareon. You then after the fight heal your team

"I'm...I'm speechless! You've done me in!Phew! Well, there goes my hope of beating you to smithereens and becoming Champion myself!"

You go to the last chamber,expecting to see Hapu. To your surprise,its not Hapu,but....a golfer

''Who the fuck are you?? I've never seen you in my life!!'' you say shocked

"So, here you are... Why don't we see who the winds favor today, you...or me?My name is Kahili. A few years ago, I was a champion of the island challenge, too. Just like you. I've been traveling the world to improve my skill as both a Trainer and as a golfer. When I heard that they'd made a Pokémon League in my own home region, I came flying back to serve Alola. Have a look at my fantastic Flying-type team!"

Kahili sent out Skarmory  
''Flareon,its your turn to fight''  
Flareon steps on the battlefield as the rest of your team cheers on. You are slighty distracted by how Kahili crouches when she battles,kinda reminds you of Guzma  
Skarmory used Spikes  
You and Flareon go all out and use your Z Move,Inferno Overdrive and you Overkill that Skarmory,oh no wait,it had Sturdy...fuck  
Flareon then used Quick Attack and finished it off,for real this time  
Kahili sent out Mandibuzz  
Mandibuzz used Flatter  
Confused Flareon hit himself in confusion,you and your team facepalm  
Mandiuzz used Brave Bird,which didnt do that much damage,compared to what Flareon did to himself  
Flareon used Lava Plume and nearly took out Mandibuzz  
Mandibuzz used Brave Bird again and injured Flareon quite a bit  
Kahili used Full Restore on Mandibuzz,you and your entire team groan  
Flareon used Lava Plume and got Mandibuzz a lot of damage  
Flareon then hit himself in confusion,again. You sigh  
Mandibuzz used Brave Bird again  
Flareon is almost knocked out,he's on his last legs. You use a Full Restore yourself  
Mandibuzz used Brave Bird again  
Flareon was too strong for that attack. Flareon used Bite  
Mandibuzz used Flatter again  
You sigh and return Flareon in his Pokeball  
''Feraligatr,your turn''  
Feraligatr steps on the battlefield,but couldnt avoid the Spikes  
Mandibuzz used Flatter on Feraligatr as well,now he's confused,fan fucking tastic  
Feraligatr hits himself in confusion,FANFUCKINGTASTIC  
Mandibuzz used Bone Rush,and hit twice, which didnt do much to Feraligatr  
Feraligatr snapped outta confusion and used Ice Fang which finished Mandibuzz  
Kahili sent out Toucannon  
Feraligatr uses Ice Fang,which was a critical hit and defeated Toucannon  
Kahili sent out Oricorio  
Oricorio used Teeter Dance  
Feraligatr used Surf and defeated Oricorio  
Kahili sent out Crobat  
Crobat used Air Slash,it almost knocked out Feraligatr,but it also got him confused  
''Oh come on!!''  
You and your team are frustrated by all the confusion  
Feraligatr hit himself with confusion  
''OH COME ON!!'' you return Feraligatr in his PokeBall and tell Jumpluff to fight  
Jumpluff enters the battlefield and also hurts himself a bit on Spikes  
Crobat used Air Slash,but Jumpluff took the attack well  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace and knocked out Crobat

"It's frustrating to me as a member of the Elite Four, but it seems your strength is the real deal.You know...I think you'll bring a breath of fresh air to the Alola battle scene. I was honestly annoyed when Kukui kept pestering me to come here, but I'm glad I did."

You,Raichu,Seviper,Jumpluff and Gengar go to face the Champion. You all ran up some stairs and found.... no one  
''Theres an empty throne. I know its the champs'' you walk over to the throne and this sit in it ''But,I'll become the Champ anyway. And since the current champ is late.Well.. his loss''  
While you wait to see if anyone will come up,you use a Hyper Potion on Feraligatr  
You see Kukui arriving,probably to tell you that the Champ is sick. Or that the Champ was Lusamine who's in a coma.

"Oh yeah, now you're the Pokémon League Champion!" Kukui tells you

You and your team are caught by surprise ''Wait...so...no champ to fight?''

"Wouldn't it be nice if it was that simple? The truth is, there's one more person you have to battle if you want that title."

''Well yea,the Champ. Where is he?? Who is he???''

"And of course that Trainer is me. Woo! One final hurrah for your island challenge. And a special tribute as you and this Pokémon League embark on a new path! Let's have a battle worthy of this moment!"

You're surprised and get off from your Throne and go to face Kukui  
Kukui sent out Lyanroc  
''Go get 'em Gengar''  
Gengar steps to the battlefield  
Lycanroc used Stealth Rock  
Gengar used Dark Pulse  
Lycanroc used Stone Edge which was a critical hit and nearly got your Gengar  
You return Gengar in his Pokeball and you sent out Feraligatr,who got hurt by Stealth Rock  
Lycanroc used Accelerock,it didnt do much damage  
You Mega Evolve Feraligatr and he uses Surf,which beats Lycanroc  
Kukui sent out Primarina  
Primarina used Hyper Voice  
Mega Feraligatr used Slash and nearly defeated Primarina  
Primarina uses Aqua Jet,which doesnt do much damage  
Mega Feraligatr used another Slash and defeated Primarina  
Kukui sends out Braviary  
Mega Feraligatr uses Ice Fang and almost one shots Braviary  
Braviary uses Brave Bird which crits and defeats Mega Feraligatr  
You send out Flareon  
Flareon uses Lava Plume and defeats Braviary  
Kukui sends out Snorlax  
Flareon uses Quick Attack  
Snorlax used High Horsepower which one shotted Flareon  
You sent out Jumpluff who used Leech Seed  
Snorlax used Crunch which hurt Jumpluff a lot  
You used one of the many Max Revives you got to bring back Feraligatr  
Snorlax finished off Jumpluff with Crunch  
You sent out Gengar  
You used Max Revive on Flareon  
Snorlax used Heavy Slam and knocked out Gengar  
You sent out Seviper  
Seviper finished off the weak Leech Seeded Snorlax with a Poison Jab  
Kukui sends out Alolan Ninetales  
Seviper used Poison Jab,which was a crit and KO'd Ninetales  
Kukui sends out Magnezone  
You and Seviper use Black Hole Eclipse for the first time  
And you cant believe it,that was it. You beat Professor Kukui the Champion

"I couldn't win even though I went all out... But what a refreshing feeling. Woo!Amazing! It's like I told you before, the strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together in the heat of the moment—when it really counts. And you just proved me right! Congrats, ______. You're a Champion we can all be proud of.I told you, didn't I? Up there on Mount Hokulani.Man, the Pokémon and the Trainers in Alola really are the best! I want everyone in the world to know that, too! That's always been my dream!And right here, right now, it finally came true! And it's all thanks to you, _____! You and your Raichu!"

Raichu blushes from embarasment and scatches the back of his head,because he didnt really do anything but cheer as if he's a Plusle

"I'm so happy I got to battle you and your team here, right where my dreams came true! And now...______! First-ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League! It's time we record you and your beloved team's achievement for eternity!"

Then  
Flareon,your starter and mentor of the team  
Raichu,the mascot and sidekick of the team  
Gengar,the prankster and comedian of the team  
Feraligatr,the tough guy and a softy of the team  
Jumpluff,the original asskicker of the team  
Seviper,the unexpected hero of the team  
All recorded in the Alolan Hall of Fame

The Elite Four, come to congradulate you

"You’ve entered the Hall of Fame! Spectacular! Much as the sun shines upon the moon, illuminating it, so have the friends you made during your island challenge illuminated your life. You have grown so much!" Hala tells you

"You really do love your Pokémon with all your heart, don't you, ______?" Acerola tells you

"Yup! That’s precisely why she and her Pokémon were able to combine that strength to emerge victorious!" Olivia says

"Now we're all going to be aiming for your seat. I hope you’re ready for some rivals." Kahili tells you

"The first ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League! Let’s celebrate so grandly that even the sun and moon themselves will take notice! Ha!" Hala says

"All right, _____, let's bust a U-turn for Melemele Island! We're gonna have a big festival in Iki Town! Don't worry, I'll be sure to let Lillie know, too!" Kukui says

Later,at Iki Town,everyones having a party  
All Trial Captains,even Molayne  
Professor Burnet is there too  
After some fun,you watch eagerly as everyone present does their Z Move Dance,you watch,but then you see Molayne isnt doing his. Oh phooey. You wanted to see how Steelium Z is done....which then reminds you of Guzma.  
You've no clue where he is,but you just wish to see him and know if he's well. You also remember the boy who ran away from the house on Route 2  
Raichu noticed Nanu hiding and doing his Z Move Dance  
Everyone partieson. Except you,who's mostly sitting in a corner and drinking Tapu Cocoa. Thats all you're doin  
Lillie approaches you and talks to you. After small talk,she asks if you wanna sneak away to Ruins of Conflict,now THAT caught your attention and you gladly took the offer.  
You take Lillie's hand and you two leave the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Mega Feraligatr  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/31715a4a3a7288c806912276ecb2398d/tumblr_mwb4y7f5L51qhxv3jo3_1280.png


	22. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get ya boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I caught up to what was deleted.

You arrive at the bridge with Lillie. It really takes you two back,so much happened in these few days. Lillie says how in a way,Nebby brought you two together,if Nebby just stayed in that darn bag,he,she,it,wouldnt be put in danger and you wouldnt need to save it. You remember swearing up a shitstorm when you were falling and Tapu Koko ended up saving you.  
You two enter the Ruins of Conflict, appropriate name,because you feel conflicted. What will you do when you encounter Tapi Koko? Capture it? A Pokemon worshipped by Alolans and people of the Melemele Island?

''Great Tapu Koko... It was because of your help that Cosmog lived and was able to become Lunala. Please allow me to thank you on its behalf. Thank you,so very very much. Its your turn next,______. I want to see you show your appreciation in the only way that Alola's Champion could! I know you can do this,______. I'll make sure your team is ready,too'' Lillie then says

Oh shit,did Lillie really give you the green light to capture an Alolan deity pokemon?? Ok then.  
You reached out and touched the statue. You seem to hear a voice ringing in your head....as if its coming from your Z Ring. Everything is black,you see yourself and then you see Tapu Koko standing infront of you. It must be your imagination. And then behind you. You see Lunala. This must be your imagination,or some psychic or magical or telepathic shit.  
You turn around and look at the Tapu Koko again

''GOOD....LUNALA...IT IS TIME...''

Suddenly you see Tapu Koko appear out, for real!  
You sent out Gengar  
Tapu Koko's Electric Surge ability is activated  
Tapu Koko used Electro Ball  
Gengar used Dark Pulse which did very little damage,thats good  
Tapu Koko used Electro Ball and nearly defeated Gengar  
Gengar used another Dark Pulse and got a bit more of the Tapu's health.  
Tapu Koko used Discharge and defeated Gengar  
You sent out Flareon  
Flareon used Flame Charge and got more of the Tapu's health,you feel its gonna be time to start throwing those PokeBalls  
Tapu Koko used Electro Ball and took half fo Flareons health  
You threw a Dusk Ball  
Tapu Koko aint got no time to be caught! Tapu Koko used Agility  
The electric battlefield faded  
You threw an average PokeBall this time  
Tapu Koko broke free again and used Discharge,Flareon is almost fainted  
You throw a Timer Ball this time  
1 shake  
BOOM,Tapu Koko just appeared to be caught  
Tapu Koko used Electro Ball and defetaed Flareon  
You sent out Seviper  
Tapu Koko used Nature's Madness.  
This new move that you havent ever seen appears to have taken half of Sevipers health  
You throw one Fast Ball now and wait  
1 click  
2 clicks  
3 clicks  
BAM! You caught Tapu Koko  
You dont know how to feel about this,then you see a Tapunium Z,you pick it up

''I still have no idea how to use half of these crystals'' you sigh

You and Lillie then return to the festival before anyone notices you two slipped away  
Everyone is having fun,they didnt notice you were gone  
You and Lillie talk again,she says how Lusamine tried to come to this festival,but couldnt.  
She then tell you she's going to.....well,you dunno what,she stopped because of some fireworks  
Later Kukui and others approach you again

"Look at this! Everybody's so fired up. Woo! We've got the birth of Alola's strongest ever Trainer to celebrate, after all!" Kukui tells you

"And I'm gonna keep training with Ilima for a while, and then... I'm gonna beat my gramps for real at last!And THEN... I'm coming for you! Champion _____!" Hau tells you

Champion ________,you love how that sounds

"_______!"Sorry! I mean, Champion!I'm sure everybody here wants to see your partners, too. Come on and show us those partners that were there for so many of your discoveries, new experiences, and adventures on your island challenge!" Kukui tells you

You then release your Pokemon,Gengar and Flareon are a bit better from the Tapu Koko beating they got. Your team chilled and partied as well

The next day,you wake up,still tired and partied out,and then the dreaded door bell rings  
You just threw your Pokeball,which contained Emboar,you forgot that when you came home,you let Seviper rest and let Emboar join your team

''Emboar,Im getting up...open the door'' you tell him

Emboar does so and its Hau who came in running

"______!!!It's a disaster! A total disaster!Oh! Emboar! Hi! Sorry!"

''Whats wrong,Hau? Did you see a wild Xerneas or more preferably...Articuno?'' you say,now totally dressed

"I'll explain later, but...but... you have to come with me right now! If we don't hurry, the ship is gonna leave!" he runs away

''Is it Guzma??'' you run after him

You arrive at the Hau'oli City,Marina  
Lillie apologized to Hau because she didnt tell him. But then you hear what Lillie saidand what she wanted to tell you during the party. She's going to Kanto. ...... Cool! Good for her,she can explore and see new things,maybe even become a Tainer and get a Charmader for her starter. But then Lillie says she's going there to help her mother. .....oh, its just that. Well...Lusamine must be a good person,but you cant forgive her,not yet. Lillie then gives you a Poke Doll and then she leaves. You wave bye  
After that you go home

You let out all your Pokemon  
''So,guys,any plans? What do we do now?''

''Flareon flare!''

''Raichu rai!''

''You wanna go to that creepy place at Route 2 and see if the missing son returned??''

Flareon and Raichu nod

''Well,thats one loose end to take care of.What about you guys?''

''Jumpluff! Jump jump!''

''Gengar gar gar!''

''So...Jumpluff,you're gonna chill?''

Jumpluff nods

''Gengar,you..just dont burn the house down with your tricks''

Gengar obeys

''Emboar,Feraligatr,quit playing rock paper scissors and keep an eye on Gengar. Raichu,in that house on Route 2,I pretended to be an undercover cop. So the owner of that house wouldnt report me for attempted theft. So,Raichu,the owner cant see you. You're not...alolan enough. Also that Team Skull necklace you have''

Raichu crosses his hands,turns his back to you and pouts

''Aww,come on. You can do something else. Why not,hide and keep an eye on me and Flareon. Make sure nothing suspicious happens?''

Raichu then agrees.  
You,Raichu and Flareon get out of the house,but you're stopped by some old guy

''Hey.You''

''Who?Me?''

''Yea.You. You are the one they call _______?''

''.............no''

''...Hm... so you know how to work undercover as well,not using your real name,good. A certain.... interested party sent me here to you....to give you this'' 

He gave you an Enigmatic Suspicious Looking Card. You raise your brow ''....Thanks?''

''You should have a look at what it says. But take care where you read it. No one else is to know of my visit or that card'' he leaves

You look at your Pokemon confused ''what was that all about?''

Raichu and Flareon shrug. Then Raichu hides. You and Flareon walk to Route 2. You feel a little nervous,that man,that father that lives on Route 2. The broken and bent golf clubs,the dusty room that was seemingly abandoned and untouched. The idea of going there freaks you out. You take a deep breath and muster up all the courage you can. You then run there to the house,this surprised Flareon who runs after you. When you arrive,you bust the door open and barge in the house,the same way you did when you first arrived there.  
''SIR,DONT WORRY,I THINK I FOUND YOUR S-'' your jaw drops when you see a certain boss man who now has a red duck taped X on the back of his jacket over the symbol of Team Skull ''G-Guzma??...You live here???''  
Even Flareon is speechless  
Guzma then turns around and sees you

"You little brat! I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I actually needed to talk to you. Get your ass over to the Hau'oli City Beachfront!"

''Y-yea,s-sure...um..now?''

''Now!'' he tells you

''O-ok'' this shocked you so bad,you couldnt even just walk out of the house,you clumsily stumble out of it and then run home. You even see Raichu who was catching up,you run past him and grab him by his tail'

''Rai???''

''We gotta get our Team,I think I know what Guzma wants'' You arrive home and order all of your Team back into their Pokeballs,telling them you have a battle to fight. They all go back into their Pokeballs,including Flareon. Raichu jumps on your shoulder ''Raichu....Guzma lives in that horrible place. I'd love to tell you more but,he's waiting for us at the Hau'oli City Beachfront''

''rai rai?''

''I wish it was a date'' you say as you get a bottle of water and drink ''Just,let me change my short into something appropriate'' you walk to your closet as you take off your shirt. You look inside a bit and then you find the appropriate shirt you were looking for and you put it on. Its a black shirt with a picture of a Slowpoke and with big white bold letters where it says 'I RUN!! IM SLOWER THEN A SLOWPOKE WALKING THROUGH MOLASSES,BUT I RUN'. Raichu facepalms seeing that. ''What? Its an appropriate shirt that can tell him everything,in case Im late! Besides,its not a date and if it was,I wouldnt do fancy shit. And he doesnt look like the type who'd want fancy overdressed girls''. Raichu sighs and you run to the Hau'oli City Beachfront.

You arrive there,out of breath and you see him waiting

"So you showed up... Well, _______, it's time to battle your boy!"

You mentally gush when you hear Guzma say 'your boy'  
''Yea! Lets fight!''

"Good! This is to make up for when I had to disband Team Skull! Just so you know, I'll never change! Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form - it's your boy Guzma!"

Guzma sent out Golisopod  
You sent out Feraligatr  
Feraligatr used Slash  
Golisopod's Emergency Exit activated  
Guzma sent out Pinsir  
Pinsir used Stone Edge,which was a critical hit and got a bit over half of Feraligatrs health  
Feraligatr,Mega Evolves and then uses Surf,which is stong enough to defeat Pinsir  
Guzma sent out Golisopod  
Mega Feraligatr used Slash and defeated Golisopod  
Guzma sent out Masquerain  
You return Mega Feraligatr and you send out Gengar  
Masquerain used a powerful Air Slash that made Gengar flinch  
Masquerain finished Gengar with Air Slash  
You sent out Jumpluff  
Masquerain used Bug Buzz which nearly KO'd Jumpluff  
Jumpluff used Aerial Ace,which did the same amount of damage as Masquerain's Bug Buzz  
Guzma withdrew Masquerain and sent out Scizor  
Jumpluff used Giga Drain,which didnt do much damage  
You withdrew Jupluff and sent out Flareon  
Scizor used Bullet Punch,it did little damage  
Flareon used Lava Plume and one shotted Scizor  
Guzma sent out Masquerain  
Masquerain used Bug Buzz  
Flareon used Lava Plume and finished of Masquerain  
Guzma sent out Ariados  
Flareon used Lava Plume and it finished Ariados and the battle

"You again? How come I can't crush you?!"

Guzma seems stable for now,well,so you think. Just as you think he got a bit better,he once again pulls his hair as yells at himself  
"Guzma! What is wrong with you?! This outcome hasn't changed at all either!"

You go to comfort him,but then Hala interrupts

"Well played, _______!''

You mentally scream at this hellish interruption,now you have the urge to yell and pull your hair

"You came all the way here just to watch me lose, huh? Must be nice to be a lazy old island kahuna with nothing better to do..." Guzma tells Hala

"What a high opinion of yourself you have. Ha! I just happened to see ______ here, so I thought I would come over." Hala tells him

"You wanna get beat down, old man?" Guzma took the words right out of your mouth. You're irritated Hala had to intrude

"I don't care what you say to me, yo. Beating people down is all I know!" what Guzma said here got your attention,Raichu noticed this

"Oh, Guzma...when will you understand? Only when you respect your opponent’s skill will it bring out the best in you. You miss the true meaning of battling. The goal is not to beat your opponent down, but for both Trainers to grow stronger!But the battle I just saw seemed a bit different. While you may say you’re only interested in crushing your opponent, I sensed a desire to defeat ________ deep in your heart."

"What do you know, old man?!"

"If you continue on this path, you’ll never be able to defeat ______! Guzma, admit the worthiness of your opponents! Only then can you become even stronger than you already are! Allow yourself to know the people and Pokémon you encounter, and look deeply into your heart."

"You're still trying to front like you're my master, huh? I gave up on you a long time ago." 

Listening to this conversation,you're learning quite a bit about Guzma. Hala was Guzma's master? You had no clue. Then again,you didnt know Guzma lives on Melemele Island.

"_______, allow me to handle this foolish young man. I will make a fine Trainer out of him yet, or I’m not an island kahuna! I hope that can be considered penance for the wrongs he and Team Skull have committed."

''Lets hope the people forgive him for the 'wrongs' he and Team Skull have commited'' you tell Hala

''Tch!'' Guzma really doesnt want to listen to Hala nor You

"Oh ho ho! The two of us will go many places together! And we will meet more people and Pokémon who will enrich our lives." Hala walks away

Oh no no no no! You mentally panic,you dont want Guzma to go anywhere out of Alola  
'I mean,who cares about Lillie,she's a kid,but Guzma.....GUZMA....He's my boy' you think to yourself

"Master..." hearing Guzma say that snapped you out of your little panic attack. Guzma then approaches you,grabs your hand and puts something in it

"I ain't never gonna ask you to forgive me, so don't get it twisted - this is no apology! But shut up and take this! I got it for my first ever victory, and it's always been like my lucky charm!Who knows what the Alolan winds will bring? Next time we meet, I'm counting on you to test how strong I've gotten." Guzma then leaves

You look and see Guzma placed a Dawn Stone in your hand.  
''I'll treasure this forever and ever''

''Raichu rai?''

You look around to see if the coast is clear  
''How do I feel,Raichu? How do I feel?? I feel like I should beat up Hala for scewing up my one on one chance with Guzma''

Raichu sighs

''When we get home,I need to tell you something. I never got to tell you what I noticed about Guzma''

''raichu?''

''The good and the bad things I noticed about Guzma''  
You sigh  
''Lets go home Raichu. I need some Tapu Cocoa to calm me down''


	23. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare and get all you need to save your boy from his abusive father,on the way back,you go and check what that Enigmatic Card is all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. From this point on,a lot of references and spoilers from Pokemon Insurgence will show up  
> If you care about that story even though its a fan game,I suggest you download the game and play it or whats a lets play on YT.

You come back home and make some Tapu Cocoa,you drink all of it. But what happened now and what you realized upset you greatly. When you finished your Tapu Cocoa,you flung the cup,threw it across the room,where it hit the wall and broke. Raichu jumped,this scared him. When you were this destructive with your personal items,he knew you were greatly upset

''R-Rai?'' he asks if you're ok

''Am I ok...Am I ok,he asks....No,Raichu,Im NOT ok! I fucking pieced everything together about Guzma''

''Ra-raichu c-chu,rai ra''

''I personally believe Guzma was repeating the cycle of abuse he grew up with, but now,I think he's going on the right road''  
You sigh  
''Let me explain.I am not the only one who felt uncomfortable after hearing this conversation I have had with his dad. “I tried to set that boy of mine straight, but when I did, I was the one who got beat…” . This implies to me that Guzma’s father went at Guzma with violence to “set him straight”, but Guzma fought back. I once asked around...and a few people claim he’s probably talking about a Pokemon battle. But....doesn’t it seem odd that Guzma’s father wouldn’t outright say that, then? Instead he went with this line, which implies something darker? I think when he spoke to me,it probably slipped his tongue. Also the golf clubs... Just what on earth has Guzma’s dad been doing to cause that much damage to his clubs that some are outright broken? These are NOT Guzma’s golf clubs. Remember, all of Guzma’s stuff is or was covered in dust. And I think his dad was hitting Guzma with those golf clubs. I may not be Kahili,but I doubt you can bend and break golf clubs by just sucking at playing golf. Also… Guzma's stylish glasses that he now changed,they might have been some fashion designers..design,to reflect Alola and the Sun and Moon Pokemon.........But .....what if....what if its not some crazy Alolan design? What if they were normal glasses and one of the lenses got bent during an altercation with his dad and he just left it like that? Just a thought.''

Raichu's jaw drops

''Guzma now has the same glasses,the same design,but now they're like completely fixed. As if he bought a new pair of the same glasses and the only reason he had the bent ones was because he ran away.Of course, there’s this infamous line''  
You cough and then try to mimic Guzma ''GUZMA!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!''  
You then go to your normal voice ''Guzma says this over and over again after we beat him while tugging at his hair. Most likely he’s remembering all the times his father said this to him whenever he screwed up and is just repeating it that it’s become a habit....So… Guzma ran away from home after his dad tried to “set him straight” and every time we see him he’s very aggressive and violent. Even the Grunts are scared of his outbursts. I remember one girl said ''I'll stop you so Guzma will stay chill'' and then when we beat her,she said''This is terrible,yo....The Mansion is gonna get wrecked again''

Raichu looks concerned,you nod

''Not knowing what else to do when he’s upset, Guzma mimics what his dad did to him and took out his anger on whatever’s around him. How much you want to bet Guzma is the reason why that chandelier’s on the ground?And why we had to get to his room through the roof? I hope this isnt true,but maybe some Grunts have felt his wrath personally as well.Like the Grunt who went ''eep'' after Guzma just looked at him after he had to return Yungoos. Or maybe the Grunts were scared to become potential targets. And Raichu,look what he said now to Hala "I don't care what you say to me, yo. Beating people down is all I know!" ...I don’t think it’s a stretch to believe he’s saying “Beating people down is all I know!” because that’s how he was taught, through example, how to solve problems and maintain authority.Guzma is so starved for some recognition and positive attention from someone older that he easily becomes charmed by Lusamine and is basically her lapdog, willing to do whatever she says for a pat on the head and a “Good job”. Plumeria even said it on the Ancient Poni Path and I quote ''See, Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was." ''

''Raichu rai rai chu chu raichu chu!''

''You're asking,why Guzma would go home again after all this if he was abused. Here’s my question: Where else is he supposed to go? He disbanded Team Skull; wouldn’t going back to Shady House be a bit awkward because of that? He’s going back to the only place he can.''

Flareon appears out of your Pokeball

''Flare flare,Flareon flare flare!''

''I see,so while I was stunned by Guzma,you actually managed to sneak away and look around..''

''Flareon Flareon!''

''Raichu?''

''Raichu,notice his dad's attitude did NOT change. But Flareon now says,his mother gave Flareon Guzma's favorite TM. Raichu,I think this makes it pretty clear that it was Guzma’s dad that was the abuser while his mother tried to ignore it or had her head in the clouds. She dismisses all the bad things Guzma has done as “lies”, so it isn’t a stretch to think she turns a blind eye to what her husband did to Guzma as well.''

''Raichu rai ra!''

''Hm? Why Guzma isnt affected by Nihilego's toxins? Well.....who's to say he isnt. He might be''

''Raichu''

''When we arrived at the Ultra Space,we saw Guzma,alone and not possessed. Infact,if Guzma didnt tell us he was possessed,we probably would think he was just too scared to act tough. People who act tough,do it precisely to avoid looking scared and weak!The fact that he’s no longer possessed when we find him in Ultra Space is surely a testament to his willpower. So no,he wasnt a scared cat in Ultra Space,it is just the leftover influence of Nihilego.To be honest, Guzma already acts excitable and 'uninhibited', the toxins wouldn't really have much of an effect on him cause he's already an "uncontrollable force of destruction". Or would they? Who's the say inhibitions have to be destructive...Guzma's inhibitions were different than Lusamine's. We don't know what Lusamine was like beforehand, but we saw the extreme she went to. Assuming she's the one who founded the Aether Foundation, it seems to have made her intention to preserve things go to the extreme, making her want to collect them to selfishly preserve them for herself. She may have been suppressing selfishness. but Guzma....Guzma was burying his other emotions under his anger. Anytime something would happen, he would get angry over it, making him appear stronger. And that's what Nihilego removed.... His own inhibitions on his own emotions. Since his inhibitions were self-destructive, having this happen to him actually was a positive, and unlike Lusamine he didn't get a huge dose, since she fused and he seemingly didn't. It probably gave him a bit of perspective, and caused him to ultimately disband Team Skull. Also notice when he said "Guzma! What is wrong with you?! This outcome hasn't changed at all either!". It was a bit more... tame... and less aggressive. He talked tough,yes. But its not like before...''  
  
''Raichu ra rai!''  
  
''Well...I hope he's living with Hala now... But I doubt it. Honestly,I would love it if he came here to live with me. And hell,maybe I'd even leave him my house,I mean we came here for a vacation....A vacation that turned into a fucking chore. I wanted a break from evil teams,evil pokemon worshiping cults. Audrey,Jaern,Persephone,Zenith and Reukra. Then the stuff that happened to poor Damian and well Nora pissed me off too....I just wanted a break from all of it. But then fucking Lusamine had to ruin everything by manipulating Team Skull...Listen,Raichu,Flareon...I'll do my best to help Guzma. Okay?''  
  
The two Pokemon nod  
  
''Just in case we need to face his father...I think I'll need some cop disguise. Before I pretended to be an undercover cop that was apparently after Guzma. But now that Guzma is ...ugh....home... we have no need to play the 'undercover cop' role. So..we need an uniform''  
  
Flareon looks at you and asks where can you possibly get a disguise  
  
''Well,I did see two cops that I beat up. One is on Route 9 and the other on Route 10. Police Officer Haruki and Police Officer Mitchell........Police Office Mitchell sounds like a bitch. We can make him give us a disguise from some police station,that I most certainly did not see...''  
  
Flareon nods  
  
''TO THE CHARIZARD!!! FLAREON YOU STAY AND PROTECT THE HOUSE!! RAICHU!! YOU COME WITH ME!!!''  
  
''RAI!!''  
  
You use the Ride Pager and see the Charizard land,you and Raichu jump on him and order him to take you to Route 10. One swift flight later,you arrive there and as you land you see Police Officer Mitchell and his Growlithe. You grin as you think you got this. You jump off the Charizard and safely land. You approach the officer and use your title as a Champ to get free shit. You also say that you saved everyone from the bad guys,avoiding mentioning Team Skull,so you mention that your reward could be a legit police uniform. You also tell some bullshit lies to talk him into giving you the cop clothes. And Officer Mitchell eats it all up,he tells you he will get you a police uniform. You and Raichu fist bump while you wait. After getting the uniform,you thank the cop,use your Ride Pager to go home.  
As you fly on Charizard,you think what will you do. How will you do it.  
  
Flareon and Emboar welcome you home and informed you that they cleaned up the mess with the broken cup.  
  
''Aww,you two are so sweet. Thank you''  
  
Flareon and Emboar high five eachother for a job well done  
  
''I'd love to stay,but I need to try my new disguise''  
  
Flareon and Emboar are interested in what you're talking about. You smile and then go to your room,you change and then show yourself to your team  
  
''Well,what do you guys think''  
  
Raichu whistles,Emboar lightly hits Raichu on the head.  
Jumpluff,Gengar and Flareon like your disguise and think its convincing.  
Feraligat likes the colours of the clothes  
  
''You like it dont you? I honestly think I look like Officer Jenny. Speaking of Jenny. All those cops seem to have a Growlithe or an Arcanine or other doglike Pokemon. I dunno would Flareon pass as 'dog pokemon' '' you think out loud  
  
''Gengar geng gar!''  
  
''Leafeon? You think Leafeon is a good choice??''  
  
''Raichu rai chu chu!''  
  
''True,my Arcanine is shiny and would kinda draw too much attention. No cop is good enough for a shiny. But I know you Gengar. Leafeon is a naughty one,thats why you want Leafeon. But ok. New question. Who goes back to the PC?''  
  
All Pokemon look at eachother and talk  
  
''Jumpluff!''  
  
''Jumpluff? You? You sure?''  
  
Jumpluff nods and you happily hug 'em  
  
''Dont worry. I'll get you soon'' you then return Jumpluff to the Pokeball and you put Jumpluff to the PC while you take Leafeon.  
  
You release Leafeon,who happily greets you all  
  
''Raichu...guys,brief Leafeon on our new battle plan. Tomorrow,after we face some fools to dare take our title,we go to 'Operation: Save UB-06 aka Guzma' .....what,Im bad with coming up with names''  
  
''Raichu chu chu rai?''  
  
''What? The name fits UB-06 or UB-Guzma. It stands for Ur Boy Guzma! And 6 is just my favorite and lucky number. I have 6 of you''  
  
Your Pokemon do an 'awwww'  
  
''Also,now that we got our battle plan for tomorrow. We should check out what this card is for.'' you say as you look at the card  ''Hmm...someone wants us to go to Route 8. I dont trust that old guy and this is suspicious. So we all go together. We board the ship. Im not keeping you in Pokeballs''  
  
Your team agrees and you all go to the boat which took you all to Akala. You all rush to Roue 8 and the motel and you see.....two people...not what you expected.  
  
''So you actually came...You must be _______,musnt you. Please,you have to forgive me for my stunning disguise earlier. Im very grateful that you accepted my invitation to join me in my very room. My name is Looker,I am the member of the International Police''  
  
Well speak of the devil,you were just earlier fucking around with the police,stealing their clothes  
  
''And this here is my boss...'' Looker says  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, of course, the first Champion of Alola. Please forgive our rude summons. My name is Anabel. I am the head of a secret division within the International Police. We are the UB Task Force."  
  
Looker then asks if you saw UB Symbiont. UB...it must stand for Ultra Beast and Symbiont could only be Nihilego.  
  
''You're talking about Nihilego,arent you?''  
  
''Yes,we are talking about Nihilego.The International Police refers to all of the UBs by code names, like Symbiont there. I believe you might recognize it as the Pokémon that the woman Lusamine fused with?"  
  
''Yea,I saw it and you apparently know that it fused with Lusamine''  
  
Looker asks if you came in contact with it  
  
''I saw,it I didnt touch it. Im not an idiot'' you tell them mildly annoyed

"Just as we had thought...Listen. Everything that we are about to share with you is highly classified information. We must ask that you keep all that you learn here to yourself. The incident that Ms. Lusamine caused... Symbiont wasn't the only UB to appear from the Ultra Wormhole that was temporarily opened at the time." Anabel says  
  
Looker basically says that more Ultra Beasts appeared and another Nihilego. _'well shit'_ you think. Your plan to save Guzma is foiled again. You gotta get rid of these Ultra Beasts and this other Nihilego before anyone harms him. Then you stop yoursel and you think you're just worrying too much  
  
"And so we have been tasked with three duties. The first is to investigate the ecology of these unidentified UBs. The second is to look out for UBs and protect the people from any harm. And the third is to either protect the UBs... or destroy them...But neither myself nor Looker would like to see that happen. Even if they are UBs, they are living creatures. We would like to protect them and save them.And so we finally arrive at the point. Let us dispense with any pretense... We wish for you, the Champion of Alola, to lend us your assistance. ______... we want you to join our team. Please give your aid to the UB Task Force." Anabel says  
  
''Fine,I'll do it. But you'll owe me money. I'll capture the Ultra Beasts,keep them and you will pay me with money'' you lay down your conditions  
  
Anabel and Looker are glad you'll help,but as a formality,Anabel challenges you to a battle. You as the Champion easily sweep her team with Mega Gengar and Raichu  
  
  
''Thank you. I believe the testing is complete'' Anabel says  
  
Looker and Anabel welcome you to the team. Looker says he wants you to visit the secret labs in the Aether Paradise. The ones in the basement. Looker and Anabel send you off on your first mission.  
You leave the motel room and walk around in Route 8,going back home. Your Pokemon ask you if you'll really help  
  
''Naaah. I mean,I will help. But I wont rush anymore. This new Nihilego didnt do any damage. We've been to Ultra Space and back. We fought Lusamine and become Champion. No one noticed that another Nihilego stayed. We got work to do and we have our own UB to save. Our boy. Now lets go,its getting late and tomorrow is a loooong day''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made some typos somewhere,but now I cant find 'em. It bothers me


	24. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You proceed with your planned day

_''Who's there? Which of you filthy homeless degenerates dares to enter our base? You two...you look familiar. You were the kids from the Orion Gym,right?Ugh..what the hell do you two want? Get out of here now,or I'll-'' a young man said_

_''Taen,wait'' his superior said_

_''Sir?''_

_Taen's superior approaches you two_  
_''Hello Damian,_____. I suppose you probably dont remember me. My name is Reukra.I am the leader of the Perfection Cult. We met a while ago,back when you got your first Pokemon. The Delta Pokemon I offered... They were created in an experiment here,in this very base. You are on private property. If you dont leave,I will have to deal with you very unpleasantly. As a favour to my old colleague, Professor Sylvan,I would really rather not have to do that. So if you would..''_

_''Reukra,huh? We really dont want to interfere with anything... We just want to get through. We heard there was a way into the Jade Tower from here. The Augur's going to be attacked! We need to warn him!'' Damian says_

_''Huh. The Augur's getting attacked. So tell me,why should I help you? You seem to be under the impression that Im this nice guy...Im a cultist Damian. More then that,Im a cult leader. Im willing to-and I HAVE killed to get what I want. I **want** the Augur dead. He's been a thorn in my side for a while now. Why would I help you save him?''_

_You and Damian look at eachother,you both clearly have no answer_

_''I....I....I dont know.... I just thought you would...'' Damian said_

_''The only reason I havent killed you yet i because Professor Sylvan likes you,and has specifically requested I,you know,not kill you. That being said,I do have something you can help me with. Let me explain. We arent like the rest of cults. We have a very specific goal that we intend to follow. There are cults that wish to take over the world, or kill everyone in it. Some wish to enslave the population. We,the Cult of Perfection,have one very specific goal in mind. As ridiculous as it may sound,everything we have ever worked for has been for one accomplishment: finding true perfection. Its a very odd,undefinable goal. But we believe that we can find or create a Pokemon that is undefeatable. One with no counters, and one which no amount of strategy can stop. A perfect Pokemon. Thats where all our experiments came from. Delta Pokemon- we saw strong Pokemon and wondered.... would they be better with a different typing? What about different moves? Perfection... A perfect Pokemon... Now we're trying something else. In the Kalos Region,a new style of battling was discovered. Several people in this region-such as Gym Leaders- already have a good concept of what it is,but we still need to research it.This is called Mega Evolution. We need to find out how it works,and understand it better so we can manipulate it. Heres the deal. Taen has a Mega Pokemon in his team right now. You battle him,so we can collect data on different Mega Evolutions and how they can handle a variety of opponents. We collect data,and we let you pass through. Sound fair?''_

_''I...I guess. We really do have to get going though'' Damian says_

_''Dont worry,we'll make this fast''_

_You and Damian ask eachother who'll do the fighting. You both eventually decide that you should fight since you're the better Trainer_  
  
_Suddenly you hear an alarm clock_  
Everything is starting to beep  
  
  
  
Suddenly you wake up,you're in your room and theres a Raichu on your face.You gently push off Raichu and look at the time. Its the crack of dawn and you groan. You gotta get to Hala before you go to face the poor victims that dare challenge the Champion.  
You grudgingly get up,wash up and get dressed. And then you use the Ride Pager to call Tauros and then you return all your sleeping Pokemon into their Pokeballs.  
  
  
You get on the Tauros and charge to Hala.  
As you ride you think of your dream....your flashback. And you look again at your Mega Ring. You're incredibly worried.  
  
Eventually you arive at Iki Town and you see Hala.  
You get off of the Tauros and approach Hala and ask him hows Guzma doing. And then you ask where's he staying. And THEN you ask if Hala just plans to explore Alola with him or go to places away from Alola. AND THEN you ask him a favour if he could tell Guzma to meet 'a friend that wants to see him' at Mahalo Trail after their training or whatever.  
You tell Hala to not tell Guzma that its you,who he will meet. You want Hala to be ambiguous so Guzma will actually come. Then you apologize to Hala for bombarding him with questions and favours and you say be to him as you rush to the Pokemon League on Ula'ula Island.  
  
After one Charizard flight,you jump off and land right infront of your throne,where you sigh and sit down.  
  
''What a pain in the ass day. ....Well,...at least I can vent on these poor trainers who think they're good enough''  
  
You await your first challenger and its...  
__  
"_______! I've made it this far, too! But I'm not done yet. After all, there's still a Trainer standing right in front of me that I've got to overcome!'' Hau says  
  
You mentally groan that the first person,of all people is Hau. You find it hard to believe he actually beat the Elite 4.  
  
''Very well Challenger Hau. Lets battle. Show me what your Pokemon got. Show me that bond you all have'' you say,trying to sound Champion-y  
  
The battle was easy enough. Raichu swept through Alolan Raichu,Vaporeon and Komala. While Flareon defeated Decidueye and Crabominable.  
  
"It's hard to be strong enough to admit that you're weak... you know?"  
  
''yep'' you just say,wanting to be done with Hau  
  
"Seriously! This is really frustrating, you know? I seriously tried my hardest, you know? But at least I had a blast going all out against you, ______. So thanks."  
  
''Anytime Hau. If you ever need to fight...you know where to come'' you say,while you actually meant ' _Feel free to come anytime you want a free beating'_  
  
As Hau lef you wait to see who's the new challenger,you hope to see someone new to test your skill and then you see him...the next challenger is..... Kukui  
  
"I don't really wanna be the Champion of the Pokémon League I made myself, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to take on the biggest and baddest Trainer there is, right? After all, I do love my research!"  
  
You just stand there flabbergasted ''You...you could challenge me outside the Pokemon League, 'cuz, you know, if I lose,you get a title that you didnt want''  
You just sigh ''Lets just get this over with...my mind broke''  
  
Jumpluff defeated Lycanroc,but was taken down by Braviary. Raichu then stepped in and defeated Braviary,Primarina and Magnezone. Snorlax then arrived and defeated Raichu. Flareon then finished the battle by defeating Snorlax and Alolan Ninetales.  
  
"I couldn't win even though I went all out... But what a refreshing feeling. Woo!"  
  
''Maybe one day...one distant day,you will succeed'' you tell Kukui  
  
"Whoa! Well, I always knew it would be a crushing defeat. I'm still glad I got to battle you, Champ. And I'm as thankful as I could be that I met you and your Pokémon!"  
  
''Aww,thanks Kukui. It was nice to meet ya too''  
  
After all the champion business,you Ride Pager your Charizard ride and arrive at the Mahalo Trail. You look at the time and see you've arrived a bit earlier then you should have. You have a sigh of relief,feeling better you did good time. You are a bit paranoid about being late,so you always arrive in advance.You wait and you wait and you wait. He's late,you think. Or maybe he didnt wanna come,maybe he's in a foul mood after Hala's training or lecturing. You look at the time and you see only 5 minutes passed. Oh Arceus, you're really not good at waiting nor are you the type to make other people wait.  
  
Just as you plan to give up,you see him in the distance. He's actually coming to meet you...or well 'his friend'. When he sees you in the distance,he's really irritated. You think if he'll turn back and if you'll have to chase him. But to your surprise,he actually comes over to you  
  
''You! What do you want?!'' Guzma asks  
  
''Well,I was wondering how are you?..Hows....Hows life treating you?''  
  
''Oh. Just peachy. Just fucking peachy. E verything's just hunky doory. Life's just great,fucking rainbows and butterflies. Oh,everything is just GRAND.''  
  
''...........wanna talk about it?''  
  
''Oh my fucking god. You're actually doing this''  
  
''Doing what?''  
  
''Listen,doll. I dont need a babysitter, I dont need a mother and I dont need a shrink. Just go.''  
  
''And where will you go?''  
  
''You know damn well where I live! Now if you just called me for this,then I'll just leave''  
  
You quickly grab his arm,he winces ''Wait!''  you noticed where you grabbed him has hurt him  
  
.....  
  
''Your sleeve''  
  
''What about it??''  
  
''Pull that sleeve up''  
  
''Ok,who told you?''  
  
''No one did. I'm not a moron,I can piece two and two together''  
  
''Whatever''  
  
You roll your eyes and you pull up his sleeve,whether he likes it or not, and you see bruises. From a new fight  
  
''Let go!!'' he rips his arm away  
  
''Listen,you can come and,like, live with me. Im sure you know this,but Im not Alolan''  
  
''I know that''  
  
''And you should know that,I am not moving here permanently. I came here for a vacation...which went sour. But,what I want to say is...when I leave,you can stay at my place. ...Like,you can own it''  
  
You can see he's considering it,but he ultimately rejects  
  
''...Fine...I respect your choice. You like your own house better''  
  
''Dont you start playing mind games with me,girl''  
  
''Im not playing any mind games. Theres no point forcing you into something. My doors are open. If you change your mind feel free to come around this time or any time... Besides morning,Im busy then''  
  
He then just leaves. Raichu appears out of the Pokeball,asking you if you're ok  
  
''I'm ok Raichu. I just hope he'll be ok.''  
  
''ra ra raichu rai''  
  
''I dont wanna stalk him. Hmm......but I can make a curious 'wild' pokemon keep an eye on him. I can put Feraligatr in the PC,since I still need Leafeon. And then I can bring my number one Grunt. She's a great actor and I'm sure Guzma will like her. I just gotta warn her to be slippery so he doesnt try to capture her''  
  
''raichu chu chu rai''  
  
''You want us to get her now?''  
  
Raichu nods  
  
''Very well then''  
  
Leaving Mahalo Trail,you Tauros Charge home,where you rush to your PC,you swap out Feraligatr for your Pokemon. Letting out Illumise  
  
''Ok,Grunt. The Boss has a mission for you!''  
  
''Illumise!''  
  
You let out Flareon then  
  
''Flareon will escort you to your destination. Your mission is to keep an eye on Guzma and protect him in a discreet way. You may appear to him as a wild Pokemon. That will be your cover. If he tries to capture you. Dodge his Pokeballs,I dont want him to realize you're owned by the Boss,which it me''  
  
Illumise is ready for her mission  
  
''Good. Flareon is your informant and your guide. Now chop chop you two. Protect my boy''  
  
Flareon and Illumise salute you and then go on their mission.  
  
You carry on with your day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about Grunt the Illumise.  
> Thats actually a part of my Randomizer Nuzlocke Challenge.  
> The first pokemon I got was an Illumise and since I was bad at nicknaming Pokemon,I named 'em ''Grunt'' and then I just pretended to be a Boss of a Team. My Teams Admin was a Honchkrow xD
> 
> Oh yea,I'm gonna reference a bit of my personal playing experience in this


	25. Multitasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You juggle between trying to help Guzma and keeping your title as The Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious question. As a Pokemon Trainer,Champion and a Hero. What would your battle theme be?  
> Like what do you imagine the NPC's hear when they fight you. For example you fight Guzma and you hear his theme. You fight Colress and you hear his theme. What would you consider your battle theme?  
> For example,I imagine this being the Main Characters's/Reader's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTKOah18x0g

_''I see...That was very beneficial to our research. Thank you very much _______. You may pass. The secret entrance that we have that goes into the Jade Tower is just up the stairs. And... hmm...Have one of these as well''  Reukra as he said this,walked up to the two of you and he gave each one of you a Mega Ring  
''This device allows you to Mega Evolve Pokemon. This Mega Ring is directly connected to our computers. Any data you collect using this involving Mega Evolution will be sent directly to our computers. While you may not like being spied upon,I think the use of a Mega Ring is a fair trade,no?''_

_''Wow....Reukra...thank you'' Damian says,he's at a loss of words_  
  
_You are at a loss for words as well,but you nervously look at your new Mega Ring. You'll be spied upon. How much? Will it register just Mega Evolution stuff or will it spy on you and experience things you do. You have no clue,but it makes you worry_

 _''Dont get used to it. Im not doing this for you,Im doing it for information.Now go. Its up the stairs. We're busy'' Reukra tells you two._  
  
_You two walk to the stairs. As you walk you hear_ Jumpluff calling you. Jumpluff is getting louder and louder  
  
  
  
  
You wake up again. And Jumpluff was waking you up. You groan and go back to sleep. But then you hear why Jumpluff was waking you up. You hear knocking...well..banging at the door. You look at the time and see its 3 in the morning. Its not even the crack of dawn. You groan again and get up. You get an umbrella to act as a walking stick,because you're so damn sleepy and tired that you feel you'll just collapse,and in case if its an intruder at your door,you can hit them with the umbrella.  
  
You arrive at the door and see...  
  
''Guzma?'' you are more awake now,but you've no clue is this another bizzaro dream or not  
  
''I changed my mind'' he said  
  
You look at his jacket. You see he's not wearing the short sleeved one anymore,you figure it was a recent fight that just happened  
  
''Y-yea sure. Come in'' you move out of the way so he can go inside  
  
He goes in your house,as he enters he quickly inspects everything. As he looks around,you see his knuckles are red. Yep,it was a fight alright.  
  
''Nice digs'' Guzma snapped you out of your thinking mode.  
  
''Yea..um..thanks...?.....I didnt realaly fully unpack,there are still some boxes around....Anyway....I have a guest room upstairs. It has a bed,pillow,bedsheets. And you can turn it into your room..thing..customize it any way you want. I didnt touch it,I just made the bed.''  
  
''Were you serious about before?''  
  
''About what?''  
  
''Letting me keep the place after you leave''  
  
You sigh ''Listen,I told you-''  
  
''Yea yea,it was a vacation that went to shit''  
  
''I need to take care of things back at home. I left a lot of unfinished business and I want to finish it,before the past starts to haunt me'' you glance at your Mega Ring,but then you change the subject  
''Listen Guzma,you're tired and I'm tired. I would ask you what the hell just happened that made you come at 3 fucking in the morning,but I wont. I'll take you to your room and we can both sleep this off,ok?''  
  
''aight''  
  
You escort Guzma to the guess room and let him stay there  
  
''Listen if you forgot anything,like your stuff anad Pokemon,I can get it from your dad''  
  
''Heh,who'd thunk it....so you're a little thief,arent'cha Princess''  
  
''I'm no Princess. I'm the Boss. Now go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning''  
  
''What about your Title Defence, Champ?''  
  
''I'm the Champion,the Boss. I decide when people challenge me or not. I'll just get Honchkrow in the morning and I can tell him to send me a message to delay that shit for the afternoon. I dont want to leave you in the house alone''  
  
''What? You dont trust me?''  
  
''No,I just want to talk to you and I think it'd be rude to leave a guest all alone. I might not be a goody two shoes Princess,but I aint **that** much of a dick''  
  
_~The Next Morning~_  
  
You got up just 3 hours later,its just 6 in the morning. You'd groan,but you dont wanna wake up Guzma. You quietly go to the PC and you swap Jumpluff for Honchkrow. Which you send out  
  
''Listen,Big Bad Honcho,do your Boss a solid. And tell the folks up at Mount Lanakila to delay any Title Defence challenges for the afternoon. Something urgent came up,so I gotta deal with it,aight?'' you whisper  
  
''You got it,Chief! But,where's Mount Lanakila?'' Honchkrow asks  
  
''Just ask any Pokemon. Come on,you've dealt with the Team Rocket Grunts and the 'Hail Giovanni'' BS and you flew from friggin Johto to Torren. You can handle a flight from one island to another'' you whisper  
  
Honchkrow nods  
  
''Now go. And be awesome. I wanna see peoples reactions on a talking Honchkrow''  
  
''You got it Boss'' Honchkrow flies away  
  
As Honchkrow left,you washed up,got dressed and went to cook Guzma breakfast. Granted,you're no cook,but its the thought that counts,right? You'll just eat cereal or some other shit you can find  
  
Guzma eventually wakes up and in your opinion,its right on time as you've finished cooking. You've had plenty of failed attempts. You just tried to make some eggs and you suck at it. You dont see him,but you hear him yawning,he's making his way to the kitchen.You serve the table and prepare breakfast for him. You see Guzma and he's not dressed. Well,not fully. He's just in his sweatpants and he's putting on his undershirt.  
You cant help but to whistle a bit.  
He just sits down and goes to eat his breakfast. You then take a bow,milk and your cereal and you get ready to eat that  
  
''So...about that night''  
  
Guzma stops eating  
  
''You dont need to tell me in every detail,but will you give me some context or tell me anything about what happened?''  
  
''......whats there to say? The old man was an asshole and blamed me for every fucking problem he had.''  
  
''Sooo...he became aggressive and you decked him?''  
  
''More or less,yea,thats what happened.''  
  
''Oh.....so...will you go to Hala now? You got to train and stuff,right?''  
  
''I aint going''  
  
''Why???''  
  
''The only reason I went to him was so I could leave the fucking house. But now I aint there,Im here,so what do you want from me? I dont have any money''  
  
''I dont want money''  
  
''Are you trying to get my Pokemon?''  
  
''I dont steal Pokemon'' your mind goes places,but then you shake your head. You dont do that anymore  
  
''....Are you trying to get in my pants,woman??''  
  
You're read haring that ''Wha-!?..n-no!''  
  
''Then what do you want from me?!''  
  
''Well....a couple of things actually. The first and most important thing. Teach me your Z Move''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Back in Po Town,you have had a shit ton of Buginium Z,back at the Shady House. I took one. But I dont know how to use it''  
  
''And what else do you want...You did say a 'couple of things' ''  
  
''Well,then you'll help me learn other Z Moves''  
  
''I have Darkinium Z''  
  
You're a bit surprised  
''Really? You do? I thought you were just a Bug Type user!''  
  
He grumbles ''I have a few Dark and Poison types as well''  
  
''So..then you'll help me find someone who can use Steelium Z, Poisonium Z,Farium Z and Dragonium Z''  
  
''What else do you want??''  
  
''Well,you're an Alolan,so you know where a bunch of Pokemon hang out...''  
  
''..I know most of their locations...''  
  
''You can help me fill my PokeDex!''  
  
''Heh...I figured you already had it full''  
  
''Well,I dont. Anyway,the last thing is,redemption''  
  
''Redemption?''  
  
''Yeap! You'll go tain with Hala,you'll be awesome. And we'll make people like you and not give you the stink eye''  
  
''Good luck with that,Doll''  
  
''Very well then. Challenge accepted. Tomorrow you go to Hala,I'll let you stay in today''  
  
You two finish breakfast and you clean the dishes  
  
''After this,I have to go to the Pokemon League and wipe the floor with some fools. If you want,Grunt can keep you company''  
  
Guzma stops ''Grunt?''  
  
''Yea,my Grunt''  
  
''You dont have any Grunts. You dont have a Team''  
  
''Yea I do....kinda''  
  
''I'm listening''  
  
''Well....there are 5 or should I say 4 evil Teams in my region. And well,I couldnt beat 'em alone. It was just me and my two friends or rivals. But...well....things happened to those two...Now Im alone,so I figured I could make a Team,where I could be the Boss. Yea,we'd be a bit of troublemakers like Team Skull,but we would fight the actual evil teams. I tried to make a Team,buuut no one joined. So I've decided that the next Pokemon I capture,I'll name it Grunt''  
  
''And who did you caught?''  
  
''Illumise''  
  
''Illumise.....Wait,you mean the one that was following me around?!''  
  
''....maybe....''  
  
He facepalms  
  
''Listen,I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Like,in case your dad attacks you''  
  
''She did help out a bit''  
  
''See! It was a bonus that it was a Bug Type!''  
  
''So,what was your so-called 'Team' called?''  
  
''Its a bad name.''  
  
''Well,out with it!''  
  
''Team Dark. I was trying to be edgy and shit. Anyway,I should go and do my job. You behave''  
You leave as you order Illumise to stay with Guzma and hang out with him.  
Since you're ready to go,you use the Ride Pager to make Charizard fly you to the Pokemon League.  
  
You arrive a bit later then usual,but Guzma was way more important then some Title Defence.  
You await your foe and you see that its....

"I came to check on what Kukui has built, and... the Pokémon League is fantastic! It's a place that conveys the awesomeness of Alola to the world. And in that case, I guess that what's important is what kind of Trainer the Champion is." Molayne says  
  
You grin as you think you finally caught Molayne when he's alone  
''Very well Challenger. Let us BATTLE!''  
  
You fight Molayne and defeat all of his Pokemon with Flareon,with the exception of Alolan Dugtrio,who gets defeated by Leafeon  
  
"That Kukui...he discovered a great Trainer.Just as I'd expect from an acquaintance of Kukui's! I too am proud that you are the strongest Pokémon Trainer in Alola! I'll try to come hang out again. Pokémon battles with you are more fun than any game!"  
  
''Wait! Before you go! I need to ask you a favour!''  
  
''Hm? And what is that Champion?'' Molayne asks  
  
''You gave me Steelium Z,but I dont know how to use it. Can you pretend like you're a Trial Captain and teach me how to use Steelium Z?''  
  
Molayne smiles and then demonstrates to you,how to use it. You thank him and then await your next foe  
  
"Phew! It is difficult, triumphing over all the Elite Four in a row. However, defeating the Champion will surely be even more challenging." Hapu said  
  
You're a bit surprised its Hapu. You've expected her to be in the Elite Four. You proceed to sweep her with Leafeon  
  
''I am training to properly form my desire for victory.We do our utmost as kahunas, always striving onward to make a tale worthy of our history. Looks like you are going to make a fine tale for yourself, Champion!"  
  
After all of your challenges,you return home.  
  
''I'm home!'' you say,looking around to see if everything is still in one piece.  
  
Then you see Golisopod and Ariados out of their Pokeballs,well Guzma must have let 'em out  
  
'' Uhhh.....dont cut me?''  
  
''Dont worry,he wont hurt ya,Boss'' Honchkrow says as he's sitting on your armchair  
  
''Honchkrow! Hey! Whats up? What did I miss?''  
  
''Dont worry,all is well,Boss''  
  
Guzma then arrives ''Ok,what the fuck. Am I hallucinating or is there a talking Pokemon here?''  
  
''Honchkrow is a bit of a long story''  
  
Guzma sits on the couch ''And I've got time''  
  
''Very well then.''  You sit beside him  ''He was a Murkrow,obviously,but he worked under Team Rocket at Johto. He was miserable there and all he kept hearing was a password 'Hail Giovanni' and 'Hail Giovanni'. Eventually he learned how to speak those two words,which were some password as I've said. He snitched the password to some kid at Johto because he was sick of Team Rocket, Giovanni and a certain Meowth. So he flew to the Torren Region,where as I've said,Im trying to feel my PokeDex. I see a Murkrow,I capture a Murkrow. I've trained him and evolved him. And I saw the potential that he can speak,so I've taught him how to speak. In case I need a translator. I also made him the Admin of Team Dark,because I was a loser with no people for friends. Anyway,how was your day?''  
  
''T's good. I let my Pokemon out.Golisopod is not used to being careful,he usually just did whatever he wanted. Also,I gotta ask. Did you have an accident?''  
  
''Pardon me?'' you raise your brow  
  
''I found shards,of a broken cup in my room. Tucked away under a carpet in the corner of my room''  
  
You're just silent,you turn your head to Flareon and Gengar,you put your hands on your hips ''Seriously??''  
They get scared of you and hide. Well Gengar turns invisible. Flareon just runs off  
You sigh  
''Yea...I'm sorry about that. It was...an accident. I'll clean that up for you''  
  
''Its fine,I got it''  
  
''Yea,sorry. I didnt know. I thought they took care of it. They usually do. I'm very clumsy,sometimes...'' You dont want to tell him that you to can sometimes have an angry outburst  
''Listen,about your dad. I'll deal with him tomorrow,and make sure he doesnt get ya. He thinks Im a cop. I'll just tell him I placed you under arrest. That can throw him off our trail and send him on a wild goose chase''  
  
''Good''  
  
''But tomorrow-''  
  
''I know. I know. I gotta deal with Hala again''  
  
''Good'' you repeat what he said a few moments ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Guzma waking up xD  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cyz8n3OUsAAU0nC.jpg


	26. Uneasiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with Guzma's dad. But,you feel like your past is starting to haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to listen some music during the chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr0V0Dz9bgE

_You and Damian reach Augur Jaern_  
  
_''All right _____. Quick!We have to warn the Augur! The Sky Cult wants to blackmail him into summoning Rayquaza!'' Damian says_  
  
_''Y-yea,lets save him'' you say nervously_  
  
_As you two go,you see the Augur and a young man,perhaps his assistant in the distance. You overhear them_

 _''Very well sir. I'll lock the doors,we dont need to worry about them getting in.'' the man says_  
  
_''Thank you East.'' Jaern says,but then he sees you and Damian. East turns around and sees you too_  
 _''Well,well,well. Is that Damian and ______,from Telnor Town? I remember the two of you! You saved my life! Well,you tried to,anyways. I could have handled myself. But the effort was definately appreciated. Well,what can I help you with? Why have you visited Helios City? Was it to challenge our Gym? I'll have you know,you're standing in it right now! East here is our very own Sky themed Gym Leader. He excels in Dragon and Flying Types''_  
  
_''Augur,sir! We heard the plans of some people from the Sky Cult... They're coming to summon Rayquaza, and they plan to blackmail you into helping them! They threatened to destroy the entire city...'' Damian warns Jaern_  
  
_The room is then silent,but only for a moment_  
  
_''That IS a serious problem. We'll need to deal with this. This is a serious threat that can really hurt us. I hoped this wouldnt have to happen. Thats why I asked East to lock the doors. Come on out,gentlemen''_  
  
_Suddenly a lot of Sky Cultist Grunts surround you and Damian_  
  
_''H-huh? Whats going on?''Damian asks. You're just speechless,because you did not see it coming_  
  
_''Im sorry about this Damian. I truly am. You seemed like a bright young trainer,and friendly enough... It cant be helped,I suppose. You saw the Sky Cultists here in my tower,and I cant let you leave with a chance you might connect the dots. I'll bring you to Helios City,jail,near the Black Market under the city. Again,Im sorry'' Jaern tells him_  
  
_''B-But....I dont get it...why are there cultists here?'' Damian naively asks. You connected the dots,but you're just too speechless_  
  
_''I am the Leader of the Sky Cult. I created this cult shortly before the First Augur disappeared. The First Augur....he was a strong Trainer. A great leader. It was he who brought the region together,united under the sole goal to destoy the cults. But thats as far as he went. After he defeated and disbanded the cults,he left the members alone. No jailtime,no nothing. He said it wasnt his place to do so,their punishment wasnt his decision to make. As a result....the members of the disbanded cults just joined other ones. Half of members in the Cult of Darkrai,for instance,were originally a part of a cult that was disbanded years ago. The Augur was a strong trainer,but he was a coward. He was weak. he wasnt able to do what was necessary to keep the region safe. So I killed him. It was a decision that haunted me all my life,but I dont regret it one bit. With a new Augur,we could actually destroy the cults,and make sure new ones didnt come back. We could save the region forever. I used propaganda. I brainwashed the region into making them think I was their hero with pretty words and posters,and it worked*sigh* I want to capture Rayquaza. Rayquaza is the legendary Pokemon that rules the skies. WIth that kind of power. I can be omnipresent,omniscient. With rulership of the skies,I can supervise the region,find the rest of the cults and crush them underfoot. And any cultist....any criminal...any insurgent. Will be executed. I refuse to be the coward that the First Augur was. I dream of the Torren Region,living in peace and free from crime. But to do that,criminals must be destroyed. Anyone,from mass murderers to a father who steals bread for his daughter will be crushed under my reign. I founded the Sky Cult to help me reach this goal. And now,we've accumulated all that was needed to summon Rayquaza. The sacrifice can begin! Rayquaza will be summoned and he will be mine! This soon to be peaceful region will live under my command. East,get one of the cultists,the sacrifice will begin soon''_  
  
_You're speechless. You did not expect that the leader of the entire region to be a boss of an evil group_  
  
_''Sir...I know we planned to sacrifice one of the cultists...But since these kids are here, and were going to live their lives in prison anyways,why not sacrifice one of them?'' East says_  
  
_''Thats...not a terrible idea,East. You forget though, that I dont wish to harm an innocent life. Damian has done nothing wrong. ____, on the other hand....'' Jaern says_  
  
_You're speechless. What DID you do? You dont remember anything. Are you evil too?_  
  
_''What? What has _____ done to you?'' Damian asks_  
  
_'' _____ wont remember. She's forgotten nearly everything. But regardless, ______ is far more of a threat then Damian'' Jaern says_  
  
_A threat? You're a threat? You're kinda scared to do anything_  
  
_''But....But.....____ tried to save your life! We came today to warn you and save your life! If...If you really cared about justice...you wouldnt do this?'' as much as you appreciated Damian for stepping up for you. You didnt like how uncertain he sounded there._  
  
_''.......very well. _____,seeing as you dont remember anything,I will give you a fighting chance. You will battle with East,right now. The winners life will be spared, and the losers life will be used for the sacrifice'' Jaern says_  
  
_''But sir....why are you risking me? Why not use one of the Grunts?'' East asks_  
  
_You quietly mumble toyourself ''Because you deserve it,dipshit''_  
 _This was like the start of your anti-authority attitude._  
  
_''Becase East,you are a Gym Leader. I am sure you'll win. _____ doesnt stand a chance'' Jaern says,confident in his assistants skill_  
  
_''But...'' East tries to avoid this_  
  
_''East,I have given my orders. See to it that you follow them'' Jaern coldly says_  
  
_''.....yes, sir''_  
  
_You and East go to the battlefield as everyone else in the room watches_  
  
_'' I apologize,______, but the Augurs orders have been given. I guess you'll get your Gym challenge after all,right?'' East tells you_  
  
_East sent out Skarmory_  
 _You sent out Raichu_  
  
_''Illum_ ise'' Raichu said  
  
''Illumise?'' you scratch your head  
  
''Illumise Illumise Illumise!''  
  
You wake up  
  
''Huh? Wha?'' you are confused,then you see Illumise,waking you up  
  
You also hear someone in the kitchen. You're not sure if its Guzma,his pokemon or your Pokemon. You take a peak and you see its Guzma in the kitchen. You didnt wanna bother him,but you accidentally said ''You can cook???'' out loud  
  
Guzma sees you ''Well,look who finally woke up''  
  
''Arent you supposed to see Hala? And do stuff...?''  
  
''I'm getting there. I just wanted to make you breakfast''  
  
''Thats very sweet. But I know you're doing that just to putt off your trip to Hala.''  
  
'' Fine,I'll go to the damn Kahuna'' he's annoyed. Gets his things and goes to leave  
  
''Oh and Guzma...''  
  
''What??''  
  
''Thank you''  
  
He just leaves.  
You sigh and go eat the breakfast he made for you. You think that he probably noticed that you're not much of a cook and that you dont cook yourself breakfast. It was a nice gesture. Which makes you curious,what does he think of you.  
Sadly,you aint got the time to ponder. You finish eating,you wash the dishes,you dress up and rush to the Pokemon League to do champ stuff.  
You easily defeat a few challengers,some people you dont know,nor do you care about. To you,they're fodder for your Pokemon.  
  
  
After all that,you return home. You remember your personal mission you got. You need to sened Guzma's old man on a wild goose chase. You change your clothes and use the ones you got from the cop. You really hate looking like a wannabe Officer Jenny. You sigh,call Leafeon and thus you two go to Route 2.  
  
When you arrive there,you see Guzma's father,pretty much ready to look for him. You also see him have a black eye. You know its Guzma that punched him in the face,only to come to your place. If this guy knew,he'd flip.  
  
You approach him  
''Greetings,citizen. Are you alright?'' you try to sound very professional  
  
''I'm looking for my son. He ran away again''  
  
''Do not fret sir. Your son is apprehanded. But I have some bad news. Because he was involved with the Aether Foundation incident,which caused the Ultra Wormholes to appear not just all around Alola,but also all around the Torren Region as well. He was arrested. He will have to be taken to Torren. There he will serve time in jail. He will stay in Helios City jail which lies under the city. If you want to see him. I suggest you travel there and talk to the Augur. And before you ask. You cannot travel with us.''  
  
Before he gets to say anything,you leave. You go home to get normal civilian clothes,so you can check on Guzma.When you do that,you and Raichu go to Guzma. You eventually arrive there,but you keep your distance,so Hala and Guzma dont notice you. You dont want to distract them. But as you watch their training battle,you remember your dream... no.. your flashback. You think how your victory actually costed someones life  
  
  
  
  
_You defeated East. And the room was silent_  
  
_''.............I lost....''_  
  
_''Indeed you did,East. Im disappointed. As much as I would love to save you, I cant. I made a promise that the winner of this would be spared. Goodbye East,you were a great servant,and an even better battler'' Jaern says as he prepares to use him to summon Rayquaza_  
  
  
  
You shake your head. You dont want to remember how you saw someone die before your eyes. You sigh and go to leave  
''Lets go Raichu.''  
  
''Rai?''  
  
''Guzma is right. No need to babysit him. He did as he promised. Lets go home''  
  
Raichu follows you. As you go,you two avoid Route 2.  
  
''Theres so much to do Raichu. I have to be a champ and I gotta help Guzma. I mean,I wont deny it. I love the guy. He's awesome. But I dont want to ...you know... manipulate him into something. I mean,I'd like to woo him and make him like me. But I dont know how'' you look down sadly  
  
''chi chu raichu rai rai''  
  
''You want me to ask people for love advice? I've no clue who to ask. Theres no way I'd ask Kukui or his wife. And everyone else I know is most likely single. Unless Plumeria has some info. But I feel to tired to talk to her. I wanna rest. Plus tomorrow after champion biz,I wanna check out the Battle Tree that I heard Hau mentioned.''  
  
Raichu scatches his head  
  
''Lets go,we're close to home''  
  
Raichu feels like you're also hiding some pain,anguish and suffering. He approves of Guzma,but he thinks that you should put yourself first and help other people later. Raichu thinks how can he help you,he then gets the idea to talk to the rest of your Pokemon and maybe talk to Guzma's Pokemon  
  
Arriving home,you just sit down and rest and try not to think about the past  
  
Guzma later arrives home  
  
''I've dealt with your old man. Just avoid Route 2''  
  
''Fine''  
  
''How was your day?''  
  
''Fine''  
  
''Man of few words....well,wanna let your Pokemon stretch their legs?''  
  
''What if they break something''  
  
''I'm sure nothing will be broken. Besides,they gotta eat too. They cant just stay in the balls when they dont fight''  
  
He sends out his Pokemon. Raichu happily decides to join 'em. Since he wanted to talk to them,get to know 'em and ask 'em for advice. You notice Raichu hanging out with them,but whispering to them,as if so you wouldnt hear him  
  
You go and get the food for all the Pokemon. Upon returning,you feed your and Guzma's pokemon. But you also notice,in the corner of your eye that Guzma sees a bit restless. You cant blame him,he's kinda got nothin to do. He stays indoors He doesnt wanna go out so he wouldnt be risked be seen by his old man. And also to avoid all the haters. You dont wanna tell him,but you did hear some people who have ...less then stellar....opinions about him. You mentally blame Lusamine for that shit. Guzma is sitting on the couch,his hands are crossed,he's nervously tapping his foot. He doesnt seem to take an interest in anything. You decide to give him space,so you go to your room. Honestly,his restlessness was kinda rubbing off on you.  
You dont know what to do around him. You think he probably feels the same. His ex-enemy who's the current champ  has invited him to stay at their house and is willing to give away the said house. If you were in that position,you wouldnt know what to do. But you gotta think of a way to break the ice.  
  
You hear something. Guzma is wandering around the house,inspecting everything,understandable,he's exploring his new surroundings,learning where things are.  
But then you see him find a small box and he goes to open it  
  
''Ahem'' you say  
  
He looks at you and then smirks ''What're you hiding?''  
  
''I've got my privacy. I'll tell you about the contents of that box later. Its just two notes,if you're **that** curious''  
  
Raichu overheard this. He remembers whats in the box,he thinks of a way to help you and Guzma break the ice and be closer. He thinks and thinks and figures he could use Gengar's and Honchkrow's help. You see Raichu run off,which makes you supsicious of him.  
  
You then approach Guzma  
''Sooo,wanna go to the Battle Tree some time. We can...you know...train and stuff...''  
  
''Yea,...sure''  
  
You feel awkward and uneasy. He feels restless and uneasy.  
What will you do? This is not what you were hoping for when you invited him here  
  
''I'll talk to Hala,and maybe let you..erm..rest,so you dont have to go every day there. We could go to the Battle Tree tomorrow,I could make a new schedule for the Title Defence.''  
  
''Sounds good''  
  
You barely talk to him and he keeps his sentences short. You dont know how to make a decent conversation with him. What happened? Why did the cat got your tongue? Is this what love does to you? Is this normal?


	27. Pokemon To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon decide to help you with your dilemma

When you all finally fell asleep. Raichu woke up,he snuck off and woke up your other Pokemon. He also slowly and nervously snuck into the guest room and with Gengars help,took Guzma's PokeBalls,so he could tak to Guzma's Pokemon as well. Releasing all of them,your Pokemon ask them to come along,saying that the First Great Pokemon Meeting will start. Guzma's Pokemon are confused by what Raichu and Flareon mean by the 'great pokemon meeting'. Flareon assures them its imortant for their future as well and that they shouldnt worry.   
  
The Pokemon go out in Route 1,but not too far from the house.  
They find a nice spot where some curious wild Pokemon join this meeting,pokemon such as Alolan Rattata and Spinarak.  
  
The two Pokemon groups get to know eachother in peace,without the uneasiness and nervousness that the two Pokemon Masters keep projecting. After that Gengar asks Guzma's Pokemon on what Guzma thinks of You and how does he feel about You. The answer surprises your Pokemon. Then Scizor asks your Pokemon the same thing,what do You think about Guzma and how do You feel about him.   
Raichu answers that question since he was mostly the one out of the Pokeball when You faced Guzma,remembering the encounters he actually had with these Pokemon,he scratches his head and apologizes to Golisopod and others. All the Pokemon then agree that there are no hard feelings.  
Flareon curiously asks the other Pokemon on how Guzma treats them. After getting the answer,Ariados asks your Pokemon the same thing.  
  
While talking,Honchkrow just interrupts the get together while smoking a cigar  
''Ok,we're getting sidetracked. We all know why we called upon this meeting? The kids are alike,they like eachother and no one wants to break the ice. Ariados,crew. Guzma always walks hunched over,right?'' Honchkrow says  
  
Ariados agrees  
  
''Well,the Boss does that as well. And lets see,they both get aggressive when angry and break stuff?''  
  
The Pokemon nod  
  
'' ** _Annnd_** when they lose a battle they both tug their hair??''  
  
All the Pokemon nod  
  
''And they tend to say similar things sometimes?''  
  
The Pokemon shrug  
  
''Raichu,didnt Guzma tell ______ and Lillie that they're stupid?''  
  
''Raichu rai rai!''  
  
''And what did _______ tell that Branch Chief Aether Man?''  
  
''Raichu chu rai rai''  
  
''See. One says 'y'all are stupid' and the other says 'y'all aether people are stupid'. They word things similary sometimes. And as far as I remember what I was told. Raichu,you said the Boss knew all of Guzma's favorite things? Like favorite TM,Pokemon and drink. Even though they just met once and that one meeting was a fight?''  
  
Raichu nods  
  
''Well,the two are obviously a match. They think alike,they act alike, they have gestures and all the lil' things alike. So why arent they a couple??''  
  
The Pokemon shrug  
  
''Listen here guys. Listen to Big Boss Pokemon! We gotta give them all time. And by time,I mean that we gotta cancel ______'s Title Defence Challenges and we gotta cancel Guzma's training sessions and lectures that Hala gives him. Now,does anyone have any ideas???''  
  
Guzma's Scizor suggests to use the 'he's sick' excuse. Figuring Hala would believe a bunch of Pokemon. The Masquerain says that Hala probably wont fall for that. That the old man seems smarter then he looks.  
  
Your Illumise asks about a Legendary Pokemon you got. Flareon says its Tapu Koko, and tells about Tapu Koko to Illumise.  
Illumise then says that this little Pokemon group could sneak to your PC and maybe replace someone with Tapu Koko. And just talk the Tapu Koko into talking Hala into canceling Guzma's lectures. Then Illumise loses her train of thought and just stops talking and hides behind Leafeon  
  
Guzma's Toxapex says that that could work,but then how do they plan to stop Your Title Defence Challenges.  
Every Pokemon shrugs  
  
''Hmm,maybe I could fly over to the Pokemon League and say that the Boss...erm...on a mission to stop Ultra Beasts by...staying at home and researching?... Would that work?''  
  
The Pokemon all shrug  
  
''We'll just go with that. Also,we need Xatu. So,guys...I suggest Leafeon and Illumise get a break in the PC and that we sneak by and withdraw Tapu Koko and Xatu. Tapu Koko for the Guzma excuse, and Xatu for any future predictions. So what do you all say? Also you guys....would you mind if the Bosses hooked up together??'' Honchkrow asks Guzma's Pokemon  
  
Golisopod,Ariados and Masquerain would like that. Since they also took a liking to you.  
Pinsir and Scizor wouldnt mind  
Toxapex doesnt know you much at all. Only heard of you just now. So he doesnt care  
  
''Well,that settles it then. Operation: Dark Skull is a go!''  
  
''rai rai??''  
  
''Well...our Boss is the Boss of Team Dark. And Guzma is the Boss of Team Skull. So combine Dark and Skull.You get Dark Skull!''  
  
''Illu-Illumise''  
  
''Boss of Team Skull,ex-Boss of Team Skull. Same thing! More or less. Besides,onces a Boss always a Boss''  
  
Golisopod says that Honchkrow sure likes being the Boss  
  
''Cant argue with that Golispod. Now,lets all move out! You know that Hala likes to start his shtick early and the Boss has Title Defence in morning.''  
  
They all agree and move out. Raichu and Gengar return Leafeon and Illumise in their Pokeballs. And they quietly sneak into the living room where the PC is. First they replace Illumise with Tapu Koko. And then they luckily spot that Xatu is also in Box 12,so they replace Leafeon with Xatu.  
Then they sneak out again and release the Pokemon.  
  
After a while Flareon manages to talk Tapu Koko into going along with the plan.  
Tapu Koko flies over to Hala.  
Flareon just keeps his fingers....his paws crossed.  
  
Honchkrow also eventually returns and tells the others good news,that he succeeded into delaying the challenges.  
Looking at the time,Scizor says they're ahead of schedule and that they got 4 hours free.  
Gengar says that just leaves Tapu Koko.  
Everyone,besides Xatu sigh  
Xatu is just up on the roof,standing motionless,looking at the sky  
  
Tapu Koko arrives. They all ask if he did it. Tapu,said he did it and the returns to the Fast Ball  
The Pokemon are all happy. So all Pokemon aside of Xatu,Raichu,Honchkrow and Golisopod return to their Pokeballs to rest  
  
_~Early Morning~_  
  
You wake up and to your surprise,you've slept well. You didnt have any flashback-y nor nightmarish dreams. But you look at the time and see that you quickly gotta go.  
Raichu then jumps on your shoulders and stops you  
  
''raichu raichu rai!''  
  
''What do you mean I dont have to go??'' you ask Raichu confused  
  
Meanwhile,Golisopod is waking Guzma up. Guzma is irritated,he really doesnt wanna go to Hala. But then Honchkrow flies in the room  
  
''What your partner trying to say is that you actually have a break from Hala. Do whatever you want''  
  
Back to you.  
You're speechless at what Raichu just told you  
  
''You guys did all this for me? Aww,you guys are the best!'' you pick up Raichu and hug him.  
  
You the leave your room and see Guzma  
''Uuummmm...good morning'' you say,while cursing yourself for sounding like a whimp  
  
''Mornin' '' Guzma says  
  
''I dont have to go do the Title Defence,what about you?''  
  
'' Your Pokemon said I dont have to see the old man''  
  
''Wanna hang out and maybe go to that Battle Tree? You cant stay cooped up here''  
  
''Yea,sure,whatever''  
  
You two get ready and go to the Battle Tree. Guzma told you that its on Poni Island,so you call a Charizard with your Ride Pager  
  
''Do you mind if we share the Charizard?'' you nervously scratch the back of your neck  
  
''I dont mind'' he says  
  
Charizard lands. You two get on the Charizard. Guzma not having anything really to grab, awkwardly holds onto your middle.This makes you hyper-aware of any movement he makes,your face is red and you feel like you'll melt in  his arms. ' _He's so warm_ ' you think  
  
You eventually arrive at the Battle Tree and you two get off and decide to go in  
  
''You can relax,so what if anyone gives you the stink eye and hates your guts,dont let it bother you. Be yourself''  
  
''Easy for you to say1 You're the fucking Champ!''  
  
''.....you know what. After this,we'll go and buy some PokeBalls. I think you should see something there''  
  
You two go and then you see Red and Blue  
  
"You're ______, right?'' Blue asks  
  
''Yep. Thats me''  
  
"See that Red! I've still got it!''  
  
Red is silent  
  
"The name's Blue! This guy is Red.Nice to meet you. And hey, congrats to you on becoming Champion of Alola! We were both Champions of the Kanto region, in our own days. Nice to meet a fellow Champ, yeah? What do you say, Red?"  
  
Red is silent  
  
"Still as silent as ever, eh?Look, I'm a Trainer. So, if I see another strong Trainer, I'm gonna want to fight them. So how about a double battle?''  
  
''What do you say,Guzma?'' you ask him  
  
"Heh, I like the looks of this! If it's you and me, we can beat anyone down!"  
  
You love his confidence ''Ok,then. We battle!''  
  
Red sent out Charizard  
Blue sent out Aerodactyl  
You sent out Raichu  
Guzma sent out Toxapex  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and defeated Charizard  
Aerodactyl used Earthquake. Which alsost defeated Raichu,luckily Raichu got a bit of health with Leftovers  
Toxapex uses Stockpile and recovered some health with Black Sludge  
Red sent out Snorlax  
Raichu used Thunderbolt and defeated Aerodactyl  
Toxapex used Liquidation on Snorlax  
Snorlax used Earthquake and defeated Raichu. Toxapex is still mostly fine and got his health back with Black Sludge  
Blue sent out Rhyperior  
You go to send out Leafeon,but you sent out Xatu. This surprised you  
Toxapex used Baneful Bunker  
Rhyperior used Protect  
Snorlax uses Earthquake. But it affects no one. Toxapex and Rhyperior are protected,while Xatu is flying  
Toxapex is regaining health due to Black Sludge  
Snorlax uses Protect  
Xatu used Psychic on Rhyperior  
Toxapex used Liquidation on Rhyperior,defeating it  
Xatu uses Psychic on Snorlax and defeated it due to being a critical hit  
  
The battle was over. You and Guzma defeated Red and Blue. You were happy  
Before you knew it,Guzma picks you up and spins you around in celebration.As he spins you right round,you hug him.You're laughing. He's laughing, but then you two stop when you realize what you two are doing,so he gently sets you down.  
  
Blue understands and knows whats it like to win a tough battle,so he says  
"We were called here to be the new bosses of this here Battle Tree! We'll definitely battle again…if you can manage to make it through the Battle Tree, that is! And when we do, I'll show you just what a top Kanto Trainer can do!"  
  
The two Kanto trainers leave  
  
You and Guzma feel a bit calmer now,this 'little' battle was actually kinda enough for the two of you,so you two decide to just go back home.  
  
If the last Charizard ride made you wanna melt into Guzma's arms. This next one. Its overkill. Your feelings for Guzma are getting harder to contain

 


	28. Chillin' With The ''Villian''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to hang out with Your Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting busy,dunno if I'll be able to upload daily
> 
> Anyway,the reason why I was hellbent on the MC learning the Bug Type Z move from Guzma is:  
> a) He's a Bug Type Specialist  
> b) The main character isnt Alolan,so how would they know how to use the Z Crystal  
> c) If the main character knows how to use 'em,why do Trial Captains bother to show 'em what they already know  
> d) This picture  
> Guzma and Plumeria look grrreeaaat!  
> http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/204/023/10b.png

You and Guzma returned home. You two came back as different people. You were actually talking more openly,hanging out,joking,laughing.  
Guzma even shows you how to use the Buginium Z move,Savage Spin. He shows you the right pose thing to do. And you watch happily. Unbeknownst to you,Gengar is floating behind you,being invisible,while holding a camera and recording Guzma showing you how to use the Z-Move.  
  
Raichu stands beside Gengar and is proud of what they've done.  
Your Pokemon are glad they managed to help you out  
  
Back to you. You ask Guzma what he thought of you,when you first met at Malie Garden  
  
''Thought you were cute the first time I saw you. But when you snapped at Kukui,you became hot.Then you whooped my ass. And then you came to rescue that kid’s Yungoos, and of all the things to wear,you wore a Skull Tank and not only that, your clothes all wet and your hair dripping in your face,and then I thought, yeah, I could see you under me.'' Guzma cups your face  
  
''Under you as,a Grunt or under you...sexually?'' you were surprised,but you tried not to show it and just joke around more. You did not expect that he'd have the hots for you  
  
''Both''  
  
You're at a loss of words. Perfect,yes. Its what you wanted. He's into you and you're into him. It just feels so strange,something actually kind of going your way for once. He then asks you the same question. What did you think of him  
  
''Well,I gotta be honest. I thought you were hot and I immediatelly regretted not being part of Team Skull and living that Grunt Life. When I saw you..I gotta say,I was at a loss for words. Kukui had to speak for me. And well,the guy didn't know when to shut up. Oh Arceus,it felt good beating him twice as a Champion. Well,what happened after Malie..lets see...ah yea. Po Town.WHen Plumeria said 'The boss is dying to meet you'. I rushed to Po Town like a maniac. I think I Tauros Charged there,leaving a pathof destruction. I think or was that another time..Anyway... I gotta say,it was awesome seeing the Big Bad Boss in his 'throne' room'' you use air quotes when saying throne  
  
''Hey! It was a real throne room!''  
  
''Sure it was...But on the subject of Po Town..'' you become sad  ''I didnt know that Po Town was a refuge. I came there rushing,expecting upbeat hip hop music, colorful graffiti, and sunny skies. But then when it started to rain. Its like the sky started to cry. Then I realized..this is where the so called "failures" have gathered, people who have tried to aim for their dreams but failed, only to drop into the abyss where the only place to go was down. Then I saw, this is Team Skull. Not an organization with some "goal" for the world. Just sad people trying to cope with the failures in their lives.That whole time,I thought you guys were all just edgy kids trying to act cool, but then I realized it's much deeper than that. So then,I pretty much just threw all my money into some Grunts faces so they could feel better and help Team Skull''  
  
''Heh,so you were the one with the huge-ass donation. Where'd you get that kind of money,Doll?''  
  
''Like a true Big Bad Boss and like any good Team Skull Grunt. I've beat up countless Trainers back in Torren and here in Alola,got their money. I've used a loophole here in Alola to get infinite free Premier Balls and for anything else,I've freeloaded or stole. It payed off,I got rich and put that money to good use. Gave it to Team Skull''  
  
''You actually stole,eh?''  
  
''I told ya,this Doll is not so different from the Big Bad Boss''  
  
''Ex Big Bad Boss''  
  
''You'll always be a Big Bad Boss in my eyes. Speaking of Team Skull,hows Plumeria?''  
  
''Dont know''  
  
''You dont??You mean you didnt call her??''  
  
''She's pretty pissed at me''  
  
''That shouldnt worry you,people hate my guts too and I dont give a flying fuck''  
  
''As if. No one hates you''  
  
''The store clerks at the Royal Avenue's Thrifty Megamart would disagree with you. They hate my guts''  
  
''You're kidding''  
  
''Naw. Im not. Wanna see?''  
  
''I gotta see this''  
  
''To the Charizard!!'' you call the Charizard with your Ride Pager  
  
The Charizard then flies you two to the Thrifty Megamart. Guzma feels some glares from the people at the Royal Avenue.  
  
''Dont worry about it. It shouldnt even phase you. Watch,you can even get infinite Premier Balls here''  
  
You two enter the Thrifty Megamart  
  
''Welcome to the Thrifty Megamart,where the sales are explosive.Here,have a special discount coupon. It can only be used at our store. Just show that coupon to the chekout staff when you're ringing up at the register. Our store pursues value over all else. Discount coupons are right up our alley. Now please shop til you drop or at least until you're completely our of savings,thanks'' the man who works that grumbles as he gives you two each a coupon. You can say he's giving you both the stink eye  
  
''Huzzah,thanks for the coupon. Pretty..Pretty sweet of ya'' you mess around with the guyusing a mock manly man voice,not giving a damn at what he thinks  
  
You continue to explain to Guzma,while having a shit eating grin  
''Then you go this chick'' you say as you go to the store clerk thats selling PokeBalls  
  
''What up,bitch'' you tell her  
  
''Ok,really rude,but I guess. Can I help you somehow?'' she tells you while glaring at you  
  
''Yea bitch,give me 10 Pokeballs''  
  
''Ok seriously can you please stop calling me bitch,I'll give you your 10 Pokeballs'' she's still glaring at you. Now its more apparent she's not glaring at Guzma,but at you  
  
''Yea bitch,give me the 10 Pokeballs!''  
  
''You're being really disrespectfull and Im gonna have to ask you to leave'' she sells you 10 Pokeballs  
  
''Whatever bitch,give me the premier ball,bitch''  
  
''Seriously,theres no- we barely know eachother. There's no reason'' she gives you the Premier Ball  
  
''Alright,cool. Im gonna sell you some shit bitch''  
  
''Alright,under store policy I have to buy them,but can you _please_ stop calling me bitch''  
  
''You sell 'em back and its a 1000. And you got a free Premier Ball. And you can do that over and over and over and over and over again!'' you sell the 10 Pokeballs you just bought  
  
'' 'cuz it sells back for the same amount?'' Guzma asks  
  
''Yea,for the same amount you've bought em for'' you tell him  
  
Just to mess with the store clerk lady,you tell Guzma he can try the trick too.  
He tries the trick for the first time and it works. He tries to do again  
  
''Well,you can only use the coupon once,per visit.'' you see the coupon still works  
''Wait,is it letting you do it again?''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Do that again....'' you say  
  
He buys 10 Pokeballs,and gets a Premier Ball,but because of the coupon,the store clerk lady sold em for the same amount he bought em for  
  
''Oooh!! I thought you had to walk back in!''  
  
''Naw''  
  
''What the fuck!...Oh my god'' you say surprised  
  
But then again,you expected it. You were always... ** _always_** a jerk to the lady. You'd went your frustations on her. So no wonder she didnt tell you.  
  
''I thought you had to go in every time and that the coupon was good for one purchase. Thats even better''  
  
You two continue to hang out,chill and goof around. You dont know whether to consider this all a date. You are attracted to one another. You're in love with him,but you dunno if he is too,or is he just sexually into you  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The store scene was totally inspired from this.  
> I couldnt not put it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_sVtEg1k5U


	29. Trip Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember a few things from your previous adventure,some good and some bad while trying to fill your Alolan PokeDex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N5pM_SfEts  
> Music for the little flashback of the battle

You woke up and once again,no ominous nightmares about the past getting to you. You get up,but then you bump into Xatu  
' _Has he been staring at me?_ ' you think  
You semi-nervously grab your old non-Alolan-non Rotom PokeDex and you look at Xatu's entry  
'' _It has the enigmatic power of foreseeing the future. Some people in different lands have long believed that Xatu are emissaries from another world. It is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past_.''  
  
''Xatu,have you been looking at my past?'' you ask your Pokemon,but all you get is the feeling that the Psychic Type Pokemon is trying to give you a telepathic message  
''Is this about home? Xatu,I cant go back there. And you know we got too many enemies back there. Is this about Jaern?''  
  
You just get a stare from Xatu. Your mind wanders a bit  
  
  
  
_''I want to be the ruler of a peaceful region. For that to happen,crime must not exist. Death on the way to that goal is a triviality. East's sacrifice was not in vain,especially now that I can use him to summon Rayquaza. You can follow me to the roof,if you want. I will summon Rayquaza there. Try and stop me,I dare you. Im letting you live for now,even though I really shouldnt. I keep my promises. But follow me up there,and I cant guarantee I'll spare you again'' you remember Jaern tell you_  
  
  
  
You snap out of it and sigh ''Why are blondes such assholes? First Jaern and then Lusamine''  
You return Xatu to his Pokeball,hoping he'll stay there,because recently he has been freaking you out. You leave your room and you see Guzma,thw two of you have breakfast,but besides your past you had a few things on your mind. First was Plumeria,Guzma sees to avoid even mentioning her. Seconly,the Team Skull Grunts,how are they since the group was disbanded,they're another subject Guzma seems to avoid. Thirdly,you're in Alola,before you go,you gotta catch 'em all. Looking at your Alolan Rotom PokeDex,you see you caught: Litten, Alolan Rattata, Pikipek, Yungoos, Cutiefly, Crabrawler,Alolan Meowth,Grubbin, Mudbray, Formantis, Bounsweet,Alolan Diglett, Oricorio, Pyukumuku,Wishiwashi, Wimpod,Type:Null, Lunala and Tapu Koko,  
You see you're lacking Rowlet,Popplio, Charjabug, Rockruff, Mareanie, Dewpider, Morelull, Salandit, Stufful, Comfey, Oranguru, Passimian, Sandygast,Minior, Komala, Turtonator, Togedemaru, Mimikyu, Bruxish, Drampa, Dhelmise, Jangmo-o,Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini,Cosmog,all the Ultra Beasts and some other Pokemon you dont know. You sigh at the long list of work you have. Past problems,present problems,championship title and completing that Pokedex.  
You **_could_** just throw a match to get rid of the Champion job. But you're too stubborn to do that. When you go down,you only go down fighting. You chuckle as you remember how that went  
  
  
  
_You're on the roof of the Jade Tower,you see Jaern standing infront of a large floating crystal_  
_''This crystal....floating above the Jade Tower. I dont know where it came from. The First Augur,as weak as he was, was smart enough to find this many years ago. I did a bit of research,a few experiments to figure out what it was... And when I figured it out.... Was I ever glad I did. Let me explain. All magical spells in the world,or things that appear to be magic,require two things: a focus and energy. I spent a long time learning how the crystal works and I've come to a conclusion. Think of it like in Pokemon. Any Fire Type Pokemon can blow blasts of fire at their opponent. However if they do not have anymore PP,they cant. This is a concept: a Pokemon needs energy to use an attack and when it runs out of energy it cannot. This crystal that the Augur found.... It is a limitless source of energy. It contains power of a thousand suns. He used this to defeat the cults. Thats why everyone talked about how his Pokemon were so strong. Because they were. They had the energy to use incredible attacks. Now,its my turn to put the gift of the Augur to good use. I use the soul of my servant,East,to summon the mightiest of beasts! Come forth,Rayquaza,herald of the skies! You will be my focus! I will use your abilities to harness my limitless energy!_ ''  
  
_Before your eyes Rayquaza appeared,as if descended form the heavens_. _You're personally  trying to play it cool,be silent and stoic like Red_  


_''Ah...hahahaha! Together,Rayquaza,your abilities and my energies...We shall become the emperors of the sky! We will let no crime go unpunished,no villian shall escape our gaze. And now...Well, I apologize. But you have knowledge of what my plans are for Rayquaza. More importantly though...you are more of a threat to me than you have even begun to realize. And all criminals,all threats,all insurgents......shall be eliminated! Prepare yourself! Rayquaza,lets show _____ the power of the crystal!''_  
  
_''Oh,we're doing this are we??Lets see what you got'' you tell him_  
  
_Rayquaza faces you_  
 _You sent out Delta Gardevoir the Eletric-Ice Type. Perfect counter for Rayquaza_  
 _''Heh,Delta Gardevoir,we can handle this just use Ice Be-''_  
 _You see Rayquaza Mega Evolved_  
 _''oh...oooohhhh. I see''_  
 _You begin to sound nervous_  
 _''Ok...ok I see,so we're probably gonna get destroyed here, Thankfully Delta Gardevoir you're super effective still. But we're not quite as-''_  
 _Mega Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent_  
 _''Oh my god we're so dead.We're so totally boned''_  
 _Mega Rayquaza one shotted Delta Gardevoir,but got a bit hurt 'cuz she wore a Rocky Helmet. You send other Pokemon that have the same fate,you only have Raichu. You **could** lose. But you're incredibly stubborn,you'll only go down fighting_  
 _''HAH!! SUCK IT JAERN!! I EQUIPPED ALL MY POKEMON WITH ROCKY HELMETS AND I HAVE OVER 90 REVIVES!! KEEP FAINTING MY POKEMON!! I WILL CHIP DOWN THAT RAYQUAZA AND STALL IT AND MAKE IT STRUGGLE TO DEATH IF I HAVE TO!!!''_  
  
  
  
  
Thinking back to your stubborness,you chuckle  
  
''Is something funny? Care to share the joke?'' Guzma messes around with ya  
  
''Weeelllll,I was thinking how Im kinda busy being the Champ. Then I think I can throw a match. But then I remember all the times I was too stubborn to lose and ended up doing scumbag strategies and moves.''  
  
''Is that so''  
  
''Yep,my scumbag SOS stategies always worked....except for that one time before I bought all the Rocky Helmets and Revives.'' you shudder at your legendary loss strak  
  
''Well that one time was so bad that it messed me up forever. Hell,it even affected me whenever I fought you when I realized you're a Bug Type Specialist''  
  
''I'm listening'' Guzma sounds interested  
  
''I'll keep it short. The first thing is that Gyms in Torren are unique. They dont specialize in 1 Type,but 2 Types based on a theme. So there I was,an eager Trainer ready to get my 2nd Gym Badge. The next Gym Leader had a Forest Themed Gym,he specialized in...ugh...Poison and Bug Types. I defeated all the trainers and faced the Gym Leader,Xavier. As I said,he specializes in Bug Types and Poison Types. Its as if you and Plumeria teamed up to make a Team thats a pure nightmare..... He sent out Joltik,who I easily took out with Flareon,but then...but then the nightmare came out..... ** _Beedrill_**. I thought 'cool,another Bug Type,I can one shot it'. No.... ** _nooo_**. It Mega Evolved and outspeed ALL of the Pokemon I owned. Period. Flareon? One shotted by Drill Run. Haunter? One shotted by Knock off. Jumpluff? One shotted by X-Scissor. Pikachu? Just to add salt,one shot it by a not very effective move like Aerial Ace. And I lost over and over and over again. I changed ALL of my Pokemon with ALL Pokemon I had at the time. I was even desperate to use Shuckle because it 'statistically' had the best defence. No...no...Mega Beedrill is death. I lost to this gym leader 36.... **36 times in a row**. I defeated him once by chance when Flareon barely survived Drill Run. When that happened the tables have turned and I was like 'you're mine now bitch!'. Then I won. But then when I saw you send out Golisopod. I was like 'oh,it must be a Bug Steel type. Flareon,handle it'. Then you one shotted Flareon with Razor Shell. And then Golisopod used Emergency Exit. I thought 'Good. It was just one Bug Type,I can handle his other Pokemon'. But then you sent Ariados and well...bad flashbacks stated.''  
  
''Heh,I remember the look on your face back in Malie Garden.Priceless''  
  
You give him a stern look.  
  
''Ok Im sorry Im sorry!''  
  
''Soo,lets just change the subject. Since you're an Alolan,do you know where I can find a Rowlet or a Popplio?''  
  
''Beats me. Have you tried to see if there's an Egg at the Pokemon Nursery?''  
  
You blink,surprised ''Theres a Pokemon Nursery???''  
  
''Yea,at Paniola Ranch on Akala Island. They could probably sell you an Egg or two''  
  
''Paniola Ranch!?!??!'' you're stunned,thinking back you just met Mallow there you put Stoutland on your Ride Pager. Then you remember you fought Pokemon Breeders and took their money. You swear,you're like a timebomb who just wants to EXPLODE or destroy something or beat Hau in a Pokemon battle as if he's your personal punching bag or just scream outside. But for Guzma,you dont. You just take a deep breath,inhale and exhale.  
  
''You ok?''  
  
''I'm ok...I'm ok. Just....just gotta stay calm.........................ok,I'm better. So,do you wanna go with me and help me complete my PokeDex or are ya gonna stay at home''  
  
Guzma thinks for a moment anad ultimately decides to go with you,keep ya company and show you some good spots to capture some Pokemon. Raichu on the other hand jumps off your shoulder and makes an X with his hands. There is no way he wants to go to a Pokemon Day Care or a Pokemon Nursery ever again  
  
''Whats with him?'' Guzma asks looking at your Raichu  
  
''Eeehhh,he had an incident at the Pokemon Day Care. He thought he found the perfect Raichu,buuut it turned out to be a Ditto aaandd he thought he was gonna be a daddy with a loving Raichu waifu and a family of Pichu's and stuff. But then it turned out to be a Ditto. And now he calls the Pichu we have regret. I took the Egg and the Pichu,gave it an Everstone to make it the most powerful Pichu in the world...also to fill the PokeDex. But the result,he doesnt want to go to a Pokemon Day Care ever or see a Ditto ever''  
  
''Raichu rai rai Raichu!!''  
  
''Ok ok,stay and hold the fort.'' you say annoyed  
  
Raichu happily runs off and sits on the couch  
  
You and Guzma call the Charizard with the Ride Pager and leave


	30. Incoming Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to prepare for future threats

Arriving to your destination,you rush there and kindly ask  
  
''WHERE CAN I GET EGGS!!?!?''  
  
You scared the people there. Guzma seeing this, chuckles at your strong approach. He tells youto calm down and not to scare the people away. Though,he is enjoying the fact that people arent scared of him for once.  
  
''W-we dont have e-eggs. P-Please go to the department store'' a person told you  
  
''Wha?..oh..no...not **those** eggs. I mean Pokemon Eggs,Im a Trainer. Do you have a Rowlet and a Popplio Egg you are willing to sell?''  
  
  
While that is going on,Raichu is chilling at home and sees you left a Pokeball. Recognizing it,he sees its Tapu Koko. He rolls his eyes when he remembers what he went through so you could catch him. Before he could do anything,he heard angry knocking at the door. He went toward the door to open it,until he heard who was speaking angrily. It was Guzma's father. Apparently he figured you out. He found out you're no cop. You're a fake. Raichu panics a bit,like what if he decides to forcefully come in. From what he heard,the man could be pretty much capable of it. With his quick thinking,Raichu gets Tapu Koko's Pokeball and decides to swap him in the PC for a Hypno. Raichu grabs a chair so he could reach the PC.  
Guzma's father hears the noise inside saying or yelling that he knows you're in there.  
Raichu getting the chair to the right position,gets the PokeBall and swaps Tapu Koko for a Hypno in the PC. Setting Hypno free,Raichu in a very panicked state tells him whats going on. He tells Hypno that he will paralyze the guy with Thunder Wave and that Hypno should do what he does best.....Hypnotise people  
The two Pokemon agree to this plan,so Raichu decides to run upstairs to Guzma's room,he opens the window and sees his father angrily knocking on the door. Ready to break in and probably do something bad.  
Raichu jumps while screaming ''Rai chu RAIIICHUU!!!' which most likely translates to 'DEATH FROM ABOOOVEE'  
  
''What the-'' the man says before Raichu lands on his face and zaps him with a Thunderbolt and maybe a bit of a Thunder Wave.  
  
He tries to get Raichu,who runs around him. Raichu tries to jump on him.  
Eventually he suceeds and grabs his eyelids so he cant close his eyes ''RAICHU!!!''  
  
The Hypno walks up to them,Raichu looks as away as Hypno hypnotises the man into leaving them alone. Raichu jumps off and they both return to the house and shut the door. Raichu has a sigh of relief  
  
Some time later,you and Guzma return. What draws your attention right away is Hypno who not only is out of his Pokeball,but out of the PC as well  
  
''Can I ask what in the world happened?'' you ask Raichu  
  
''Raichu chu chu raichu'' Raichu wants to talk to you alone  
  
You sigh and tell Guzma that the fickle Raichu wants to talk alone,so you go to another room and close the door.  
Raichu opens the window and tells you to go further away,that its important. You decide to play along,go sneak out through the window and on Route 1, you two talk  
  
After Raichu explains what happened, you angrily whisper ''What?!''  
You think for a moment and whisper to Raichu that you cant tell this to Guzma. You thank Raichu for buying you time. You decide its best that the man doesnt find Guzma at your place,but you have no ideas where else to go.  
You go back home,Guzma asked you what was wrong. You say that Raichu was just being overprotective of you.  
  
  
_~The Next Day~_  
  
Once again,you've talked Guzma into helping you. This time you're on Poni Gauntlet. You gotta find Mina,so she can show you how to learn Fairium Z. So you can really get your 'Z on'  
With luck you find her  
  
"Oh! The one from the great composition! Looks like you've beaten everybody else in this place, huh? Then have a battle against Captain Mina! Let's get our Z on! I hope you're ready for the extraordinary Z-Power of me and my Pokémon!" Mina tells you  
  
''Um,yea,I'll fight,but when I win,you show me your Z Move''  
  
"Then here I go! I'm going all out, big-time!Me and my team are all full-powered to the max!"  
  
Guzma and Raichu watch the battle  
  
Mina sent out Klefki  
You sent out Flareon  
Klefki used Reflect  
Flareon just used Lava Plume,it was super effective,but it didnt do much damage as you hoped it would,you got disappointed,but then you see Klefki is burned,so that makes you satisfied  
Klefki used Flash Cannon,which did very little damage to Flareon  
Flareon used Lava Plume again and this time it takes out Klefki and it was an unnecessary crit  
Mina sent out Granbull  
The Granbull had Intimidate,well thats annoying,but then you remember Lava Plume is a Special Attack,so its ok  
But what wasnt ok is that Granbull had Earthquake which one shotted Flareon and made your jaw drop.  
Guzma for a second laughed,but stoped because of you. He couldnt help it. The look on your face was priceless  
You quietly cuss underbreath as you retreive Flareon and sent out Xatu  
The opposing teams Reflect wore off  
Granbull used Play Rough  
Xatu used Psychic,it did just a did over half of Granbulls health  
You then return Xatu and send out Honchkrow  
Granbull goes for another Play Rough  
But luckily Honchkrow wasnt damaged too much  
Honchkrow finished off Granbull with Night Shade and leveled up  
You give him a thumbs up  
Mina sent out Wigglytuff  
You switch out Honchkrow and return Xatu  
Xatu used Psychic,it did the same amount of damage as before  
Wigglytuff used Dazzling Gleam  
Xatu used Psychic and defeated Wigglytuff  
Mina sent out Ribombee  
Ribombee used Energy Balland defeated Xatu  
You sent out Gengar  
Ribombee used Pollen Puff  
Gengar,Mega Evolved and used Dazzling Gleam,luckily the Mega Evolution gave Gengar just the right boost to one-shot Ribombee  
Mina sent out Shiinotic  
Mega Gengar uses Dazzling Gleam again,you lucked out again,it was another crit in your favour and you won the battle  
  
  
"Whoa! I'm shocked at your strength!Hrmmm! Well, this is frustrating. I failed to really use my full power...But it was a fun battle, so take this, big-time!" Mina says as she gives you a Bottle Cap  
  
And as promised she showed you how to use the Fairy Type Z Move. You now know why Guzma has just Buginium Z and Darkinium Z. This Z Move is NOT for him. But then you think,it might not be even for you. Too girly for your taste  
  
"I'd like to draw a picture of the way you look when you're battling, ______! Let's have another full-power Pokémon battle again sometime, yeah?" Mina says  
  
''Yea..sure''  
  
''Oh and bye Guzma'' Mina walks away  
  
''Heh,look at that. I told ya. Dont wory about people hating you G'' you tell Guzma  
  
''...I guess you're right'' he says,but to you,he still sounds a bit unsure.  
  
Tomorrow,you should do 2 Title Defence Challenges. And you think how you have to find that Nihilego. You cant put that off forever. Then again,you gotta see Plumeria as well. And you remember,you cant let Guzma's father find Guzma. You remember how you're no stranger to seemingly impossible situations  
  
  
  
  
  
_''How....How could I have lost? This annoying brat.... I knew you would be an issue. Rayquaza! Draw upon the power of the crystal to heal yourself! Bring yourself back to full strength,and lets attack this child again!'' Jaern says as Rayquaza regenerates_  
  
_''USE ICY WIND,NOW!!'' you hear someone say,as their Pokemon scares away Rayquaza._  
  
_You look as you see its Damian_  
  
_''Whoops did I drop some ice? Well,sorry about that. I guess Rayquaza really is weak against ice,huh? That was for your lies to the Torren Region! And this is for trying to kill my friend!'' Damian sent out Shaymin who destroyed the crystal_  
  
_''The crystal!! You fool! Do you realize what you've done? You broke the crystal! The object that has made me as powerful as I was! Now,pieces of the crystal are probably scatered everywhere. Nobody can be trusted with such power! Rayquaza.... we need to find the shards of the crystal before they fall into the wrong hands! Lets go,quick! And you...Damian... You've betrayed the Torren Region and attacked the Augur. You will pay for this,as will you,______. I will see to it that you will both feel the wrath of justice!'' Jaern says as Rayquaza came back._  
  
_Jaern then rode off on Rayquaza. You just stop for a moment and marvel at how cool that looks_  
  
_''I...I still cant believe the Second Augur turned out to be a traitor all along. I used to look up to him. I guess what I was taught and all those posters and statues were propaganda and lies. We can try to warn the people of the region,but they wont believe us,will they? They'll probably call us cultists and lock us away.... You know what we need to do? We need to figure out a way too stop the cults ourselves,even the Sky Cult. Nora told me something about a prophecy... how someone with a pixie legendary is destined to destroy the cults. That could be us! I nearly forgot! I found these on the ground,where East was. I figured you should have them'' Damian tells you_  
  
_Damian gave you your 3rd Gym badge the Summit Badge, and he gave you TM40 Aerial Ace and Easts Will_  
  
_''I'll meet you in Utira Town. Theres an old library there....maybe we can learn more about that prophecy. I'll see you later,_____'' Damian leaves_  
  
  
  
You think to yourself,if you survived a battle with Rayquaza and how you had to face the leader of your region,the Augur. Then you think that surely,you can handle this huge list of chores. You call Raichu to jump back on your shoulder. You all need to go back before it gets late or before some freaky weather happens  
  


  
  



	31. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad time

You were suddenly woken up by a voice saying things like 'shit', 'fuck' or 'no' and maybe some other cusses or words. You werent fully awake,but you went to see what was up now.  
You then snap awake,fully now. You see its Guzma,he went to make breakfast again,but a glass must have slipped,so it fell and broke and maybe during that panic, one of the Pokemon must have knocked some other stuff down. You cant really tell whose Pokemon was it. You allowed Guzma to let out any or all of his Pokemon in and out of house whenever he wants. But now,the kitchen was a mess. You see Guzma,i t almost looks like he’s trying to rip his hair out. You knew this day would come,you honestly expected it sooner. Of course he has PTSD,his father would beat him with fucking golf clubs if Guzma messed up in anything.  
Still,even though you expected this and tried to mentally prepare yourself,...it was still heartbreaking to see him like this. Whats worse is that you dont know what to do.  
You try to make him stop pulling his hair,you try to sound calm and gentle.  
  
''Shhh,shhh,its ok...its ok'' you try calming him. It seems to work,but is he hyperventitaling now? This is really not your territory. You dont know how to deal with people. ''Its ok...its ok...Breathe,deep breath...in and out...in and out''  
  
Eventually....eventually,you've managed to calm him.Well...you think at least,you dont know. No wonder the pokemon would panic,they dont want to see Guzma suffer,so they feel helpless and cant help,so they panic. Whats really tearing you up is that...you understand Pokemon more then people. You know Pokemon,you know how to calm them and lift their spirit. But not with actual human beings. You cant take care of yourself,let alone another human adult,a grown man. The only thing you can do is clean up the mess and tell the Pokemon to help you  
  
After cleaning up the mess,you see that he's calmer now. Now you're 100% sure he calmed down. You sit beside him  
  
''Listen. You dont need to tell me what happened. Whatever happened was an accident. And it shouldnt bother you. Just shrug it off. And that hair thing? Dont do _that_ ,you shouldnt hurt yourself'' you try cheering him up or something  
  
You go to ruffle his hair,but he knocks your hand out of the way. Right...you remember...you cant treat people like Pokemon and you cant treat Pokemon like people. You do everything ass backwards. You try to stay strong infront of Guzma,but its hard. If he sees you're a mental mess. That you're weak and that you have problems like him or worse,then how can you convince him that you can help him?  
  
''R-right...sorry,but as I was saying. Please,dont hurt yourself'' you tell him  
  
''Don’t tell me what I should do.'' he says  
  
''I have to. Its bad. Why would you hurt yourself? The whole point of coming here was so you wouldnt be hurting,right?''  
  
''It’s just what I do, okay?!'' he tells you,frustrated

“Yea,but its not ok'' you try to sound gentle just so you dont sound stubborn,because thats what you are. He needs help and goddammit he's gonna get help from you whether he likes it or not  
  
''Would you just leave me alone?!?'' he gets up and goes to leave  
  
''WAIT!!!''  
  
The way you suddenlly raised your voice made him freeze up and stop  
  
''S-sorry,but listen. Dont you dare thinking of leaving the house as in running away.''  
  
''You seriously want me to stay? After all this?''  
  
''Well...yea...You're good company,you're like the only human friend I have.....................................................and its nice to feed more then just 6 starving Pokemon''  
  
He laughs a bit ''Dont you mean,its nice for _me_ to feed 6 starving Pokemon,Im the one doing the cooking around here''  
  
''Yea,that too. I cant cook at all'' you also laugh a bit,but then you walk up to hi and hug him ''Dont you dare of thinking of running away you,loveable dummy. I knew you'd try to do that,because I'd probably react like that as well''  
  
He hugs you as well,you did think about kissing him. But no,it seems too soon,you dont want to manipulate him during his weak moments,you're not Lusamine. Guzma may be your crush,but he is so far your only human friendKukui isnt your friend,Hau is an obnoxious child, Gladion is also a child that is just interested into fighting you, Lillie is the closest to a friend now,but again,she's an underage girl,a 10 year old,that'd be pretty creepy,right? Also she's in Kanto now. And when you remember what happened to poor Damian and how you broke off your friendship with Nora. You kind of only have your Pokemon and Guzma  
  
While the hug was nice,you now know you reaalllyy need to deal with that rouge Nihilego. You got to go to Aether Paradise to talk to Wicke as you were instructed  
  
''Listen Guzma,just...just rest and stay at home. I need to take care of something real important'' you tell him  
  
You get dressed and you go to Aether Paradise,but you did leave Honchkrow home with Guzma,so he wouldnt just have all of his Pokemon with him  
  
You called the Charizard with your Ride Pager and flew to Aether Paradise. Flying there,never have you imagined that Guzma's PTSD was  that bad. You worry how will you calm down Guzma if this happens again. You can be agressive when you're in one of your moods, You pull your hair when you lose a Pokemon battle and you tend to bite your fist when you worry so you wouldnt yell. When you're pissed off you can do a loooot of things,from punching the nearest object or person to just screaming. Then you think about how you had to deal with the cults back in Torren,you and Damian met up with Nora,went to the Utira Library and with the help of the Librarian,you found the prophecy people talked about. From your luck,you even found the ghost of the oracle,the guy who wrote the damn prophecy. But hearing that,it also made you worry  
  
  
  
_''This prophecy has been misunderstood many,many times. Even the cult leaders have never heard the correct version'' the spirit of the Oracle said_  
  
_''Wait,so ....they dont know what the real prophecy says?'' Nora asks_  
  
_''Thats right. Im not going to read to you the entire thing. Its a terrible poem thats easy to mininterpert,and I dont want to be **that** oracle,y'know? I hope you're ready. Ahem. The first thing predicted was the emergence of a hero,chosen by a legendary Pokemon.'' he starts_  
  
_Hearing the first part,you nod and agree. You were chosen by Mew, Damian was chosen by Shaymin and Nora was chosen by Celebi. You continued to listen to this prophecy_  
  
_''Secondly,this hero will succeed. Undefeated in Torren, they'll move on,victorious.'' he continued_  
  
_Once again,you nod and agree,but now you wonder who is it. Among the 3,you are undefeated,Damian and Nora never defeated you. But you did lose to a certain Bug Type using Gym Leader. You continued to listen_  
  
_''The last,secret, piece of information is that in the end the hero will join the Infernal Cult and betray their friends. Thats basica-'' the Oracle said as he was cut off_  
  
_''Wait what? One of us is going to join the Infernal Cult?'' Damian interrupted_  
  
_''........'' you were back at doing the Red impression_  
  
_''Yeah,what? You cant leave us with that! Who's the hero? How can we stop that from happening?'' Nora asked_  
  
_''You cant avoid fate,Nora'' the spirit vanished_  
  
  
  
  
That  was one thing that worried you ever since you came to Alola. What if you were evil? Its not like you're the nicest person...You have no idea what memories you lost,Jaern called you a threat and he said Damian was an innocent,while you were not. Now you're here in Alola,and what did you do? First thing you did was lie to the Professor to get a free Pokemon,when you obtained a Tauros on your Ride Pager,you charged through everything not caring about the path of destruction you left,at Akala Island you've made the cashier your verbal punching bag when you needed to vent some of that frustration. And then you fell in love with a gang leader,not caring if he steals Pokemon from people or not. And now you have that same gang leader or ex gang leader in your care. You cant help but just worry,what if you're worse then Lusamine?  
  
Raichu tells you that you've arrived. You get off the Charizard,go to the Aether lab on the appropriate floor. You approached Wicke,at Lillie's request,she explains why Lillie had to go to Kanto. You pretend again like you care,but in truth you dont give a flying fuck about Lusamine. You would have decked Lusamine in the face if Guzma didnt arrive. Seeing Guzma,your fist turned into puddin,you just gush and melt when you see Guzma. But then you remember what happened today.  
  
Wicke apologized,she did not want to bore you with all this so she gave you........a Big Malasada. Ok,now you're annoyed. You expected a Master Ball,again.Then Wicke gave you......another Big Malasada. Ok,now you wanna hit your head against a wall,over and over. Wicke goes to Secret Lab B  
  
Rude much? She bore you with stuff you didnt want and then she treated you as if you were Hau,that was insulting. Then she didnt tell you the UB info and left. You barge into that lab and ask her about the Ultra Beasts  
  
She asked you to keep this between you two,so she FINALLY gave you something useful,10 Beast Balls. She tells you that the International Police asked her to pass this to you. You thank her and go back to Anabel to that motel  
  
Anabel welcomed you back,but then Looker barged in saying that theres a disaster. Nihilego was spotted on Akala,right under their fucking noses. You roll your eyes. The police are fucking useless  
  
You run out and go the sighting. You spot Nihilego  
You sent out Flareon  
Nihilego used Power Gem,it did a lot of damage  
''Flareon,j-just munch on your leftovers. L-lets capture this hellish thing,use Flame Charge'' you tell Flareon  
Flareon used Flame Charge  
Nihilego used Power Gem,Flareon is too weak for Nihilego  
You withdraw Flareon and send out Raichu to battle  
Raichu used Thunder Wave  
You and Raichu manage to eventually weaken Nihilego,now its just up to these 10 Beast Balls. Raichu also seems tired.  
You called raichu back and sent out Tentacruel,whom you brought with you after you Boxed Hypno  
Nihilego keeps using Power Gem  
Tentacruel didnt take much damage  
You threw a Beast Ball and you managed to capture Nihilego,who was sent to your PC.  
  
You siged and walked back to Looker. Arriving to that motel room,you tell him you've finished your mission. Anabel and Looker congrat you. Anabel tells you that you can keep Nihilego. But then you all get a tip of **_another_** UB sighting and now its..... ON MELEMELE ISLAND!?!??! SHIT!!! YOU LIVE THERE!!!  
Anabel says that their new base will be at the motel on Route 2,but she didnt see you were loooong gone.  
You left to find this Ultra Beast on Melemele


	32. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pushed your Rage Button.  
> You're full of Rage.

You returned to Melemele,and you went to rush away to find this Ultra Beast,but then you're stopped by...  
  
''Nanu?'' you say surprised  
  
Nanu then takes you to Route 2 motel,where Anabel is. You're just shocked to see that Anabel came to Melemele before you.  
He and Anabel talk. Basically the most important part of their conversation is that the Ultra Beast has the codename UB-02 Beauty and that its in Verdant Cavern.Nanu left. After that, Looker runs in and says its a disaster that theres 4 of 'em in Verdant Cavern. Confirming what Nanu said a bit ago  
Looker gave you 10 Beast Balls and you Tauros Charge out of the motel and into Verdant Cavern.  
  
Arriving there,you look around and eventually find this UB Beauty  
''Ugh...looks like its a Bug Type,that cant be good''  
You sent out Xatu,probably not the best idea,Xatu has no Flying Type moves. You think that maybe next time you should teach him HM Fly  
UB2 used Lunge  
Xatu didnt take all that much damage,well...you think. You've no clue what kind of move that is.  
Xatu used Psychic,it was super effective  
''So..its Bug and..Fighting?...UB version of Heracross..ok ok''  
UB2 used Lunge again  
Xatu is nearly defeated. You assume Lunge is a new Bug Type move you dunno about  
You withdraw Xatu and send out Flareon  
Much like how Nihilego kept using Power Gem,this UB keeps using Lunge.  
You threw a Beast Ball and much like the last time,the UB was caught with ease.  
Looking at the RotomDex,you see the UB is actually called Pheromosa  
  
You wanna go,but then you remember theres 3 more. You groan and proceed to catch 'em. After that you go to Looker to report that you caught the Ultra Beasts.  
Looker calls back Anabel. The usual,congrats,good work is said. Looker goes to some restoraunt. Anabel tells you that Nanu was a police officer as well. Well,thats a neat fact to know.  
But then Looker comes back again saying theres a disaster,another UB sighting,now on Akala Island. Well,thats good,its not on Melemele. But because it was a sighting,it might be a violent one. You travel to Akala. You see Looker and Mina. He says Mina is the informant this time.  
Mina then challenges you to a battle again. You sigh and defeat her swiftly with Tentacruel and Raichu  
After that scuffle,Mina leaves.  
Looker gives you more Beast Balls  
Before you go do anything you ask what this UB is like. UB Lightning. So its an electric type.  
You go and eventually find the 2 Ultra Beasts and capture them.  
Raichu was perfect for that,UB Lightning had the move Discharge which was perfect for Raichu who had Lightning Rod  
Looking at your RotomDex,you see the Ultra Beast is called Xurkitree.  
''Hmm...I think its pronounced like circuitry''  
  
Then you go back to Looker again. You told him you caught the targets  
Anabel then also returned.  
You all talk,but then she says something that grabs your attention. They seemed violent as if treating her as prey or an enemy. Then suddenly Nanu is there as well  
  
"...I let myself in."  
  
''Oh...hi Nanu'' you say  
  
"You been keeping well?"  
  
''Y-y-you are...'' Looker says  
  
"Heh. So it's you, 100kr. Or... Sorry. What is it now? “Looker”?"  
  
''Yes it is'' Looker says  
  
"What's this? No smile for me? Here I am, coming out of my way to bring you the info about the UB that you're searching for."  
  
''Are you really?'' Anabel asks  
  
You're just silent,like Red  
  
"That monster you're calling Blaster ****... It's on Ula'ula Island. I'll tell you more when you get there."  
  
''And your information,is it all true?''  
  
"I'm the kahuna of Ula'ula Island. If you don't do something about that monster for me, our guardian's not gonna be happy.See you around then." Nanu leaves  
  
This whole Ultra Beast thing is a pain  
You go to Ula'Ula Island,Route 13  
After a short talk with Looker and Anabel,you track down Nanu,you ask him additional info about Ultra Beasts,anything. You have this suspicious feeling. One thing when he was talking caught your attention. Faller. A person who crossed through the Ultra Wormholes . These people have a strange energy about them that the Ultra Beasts mistake for another wormhole, causing them to pursue Fallers under the impression that they are the way back home.  
Nanu left,so its just you and Raichu.  
You then figure out...The International Police has quietly assigned Fallers as bait to lure out Ultra Beasts in their missions to stop them. Basically...you,you're a Faller,when you figure this out you take a deep breath.....and then you scream for a full good minute or two  
'' **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ''  
  
''R-raichu chu'' Raichu just nervously said 'fuck the police' and then hid behind a tree. You walked over to the very tree and punched it  
  
''SONS OF BITCHES!!! DUMB FUCKS!!! USELESS PRICKS!!! THEY HIDE AND MAKE ME DO ALL THE WORK!!! ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD THEY GIVE ME WONT CALM ME DOWN OF MY UNBRIDLED  **RAGE!!!!!** ''  
  
After that explosion of rage,you go to Malie Garden,you find the Ultra Beasts  
You use Flareon and weaken it enough and then you flawlessly capture the Ultra Beasts with Beast Balls  
You are getting used to this,the whole Ultra Beast capture thing,you dont like it. You look at the Dex  
''ITS CALLED CELESTEELA!! WHAT THE FUCK EVER!!! I AM IN RAGE!!!! RAICHU!!! WE GO HOME!!! HONCHKROW WILL TELL THEM THAT WE CAUGHT THIS FUCKING BEAST!!! I AINT GOING TO SEE THEM BECAUSE IF I DO...I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM!!!''  
  
''Raichu rai rai chu!''  
  
''HOW CAN I CALM DOWN BY THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE!?!?!?'' you angrily kick a rock  
  
''Raichu raichu chu rai!!''  
  
''My friends in Torren?! Dont you remember what happened to Damian?! Or lets not forget how Nora became a FUCKING BITCH!!!!! FUCK HER!!!'' you angrily walk away and call Charizard with your Ride Pager.  
  
As you wait,Raichu remembers how you stopped considering Nora your friend  
  
  
_The spirit vanished,so Zachary the Librarian,your escort said ''Well you cant say he didnt have a flair for the dramatic. This reminds me what author L.Frank Baum did when introdoucing-''_  
  
_''Oh,SHUT UP! How can you stay so calm?? W-we were just told one of us is a traitor! This isnt the time to joke around!'' Nora interrupted_  
  
_''.....Well,he did say you'll get rid of the cults,right? Im a librarian. As prophecies go, I've heard far worse. Plus,nobody knows about this,right? You can use that to your advantage. But anyways,people are probably waiting for me at the front desk,so I need to head back. Let me know if you need any more help with...Well with whatever library stuff I **can** help with. See you around,heroes'' the Librarian said and left_  
  
_''....wow,way to rub it in Librarian dude'' you think out loud_  
  
_''Nora,listen. Dont panic about this, okay?'' Damian tries to calm Nora_  
  
_''Dont panic?! Damian,we just got told that we're going to lose! People are going to die'' Nora says_  
  
_''Worrying about this isnt going to help. We need to work together! If we're going to let this make us turn on each other,we might as well give up now.'' Damian tells her_  
  
_''Oh,criticizing me already, Damian?You know if I were an Infernal Cultist in disguise,I wouldnt draw attention to myself. But of course,you wouldnt know anything about tact,do you? Nor Mr. I-ran-my-mouth-infront-of-cultists-and-got-kidnapped-in-a-garbage-dump.'' Nora says_  
  
_''Damn...Nora,I think you should calm it down a notch'' you try calming Nora_  
  
_''Nora,please stop'' Damian says,but Nora continued_  
  
' _'You know what I think Damian? I think your stepmother was right about you'' she said_  
  
_''......'' Damian was silent,this hurt him real good_  
  
_''Nora! Dont bring out the stepmother,come on!'' you tried mending it,but it was too late_  
  
_Damian turned around and went to leave,he stops on the exit_  
_''I...Im going to go now. I'll see you in Sonata City,____. Theres a Gym there... and we'll need its badge in order to Dive'' he then leaves_  
  
  
_Nora is silent and realized what she's done. But its too little too late,_  
  
_''Wow...you know what,I have changed my mind Nora. I do not..I do not like you anymore'' you straight up tell her,coldly even_  
  
_''....why did I say that? I dont know what came over me. I feel awful. Im going to go apologize. I really hope I didnt hurt him. I cant lose somebody else. Damian,wait up..'' Nora runs off_  
  
_You notice Raichu on your shoulder worried and sigh_  
_''.....We fell apart pretty fast after that prophecy....''_  
_You go to Miara Town_  
  
  
  
Raichu sees the Charizard arrived,he rushes to you,seeing you're still pissed and taking off without him. Raichu jumps and grabs Charizard by the tail and climbs up to you.  
Raichu seems worried. He knows Guzma isnt ok. And now you're not ok. He expects that Guzma could have an explosive temper too. And if anything bad happens while you're pissed. He thinks very bad things will happen. Is that why Xatu didnt want to tell the future to anyone.  
You try your best to calm down before you come home. You decide to screw the Ultra Beast stuff for now. You'll devote your time to Guzma,you'll see Plumeria,you'll check on the Grunts and if you're in the mood,you'll beat down the Title Defence challengers to vent on them and make them your punching bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole scream moment was inspired from here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xst_ZJm2x0c&t=633s  
> 0:14-0:26  
> 1:30-1:39


	33. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy.  
> Little being a key word. I am deeply sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry for being a cockblock. I told you all at the beginning of this story. I couldnt do sex scenes if my life depended on it. I swear,I tried with the lil' makeout session.  
> If you want sex scenes,then try to contact me and you can be a co-author.  
> We can then edit this chapter or write the sex scene as a flashback  
> Personally I dunno when the next sex scene would be. Because I just have a chart of plot points I wanna do. And the rest is just going with the flow and improvisation. I let the characters write and lead the story. Strong characters can make a plot-less story good,let alone a story WITH actual plot
> 
>  
> 
> Just noticed...it took me a MONTH to attempt a sex scene. Oh lord,I suck

You come back home calmer,but still pissed.  
  
''Honcho!!'' you say semi-angrily,calling Honchkrow at once  
  
Honchkrow flies to you ''Whats up Boss?''  
  
''Go to Route 8 and just tell 'em Mission Completed''  
  
''Err,whats this about Boss?''  
  
''Just go!''  
  
Honchkrow quickly flies away,not daring to ask another question.  
No matter how much you try to hide it,Guzma senses your anger. Much to your dismay. You did not want to preoccupy him or anything  
  
''Whats wrong?'' he asks.  
You noticed he's better,but still,you didnt want to bother him  
  
''Its nothing. Just an annoying challenge'' you try lieing,but to your dismay,he sees through your bullshit and gets slightly annoyed  
  
''Come on,you dont need to lie to me. Tell the truth'' he says  
  
You sigh ''I was worried about since since... _That_ happened. And then I remembered there was a rogue Nihilego on Akala Island. So I went to either eliminate it or capture it. I was assigned by the...ugh...International Police to do it. But after I got my pat on the head anad pat on the back,with some money. The other cop would run in the room saying theres a disaster,that theres another sighting of a _another_ Ultra Beast,on Melemele Island. Then on Ula'ula and every-fucking-where. And then Nanu told me I'm a Faller. And then I figured something out and then I got pissed''  
  
''Faller?''he says confued  
  
''A Faller is basically a person who crossed through the Ultra Wormholes. These people have a strange energy about them that the Ultra Beasts mistake for another wormhole, causing them to pursue Fallers under the impression that they are the way back home.The International Police has quietly assigned Fallers as bait to lure out Ultra Beasts in their missions to stop them. They looked for me even before I knew that you lived at Route 2. They looked for me,not because I was a Champion,but because I was fucking bait''  
  
''Wait,so does that make me a Faller too? I went through the Ultra Wormhole too''  
  
You just remembered.Guzma was in Ultra Space,he's a 'Faller' too. The Ultra Beasts really could attack them. You manage to hide it well,but your blood is boiling. If there were any skulls to bash,that would be the International Police's skulls. You just manage to say ''Yea''  
  
He knows you're upset,no matter how much you ty to hide it. He sits you on the couch. Well,no. He sat on the couch,he grabbed you by the waist and placed you on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around your wait. Now instead of hiding your anger,you're hiding your blush because you feel like you're redder then a Ariados. What you did not expect is that Guzma's idea of calming you down was a make out session.  
  
He started kissing your neck, leaving some love bites on them. You tilted your neck so that he could have a better angle. He then started licking and biting your sweet spot, causing you to moan.  
  
''Guzma'' you moaned as you turned around to face him  
  
''What is it?'' he said with a smirk  
  
''Kiss me''  
  
His smirk then widened, ''As you wish''  
  
He then proceeded to give you an intimate kiss. Eyes closed, body hugging each other, and tongues fighting one another for dominance. Guzma's arms pulled you even closer to him as he tilted his head to the side to kiss you even deeper. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your hands around Guzma's neck.Air was immediately needed, thus you two pulled back and took deep breaths, staring into each others eyes. His eyes were filled with love and lust, so were yours. Your eyes begged him for more but he just smiled at you,knowing he calmed you from your enraged state and moved you back onto the couch.  
  
''Wow'' you're speechless  
  
''I know'' he's real proud of the deed he's done  
  
''You're good''  
  
''I know'' he's enjoying what he's hearing  
  
''So,why'd you stop?'' you get close to him  
  
He grins ''You saying you want more?''  
  
''Well...what do you think?''  
  
''I take that as a yes'' he pick you up and kisses you and takes you to his room  
  
  
  
While that was happening,Honchkrow reported to the cops that you've completed your mission. But learns that the final Ultra Beast. UB Glutton is in Resolution Cave. Honchkrow also learns of this Faller stuff. So basically,if you didnt go after Nanu and if you went back to Looker and Anabel as usual,the cops would have told you. Honchkrow facepalms and sometimes wishes you werent so smart and so ahead of the game,just let things play out as usual. He then flies back quickly to you,because Nanu kinda freaked him out. Being a cop or ex-cop who uses Dark Types.  
  
Honchkrow returns,flying back to your house ''Boss! Boss!!'' he flies through the window.  
  
  
You hear Honchkrow downstairs,but luckily,you and Guzma are done. Now you're just laying in bed with him.  
  
''I take back what I said. You aint good. You're amazing''  
  
''I still cant believe this was your first time''  
  
''I can-'' you get interrupted  
  
''BOSS! BOSS!! WHERE ARE YA??'' you hear Honchkrow calling you from the living room and flying up to the guest room's/Guzma's rooms entrance/door  
  
''Not now Honcho! Mommy and daddy are talking'' you dismiss Honchkrow and kiss Guzma  
  
''Mommy and daddy,eh?'' Guzma messes with you  
  
''The Pokemon are like my partners,thats true. But they're also like my kids. My babies. Its kinda like when Plumeria refered to herself as the Grunts' Big Sister. She isnt really related to them. She just considers them family. So,yea...same applies to me and our mons''  
  
''Our mons''  
  
''Well yea...Your Pokemon are awesome. Golisopod and Ariados and of course the rest of your gang.''  
  
''Umm...Boss???'' you hear Honchkrow again  
  
You sigh ''Fine...fine...I'm coming'' you get up and cover yourself,so you can slightly open the door to face Honchkrow  
''What do you want Honcho?? Why are you interrupting my 'Me Time' ?''  
  
''Sorry for that Boss,but theres one final Ultra Beast to stop''  
  
You raise your brow ''Final? You sure 'bout that?''  
  
''Well,I dont know Boss,you know well that coppers cant be trusted. Speaking of coppers,they would have told you about that Faller stuff if you just came back. It just turned out you were one step ahead of 'em ''  
  
''...................Lets not talk about the Police,the cops or coppers,ok??''  
  
''Y-yes ma'am''  
  
''Now go off and play with other Pokemon. Guzma and I are...busy'' you slam the door


	34. The Disaster Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absol makes his debut. You all know what this means

_You just arrived at Miara Town,all your Pokemon,tired,weakened and wounded.In no shape to battle. Before you went to look for a Pokemon Center,you overhear a white haired woman say something_  
  
_''Ah,Miara Town favorate place in Torren. What a lovely,lovely town. Its peaceful,serene, and built over the shining sea. And of course the Whirl Islands now rest just a Route away. Its almost a shame really. Perhaps,when I flood the region,I'll leave this town for last. At last,the sea is awakening once more. Its time to bring its King his crown.'' she then walks away._  
  
_Great,you just arrived to a town and you already see your new enemy. You look for the Pokemon Center,but somehow end up in a museum. You overhear something about a Blue Orb._  
_''Its incredible that we actually have an object as rare as the Blue Orb in the museum. It has such a rich history from Hoenn to Johto. Its hard to believe it ended up here!''_  
  
_Since you're there,you go to check it out. When you see it,you go approach it_  
  
_''Im sorry,but this Blue Orb was donated to us by an important sponsor. Its very valuable,so I'll need to accompany you if you want to take a closer look'' a person tells you_  
  
_''Very well,escort me'' you say_  
  
_The man takes you to the orb and tells you about it ''This Orb has quite the history! It powered Kyogre in the days of the begining of the universe! It was also involced in the Aqua-Hoenn conflict 50 years ago. It was used by Archie to revert Kyogre to its Primal Forme. It was generously donated to us by someone who wishes to remain-''_  
  
_''Oh no way'' you hear that woman again,you quietly move aside,so she doesnt see you when our Pokemon are out of commission_  
  
_''Ah, hello,Miss. I was just in the middle of a speech about this Orb,perhaps you-'' the museum man gets cut off again_  
  
_''Oh,no,sorry. Im only here for the relic'' she tells him_  
  
_''Ma'am,Im sorry but I cant-'' he gets interrupted again_  
  
_''Save it. Lets make this easy for both of us. Im sure you know of the Abyssal Cult'' she says_  
  
_''You mean the terrorists? Are you trying to intimidate me?'' the museum man says_  
  
_''Well,yes,actually. Im kind of a murderer. Itd be easier for both of us if you just moved''_  
  
_''You don't even look like one of their members!''_  
  
_''Thats because Im not. Im the leader''_  
  
_The man silently moves out of the way. You just 'hide' and pray she doesnt notice you_  
  
_''Thank you'' says the woman_  
  
_''What ...what are you planning on doing with it?'' the frightened man asks_  
  
_''Well,you tell me. What could the leader of the Abyssal Cult POSSIBLY want with the artifact of Lugia?'' she says as she's searching for something_  
  
_''You...you must want it to summon...Wait,what? The Blue Orb is Kyogre's artifact,not Lugia's'' the man says_  
  
_''Ah,here it is! A secret compartment. Clever. Its hard to believe the Tidal Bell was this easy to find'' she takes the Tidal Bell_  
  
_''The Tidal Bell? But...but....'' the man is at a loss for words_  
  
_''Please. Why would I want some cheap plastic ball when Lugia's Bell is resting underneath?'' she says_  
  
_''....but thats the Blue Orb,the legendary artifact of Kyogre!'' he says_  
You're just 'hiding' nervously,hoping maye she wont see and challenge you when your Pokemon are down  
  
_''You're absolutely right. But thats not the orb'' she says_  
  
_''A fake? How do you know? And how did you know the Bell was there?'' the man asks_  
  
_''The best place to hide something is in plain sight. Nobody would think to look for the Bell next to a fake Orb. And well,this cheap plastic ball here....I donated it.'' she then goes to leave_  
  
_''Why...?'' the broken man asks_  
  
_The woman stops and is silent for a moment ''.....................Well,as the leader of the Abyssal Cult,everyone assumes Im after Kyogre. Naturally,people dont want me getting my hands on the Blue Orb. Having a copy thats in a guarded museum....well,what a better way to make everyone think I dont already have it? And dont think I havent noticed you there,______.''_  
  
_''Eep!'' you slightly jump_  
  
_''You're the one that Mew chose? You want to stop me? Bring it. I'll be waiting. To the south of Miara lie the current location of the Whirl Islands. When you're ready to lose,just stop on by'' the woman then leaves_  
  
_''She knew your name...just who exactly are you? I need to report this incident to my superiors.'' the man tells you_  
  
_''Who am I? Thats what I'd like to know'' you sigh,looking down_  
  
_''Oh man. Im going to be in so much trouble'' he says as he leaves_  
  
  
  
You suddenly wake up ''Who what when where why??'' you were super alert after that one.  
Then you see you're not in your room. You realize you're still in bed with Guzma,then you blush and facepalm when you realize that he woke you up  
  
''Hey,are you ok? You looked like you had a nightmare''  
  
''Y-yea...yea...Im ok. It was just a dream.''  
  
''Something about the Tidal Bell and Mew?''  
  
''Oh dear Arceus'' you facepalm again  ''Did I talk in my sleep??''  
  
''A bit,yea. I couldnt make it out what you were saying.''  
  
''Thats for the best'' you say as you look at the time  
''Listen,yesterday about that Faller and Ultra Beast crap. Maybe its best you go train with Hala. I want you to be prepared if an Ultra Wormhole appears.''  
  
''And what about you''  
  
''I got used to beating these fuckers. They got nothin' on me. Besides,I need to see someone''  
  
''And who's that''  
  
''Well,I doubt you'd wana go''  
  
''Who is it??''  
  
''Plumeria. I've been meaning to see how is she''  
  
''....oh...''  
  
''Knew that you wouldnt like it''  
  
''She's fucking pissed at me''  
  
''I'll be the judge of that. And after that I'm going to Po Town to see how are the Grunts,because I've literally threw mone in their face just so I can get that Skull Tank,which I will wear today. Grunt Life!...also do you wanna come to Po Town''  
  
''That depends...''  
  
''On?''  
  
''Depends if that old Kahuna will let me see them. I bet he wont give me a short training session,because I was gone for a long time''  
  
''We'll see how it goes''  
  
''Yep''  
  
''I guess we should be getting up''  
  
''We should''  
  
''Yea...but its nice staying here in bed....soooo......What are we, exactly?'' you think this is the best time to bring it up  
  
''What do you mean?'' he asks  
  
''Well...you know.....We’re not exactly just roommates. Bit too touchy-feely for that.Unless you’re like this with all your friends.''  
  
He rolls his eyes ''Because I’ve had so many friends and roommates to compare to.''  
  
''You know what I mean,silly! Besides, didn’t you live with, like, tons of other kids? You know how being a roommate works.....oh wait...Team Skull had an entire town. U mm... hmm...'' now you dunno what to say  ''Soo...we're not just roommates...and well...this is way beyond friendship''  
  
''Friends with benefits?''  
  
''Fuck buddies?''  
  
''That could work'' he says  
  
''Ehh...we'll work on this later'' you dont know what you expected. You just hope he doesnt see you as a fuck buddy,you DO want to be in an actual relationship with him  
  
You two get ready for the day.As you went to leave you see an Absol that has a black and red bandana around its leg. And you see your Xatu beside it. You know this is your Absol  
  
''Ok,which one of you guys messed with my PC again??''  
  
Gengar tries to sneak away  
  
''Ok.What do you know?''  
  
''Gengar geng ge gar''  
  
You just look up Absols entry on your PokeDex _'Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon._ '  
After reading it,you facepalm ''of fucking course''  
  
Guzma approaches you ''Something wrong?''  
  
''I'm not quite sure'' when you say that,you notice Raichu staring at Guzma  
  
''What?...What do I have something on my face'' he asks  
  
''Oh nooo'' you realize what the warning of a disaster might be  
  
You go to grab Raichu right away,but Raichu was quicker,he jumped off your shoulder and ran out the house,he went...somewhere  
  
''COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!! OR ELSE I WILL BOX YOU AND TAKE PICHU WITH ME!!!.......FUCKING HELL!!''  
  
Guzma asks whats wrong  
  
''You know how you said my expression was priceless at Malie Garden. Speechless,jaw drop,staring at you mezmerised....all that jazz'' you say as you call Charizard on your Ride Pager  
  
''What about it?''  
  
''Well...Raichu was mezmerised by your shades that you wore during your time as the leader of Team Skull. And now since you aint wearing them...he's gonna take 'em''  
  
''Those old things? I dont even know where I threw those shades''  
  
The Charizard lands  
  
''Come! Quick!''  
You two get on the Charizard and fly away.  
  
You two are now flying over Route 2. Guzma sees his old home. You both hear some thrashing down there,things being knocked down. Zou hear Guzma's parents and zou hear his dad. And much to your dismay. You hear Raichu ''Rrraaaaiiii...CCCHUUUUU!!!!''  
Yea,this is bad,Raichu used Thunderbolt on Guzma's dad. More things you hear being knocked down. And you see Raichu running toward Route 3 to give Guzma's dad the slip.  
You just facepalm,you know this will bite you in the ass. You sigh and you help Guzma get to Hala.  
After that you fly home to await Raichu  
  
Eventually Raichu arrives home,he now has the glasses and is wearing them like Guzma did. You were waiting for him,hands crossed,foot tapping the floor''  
  
''R-rai?''  
  
''You done gone goofed. I hate to do this,but you gotta go'' You take Raichu's PokeBall  
  
Raichu tries to persuade you and uses puppy eyes..or maybe the more appropriate name would be Baby-Doll Eyes  
  
''Nope! Cuteness wont work. You've crossed the line. I'm sorry'' you return Raichu to his PokeBall and then go to your PC  
  
You then put Raichu in the PC and withdraw Pichu. Then you turn around and see Xatu and Absol again  
  
''What??!? Should I call you the Disaster Duo now?? What will happen next!??!'' you ask them panicked


	35. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted visitor meets and greets your 7th pokemon

Getting no answer,you're extemely nervous. You just get this ominous feeling like something bad will happen. You go to your room,look under your bed and take out a baseball bat. You take it and place it next to the house entrance,in case an unwanted visitor decides to stop by. Then you take your Pokemon and decide to change up your party. You switch Absol with Emboar,you feel like you're gonna need some muscle. And you replace Xatu with Meganium. You think those 2 Pokemon are enough.  
You carry on with the day which was uneventful. You're too nervous to go anywhere else.  
Eventually,Guzma returns home. You ask him how was his day. But then he asks you where's your Raichu,he knows its your favorite Pokemon,just like Golisopod is his. And he knows you were pretty pissed at Raichu after what happened  
  
''He's in the PC,I've got Pichu with me.''  
  
''You're overreacting''  
  
''And you're just glad that he electrocuted your dad''  
  
''And what is wrong with that?''  
  
''Well,your old man could find you here,thats one thing for starters. The other thing is,he knows I aint Alolan and my Raichu is not the Psychic wussy other Alolan Raichu are''  
  
You two talk more, and Guzma eventually talks you in bringing Raichu back into your team. He was pretty glad to hear what Raichu did the the old man. You just worry about what may happen. You just sigh and give in. Though you dunno who to switch out. Flareon is your starter. Pichu is staying and you've decided on that. Gengar could be useful. Honchkrow could be a translator. Emboar and Meganium could be the muscle you need. After some thinking you decide to switch out Gengar. You bring back Raichu once again out of his PokeBall. Raichu is just pimpin' with his new shades and the Team Skull necklace you got him from Po Town. You just facepalm at the little adorable dork  
  
''Raichu!'' Raichu is teary eyed and thanking you  
  
''Up up up! Im still angry at you'' you're still not pleased with what Raichu did without your permission  
  
''Dont listen to her'' Guzma is encouraging Raichu and the two fistbumped.  
  
You roll your eyes and then look out the window ''Holy shit! Guzma,just go go go!'' you push Guzma in the other room,before shutting the door you throw in there 2 PokeBalls,releasing Meganium and Emboar. You whisper ''Keep Guzma there'' you send out Honchkrow ''you too!'' and then you say ''Guzma you be quiet,let me handle this! YOu can just listen in''. You slam the door as you hear a knock or two or a lot  
  
You open the door. And there he was,Guzma's dad. You glance at the baseball bat thats nearby. You let the guy have his first word  
  
''Ok,where is he??''  
  
''Where's who?''  
  
''Guzma!''  
  
''I already told you. I'm a cop. He was under arrest and got sent to jail''  
  
''Dont bullshit me girl. I know you're not a cop!!''  
  
''Oh really? What gave it away?'' you ask curiously  
  
''Your police badge is fake. You claim to be from Torren and yet your police uniform is Alolan''  
  
''Note to self. Sort out continuity errors next time''  
  
''There wont be a next time,girl! Now where is he?? Why are you even with a Bug Type user anyway? You know Bug Types are useless!''  
  
Ok,now he angered you and Raichu even jumped on your shoulder  
''Shut the hell up about Bug Types!!! Don't tell me anything about Bug Types! I'd like to see you use a Bug Type! I know a Bug Type, you're a Bug Type 'cause you're really bugging me ya ASS!!!''  
  
''Why do you go around prancing with the leader of Team Skull, huh?''  
  
''Cause I got a BONE to pick with YOU!! Why do you have a pink shirt,what are GAY? I'm gonna have to put these shades on!'' you take the shades off of Raichu  
  
''Why's that?''  
  
''Because Imma 'bout to roast your ass so hard its gonna be BLINDING!! I'm 'bout to whoop your ass!'' you put the shades on  
  
''Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have a ridiculous face''  
  
''I'LL SHOW YOU RIDICULOUS!!!! I got a Raichu,thats the coolest Pokemon around. I dont need you,Kukui nor his bullshit ass dog''  
  
''Well that bullshit ass dog can rip through your god damn rat faster then you can say 'It's ya boi!' ''  
  
''Hey, don't be stealing his catchphrase you motherfucker! I swear to Arceus, I'll rip that head off and beat you to death with it!!!''  
  
''I'd like to see you try,girl. I actually know a pro wrestler''  
  
''OH YEA!? WELL IM A PRO ASS KICKER CAUSE IM GONNA ABALALLALALLA!! FUCK!! _____WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU COME UP WITH SOME BETTER INSULTS FOR ONCE!!!''  
  
''Are you ok,you're kinda freaking me out''  
  
''SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!! I DON'T NEED YOUR BACKSASS!!''  
  
While you talk smack to Guzma's father and threaten him a bunch.  
Your Pokemon are keeping Guzma away from his dad,because Guzma wants to give the guy a beatdown.  
  
''Let go of me!!''  
  
''No can do Boss number 2! The Boss said you cant face your old man. Trust her,she's THE Boss'' Honchkrow tells him  
  
While going back and forth of if he can go or not,they overhear you  
  
''Hey!! Wanna see my 7th Pokemon!?''  
  
''What 7th Pokemon!?!''  
  
''THIS ONE!!!''  
  
Soon beating noises are heard and stuff knocked down. Your Pokemon are keeping Guzma away from the fight. After the scuffle you tell your Pokemon that its clear and that they can let Guzma go. As soon as they do,he rushes to you and sees you a bit beat up and bruised with a bloody baseball bat  
  
''Before you say anything. Im fine. He obviously came looking for you and I made him leave whether he liked it or not.Though,I got rusty,so he got a few shots on me'' you spit on the floor and see your tooth ''Son of a bitch,he punched my tooth out!''  
  
''I'LL KILL HIM!!''  
  
''Get in line,because I'm gonna kill him too''  
  
Honchkrow flies to you ''Boss,I think you should get those wounds treated,you look real...uh...Beat Up''  
  
''But...''  
  
''No buts'' Guzma says and takes you to a hospital whether you like it or not  
  
Going there,you just hide your worry by looking tough. You just think how the old man finally found you. You think how you cant let Guzma face him,you just have a real bad feeling,like something will bad happen if you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This played out better in my head...Im not a fan of this one :/


	36. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take some unwanted time off to heal.  
> Part of you likes what you're getting~  
> Part of you hates how you're like a caged animal now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the PokeDex makes weird references to the real world,like Mew and Xatu being found in South America.  
> But for me, its immersion breaking having something from the real world that hasnt been shown in Pokemon. There are many variations of PokeDex entries on these Pokemon that dont mention South America,so I imagine real world stuff isnt canon in the Pokemon Universe.
> 
> I mention this because I think I'd like to call a 'french kiss' a 'kalosian kiss'  
> Kalos is basically Pokemon version of France,right? So.....Kalosian Kiss makes senses....right?
> 
> Also,I really hate myself for not being able to write makeout/sex scenes. I always just...block....writer block there. Co-Writer,co-writer,where art thou?

_''I was getting worried you wouldnt show up. After all,we wouldnt want to start without our special snowflake hero,would we?'_ '

 _You're silent and glare at the Abyssal Cult Leader_  
  
_''The Whirl Islands is a home to one of the oldest living creatures. Lugia,the guardian of the sea,the Stormslinger. It hasnt graced us with its presence since the days of Gold... But now,the Whirls Islands-its home-have returned. The domain of a legendary Pokemon isnt an ordinary place. Its connected to that Pokemons artifact. Its why the Hall of Origin only appeared to Dawn when she brandished the Azure Flute. And now that I have the Bell,it'll bend to my will. Now,emerge,Lugia! You will be mine! You will become my pawn...and soon, the world will tremble in fear!''_  
  
_You see then 4 elderly women who are ghosts and were probably some kimono girls. They do a short dance and then vanish. You hear a Pokemon. Then suddenly,Lugia appeared from beyond the waterfall_  
  
_''Welcome,Stormsliger. My name is Audrey. I am the leader of the Abyssal Cult'' the woman finally revealed her name_  
  
_You look behind and see that you're surrounded,again_  
  
_''With your strength and my leadership,this planet could be ours. We have great plans for the world,Lugia, but we need your help to pull them off. What do you say? Will you join us?Will you work under me?''_  
  
_Lugia says something_  
  
_''I'll take that as a no'' You say with a smirk,though you feel Lugia has no say,Audrey will control it_  
  
_'' _____. Are you satisfied? Did you see what you came to see? Of course you arent. You'll want to battle. But heres the thing.... Even if you win,its not like I'll release Lugia and leave. Why would I? Beating me wont change a thing. You walked right into a trap. You win,you get nothing,but if I win,you lose everything. Your friends,your life...and your chance at saving the region. I'll give you a chance to prepare. I wont indignify the Stormslinger by having it fight a weakened opponent. Let me know when you're ready to battle_  
  
_''I'm fucking ready'' you say pissed off as you send out Raichu_  
  
_''Very well,______. If you're ready to take on Lugia,then lets begin'' she says as she sends out Lanturn_  
  
  
  
You suddenly wake up and see you're in a hospital room. You blush a bit as you realized that you dozed off while you were in Guzma's arms. Well....you cant blame yourself can you? Being in Guzma's lovely arms. Guzma carrying you. Just physical contact with him. It feels divine to you.  
  
''W-where am I?'' you say even though you know you're in a hospital room  
  
Guzma tells you where you are.  
  
''Yea but why. Im fine''  
  
''The doctors said you have a dislocated knee''  
  
''You're joking!''  
  
''Does it look like Im joking???''  
  
''N-no'' you then stay silent after that  
  
Looking at Guzma,you cant tell if he's pissed or not. You think he's pissed at his old man,because he harmed you. But then you think he could be pissed at you because you stopped him from facing his old man. You say something that you might regret  
  
''So...how do you feel?''  
  
''.....conflicted'' he says,you can see he looks a bit irritated  
  
''oh...'' you then shut up again  
  
''On one hand I'm fucking pissed at you! How could you stupidly go face my old man and end up in the hospital?! Why didnt you let me handle him!?!.....But....On the other hand, I fucking love you! You gave him a great beat down!''  
  
Yep,you can say he's a little pissed at you. But you get an idea to calm him down ''You fucking love me,eh?'' you tease him  
  
He looks away and blushes a bit ''Yes..I mean no...I mean...I dont know'' he scratches the back of his neck. You see he's nervous. Well,that surprised you. So he does have feelings for you,but he doesnt seem ready to confess...or maybe he's really unsure and he really doesnt know  
  
''Guzma''  
  
''What?'' he looks at you  
  
''I..........wanna go home'' you chickened out of the confession. You cant say it yet.  
  
Strange,you fought against a madman with a Rayquaza,you fought and beat a crazy bitch who merged with a Nihilego,you fought and captured a Nihilego that freaked you out. You even defeated a nut who controlled Lugia and later Kyogre as well  
  
  
_''What? How did you...? ....I must say,Im impressed. You defeated both Lugia and my Crawdaunt. Fine. I'll let you live....for now. But we warned,____, if you ever cross my path again, I might not be so merciful. Its time to move on to the next phase. Abyssal Cult? Move out!'' Audrey left as you defeated her_.  
  
  
Thinking what you did,who and what you faced. All the scary situtations and then theres this....This scares you. A confession. Its like a cat got your tongue.  
Guzma says that you should stay. But you just use the technique your Pokemon use. You use puppy eyes and tell him ''Pllleeeeeaaaassseee''  
  
He eventually gives in and says that he will take you home. You just silently celebrate. The cuteness charm always works.  
  
Later,you get home. Guzma carries you to bed and tells you NOT to get up and try to walk  
  
''My leg isnt broken. You shouldnt worry **that** much Guzma'' you reassure him  
  
''You sure?''  
  
''100% sure!''  
  
''Well,you should rest''  
  
''Fiiinne. I'll rest'' you cross your hands and pout a little. Now you realize where Raichu got that from  
  
You're a bit salty because now you have to rest. How many times have you said to yourself 'Im gonna see Plumeria' only for something to happen and stop you, again and again. You dont wanna worry or upset Guzma,but resting,laying on the bed,waiting for your leg to heal. You feel like a chained dog. You jus sigh and send out all your Pokemon and tell them to train alone. That way if you ever decide to do the champion stuff again,they can be strong and kick ass. You dont want them getting soft  
  
A few days go by,your leg is slowly healing,it still stings. But now Guzma actually allowed you to get up and slowly walk. He's still taking care of you. You mentally facepalm every time he does something for you. You just feel like you dont deserve it. He's the one that needs help,right.............Right?  
One afternoon,you two are on the couch,watching TV. And you finally notice something. You mentally curse yourself because of your weird observation skills. Some times you see some very miniscule things and details. But other times you fail to see something obvious thats infront of your face.  
  
''Guzma''  
  
''Yea?''  
  
''Your tattoo's....they're gone''  
  
He laughs a bit ''Seriously?? You've noticed just now??''  
  
You chuckle too ''Yea,I've noticed just now...I didnt see it because I was looking...elsewhere'' you blush a bit and try to get your mind out of the gutter  
  
He laughs again and kisses you. And of course you kiss him as well. This time,unlike before you're better at French Kissing or maybe 'Kalosian Kissing'. You're loving this,you get to makeout with Guzma again,maybe even sex again. You cant force him to love you,but if he's fine with being your 'fuck buddy',thats what you have to put up with,until you win him over. But then later you get cockblocked  
  
''No sex until you fully recover''  
  
On one hand you're touched Guzma cares about you and doesnt want to hurt you. But then...on the other hand,you're irritated because no sex  
''Aw,come on! You're gotta be kidding me''  
  
''I dont want to hurt you''  
  
''Well....I...uh....umm.....Ok,you win! Sex,after I recover. I'll be a good girl''  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im decidin to leave the makeout and sex scenes ambiguous(or skipping them) so it can be up to the readers imagination,until I get a pro to help me
> 
> Also also....I had no ideas for this chapter. It might be obvious.


	37. The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat and gossip about Guzma. You also get a neat idea

A few weeks pass and you recovered. The only problem is,now you think Guzma's dad recovered as well. You take this chance to FINALLY visit Plumeria  
  
''Well well,look who decided to show up. If it isnt the Champion''  
  
''Yep,in the flesh'' you dont know how to react  
  
''So,hows G treating you?''  
  
''Wait? You know about us??'' you're slightly surprised  
  
''Word gets around,plus I can see that hickey on your neck''  
  
You blush a bit when you realize,it was visible. Then you remember. You did tell him do make it on your neck to be visible,because you aint got no shame  
''True...its not like I kept it a secret. Just surprised a bit. Didnt think it was news worthy. So...are you mad at G?''  
  
''I'm mad at him a bit''  
  
''Why?''  
  
''He just up and left Team Skull!''  
  
''Well,he went through the Ultra Space ordeal,that must have shook him''  
  
''Well I dont know! He didnt tell me a thing! I told him we could work it out,we always did! But not this time''  
  
''I think I know why he disbanded Team Skull,but before I talk. Can you,like,invite me or something. I dont wanna stand at the entrance here and quite honestly,my leg still stings''  
  
''What happened to your leg'' Plumeria says as she invites you in  
  
''Long story,I'll get to that'' you say as you enter her home and sit down  
  
''So,what do you know?''  
  
''Guzma was possessed by the Ultra Beast. But before you panic and say anything. He wasnt possessed when Lillie and I arrived. Infact,if Guzma didnt tell us he was possessed,we probably would think he was just too scared to act tough. The fact that he was no longer possessed by the time I found him in Ultra Space is surely a testament to his willpower. This might sound crazy. But I think it is just the leftover influence of Nihilego.''  
  
''Leftover influence?''  
  
''Let me explain. Again,this might be guessing,but you know how Lusamine was crazy and was revealed she was possessed and influenced by Nihilego?''  
  
''Yea,what about it''  
  
''Nihilego I guess injects or releases toxins that make the victim excitable and uninhibited.To be honest, Guzma already acted excitable and 'uninhibited', the toxins wouldn't really have much of an effect on him cause he was already an "uncontrollable force of destruction". ''  
  
She chuckles and says thats true  
  
''Or would they? Who's the say inhibitions have to be destructive...Guzma's inhibitions were different than Lusamine's. We don't know what Lusamine was like beforehand, but we saw the extreme she went to. Assuming she's the one who founded the Aether Foundation, it seems to have made her intention to preserve things go to the extreme, making her want to collect them to selfishly preserve them for herself. She may have been suppressing selfishness. But Guzma....Guzma was burying his other emotions under his anger. Anytime something would happen, he would get angry over it, making him appear stronger. And that's what Nihilego removed.... His own inhibitions on his own emotions. Since his inhibitions were self-destructive, having this happen to him actually was a positive, and unlike Lusamine he didn't get a huge dose, since she fused and he seemingly didn't. It probably gave him a bit of perspective, and caused him to ultimately disband Team Skull. So I guess whatever you said,didnt really get through to him. So,if you wanna hate anyone...be pissed at Lusamine and Nihilego. Also,just...just dont be mad at Guzma,Im sure you already know this,but he's a good guy''  
  
''If that Ultra Beast really possessed him,then what you said seems plausible''  
  
''Just promise you'll stop being mad. Contact him or something. He needs a friend. And I cant be his only pillar of hope or whatever. He needs another human being besides me .......and the occassional Hala''  
  
''Ok ok,I'll do it. You dont need to beg me''  
  
''Sorry for being a pain the ass''  
  
''You werent a pain in the ass''  
  
''You sure?''  
  
''Ok,maybe you were a little''  
  
You laugh a bit. You two relax and chat. You even tell her what happened. And you finally get to show Plumeria the real you. Not the goody-two-shoes you pretended to be with Lillie and others  
  
''Heh,looks like miss goody-two-shoes was a punk girl in disguise!''  
  
''Punk Girl _______,I like it. Though I still prefer Champion _______!''  
  
''Who wouldnt?''  
  
''Though,Im serious what I said before. If the situation was different,I would have gladly joined Team Skull. But alas,Grunt Life didnt choose me.''  
  
''Its a shame 'cuz you drove G crazy.Took a few days to get him to shut up about beating your ass the first time you guys battled''  
  
''Speaking of G during his time as Team Skull Boss,its time for Punk Girl ______ to become Gossip Girl ______! Do tell! I wanna know what else he said about me!''  
  
''Assuming he said anything else about you'' Plumeria messes around a bit  
  
''If the G Man is anything like me,I'd assume and say that he can’t hide his feelings at all.''  
  
''Well your assumptions were correct. Everytime he lost to you,he wouldnt shut up about you''  
  
''Did he say positive things though?''  
  
''He did.He went from negative to positive. He'd go from talking about beating your ass to talking how sweet your ass is''  
  
''So,he always had a thing for me?''  
  
''Pretty much''  
  
''Sweet!''  
  
''Let me guess,you had a thing for him too?''  
  
''I still do!''  
  
''Well of course,you're a couple''  
  
''Is that what you heard??''  
  
''You mean you're not a couple??''  
  
You blush ''Well,not yet...I mean..I dont know'' you get a bit nervous and scratch the back of your neck  
  
''You're even doing that like Guzma''  
  
You instantly stop ''Um...uhh...yea....about the couple thing. I mean...I like him.....like like like like him......love him. But I dont know if he feels the same,so...I just kinda keep my mouth shut''  
  
''Are you serious?You told me you faced Guzma's old man and fought him. You were brave enough to fight a guy who's physically stronger then you. But you're too afraid to say 3 simple words like 'I love you'???'' Plumeria says in disbelief  
  
''...........Pretty much,yea''  
  
''Well if you two arent a couple,then what are you?''  
  
''I dont know.I'm holding on the confession. I mean,I wanna make him see that I really care for him,that Im not trying to manipulate him like Lusamine''  
  
''Good luck with that. After what G went through....its best if you just told him now. I'm sure he feels the same about you''  
  
''Wait what? Why? Why the rush?''  
  
''Its best to tell him when he's fine. Because if he's in one of his moods....Well.....I dont want to discourage you''  
  
''I see...So...his 'moods'...whats he like?''  
  
''Its best you dont know''  
  
''Ok,since I wont get an answer to that question. Care to tell me how are the Grunts? Did you see 'em?''  
  
''I did. And they're doing well thanks to you''  
  
''Really??''  
  
''Yea,two Grunts told me how you basically threw away all your money just to help us. Didnt know you had that much money on you''  
  
''I just had way too much time,so I just fought every Trainer and took their money. Im glad I hoarded my money. It served me well when I helped out you guys''  
  
''Its really a shame you couldnt of been a part of our Team. At least we wouldnt have had to deal with Lusamine''  
  
''Yea,I was busy elsewhere.''  
  
''Speaking of elsewhere. Where are you from?''  
  
''Very far away. The Torren Region''  
  
''Havent heard of it''  
  
''Yea,we're far away from one another''  
  
''So what made you come here?''  
  
''I was hoping for a break. No more world saving from 5 different psychos. I've dealt with them enough. And when things quieted down,I just went on a vacation. And Alola it was. I just dont know what to do with me and Guzma. I mean if we become a couple...I'll have to leave him because I have to finish my unfinished business back in Torren. I mean,I've defeated a nut who wanted to flood the world. I still have 4 people to beat''  
  
''Why not take G with you? Im sure it would be beneficial to him. He'll get away from his old man. And he could probably see new bug type pokemon there''  
  
You laugh a bit ''oh yea! I nearly forgot. He's a Bug Man. But yea,I agree. I didnt see I didnt see a bunch of Pokemon here in Alola. Bug Types such as Weedle, Yanma, Heracross, Wurmple, Nincada, Volbeat, Illumise, Combee, Joltik, Scatterbug,  and Kricketot...Well,even I didnt catch Kricketot yet...but then again I didnt catch Dewpider,so maybe I got some things wrong.''  
  
''You seriously remembered that much Bug Type Pokemon that you havent seen in Alola?''  
  
''Yea''  
  
''I can safely say that all those you mentioned,are not native to Alola. You cant find them here. Well,except Dewpider of course''  
  
''I know,I gotta get all the Alolan Pokemon before I leave. All these Alolan Pokemon are totally unique here,they're not here in my Dex''  
  
''You know what? When you hook up with Guzma. Tell him to come with you. He'll love it there. Seeing new Bug Types. It'll be like birthday for him''  
  
You laugh ''I can imagine. He loved my Illumise,even though she's an extremely weak Pokemon''  
  
Plumeria now gave you an idea. Now you hope you can pull it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this chapter just one big conversation. I just couldnt focus today. I didnt feel well enough to make it more 'complex' then a simple conversation chapter


	38. The True Island Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You check on your buddies in Po Town,but after that,things go terribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my terrible attempts at rhyming

You've finally visited Po Town,and you see....its not in a bad shape. Everything is getting fixed up quite nicely. Its still work in progress,but still way better then it was Team Skull territory. Though part of you will miss the wrecked version of the city. It had its odd charm. You see some ex-Grunts who are now Punk Guys and Punk Girls. They see you too and they happily greet you in their punk or hip hop rhymey kinda way  
  
''Yo yo yo! Its that girl from before! Hey,check it! Wanna see what we have in store?'' the ex-Grunt/Punk Guy said  
  
''Yea,sure...yo?'' you're not much of a rapper who can throw down sick rhymes,but you attempt  
  
''The new and improved Po Town-'' he continued but was cut off  
  
''Yo! Looks like you werent jerky.Turns out you were just quirky!'' its the ex-Grunt/Punk Girl from the Pokemon Center who sold you the Skull Tank, and the Skull necklace for Raichu  
  
''Yo,yo Imma attempt to rhyme,this is something I dont do all the time. But I gotta say,Im glad y'all are okay!'' you tell them,tying to mimic their wacky hand motins to humour them  
  
You all laugh and they show you around Po Town, and you guys talk this time for real,with no rhyming. You're glad your money helped 'em sort out their lives and you're glad Po Town is getting fixed. After that lil' tour. You return home. Guzma welcomes you back and you two kiss.  
He asks you where you were and you just decided to be honest. You went to see Plumeria and the ex-Grunts. You calm him and tell him he shouldnt worry about it. No one has any hard feelings for him,no one hates him.  
After that he asks you what do you wanna do. You just shrug and say you wanna chill and watch TV. You _could've_ said you wanted to capture the last Ultra Beast. But you know Guzma wouldnt let you go alone any time soon. So you kind of had no choice but so say what you did.  
Of course,he says its a good idea. So you two sit on the couch. Well,you sit on his lap and you two watch TV. You kinda like it how he can get overprotective of you. But you worry a bit at what Plumeria said before.  
  
After a while,you two hear someone knocking on the door. You werent expecting anyone,you'd guess its either Hala or Kukui. Usually you'd get up and open the door. But this time Guzma did.  
As he left,you just sat on the couch and went to watch more TV,but you lowered the volume so you can hear who is it. But it turns out you didnt need to lower to volume much. Because you heard Guzma loudly saying ''Mom?!'' in surprise. He proceeded to talk to her outside,possibly so you wouldnt hear some family business that doesnt concern you.  
Ok,this made you jump a bit. Alert.Why was she here? As far as you've known she was the harmless parent. Well,she apparently turned a blind eye to anything negative. Its like she lived in her own little world. But you couldnt hate her that much. She made Guzma.  
You sneak up to the door and listen in. You dont care if its private or not. You gotta know whats going on. Its kind of hard to hear,as if they walked just a bit away from your house. What you heard is a loud and clear ''NO!!!''.  
  
Now,because Guzma raised his voice,so did his mother a bit ''But,he's really worried about you,son!''  
  
''I already said no!!!''  
  
''Dear,if you just apologi-''  
  
''If **I** apologize!??!?'' he is getting pissed,you never heard him this angry. You quietly facepalm,is this what Plumeria was gonna warn you about. Is this what Absol and Xatu tried to warn you. You hope not  
  
''But,you've hurt him really badly''  
  
''What about ME!?He didnt just hurt me,he also hurt _____!!!!'' he gets louder and louder. You just think to yourself 'Noo,Guzma! Dont drag me into that conversation. Pretend I dont exist or something! I dont want _both_ of your parents hating my guts'  
  
''I'm sure he'll apologize to both of you,if you j-''  
  
''I SAID NO!!!'' that one sent chills down your spine. You never heard him sound _this_ angry.  
  
Everything goes quiet for a moment.  
Silence.  
You take this as your cue to rush back to the couch and turn up the TV volume.  
  
You dont know if they continued to talk quietly or not,but you do hear Guzma entering your house and angrily slamming the door.  
  
Now you turn off the TV when you see him pissed. Oh no,he's was upset. He went to pull his hair again. You rush to him  
  
''H-Hey!.....Calm down'' you went to take his hand so he wouldnt hurt himself,you feel his arm tense up. ''Come on,that shits not ok. I know you're angry... but still...'' you trail off a bit. You're honestly scared that you might fuck up. You dont want him to trigger your own rage. Thinking about it,you think you really need some anger managment before you try snapping someone else out of their rage.  
  
''THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!?!'' he snaps at you  
  
For a second you remember what Honchkrow and Clyde told you when you were this angry  
  
''Do breathing excercises. Just take a deep breath. In and out. Come on,we can do them together''  
  
At first he doesnt listen, but after you take a couple of deep breaths, he gives in and does them too. After a few minutes, he calms down just a bit. Sadly,it reminds you of...You.  
  
You two sit on the couch,he's not pulling his hair anymore,but his fists are still clenched  
  
''W-wanna talk about it?'' you're trying to keep your cool,because this is a bit of a senstitive subject to you  
  
''No!''  
  
You see he goes to pull his hair again,but this time you grab his wrists before he attempts to pull his hair again  
  
''WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!?!?!''  
  
You knew this day would come when he feels like he's controlled. But no matter how much you saw it coming,you just didnt or couldnt prepare for that. You still dont know what to say  
  
''I...But..Im not...Im not trying to control you.... I just think you shouldnt hurt yourself...I know life treated you like shit...But...no need to treat yourself like shit...'' you're kinda scared to talk,you feel as if everything you say is wrong  
  
He's still silent and very pissed.  
  
''We gotta do something. Wanna go jogging to calm down? Or maybe sing? Singing helps me calm down from an angry rage'' you give another attempt  
  
''You really think I'd do shit like that?'' he tells you.  
  
You're not sure if he's angry or bitter or both  
  
''Hey,Im just tying to think of ways to work it off''  
  
''Wanna fuck'' he smirks  
  
And then you remember how pissed you were when you found out about Fallers and the International Police and how he calmed you down which led to...fucking. You bit your lip,now you feel guilty  
  
''No.I wanna think of positive ways''  
  
''Quit deluding yourself woman. I know you just wnat to get in my pants''  
  
''Yes. But thats not what Im asking now''  
  
''Then fight me''  
  
Normally you never back down from a challenge,but this time ''No''  
  
''Why not? Scared that you might lose?''  
  
You know he's just trying to goad you and piss you off. He has no idea how bad that would be. Not to mention you could never make yourself throw a match.  
  
''And what happens if you lose?'' you ask him  
  
''You mean when I lose'' he grumbles  
  
''I said if''  
  
''You beat me everytime we battled''  
  
''If you're so sure that you'll lose then why even bother challenging me?'' you are getting slightly irritated  
  
''Because shut up''  
  
Well,you never expected someone saying this to you. Usually you tell this to others. But this is not the time to marvel at how many things you have in common. You tried to think of something to say. But nothing came to mind.  
  
''I'll find someone else I can give a beatdown to''  
  
Your jaw dropped,you went to stop him,but he already left  
  
You're silent for a moment and then you say  
  
''SHIT!!!! FUCK!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!??! WHY DO I FUCK UP ALL THE TIME!!! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING OPENED THAT DOOR!!! GOD!!!'' you scream  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda supposed to be the last chapter


	39. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Guzma and Plumeria the truth. There's only one fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when Im done with this story,I might make a soundtrack list for this

You decided to go to Plumeria and ask her advice or something. Maybe with some luck,you'll see Guzma there all calmed down. Before you go,you reteive Gengar from the PC and replace Emboar.  
You call a Charizard with your Ride Pager and fly off.  
  
Arriving at Plumeria's place,you knock.  
She opens the door  
  
''Whats wrong? Did you leave something at my place?''  
  
''I didnt leave anything....''you feel nervous a bit  
  
''Where's G?''  
  
''I dunno.....I thought he was here....So I guess he's....pissed of somewhere'' you tell her sadly  
  
She invites you in  
  
''He's in one of his moods. So what ticked him off this time?''  
  
''His mom came over and that went horribly bad. Im surprised his ma knew where he was.''  
  
''Every so often, something ticks him off and he blows up. Like I said, he doesn’t think about things, he just reacts. So he probably just went to blow off some steam'' she sighs  
  
''Of all things to have in common,it had to be this...for fucks sake'' you sigh  
  
''You blow up like that as well?'' she asks slightly surprised  
  
''Like a nuke...Lets see...was the Shady House trashed because of him?''  
  
''Not everything, but yeah, a lot of that was him. Dont tell me you did something like that too?''  
  
''I kinda trashed and thrashed a Pokemon Center back in Torren.And maybe a Diner or two...oh and a motel'' you say with great shame. But then you ask ''Has he ever hit people?''  
  
''He came close a couple times. But then he’d go punch a wall or something. I never saw him actually go after somebody''  
  
You facepalm,you hold your tears ''It just proves it. He's better then me. He even deals with his anger better then me. How can I help him when Im a mess?! Im so much worse''  
  
''What are you talking about? You're the Champ! Everyone loves you! You got many friends''  
  
''Who? An 11 year old like Hau? A child like Lillie? I have my Pokemon and I guess I have Guzma...I dont know if I have him after this. Im a fucking wreck Plumes. When something ticks me off,I blow up,I explode ...like a nuke. I fucking punched people. I even punched good guy Clyde! Im terrible. I mean,what if I influence Guzma badly? What if I accidentally somehow make him more aggressive? What if he starts going after people...how can that not be a terrifying thought'' you try not to break down infront of Plumeria  
  
''Hey hey! Slow down! First of all,you have friends. You got me. And the gang from Po Town contacted me and told me how cool you are. So you got us'' Plumeria tries to cheer you up  
  
''Thanks Plumeria...I...I needed that''  
  
''Anytime. Now back to G. Dont worry about it.You'll get used to it. He always calms down''  
  
''But I dont want to get used to it. I want him to improve,to be better then me! He's this awesome good guy. And I fucking love him. I got no clue if he loves me. But even if he doesnt. I'll be happy just to sort his life out and _finally_ do a good deed for once''  
  
''______,seriously,chill. Dont worry. And if you ask me,I think G really loves you. He never said it directly,but I know''  
  
''How??''  
  
''Womens intuition''  
  
You laugh for a bit ''Im everything but a proper woman. I act more like a man.Maybe thats why Im dense''  
  
''Oh dont worry. You're fine. Quit beating yourself up after every little thing.''  
  
''Ok ok''  
  
''I can see why he likes you. You two are a lot alike. You're basically like the female version of G''  
  
''I cant tell if thats a compliment or not. But I'll take it as one''  
  
After calming down and talking to Plumeria,you leave. Raichu asks you if you are gonna go home now  
  
''No Raichu...If I know Guzma,I dont think he'll come home any time soon...I...I gotta find him. Its not that I dont trust him. I know he wont do anything bad.Its just...I feel he might need comfort''  
  
Raichu nods in understandment.  
You two then look around. Starting from your house and then search the rest of Melemele Island. You guys look everywhere. You even sent out Honchkrow and Gengar to fly out and look for Guzma from a birds eye view.  
After extensive search,you guys dont find him. The last place you havent looked was Ten Carat Hill. You go there and....you dont find him. You sigh sadly and decide to leave. But just as you were leaving,you spot Guzma. How did you miss him? He was sitting on the ground. He looks bummed out. Probably is an understatement,but he is NOT happy. What happened before greatly upset him and you know its gonna get worse. So you have to go there and try to mend things. You approach him  
  
''Why won’t you just leave me alone?'' he asks  
  
You sit beside him ''Well,you're suffering and hurting. Thats reason 1 for starters. Reason 2,is that I know that you got upset after your mother came and asked you to come back home. Reason 3,I know you'll get even angrier,because you know that your old mans return is inevitable, and you know that your angry outburts might hurt me emotionally, so you just left. And lastly reason 4,I dont want you to suffer,I wanna help you and be there for you.''  
  
''Why do you bother...why wont you just give up on me? Im nothing but trouble''  
  
''Because I wanna help! And Im very stubborn!'' you ty to be a bit upbeat to cheer him up  
  
''Everyone who does leaves eventually.Or turns out to be completely fucking crazy. And she left me in the end anyways.''  
  
''Fine,then if you think Im a crazy bitch like Lusamine,then lets say Hala didnt give up on you. I was the dumbass who said that you didnt have to go to him....If theres a real failiure.... Its me'' you stopped using your upbeat tone  
  
''What are you talking about? You're the fucking Champ. You're on the top of the world. Everyone loves you! You can do anything you want, and you’re wasting your time on a complete fuck up like me''  
  
You then sound serious  
''Thats not true. I'm not on the top of the world. I couldnt be lower then I actually am. The only complete fuck up here is me. Because the only thing I can ever do is fight and beat down people in battles. I cant even fucking make food. You did it. I ate junk food before you. At thats the least of my fucking uselessness. Hell,I even TRIED to make a Team,I couldnt even do that. No one liked me. At least you made Team Skull-''  
  
''I fucking stole peoples Pokemon! I couldnt even do that right!''  
  
''So? You think that was bad? Not only that I failed to make a Team,I stole a fucking Corsola from an old man. The Big Bad Champ has a stolen a Pokemon. I did bad things too. When I said Im not a goody two shoes,I meant it. When I said Im a fuck up,I meant it! Guzma,compared to me,you're a saint. But know that you cant run away from your problems,you gotta face 'em and better yourself. Yea,I may sound like a hypocrite telling you this because I ran away from problems from Torren to Alola. On the contrary what you might have thought of me,being some success story,a loved champ thats at the top of the world... its not true. I am not a motivational person that can tell you 'Life is Beautiful', 'Life is Strange', 'Life if a crazy ride', 'Life is a series of beginnings and not endings'. I am the type of person to tell you Life is Trash. Not just for or me. But for everyone. Everyone suffers one way or another. They just know how to hide their pain behind a smile....But then there are people who are genuinly happy...and then they make you feel like trash...You shouldnt let it get to you,the goody two shoes who judge you for some mistake,...yea,you started a gang,big whoop.... My thoughts are a bit... disjointed ...because there's so much to say. I dont know if I can tell you everything now at once...but... I know your father is shit. And I know your mother turns a blind eye to everything bad. But,dont let it get to you. You got me,Plumeria,your ex Grunts and Hala. Just dont run from your problems. Dont be a fuck up like me. You deserve better. So come home, our home, ** _your_** home''  
  
''I’m not promising anything.'' Guzma sighs  
  
''Anythings a start. I just dont want you to eat yourself out and sleep here. You can get attacked by a flock of Zubat or something''  
  
He laughs for a moment ''Or something. Yea,I'll get crushed by a Roggenrola''  
  
You shrug ''Theres a first time for everything'' You get up and extend your hand ''So what do you say?''  
  
He takes your hand and gets up ''Fine''  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Corsola theft is a reference in Pokemon Omicron. You can steal one in that game  
> Here's a clip showing it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP59Tj6pFaE  
> 2:32-5:09


	40. The Transition 2: No Idea How To Name A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma eat dinner,but...just..but..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter this time. Then again,I dont think I ever did long...I dont really have a standard chapter length

You and Guzma walk back home  
  
''So you stole a Corsola''  
  
''Yep. Its still there in the PC,didnt get to use it''  
  
''Who would've thunk it''  
  
''Hey,there's a lot you dunno about me. And I think it goes both ways. I dont know that much about you,right?''  
  
''Right''  
  
''I guess we should really start talking about our past and get to know one another. We've really been skipping that''  
  
''.......I guess we should''  
  
''Hey,I get it. You dont want to talk about your past,and neither do I wanna talk about mine. Thats why I didnt push the issue. But if our past is coming to haunt us. Thats something we gotta face by working together''  
  
You two then arrive home. And because it was getting late,you decide to go and make dinner. And not just let Guzma do it this time. You had to apply teamwork even if it means starting from the most basic things like making dinner. While working,you two were mostly silent,until he decided to break the ice and talk  
  
''Look...I'm sorry about before''  
  
''Question...Is that what always happens when you get angry?'' you know the answer,but you wanna hear it from him  
  
''Its usually worse''  
  
''I was afraid you'd say that...''  
  
''Im sorry''  
  
''I know you are. But what about next time?''  
  
''I'll work on it''  
  
''Promise?''  
  
''I do''  
  
''Thanks,Guzma....Also Im sorry too''  
  
''For what?''  
  
''For keeping secrets from you. I wasnt scared of your anger. I was more scared of you finding out my past...I thought,if you knew what kind of fuck up I was, I thought you wouldnt accept my help and just give up on yourself. I just wanted to help someone and do a good thing for once''  
  
''Hey,its alright. You shouldnt let that bother you''  
  
''...If you say so'' you cant help but still be a bit uncertain  
  
You two then finish making dinner. You decide to send out all of your Pokemon and so does Guzma  
  
''Much better. Like one big happy family'' you say with a smile  
  
You all eat your meals,but what caught your attention was Raichu,talking to his Pichu. You're glad those two are on speaking terms again,though you slightly chuckle at seeing Raichu trying to teach Pichu how to be a gansta,while Pichu seems more mature and calm. Gengar and Honchkrow are keeping an eye on you,which kind of has you on edge. Meganium is getting to know Guzma's Pokemon. Flareon just quietly eats his meal  
  
After dinner,you wash the dishes while Guzma tends to the Pokemon. You once again see Raichu trying to teach Pichu. You just cant help but laugh at Raichu's antics along with the necklace and the glasses  
  
''Oh boy Pichu,watch out! Ya bou Raichu's roamin' the streetz,hide yo Klinks,hide yo Weaviles!'' you laugh  
  
Raichu just blushes out of embarassment and goes to hang out with other Pokemon. Finishing the dishes you hear some buzzing  
  
''Guzma? Is that one of your Pokemon?''  
  
''No''  
  
Pichu goes to see through the window if one Bug Type Pokemon is nearby.  
  
''P-Pichu?'' he whispers sounding scared and confused


	41. Just Another Day For The Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma helps you out in a battle and then you remember something

You go to the scared Pichu ''What's wrong? Is it a Beedrill?'' you look through the window and shut up  
Honchkrow thinks what is it with you and Beedrills.  
Guzma sees you froze up  
  
''Whats wrong?'' he asks  
  
''Shhh!'' you quietly open the window,hoping it wont hear you,then you grab Pichu who was next to you and THROW IT THROUGH THE WINDOW  ''PICHU THUNDERBOLT THAT ULTRA BEAST!!!''  
  
Plusle was too shocked and didnt get to react fast enough and got Vital Thrown by the Ultra Beast  
You get out of the house and see the mosquito like Ulta Beast  
''Flareon? A lil help please?''  
The Ultra Beast gets hit by an Air Slash. You dont have anyone on your team who uses that move,then you look and see Guzma's Masquerain with Guzma  
''Thanks!'' you say happily,trying not to gush  
The Ultra Beast used Mega Punch,but Masquerain managed to dodge it and use Air Slash again,weakening it a lot  
''Looks like this Ultra Beast is a Bug/Fighting Type'' Guzma assesses  
''So,its like a beefed up Heracross'' you got to hand it to Guzma,he's a Bug Expert,even for otherworldly bugs ''So,wanna capture it?''  
He looks at the nearly fainted Ultra Beast who tries to use Ice Punch on Masquerain  
''Nah,besides you're the one who wants to complete her Pokedex,not to mention I dont have any of those Beast Balls'' Guzma says,clearly not wanting another Ultra Beast near him  
You're surprised by the fact that he has no Beast Balls ''Lusamine didnt give you any?......That slut''  
You then throw the Beast Ball and manage to capture it.  
  
You look up in your RotomDex to see what this thing is. Guzma walks over to you so he can see as well  
  
''Buzzwole. This Ultra Beast appeared from another world. It shows off its body, but whether that display is a boast or a threat remains unclear.'' you read from the Dex  
  
''Witnesses saw it pulverize a dump truck with a single punch.'' he finished reading it  
  
''So we basically fought an Ultra Beast...and the International Police was nowhere to be seen...................fuck the police'' you say irritated  
  
Honchkrow flies to you ''Maybe they are still busy with that Guzzlord...or whatever its called.''  
  
''Well they can wait. We got more serious shit to do''  
  
''If you say so Boss...also where's Pichu?'' Honchkrow asks  
  
''Oh,he's just h-''you remember that Buzzwole grabbed Pichu and thrown it god knows where ''PICHU!!!''  
You run to Pichu,who you find is fainted. You pick up Pichu and go to take him home  
  
''Hows your Pokemon?'' Guzma asks  
  
''Fainted,but I cant tell if its because of the violent throw or because he was so scared of the Ultra Beast. I'll be sure to nurse him to health.'' you say holding the Pichu in your hands  
  
Its getting way too late,so you all go home. You make sure Pichu is ok. Even Raichu is making sure Pichu isnt hurt. You assume the two finally bonded. Maybe Raichu saw he shouldnt be a shitty dad. After all that you finally go to sleep. And much to your dismay,your past still comes to haunt you  
  
  
  
_You've just entered Route 9,but you heard the two familiar voices,so you hid right away and listened in._  
  
_''You're late'' Persephone said to someone,but then you heard who was it_  
  
_''Im never late. You're just early'' Jaern said_  
  
_Oh no,it was not just 1,but 2 of your enemies._  
  
_''Why did you want to see me? I thought our deal was finished'' Persephone asked,which made you wonder what deal was that_  
  
_''I thought so too. Then I met _____ in Telnor Town. She came to my tower,and defeated Rayquaza. Its her fault my crystal was shattered. Not only that,but she **remembered**. Not a whole lot,but she knew her name,which alone is too much. If anyone recognizes her....Care to explain? I **gave** you the girl. I promised to leave you and your cult alive when I came into power. All I asked of you was to deal with one girl. And yet,you couldnt even do that. What went wrong? Choose your words carefully,they might be your last.'' Jaern told her. _  
  
_He now pissed you off,if they werent spewing precious information,you'd go there and kick their asses. **HE** was the one responsible for your memory wipe. _  
_Persephone seemed quiet for a moment as if choosing her words_  
  
_''...... We were very close to completing the memory wipe...... but before we were done,our ritual began,and we were forced to leave. When I returned,she was gone. During that time,the only person recorded leaving the base was a Darkrai Cultist who looked eerily similar to a member who had been sacrificed a long time ago.'' Persephone told him._  
  
_You gulped,now you went from angry to nervous. They were on to you. You were lucky to escape_  
  
_''Are you suggesting...?''_  
  
_''Yes. I believe _____ has somehow been found and rescued by Mew'' Persephone says_  
  
_Shit,now they know that Mew tags along and helps you_  
  
_'':.....So Mew's finally decided to show its face... I **could** deal with them myself. It would be easy to use the media to portray them as fugitives. But...If the public found out I lost to them,that I let criminals escape,my reputation would be ruined.... Persephone. I've been doing some research into the crystal of the First Augur....Im not entirely sure,but I have a hunch about where he may have found it. If Im right... there may be a conspiracy in Torren, bigger then I could ever imagine. Naturally,Im going to investigate this. If,when I come back,if you STILL havent completed your end of our deal... I'll stop doing mine,and bring my full wrath down on your Shade Forest base. Chew on that for a bit'' Jaern says as he sends out Rayquaza and hops on it  ''Im the antihero,Persephone. The chaotic good character. I'll do whatever I need to save the world. Stand in my way,and you'll be swept aside too'' he flies away_  
  
_You see him fly off,luckily he doesnt spot you. But the sight just makes you think 'This dude flies on a Rayquaza...how awesome is that'._  
_Then you overhear Persephone say ''.....closer to lawful evil,really. No wonder nobody likes him. If only he wasnt as invulnerable as the First Augur was,I would have dealt with him long ago. Now,who can I send after ______?'' You then hear her leave_  
  
_You finally have a sigh of relief,you hadnt realized,but you were holding your breath the full time they were there_  
_''Sheesh. Audrey wants me dead. Jaern wants me dead. Persephone is hunting me,Reukra is spying on me. And Nora became a bitch. God fucking damn it. I guess I can tolerate her...but she's fucking useless against these guys. At least I got Damian to be my backup. A bit naive,but hey,he's a fun guy....................why the fuck am I talking to myself? ..... oh yea....Im fucking lonely''_  
  
  
  
You wake up and its morning and the first thing you see....is another unknown Pokemon staring you in the face.


	42. Who's That Pokemon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Guzma trains with Hala,you actually stop slacking off and be a Champ for once

Before you got to react,the Pokemon got scared away and vanished. You just blink confused and ask yourself what was that all about. After that strange occurence,you dress up and go to make breakfast with Guzma. You try to be discreet,but you cant keep your eyes off of him. Luckily he doesnt notice you gushing,or at least you hope so.  
As you eat breakfast you decide to ask him about what you just saw  
  
''So Guzma...'' you start  
  
He expects you'll ask how is he or some BS he doesnt wanna hear,but you continue  
  
''You're Alolan...so you know Alolan Pokemon...''you continued,knowing full well you shouldnt push any private issues  
  
''Yea and?'' he says,now a bit interested since you didnt ask what he expected  
  
''Can you tell me about the Pokemon I saw?''  
  
''Well,what Pokemon did you see?''  
  
''It was a bipedal Pokémon that was black..or maybe grey. The area around its face resembled that of certain headgear such as a wrestler's mask or maybe a helmet. It had red eyes with yellow pupils. The spots above its eyes are the same color as its pupils.''  
  
''Black bipedal Pokemon with red and yellow eyes'' he thinks for a moment ''Nope,no clue''  
  
''What?'' you say surprised  
  
''Never seen a Pokemon like that. I didnt even hear anything like that''  
  
''Must be something rare''  
  
''Or a Legendary...or an Ultra Beast'' he adds  
  
''It could be anything''  
  
After breakfast,Guzma gets ready to see Hala. Before he leaves,you give him a hug. He was a bit surprised by your action,he also hugs you. You considered kissing him. But after what happened when he got angry. You're a bit hesistant.  
Guzma left to train with Hala. You think about seeing Kukui,but you really dont want to. You just cant stand to see overly happy people,not to mention he was Guzma's rival. Then you think since when did overly happy people start to bother you. Hau was ear grating. Kukui with his ''woo's '' is also a bit irritating. Then you think about home back in Torren. Wasnt Damian also a bit cheery. Well,he was,then he changed,in more ways then one. You do feel sorry what happened to your friends/rivals.  
Honchkrow then asks you if you're ok  
  
''I'm fine''  
  
''You looked lost in thought,Boss? You sure you ok?'' he asked raising his brow  
  
''I said Im fine!'' you say slightly angered  
  
''You should really talk to Boss 2. If its That whats getting you worked up. So...either talk or dont think about it'' he tries to advise yu  
  
''Later,I'll contact Lillie about a Pokemon I saw. She read books'' you say changing the subject  
  
Honchkrow is aware of it,so he decides to go with it ''Why not go to a Library in Alola?''  
  
''Do I look like the bookworm type of person?'' you look at Honchkrow and ask him  
  
Honchkrow looks at you for a moment ''Nope. You look like an Admin of Team Skull. And Im not talking about the pink haired doll that had a tattoo in her...suggestive place''  
  
You just stay speechless for a moment and tell him ''What is with you and flirting with human girls?''  
  
''Hey! I never flirted with humans!'' Honchkrow jumps  
  
''Of course you wouldnt remember,you were piss drunk. But I cant pruge the quotes out of my memory no matter how many times I drank. 'Now,lets be a couple!', then there was 'Even my monotone body and my brilliant beak is pimpin'. Now, lets make a colony!'. Then when I was at the Name Rater,you suggested a nickname like 'I wanna hug dee Honchkrow' and '______ to go on a date with that Honchkrow next time' and the last one you recently said was 'I'm 100 trillion times cuter then that punk' ''  
  
Honchkrow blushes and is redder then a Charmeleon  
''Oh that! You were just hearing things...I was just.....shut up'' he flies away  
You chuckle. Raichu is nearby and laughing.  
You take Pichu's Pokeball and decide to let him rest,so you switch Pichu with Flygon. And you switch another Pokemon with Litten  
  
Raichu asks you what will you do now  
  
''I got Flygon and Litten. I feel I should train up Litten to finally evolve''  
  
Raichu asks again,what will you do now  
  
''I honestly dunno...I guess I should do Champ work for once. So...OFF TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE!!!''  
  
You and your team go there. And the first challenger was some kid,Youngster Tristan.  
You've defeated his Pokemon with Flareon,Gengar and Raichu. But not before sending Litten first to get all that sweet experience.  
Honchkrow whispered that you could have just used an EXP Share. Which makes you facepalm so hard.  
''DAMMIT HINDSIGHT!''  
But the good news is that Litten slowly evolved,you all marvel at your first Alolan Evolution. Litten became Torracat. EVeryone congradulated the now Torracat. You now have to get used to calling him Torracat and not Litten.  
  
You have 3 challengers which you sweep with your main players. You then get ready for your last Challenger of the day. Which was...Plumeria!! Your jaw dropped,you did NOT expect her. But then again,you didnt expect Kukui and Molayne before  
  
"Those old dudes Molayne and Nanu somehow talked me into doing this. I'm starting from scratch as a Pokémon Trainer and doing it right this time. I've got a Z-Ring and everything, so I might actually be able to live up to their expectations."  
  
''Plumeria,great to see ya. Figures Molayne would try that,but Nanu? Really weird. Oh well...lets battle!''  
  
Plumeria sent out a Gengar. You wonder if she is copying you.  
You also send out Gengar.  
Your Gengar was faster,he Mega Evolved and defeated Plumeria's Gengar with Dark Pulse  
Plumeria sent out Crobat  
You returned Gengar and sent out Raichu  
Raichu went to use Thunderbolt,but Crobat used Protect  
Crobat used Leech Life,which was way more powerful then you anticipated  
''Why is Leech Life so powerful here?'' you ask yourself  
Raichu defeated Crobat with Thunderbolt  
Plumeria sent out Salazzle  
You returned Raichu and sent out Flygon,you were taken aback a little,because you forgot your Flygon was also shiny.  
Salazzle used Flamethrower,which did little damage  
Flygon used Earthquake which defeated the Salazzle  
Plumeria sends out Alolan Muk  
Flygon again used Earthquake and defeated the Alolan Muk  
Plumeria sent out Toxapex. Which also surprised you. Her having Toxapex kinda reminds you of Guzma  
You gotta focus, you order Flygon for another Earthquake and it doesnt defeat Toxapex  
Toxapex used Liquidation  
You have no clue how powerful that move is. But since Plumeria and Toxapex used a move thats exclusive to Alola,you decide to reply the same way. You remembered Flygon has a move thats only used in Torren  
''Flygon! Use Drakon Voice!''  
Flygon used the move,which luckily hit and defeated Toxapex and won you the battle  
__  
"Hunh! I can't even stand myself right now!" Plumeria says,peeved that she lost badly  
  
''Eyyy,its nothin. You'll be better next time. Until then...Show me how to use Poisonium Z!'' you ask her with a pretty please  
  
You cheer up Plumeria as she laughs at that. She proceeds to show you the dance/pose for the Z Move  
  
''Awesome!''  
  
After that you ask her more about Guzma,like if the two talked to eachother  
She tells you that they've texted.  
  
''Hm..he never told me,but then again.I guess he can have his privacy. Im not his mom .........''you shudder at the thought of his parents  
  
You continue to talk with Plumeria,asking her sage advice that you should probably ask Hala,not her. You also ask her about the Pokemon you saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakon Voice  
> https://wiki.p-insurgence.com/Drakon_Voice_(move)


	43. It's Marshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma learn about this Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel ashamed my story is this long

''What? I never heard of a Pokemon like that'' Plumeria tells you, slightly surprised at what you're talking about  
  
''I see...well...I'll find something out'' you tell her,thinking of contacting Lillie  
  
''Why not ask the Proffessor?''  
  
''I dont want to bother him'' you lie  
  
''Heh,you really are like G''  
  
''Whats that supposed to mean?'' you ask confused  
  
''Nothing. See ya later'' Plumeria leaves,going probably home.  
  
You then go to Ten Carat Hill,walk there and think of the talk you had with Guzma. Raichu,on your shoulder,asks you if you're gonna capture Pokemon  
  
''Oh yea...thats a thing'' you completely forgot  
  
Looking around you find Rockruff and with Raichu's help,you capture it with a Love Ball  
  
''Nice! Though we still have a bunch more to get''  
  
''Raichu!'' Raichu is happy at the new catch,but asks you if you should get home before Guzma  
  
''Oh yea...thats also a thing''  
  
You and your team go home. You make sure everything is neat and tidy. You even prepare a meal for Guzma. To which he eventually returns and sees the meal you prepared. He was a bit surprised by it  
  
''Aw come on! Dont be shy. You must be tired,right?'' you try to welcome him  
  
''You've no idea'' he tells you. You guess he doesnt like Hala's lecturing,but both of you know he needs to go there to try and better himself.  
You just hope he doesnt say 'fuck it' and quit. As he goes to eat,he asks you how was your day. You just tell him you caught a Rockruff and that you did some Title Defence stuff. Then you tell him you plan of calling Lillie  
  
''Who?'' he asks,seems he completely forgot Lillie  
  
''The small blondie girl. Gladions sister. The one who Aether Foundation stole away?''  
  
He remembers her and knows it was Team Skull that actually kidnapped her. But he seems too ashamed of that fact so he decides to go with putting the blame on Aether.  
''Oh....Oh! Her,that girl with that Cosmog''  
  
''Oh yea...that was a thing'' you forgot about Nebby,since he's in the PC......Oops?  
  
''You'll seriously call her?'' he asks,he clearly doesnt want to see her,he's ashamed of his misdeeds  
  
''Would you rather want me to call Kukui or go to him?'' you ask  
  
He doesnt that option. He thinks for a moment,then says he'll rather deal with Lillie  
  
''Its ok Guzma. You dont have to talk to her if you dont want to''  
  
''...I know''  
  
''Dont let it bother you. You did nothing wrong. And if she thinks you did. I'll make her see it my way''  
  
You then call Lillie. And you see she answers. She is happy to see you,even if its only on a screen. You be polite and ask her how her search for Bill was. She lets you know all that boring stuff about Bill and pokemon fusion and Lusamine. Then she tells you,she met Proffessor Oak and she got a starter. She shows you Bulbasaur. You would have preffered Charmander,because you like Fire. But then again,you rethink everything and you know thats really...a bad thing to like. You say you're happy for her and that she should train hard if she wants to make Gladion proud. And then you ask her about the Pokemon you saw for a moment. She thinks for a moment and takes out a book she took along with her. After she flips the pages and does whatever,she finds the page and shows it to you on screen,you even see a picture  
  
''This is Marshadow. But,are you sure you saw it?'' she asks,slightly surprised  
  
Then Guzma comes to see what did you saw ''Where is it? WHat did you see?''  
  
Lillie is then shocked to see Guzma  
  
''Oh yea! I got carried away by listening to you,that I forgot to tell you what happened on my side. You see,Lillie. Guzma lives with me now...or I live with him. Something like that! Would you like to say hi'' you tell the last part to both of them,so they could meet and greet eachother  
  
Those two did not expect you to drag them into a conversation  
  
''Hi,ki-Imean Lillie'' Guzma says awkwardly  
  
And Lillie also says hi in a shy manner. Guzma then apolgizes to her about what happened before. And she forgives him  
  
''Ok! Now that we're done with the awkward things and sicne we're all friends. How about you tell us about Marshadow!'' you happily tell Lillie,while putting an arm around Guzma. WIth him doing the same  
  
''Marshadow is a Legendary Pokemon. A Fighting and Ghost Type.'' The next bit she reads from her book ''It lurks in the shadows of others, copying their movements and powers. This Pokémon is craven and cowering. It is able to conceal itself in shadows, it never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of myth. ''  
  
''Never appears before humans....well this one sure did the opposite. That or the information was wrong in the book'' you think out loud  
  
After a bit of thinking,you tell Lillie you dont want to worry her,so you tell her to train hard and to catch 'em all. Maybe then you two can even battle.Saying goodbye then  
  
''You sound like a completely different person talking to her'' Guzma tells you  
  
''Yea,she's a kid. And a little girl. Its like as if she lived in this bubble. I dunno,I just dont have the heart to be my big bad self to her. Also,I kinda think she's adorible. I just wanna pinch her cheeks and tell her she's adorible. She's no innocent and she's loved by people. And we're...we're this''  



	44. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma sit down and talk about your past. You get to know one another,tell eachother what happened before you met.

You and Guzma agreed to talk about your past. To get to know one another and know what each one has been through. You make some Tapu Cocoa for the both of you and then you sit in the living room. You ask who will talk first. Guzma says ''Ladies first''  
  
Honchkrow flies to you and lands on your shoulder.  
  
''You sure? Its a long story?'' you ask  
  
''We got time'' Guzma tells you  
  
''Ok. I'll try not to make it overly long.....Well then, my story starts at Shade Forest. Or more specifically,a base thats in Shade Forest. I heard a voice waking me up. And I heard someones Gengar. Someone was using their Gengar on me,making them use their Dream Eater move on me,so I would lose all my dreams and memories. The people left,so they could summon Darkrai. So,Mew freed me'' you tell him,still a bit hesistant about telling people stuff  
  
Raichu then walks up to you and gives you the small box from before. The ones that you told Guzma that only have notes. You open the box. And hand him the first note,which says:  
_Hello again. I chose Mew to help you out of this mess due to its special ability. Like all Legendary or Mystical Pokemon,Mew has an ability that no other Pokemon has. Mew is able to use the Transform ability to change its form and disguise itself as something else. However,Mew requires the DNA of something in order to transform into it. If you can find DNA,Mew can transform you into a different person,disguising you. You can use this ability to hide yourself from enemies. You can use this to escape the base. Good luck_  
_-Your Benefactor_  
  
''Your Benefactor?'' Guzma asks  
  
''I still have no clue who that is. But back to story. I eventually found some DNA,used Mew to transform me. And I tried to escape,but first I had to attend the 'ritual' to summon Darkrai. I saw the leader of the Darkrai Cult,Persephone,sacrifice one of her Grunts. When she failed to talk Darkrai into joining her,she killed 2 Grunts with her Houndoom's Fire Blast,just because they were in the way. After that I escaped. And I arrived to Telnor Town. Where I got this 2nd note'' you hand him the last note  
  
He looks at the note which says:  
_The Quartz Flute allows you to call upon Mew when needed. This can be used to utilize Mew's Transform ability,transforming you into someone else,or potentially changing Mew into a different Pokemon. Good luck_  
_-Your Benefactor_

''Do you have this Quart Flute?''  
  
''Yep. Its in my bag. Luckily,there was no need in using it. Anyway,I arrived in Telnor and this person ran up to me,asking me if I saw Mew. He apparently saw Mew,but I lied and said I didnt. He introdouced himself as Damian. He was,I guess kinda like Hau. Naive. But maybe more hyper then Hau...I cant tell. We each got our starters in Telnor from Proffessor Sylvan. We could choose between Delta Bulbasaur, Delta Charmander,Delta Squirtle and Eevee. We chose Eevee,but later I asked the Proffessor to hand me the other 3 as well''  
  
''Delta Pokemon?''  
  
''Delta Pokemon are like Alola version Pokemon. Only where Alola Pokemon are natural,Delta Pokemon are artificial,created in labs because they were experimented on. Here's a photo of my Delta Noibat. Its a Grass and Steel type,while normal Noibat is Dragon and Flying type''  
  
You then tell him how you met Nora,your other rival,in a cave where she trained with Celebi. How Celebi chose her,just like how Mew chose you. Something about a prophecy taht someone who was chosen by a legendary would be a Hero that will stop the cults. But she said that the legendary pokemon must be a secret or else the cults would target you and her.  
  
Then you tell him about the first gym battle you had. And then how the tragic losing streak started in the 2nd gym,then how the Abyssal Cult heard about you and Mew,so they kidnapped Damian,who was then saved by Shaymin,showing that he was also chosen by a legendary.  
What bothered you was both Celebi and Shaymin were part of their partners team,they were kept in Pokeballs. While you and Mew were...not so close.  
  
''I have no idea what is up with Mew. I feel like Mew doesnt trust me. Mew only comes when I sound the Quartz Flute,but it wont come to battle along side me.'' you sigh ''I worry that I might be some evil fuck up of a person. I have no idea who or what I was before all of this. I could have been a Pokemon Breeder for all I know,or an Aroma Lady or a wanted criminal''  
  
''You're being silly? You a wanted criminal? There's no way'' Guzma tries to cheer you up  
  
''I wish that was true...'' you say as you continued the story  
  
Then you say about your 3rd Gym Battle. Before arriving in Helios City,you saw some Sky Cultists,basically a group that worships Rayquaza and they said they'll attack the Augur or something. You explain that the Augur is kinda maybe like a Kahuna in Alola. The Augur is the leader or a region and its protector. Again,kind of like the Kahuna on each island. But then you tell him how the Augur turned out to be the Leader or the Sky Cult and wants you dead. How the Augur said he wouldnt harm an innocent like Damian,but you...  You tell Guzma how this part bothers you. You not being innocent? What did you do? No clue. Your 3rd Gym Battle was a life and death battle. The Augurs right hand man,East,who is a Gym Leader,battled you and lost. And you saw him die. It was fucked up. Then you HAD to face the Augur...Jaern,to defeat him and Rayquaza. You tell him exactly what the fight was like. Which your stubborn methods make Guzma chuckle a bit.  
  
You tell him how you even got the Mega Ring you have. The Mega Ring which is spying on you and you dont know to which extent. Does it work when your Pokemon is Mega Evolved,or does it spy on you all the time?  
  
Then you tell him how you and your gang arrived in Utira Town. How you finally found the real prophecy,which says that one of you 3 would end up being evil and a traitor. You tell him how you lost a friend that day. How you basically erased Nora out of your existence because she was a bitch. But what worries you if you're the evil one. The traitor joining the Infernal Cult? And yet you love burning Pokemon and Flareon is your starter. Or what if Mew isnt your destined Pokemon that chose you. Your Benefactor sent Mew. What is Mew was lent to you? What if Victini is your true partner? A Fire and Psychic Type. It would fit the Infernal Cult who use Fire Types.  
  
Then you tell him about meeting Audrey,the Leader of the Abyssal Cult. And how you fought her team AND Lugia. And then how you arrived in Sonata City,how you fought the Gym Leader Harmony,her and her Normal and Fairy Types. And Mega Miltank.  
And for last,you tell him what happened after the gym battle  
  
  
  
_After beating the 4th Gym Leader Harmony,you two are told by Nora, the news that the power in the towns Hospital is gone. You all go there. You even meet up with Damian. You find the person who did it in the dark basement. But Harmony seems to want to face the foe_  
  
_'':....you again. From the Suntouched Gym,right?'' she asks_  
  
_''Pleased to see you again, Harmony. You too ______,Nora. My name is Taen,if you dont remember. I'm a part of the Perfection'' the man says,you remember him from before, you two fought and he tried to steal Reshiram from Orion,the first Gym Leader_  
  
_''Dont worry,I didnt forget. Didnt you,ah,slap a child and try to kidnap Reshiram? You,at the back! I dont know why you're tampering with our power,but you better start explainin' '' Harmony tells someone_  
  
_''Dont worry,Harmony,we'll turn the power back on. We just want to talk to you, thats all'' the man said,you see its Reukra who gave you that Mega Ring and the guy who left the 3 Delta Starters to Proffessor Sylvan_  
  
_''Reukra? What...what are you doing? Why are you here?'' Harmony says,clearly recognizing this guy_  
  
_''I want to make a deal with you,Harmony'' he says_  
  
_''A deal? With the power source to the hospital? Are you...actually blackmailing me with the lives of the people here?? Reukra,what happened to you? You used to be so-'' Harmony says shocked,but gets interrupted_  
  
_''I have the power cord. Stop talking'' he wants to get down to the business_  
  
_There is now silence in the dark room_  
  
_''Thank you. Thats right. It is me. Its been a while. Im not the person you knew anymore. Im the Leader of the Perfection Cult now. As for why Im here..... I was trying to find you. You run the hospital here,right? You have access to all the patients in the building. We want access to the room containing the patient 'Malde' '' he says_  
  
_''Thats my fathers room,Reukra. Theres no chance Im letting you NEAR him,and you know it'' she is defencive of her dad_  
  
_''I thought you might say that. We actually have your fathers best interests at heart,believe it or not. We know he's sick. We know what his condition is. Let us help you. We can both get what we want here. I'll put the power back on,like you want. Then we'll go to Malde's room on the top floor,and we can talk'' Reukra says_  
  
_''Fine,whatever,just hurry up! People's lives are at stake here'' Harmony wants to speed this up and get rid of Reukra and his assistant_  
  
_''Very well'' he says,returning the power to the hospital ''Now,follow me'' he walks past you_  
  
_''You used to be so different'' you overhear Harmony say as she follows him_  
  
''Who's this 'Malde'? More importantly,how does Harmony know a cult leader?'' Nora asks you and Damian  
  
''No clue,but Im planning on following them. ______,you should come along,I'd love to have some support'' Damian tells you  
  
''Sure thing!'' you 'happily' say  
  
Damian leaves and Nora is silent there for a moment  
  
''He's still not talking to me after what I said... I cant blame him. What I said was awful. I just hope he wont snap and betray us. Wait up! Im coming!'' Nora runs after Damian  
  
''........'' you just walk and try to find the room everyone is going to  
  
  
''And then what happeend?'' Guzma asks  
  
''I'll tell you more tomorrow. My throat is dry. The only thing I can say is...things go to shit.'' you tell him,knowing things get bad, and you lose another friend  
''Anyway,your turn. Tell me a bit about yourself''  
  
Guzma then tells you. He is also very hesistant in telling you things. He tells you about the abuse he had as a child,but he glosses over that,skips that part fast. He says how he met Golisopod,who was Wimpod back then. Bullied by other Pokemon,how he defended Wimpod,earned his trust and befriended him. How Wimpod in a way became his starter Pokemon. Then he mentions that he and Kukui were Rivals in their younger days. And he says how Hala was his mentor before. But he says he couldnt pass the Trials or become a Trial Captain and he says he also missed the chance,since if he's too old he cant become a Trial Captain. Which you think is some bullshit.  
He said how he caved in under the pressure of becoming a Captain,abusive parents,pressure to succeed in championships and wanting to prove the strength of a Pokemon like Wimpod/Golisopod. How he ran away from home and formed Team Skull,he hated how others beat the Island Challenge,but dont aspire anything after that,they just leave the island and do whatever. That part reminds you of Kahili. Team Skull was supposed to give delinquents,outcasts and failiures a home. Those who failed the Island Challenge like Guzma did. Team Skull wanted to abolish the Island Challenge. They wanted to steal shit. To fuck things up for other people. No real goals. They did what they did. None of 'em liked the Island Challenge because they all failed. And they were trouble makers so they wanted to cause touble to people and they stole Pokemon for money. Until Lusamine showed up  
  
''And then the rest is history'' Guzma tells you  
  
You're just teary eyed and hug him ''Oh Guzma. Dont worry. I admire you''  
  
''Admire?'' he says confuse  
  
''.....'' good thing he doesnt see you,because you're red. You've chickened out again. You were supposed to say Love,not Admire. You mentally hate yourself for your new fuckup  
  
Luckily,Guzma lets go of the subject and hugs you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I got my Guzma info,its a good vid  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRoGVtqnGN0
> 
> This is Delta Noibat. Grass/Steel Type  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHkoP2yVAAEPkCc.png


	45. The Nuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually Im punctual and I never miss a day.This was supposed to go yesterday,but I done goofed. I clicked Preview instead of Save WIthout Posting.  
> And then chaos happened in the household because of another BS matter,which caused someone else to explode in rage.  
> It was a shit shit day. And I couldnt have rewritten the chapter that day.  
> The chapter was supposed to have a flashback of how you punched Clyde in the face,because of your lack of restraints.  
> Let's see what else...hmm...I was at the dentist today,that was not pleasant

A day goes by,so far things are well. You asked Guzma to help you train Torracat. Which he did,you two had a battle. Golisopod and Ariados vs Raichu and Torracat. Guzma ultimately won,because Torracat was severely underleveled. And Raichu was,is and always will be...a glass cannon. Raichu took out Ariados which granted Torracat enough EXP to evolve,but Raichu still lost to Golisopod,along with the new Incineroar. You were happy,you got a new Pokemon and he was happy he finally beat you for once. You two celebrate a bit and after that you replace Flygon with Floatzel and Incineroar with Fomantis  
  
Everything seems fine,you and Guzma are finally back on track. Until...  
A knock was heard.  
Remembering what happeend the last time you let Guzma answer the door,you rush and open it to see Guzma's father who is NOT looking happy  
  
''I know my son is here.'' he sounds like he's holding back his anger  
  
You cross your arms ''Well,he aint''  
  
''I know he's here. My wife told me!'' he sounds irritated  
  
You think to yourself 'Of fucking course she told him'. Still,you play dumb ''I’m sorry, sir, I have no idea what you’re talking about.''  
  
Before the old man says anything,Guzma pushes you back and faces his old man  
  
''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?'' he angrily asks his old man  
  
You just mentally go 'oh crap,oh crap'. You cant think of a way to end this well. Not with the way the two are going.  
  
Guzma’s father hands him something...or just put it in his face  
''This is how much it cost for my care both times you’ve attacked me. I expect to be paid back-''  
  
Oh yea,you remember,Guzma punched him in the face in order to come live here. And then you remember when you faced him,which quickly escalated into a fight.So that paper is some medical bill.... But Guzma aint having none of that and he rips it up,throws it in his dad’s face and says ''Fuck you.''  
  
''Don’t you dare speak to me like that again,'' his dad says, grabbing Guzma's wrist.  
  
You try to stop them and seperate them. But things are only getting worser and worser. Guzma's father pushes you back a bit,nothing serious this time since his main focus was Guzma. But when he did that,Guzma grabbed him and lifted him up a bit and threatened him ''DONT YOU TOUCH HER!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!''  
It’s pretty clear Guzma is so angry he can’t even think straight. “Fuck right off. Now.”  
  
''And now you’re assaulting me again! You’re lucky I’m not calling the polic-'' he gets interrupted  
  
''YOU'RE LUCKY IM NOT FUCKING STRANGLING YOU!!!''  
  
''Sir, I think it’d be pretty easy for him to plead self defense on this one.'' you add. Besides,what does he have,its his word against yours.  
  
''You. You’re the only reason he’s not rotting in jail the way he should be''  
  
''Sue me.'' you just tell him  
  
Guzma tosses his father out  
''DONT YOU EVER, ** _EVER_** PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN!!! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN,I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!'' then he gets into his dads face and continues''And if I ever hear you have touched a single hair on Mom’s head, or you do something to her'' he points back at you, ''you are fucking dead''  
  
He then goes into your house and slams the door. After you make sure Guzma's father left,you go back home and try to talk to Guzma,but before you say a word...

''No, I am NOT FUCKING OKAY right now!!'' he yells and says ''FUCK'' as he punches the wall

You try to find a solution ''What do you need right now?''

''I need you to give me some fucking space!!!You’re always trying to fix me and get me to do shit and it doesn’t fucking work and you just-UGH!!!''he once again punches the wall in his rage,you can tell he wants to wreck shit,like he did in the Shady House in Po Town,but he is somewhat holding himself back...somewhat...barely....maybe..

''I just want to help.I don’t want to see you like this.You're better then this,better then me!'' you try to remain cool. Because if you cant find a peaceful solution,then you'll have to show your teeth

''Well fucking DEAL with it!!This is what I am.'' he then goes to leave  
  
You then think to yourself 'Patience is a virtue **WHICH I DONT POSSESS!!!!** '  
Raichu recognizing that look in your eyes,quickly runs away and hides not from just Guzma's explosion of anger,but ran before you explode like a nuke.  
  
You quickly grab his wrist and you hold it tight,you have a firm grip and now you show off that you're no girly girl who will fear and cower when he has his angry fits. Time to show him why he shouldnt be angry and why you think he's better  
''You think you're the only one who can get angry!? Do you think Im some saint who can just take anything and withstand all the shit I went through with a little smiley face!? Fuck no!!! Do you think I CANT BE ANGRY AS WELL?!? DO YOU THINK I DIDNT WRECK SHIT AS WELL!!!??'' you say as with each word your voice rises and you knock off a flower vase off a table  
''I AM JUST AS BAD IF NOT WORSE!??! DO YOU THINK I HAD A HAPPY HA HA TIME ON ALOLA!!!??That whole fucking adventure and fucking Aether Conspiracy?!''  
You then show him your worst and wreck whatever you can as you talk  
''This is STUPID!! THIS IS STUPID!! STUPID, STUPID!!STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!!  
STUPID!! STUPID! !STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! **STUPIIIIID!! STUPID!!** IT'S SO INCREDIBLY STUPID! THIS IS THE WORST PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! GOD, WHORE, ASS, WHOLE BUNCH OF SHIT, STUPID SHIT, THIS IS STUPID SHIT!! ASS FUCKFACE DICKHEAD ASSHOLE YOU IN THE ASS FUCK HARD! STUPID! IT'S SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID!!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, **SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!! AAASS!! AAASS! WHORE ASS SHIT FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK MOTHERFUCK!!!** ''  
  
You then barely just barely stop yourself and calm yourself,then you grab him by the shirt and say ''It's not easy being in control. I have weaknesses too. But I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone. _Please_ understand, Guzma. You have an impact too. There are times when I look up to _you_ for strength. You are your own person _._ You are your own Trainer. You are your own human being. _You_ control your destiny. Not me, not your old man, not Hala. But you must choose to be strong, so we can move forward. So I can trust you again.''  
  
He snapped out of his rage. Seeing you in that state he could see himself and how he appears to others when he has those angry fits. Now he got a taste of what Plumeria and other Grunts dealt with when he got mad  
''I – I understand''  
He is kind of at a loss of words.  
Seeing this you soften up and hug him  
''I'm sorry. I snapped again''  
  
''I should be saying sorry'' Guzma says as he hugs you  
  
''I didnt want to snap at you.''  
  
''Is this whats it like when you get angry?''  
  
''....its usually worse'' you're both still hugging,but you still manage to catch a glance at Raichu who's hiding. Guzma's Pokemon dont hide when he's angry and yet yours do. Thats when you know,you done goofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Stupid  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WiEI7nRTOc
> 
> This is where I got it from. I love this bit


	46. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for groceries,you almost get killed. And when you come home,you see someone is missing

You and Guzma clean up the mess you created. Even the Pokemon help out. You feel like shit,you didnt wanna snap,but you did.  
After cleaning up,you tell Guzma that you'll go buy groceries and that he should rest. You take Raichu and Flareon with you  
  
Going to a grocery store,something speeds past you  
  
''What the Giratina was that?'' you ask yourself  
  
Flareon looks around and points up. Looking you see a flying origami thing,then you see it cut anything it past as if its a knife going through butter  
  
''Holy SHIT that could have been me'' you say,jawdropped. Then you remember Ultra Beasts are a thing. You quickly get your Ride Pager and call Charizard. You instruct Raichu to shop and toss him some money,while you withdraw Flareon into his Pokeball as you go hunt this thing before it hurts anyone.  
  
Riding you Charizard you catch up to it on Route 13.  
You send out Flareon.  
The Ultra Beast attacks with Night Slash,which injures Flareon  
Flareon uses Flame CHarge and deals strong damage  
''Well well...we lucked out,its weak to fire. Must be a grass type,because the whole paper thing''  
The Ultra Beast then used Cut  
You quickly give Flareon a Hyper Potion  
The Ultra Beast uses X-Scissor on you,but Flareon moves you and takes the hit and counters with a Quick Attack  
The Ultra Beast went to use Guillotine,but before it could,you threw a Beast Ball and caught it.  
You and Flareon have a sigh of relief  
  
You look at the RotomDex  
''Kartana,the Grass _and_ Steel Type. Huh...neat. Good thing you didnt use Lava Plume.So...what do we do now? Go home or see if Pi-...oh Arceus I almost said Pikachu. Wanna see if _Raichu_ finished his shopping?'' you ask Flareon  
  
  
While that was going on,Raichu returned to your house,dragging the groceries. He goes to call Guzma to help him get the items. But he sees Guzma aint home. Raichu just facepalms and wishes this drama was already over with. He runs around the entire house,where he finds Honchkrow asleep in your room. Raichu then rudely wakes him up  
  
''What is wrong with you?! Cant you let a Boss Pokemon sleep??'' Honchkrow says angrily,really annoyed how he was rudely woken  
  
Raichu then quickly tells him he cant find Guzma or his Pokemon  
  
''Dont be silly. He's right here!''  
  
Raichu looks around your room and asks where  
  
''His room!!''  
  
Raichu says this is your room. Honchkrow hearing this flies to Guzma's room, and around the house as well. But he sees Guzma aint home  
  
''He left. Perhaps he feels remorse?'' Honchkrow says,uncertain what to say,but then he adds that they should find him before You get home. But just as they agree to do that. You come home and see Raichu and Honchkrow who were just about to leave. You see the looks on their faces  
  
''He left,didnt he?'' you ask your Pokemon  
  
''Yes,Boss. He left while I was...asleep'' Honchkrow says ashamed  
  
You think for a moment, and then the only person who comes to mind is Hala.  
  
''Raichu,Flareon and Honchkrow. You guys rest. I'll go out with Gengar'' you tell your 'mons  
  
''But Boss! Are you sure? Going out with just one Pokemon??'' Honchkrow asks as you take Gengars Pokeball  
  
''All I need is one'' you tell them as you leave.  
  
You run to Hala and while running you call a Tauros with your Ride Pager,when it arrives,you jump on and charge to Hala.  
Swiftly arriving there you approach Hala  
  
''Did he come to you?'' you ask Hala,because its either him or Plumeria  
  
Hala nods. You try not to cry,because you cant help but think that he left because you snapped. Hala pats you on the back  
  
''Is he ok?''you ask Hala and wipe any tear you had. You couldnt be weak,you cant cry  
  
Hala tells you that its hard to say if Guzma is ok or not. But that much,even you know. Hala says Guzma does regret what happened and that he was willing to ask for help,which is a good start.  
You try not to eat yourself out. But you cant help it. You feel like you dont deserve Guzma,yea,you both stole Pokemon. But you also stole items.  
  
  
_You needed to find this room with Malde,where Harmony and others went to.So you went to every hospital room until you found the right one._  
Eventually you open another hospital room,which has a patient in bed and a nurse looking over him. It was the wrong room,but what caught your eye in that room was a table that had a Paralyz Heal,an Ultra Ball and a Hyper Potion. Which you swiftly took.  
Then you talked to the Nurse who was tending to the patient,just to see if the patient is doing well  
  
''Is he ok?'' you ask  
  
''Shh! My patient's tying to sleep! And dont go rifling through his things on the table,either!Those dont belong to you!'' the Nurse tells you  
  
''Oh...Well I guess its a little bit too late for that!Huh!'' you say with a small laugh as you leave the room  
  
  
  
You sigh and think how bad you are. You then return home.  
  
''So,how'd it go Boss?'' Honchkrow asks,semi nervous  
  
''I dunno...maybe Guzma needs time away from me. Maybe if I finish this Alolan Pokedex,then I can go home and he'll be glad not to see me'' you tell Honchkrow,feeling down  
  
''Oh come on Boss,dont be so glum and blue. Thats Pikablu's job!'' Honchkrow tries to cheer you up  
  
But you arent having any of that ''Honchkrow,just...just rest. I'll let Guzma do his thing and sort out his life. I'll be there if he needs me,but for now,I gotta give the man some space. So tomorrow,we're going hunting for Tapu Lele. Its time we add another Tapu to the family''


	47. The Biggest Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a good day for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a frustrating battle for once. The one where you throw a bunch of Pokeballs. But the Pokemons catch rate is so rage inducing that if you're not prepared,you can run out of balls.  
> Heres some music to go with the battle  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi7SbRmlcuo
> 
> Also the title...you win in more ways then one.Enjoy,took me 47 chapters to do it

The next day,you prepare to leave,so you can capture Tapu Lele and train up your Fomantis. As you leave,you open the door and see Guzma,one hand in his pocket and the other scratches the back of his neck. His presence surprises you.  
  
''Uh hi'' he says awkwardly  
  
''Hi'' you also say awkwardly  
  
''Do you mind if I get my stuff?'' he asks as you let him in  
  
''You're leaving...staying with Hala?'' you say slightly disappointed. Honestly,you dont know how to feel. Sad? Disappointed? Guilty?  
  
''Just for now....But,look, if you don’t want to see me anymore, that’s okay.I get it''  
  
''What? No! I thought you didnt wanna see me anymore!'' you say,quite surprised. You thought he left because how you snapped  
  
''No no! Its not because of you! Its because I was a shithead who pushed you too far-''  
  
You interrupt him ''Know that I didnt give up on you. You're always welcome here''  
  
''Can I just come back and apologize when I mean it?”  
  
''What? What do you mean?'' you're now confused  
  
''I mean when I know I’m never gonna do shit like I did now recently.....I don’t want to tell you some bullshit if I’m just gonna turn around and do the exact same fucking thing again.'' he tells you  
  
You get what he's saying,you feel touched that he wants to better himself,for you.  
''Do you think you can get to that point?''  
  
''I hope so.I just – I don’t want to turn into my dad. I can’t do that to people.''  
  
You get what he means,at first its just anger and yelling and swearing. Then you start hitting objects and destroying them. And after that,you eventually start going afer people. You hug him  
''Hey, I don’t want you to do that either. But..at least you know what you were doing was bad?''  
  
''It’s… something, I guess. I just....I don’t ever want to hurt you.'' he hugs you,but you can feel he's afraid to touch you.  
  
''Oh dont worry about that you loveable dolt.'' you say,hugging him and holding your tears of either regret,sadness or joy.You dont even know anymore  
  
''Are you sure? Like I said, if you don’t ever wanna-''  
  
''I'm a 100% sure Guzma. And you know why??'' you pull away and look into his eyes  
  
''Why?'' he asks confused  
  
''Because I _love_ you'' You finally had the strength to confess to him. But thinking to yourself,maybe you did it at the most stupidest timing. You can see you've surprised him,maybe he wasnt ready for this? Hell if you know. You think for a moment,and anything you think of wont go well. So to that,you only could think of one thing that possible could work. But before You could talk,Guzma finally says something,albeit nervously ''I love you too''  
Those words. You did not expect to hear from him. You're actually very happy. But the way you two have come to this point. The 'journey' to say those three cursed words,it was not pleasant. You feel this relationship or whatever is backed into a corner with no where else to go. So maybe its time to reset. If you two want to be a couple,maybe its better to start anew,with some better circumstances  
  
''You know what...Let’s just start over.'' you tell Guzma  
  
''Huh?'' now you've confused him again  
  
''You know, like, go back to square one. Just start this over.Everything'' You explain. Knowing its the only thing you could do. Since everything kinda went to shit and since you two kind of met as enemies. Its best to start anew,maybe things will get better. But then again,since its your plan,it might go to shit anyway  
  
''We can’t just forget everything. Unless you know a way how, and if you do, sign me the fuck up.'' he says crossing his arms  
  
''Well...yea..I know,we're not Pokemon who can just use Amnesia'' you say scratching the back of your head ''But...you know...our road to getting here was a bit...rocky to say the least. We were enemies at first,you were there with Kukui and then we needed to fight a bunch of times. And Aether mess and then your parents and well our anger issues which led us to explode with rage...I mean...if we really like-like eachother...Maybe we should just start back like we’re just starting to date. Like we’re a normal couple, without all the BS we've been though...maybe?''  
  
''You want me to ask you out on a date?'' he asks  
  
''I would friggin love that. But I cant now. I'm gonna go hunt for Tapu Lele. But… maybe in a few days? Y’know. Just take it slow for a while. Grab a drink somewhere, relax at the beach.I never got to actually relax on these Alolan beaches and I feel thats the biggest crime I've commited''  
  
''Catch bugs?''  
  
You laugh ''You friggin dork!''  
  
''Hey, it’s something to do together!Plus, you need a Dewpider to fill out your Pokedex, right?''  
  
''And Mareanie. You have the evolved form of that,right?''  
  
''Thats right,Toxapex''  
  
''I've no idea where to find these fuckers. I've been too busy fighting losers like Aether,that I didnt get to properly explore Alola. So I've no clue where to find some Pokemon''  
  
''I can help you find them. But now not.'' he looks at his watch ''I gotta go. Hala's waiting for me''  
  
''Oh,um yea. Sorry for keeping you here''  
  
''Its alright'' he goes and gets some of his things to move at Hala's place. After picking up all his stuff he says ''Uh...thanks''  
  
''Huh? Why?'' you ask confused  
  
''For giving me another chance.''  
  
''Awww,shucks you'' you cant help but go to him and kiss him on the cheek  
  
He blushes a bit and then he leaves,because he has to go.  
  
You call the Charizard with your Ride Pager and fly to Akala Island. On the way to the Ruins of Life,you fight whatever wild Pokemon you see. You eventually manage to train Fomantis with Gengar's help. And you watch as Fomantis evolves. Gengar and Raichu give a little congrats to the newly evolved Lurantis. Then you and your Team enter the Ruins of Life and with Machamps help you get to the Tapu's Den or whatever its called  
  
You then go to the statue and touch it. Suddenly Tapu Lele appears. Now its time for your battle to start  
You sent out Floatzel.  
Tapu Lele's Psychic Surge activated  
Floatzel used Aqua Tail,which nearly knocked out Tapu Lele,it was a scary unnecessary crit.  
''Phew,my heart almost stopped''  
Raichu looks at you  
''Well,not literally,silly''  
Tapu Lele used Flatter on Floatzel,which raised his special attack and confused Floatzel  
''Not sure if she's flattering our skills or not'' Trainer _____ is also confused  
You decided,fuck it,you threw a Great Ball  
1 shake  
2 shakes  
Argh! Almost had it!  
Tapu Lele used Extrasensory  
Floatzel didnt take too much damage. He was ready to take on any attack the Tapu throws at him  
You throw a random Dive Ball  
Tapu Lele broke free  
''Well,I had plenty of those,had to burn off some of them Dive Balls''  
Tapu Lele used Extrasensory again,Floatzel again took some damage  
You throw a Heavy Ball  
Tapu Lele broke free and used Extasensory again,Flaotzel is down to half his health  
''Ok,this is gonna be as frustrating as that Thunderous''  
You threw a Fast Ball  
Tapu Lele broke free and used Flatter  
''You wont confuse me this time!'' you tell the Tapu  
The effects of Psychic Surge vanished  
You then throw a Heal Ball,because its pink like Tapu Lele  
Tapu Lele broke free and used Flatter again,but Floatzel is already confused  
Now you threw and Ultra Ball  
Tapu Lele broke free and used Moonblast,which did some stronger damage,Floatzel is still holding up,but barely  
You use a Hyper Potion on Floatzel ''Keep taking that damage,we gotta capture her before she starts struggling.''  
Tapu Lele used Flatter. Ok,now you feel like she's trying to flatter you  
You throw a Quick Ball  
1 shake  
Tapu Lele appeared to be caught and used Flatter  
''Now,she's really getting annoying!!''  
You throw a Luxury Ball  
She broke free again and used Flatter,you stubbornly throw another Heal Ball,honestly,you're just grabbing any ball you get. You dont care whether its an effective ball or not. Lele broke free again and used Moonblast,you then threw an average PokeBall. Lele broke free and used Extrasensory. You're just getting really pissed and lucking our you brought a shit ton of Balls,just for this occassion of catching annoying legendaries like Tapu Lele. You threw a Great Ball. Tapu Lele broke free and used Nature's Madness  
''What is Nature's Madness again? Ah screw it'' You threw a Net Ball  
Tapu Lele broke free and used Nature's Madness. Floatzel is getting tired. You use another Hyper Potion. Lele used Extrasensory. You then threw a Lure Ball. Lele broke free and used Extrasensory. You throw another Fast Ball. 1 shake. 2 shakes.Almost had it _____.  
''ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!? I DONT CARE IF I STAY HERE THE WHOLE DAY!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! WITH ME!!!'' You threw another Great Ball  
Lele broke free and used Extrasensory  
''I wanna cry'' you feel so frustrated and throw ANOTHER Great Ball. Lele broke free and used Flatter,she used it so much that Floatzels Special Attack cant go higher!  
You threw a Friend Ball. Lele broke free.You threw **ANOTHER** Great Ball.1 shake. It just appeared to be caught. Lele uses Nature's Madness.  
''Wish I had someone with False Swipe'' you sigh and throw another Ultra Ball. Lele broke free and used Extrasensory  
''FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!! GET IN THE BALL LELE!!!'' you threw a Dusk Ball  
1 shake. Lele appeared out and used Nature's Madness. You threw a PokeBall. Lele broke free,used Extasensory and defeated Floatzel. You withdrew Floatzel  
''Your turn Raichu''  
Raichu jumps off your shoulder and puts Guzma's sunglasses over his eyes. He's ready to take on Tapu Lele. Lele used Moonblast. You threw a Level Ball,which just shook once. Lele used Flatter on Raichu. You threw a Heavy Ball. Again NOTHING. Lele just keeps using Flatter. You threw _**ANOTHER**_ Great Ball and Lele broke free again. You threw another Dive Ball. 1 shake.2 shakes. Lele broke free once again and used Extrasensory. Raichu cant take that much pain like Floatzel did. You threw a Heavy Ball. Lele broke free and defeated Raichu. You withdrew Raichu and sent out Flareon and then threw a Heal Ball. Lele broke free. You threw an Ultra Ball.1 shake. 2 shakes.  
''GET IN MY BALL AND GET IN MY BAG LELE!!!'' you threw _**ANOTHER** _ Great Ball  
Lele used Moonblast and did strong damage to Flareon  
You threw a Timer Ball and Lele broke free  
''EVEN A TIMER BALL!?!?''  
Lele uses Moonblast and nearly defeats Flareon. You use a Hyper Potion  
''WE CAN STAY HERE THE WHOLE DAY LELE!!!'' you throw a PokeBall,it only shook once  
Lele used Nature's Madness,a critical hit. Flareon is almost knocked out. You threw a Net Ball. Lele broke free and used Moonblast. Flareon faints. You withdrew Flareon  
''GET HER GENGAR!!''  
Gengar enters the battlefield  
You throw a Friend Ball. Lele broke free. You threw a Dusk Ball. Same thing  
''IS THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN KEEP HER!!??''  
Lele used Flatter  
''OF FUCKING COURSE!!!'' you threw a PokeBall  
Lele broke free and used an attack that hit Gengar strongly. You did not pay attention to what it was. You threw a Friend Ball. Lele broke free. You threw ANOTHER Great Ball. Lele just broke free again and used Nature's Madness. Gengar is nearly defeated. You threw a Timer Ball.Lele broke free and defeated Gengar. You sent out Lurantis  
''You can do it newbie. Just stay strong''  
You use a revive on Raichu. Lele used Moonblast and one shotted the underleveled Lurantis. You withdrew Lurantis and sent Raichu. You ordered Raichu to use Thunder Wave. Which he did. You threw a Dusk Ball. Lele broke free and used Moonblast. Raichu cant take these kind of hits. You threw another Dusk Ball. Lele broke free. Lele used Extrasensory. Raichu is on the verge of fainting. You threw a Net Ball. Lele used Moonblast and knocked out Raichu  
Withdrawing Raichu,you sent out Honchkrow  
''Boss...I dont like these odds. Is this why you gave me a Focus Sash?'' Honchkrow asks nervously  
''Hush! We must capture her!!'' you say determined  
''Boss.I know you're filled with determination. But Im the only Pokemon you have left!'' Honchkrow tries to warn you  
''Ok. If this last Pokeball wont work,we'll give up. But for now...GO HEAL BALL!!!!'' you threw the Heal Ball with all your might  
1 shake  
2 shakes  
3 shakes  
DING DING!!! TAPU LELE WAS FINALLY CAUGHT  
  
You and Honchkrow scream at the top of your lungs.  
  
''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!'' Honchkrow yells  
  
''YES!!GOOD DAY!! GOOD GAME!!! HIGH FIVE!! HIGH FEATHER!!!'' you scream.  
You and Honchkrow high five  
  
''YES!!!!'' Honchkrow yells as you two yell and laugh  
  
''FUCK YEA!!!'' you yell in joy  
  
''WE WIN LIFE!!!'' Honchkrow yells  
  
You and Honchkrow celebrate after the most frustrating battle you had in Alola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine your victory scream being like this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jx516d3alQw


	48. A New Wannabe Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Guzma trains with Hala,you decide to train up your Pokemon since you've been slacking of on Training and keeping up as a Champ. But then you meet someone infamous who grinds Raichu's gears. Will you listen to Raichu and make this person leave before he calls trouble to Alola?

You and Honchkrow leave the Ruins of Life,you arrive to Akala Outskirts. Passing through there a pokemon jumps you two. Both you and Honchkrow avoid it  
  
''Boss! Do you have that Pokemon??'' Honchkrow asks you as he dodged a hit from this Pokemon  
  
''Nope! But Imma gonna catch it! After getting Tapu Lele,this little shit is nothing! JUST....just dont KO it ok?'' you tell Honchkrow  
  
''.............why?''Honchkrow asks,weirded out  
  
You just shrug ''I dunno. People told me not to?''  
  
Honchkrow facepalms. You just throw your last Quick Ball. 1 shake. 2 shakes. 3 shakes. You caught it!  
  
''Sweet!'' you celebrate as you caught another Pokemon  
  
''What is that thing??'' Honchkrow asks curiously  
  
You look at your RotomDex and read ''Stufful the Flailing Pokemon.Normal and Fighting Type. A touch from anyone except a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokémon.''  
  
''Scary!''  
  
''Oh Honcho. You're Dark and Flying. He might use Fighting against you. But you can use Flying attacks against him. Also,I heard of this infamous Pokemon...well,I heard about its evolution. Bewear''  
  
''Beware?'' Honchkrow asks  
  
''No no! Bewear!'' you correct Honchkrow  
  
''Beaver??'' Honchkrow asks,slightly blushing  
  
''....Get your mind out of the gutter bird!'' you order Honchkrow  
  
''Yes ma'am'' Honchkrow obeys  
  
You order Honchkrow to fly you back to Melemele,since you're not in the mood to get Charizard. As you fly,you and Honchkrow chat  
  
''You know Boss...you're kinda heavy'' Honchkrow says as he struggles a bit flying you  
  
''You saying Im fat??'' you ask your Pokemon  
  
''N-no,Boss'' he answers nervously  
  
''You know what...I forgot to heal my Pokemon on Akala. I guess the next destination is the Pokemon Center then''  
  
''Yes Boss''  
  
Arriving at Melemele,you go to the nearest Pokemon Center. Which is on Route 1.You heal all your fainted Pokemon,and then replace Floatzel and Lurantis with Pikipek and Crabrawler. As you leave the Pokemon Center you see Hau with some kid. Raichu,who's now concious gives the kid a death glare. You look again and notice this kid has a Pikachu on his shoulder. You also notice he's holding a Pokemon Egg. Raichu begs you to leave and not confront the two  
  
''Ok ok Raichu. Geez'' you tell your Raichu annoyed.  
  
You go home,but as soon as you took 2 steps you hear Hau yell ''_________________________________________________!!!!!''  
  
''Stop screeeaaaammmmmiiiiing!'' you tell Hau,incredibly annoyed  
  
''Oh! Sorry!'' Hau apologizes,he's still so...silly,to say the least  
  
''What brings you here?'' you ask,as your Raichu is facepalming over and over  
  
''I wanted you to meet my new friend Ash!'' Hau tells you  
  
You and Ash formally introdouce yourselves one to another and shake hands. You make sure you have a firm,tight,grip  
  
''Oh,Ash Ketchum,I heard about you.You and that...Pikachu'' you say trying to sound nice,because you remember hearing about Ash,he is very infamous for being a loser and refusing to evolve his Pikachu.  
  
Ash tells how its awesome that you heard about him. And when you ask him why he is here,he tells you he is here to deliver an Egg to Samson Oak,and that Hau is taking him to Oak. Hau jumps in the converstaion and says he called you so he could ask you if you would join then  
  
''Weeelllll.....I dunno'' you really wanna refuse. But then you can see Hau is on the verge of going all puppy eyed,so you just sigh and say ''Yea sure. Lets go''  
Raichu is ready to tear off his fur. Ash and Pikachu are infuriating,and he honestly cant wait until they challenge you. So he could beat them down. You of course pick up Raichu's bad vibes and just sigh.  
  
You all go and deliver the Egg,you found out that Samson was with Kukui at his lab. You greet the two guys. And then Kukui asks you,how are you doing as Champ,and that he would like to challenge you again.Ash hearing this is like 'whaaa' and you are sure his Pikachu went the same. You take the moment to boast about being the Champion of Alola. Ash then wanted to challenge you. But you tell him that he has to catch Alolan Pokemon first and finish the Island Challenge. Before Ash went to ask about the Island Challenge,you tell Kukui and others you gotta leave.  
  
So you quickly slip away. Remembering that you're the Champion you realize you need to train at least some of your Pokemon,so they wouldnt go soft on the enemy.  
  
''Raichu,I know we had a tough battle with Lele. But,we're the champs. We need to stay strong.'' you tell Raichu,with a sigh,you're too lazy to work  
  
Raichu also groans,but asks you if he goes there,will you swicth someone for Tapu Koko.  
  
''Why Tapu Koko?'' you ask curiously  
  
Raichu quickly tells you,so he can talk Hala into making Ash leave the islands  
  
''Tapu Koko to make Ash go away! Thats a great idea! Then we wont have to deal with Team Rocket!'' you say with excitement  
  
But for now,you call Charizard which takes you and your Team to Vast Poni Canyon. You and your Pokemon grind in preparation for the eventual challengers,legendaries,ultra beasts and who knows what. You leveled up Crabrawler until he's level 46,but he just doesnt seem to evolve  
  
''Hmm...must be one of those Pokemon that dont evolve. Lets try training Pikipek'' you say as you withdraw Crabrawler and send out Pikipek.  
  
You continue grinding by sending Pikipek first and then swapping him out for Raichu. After some intense training Pikipek evolves into Trumbeak. You and your Pokemon eventually grew tired of training. You didnt wanna push your new Trumbeak to evolve that fast. So you decide to go home,reward your Pokemon and let them rest.  
  
You reward your Pokemon with Poke Beans,for the first time. You remember you got some for free,but never used 'em. And as promised to Raichu. You bring Tapu Koko to the Team by replacing Trumbeak. You also switch it up and bring Nidoqueen by switching Crabrawler.  
  
''Nidoqueen is always a feisty one. She'll be great in a fight against Challengers'' you tell your Pokemon  
  
Raichu says that Nidoqueen is a regular Dragon Slayer  
  
''Yep. now onto Tapu Koko'' you bring out Tapu Koko and request that he makes Ash leave,scare him away.  
  
Tapu Koko looks at you for a moment,you think he was just listening to you and processing your order. Before you asked whats up,he flew away.  
  
''Hopefully,he'll talk to Hala and make Ash leave. Speaking of Hala. I dont think he knows I control Tapu Koko''  
  
''Raichu raichu rai ra''  
  
''Oh yea...dont remind me of Team Rocket. I swear to Arceus,if they come here''  
  



End file.
